Las Cronicas de Narnia: La Hija Perdida
by Fan Adicta Fiction
Summary: "Narnia: un lugar lleno de secretos; donde una profecia ha sido hecha; tierra que intenta recuperar lo que un dia perdio." Han pasado 5 años desde la ultima visita de Edmund y Lucy a Narnia, la Bruja Blanca ha vuelto a Narnia y Caspian necesita ayuda para mantener a los Narnianos a salvo y controlar a su hijo rebelde. ¿Sera hora de que los Reyes y Reinas de Antaño vuelvan a Narnia?
1. El Viaje En Tren

**LAS CRONICAS DE NARNIA: LA HIJA PÉRDIDA**

**Disclaimer: Las Crónicas de Narnia no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1:** **El Viaje En Tren**

Habían pasado 5 años desde la última vez que yo y Edmund pisamos tierras narnianas, 6 desde que Peter y Susan lo hicieron.

Era triste pensar que jamás volveríamos a esa tierra en la que fuimos tan felices.

Ahora tengo 16 años y vivo en Londres con mis dos hermanos Peter y Edmund.

La guerra había acabado hacia años pero mis padres había muerto en uno de los últimos ataques, así que huérfanos ahora vivíamos con nuestros tíos intentando superar el hecho de que nos encontrábamos solos.

Peter se había enlistado en el ejército apenas terminar sus estudios, Susan había vuelto a América tiempo después de la muerte de nuestros padres, y hace más de un año que no la veo.

Edmund está a punto de terminar el colegio.

Y yo... Sigo esperanzada en que algún día volveremos a Narnia, aunque parece que soy la única que aún guarda esa esperanza.

Sé que Peter y Edmund también anhelan el volver a Narnia pero ambos parecen resignados a que esto no pasara.

Y Susan es la que más ha perdido la esperanza. Pero yo no puedo culparla.

Susan ha cambiado mucho desde su última visita a Narnia o mejor dicho desde la última visita mía y de Edmund, acompañados de nuestro primo Eustance, a Narnia.

Susan a decidido ignorar completamente a Narnia diciendo que solo era un juego de niños, haciéndolo ver como una fantasía.

Peter discute siempre con ella por eso, se ha cansado de que solo le preocupe salir con chicos, fiestas y que se pondrá al siguiente día. Pero yo sé que no es así. Y Edmund también lo sabe aunque sé que aun así la actitud de Susan lo desespera y hasta cierto punto no la comprende. Y yo sé por qué.

Susan de los cuatro fue la que más dejo en Narnia. Susan perdió el amor dejándolo en Narnia. Ese joven príncipe telmarino que nos ayudó a salvar Narnia, y que a pesar de que convivieron poco tiempo, le robo el corazón a mi hermana.

El corazón de Susan se rompió cuando tuvo que abandonar Narnia pero aun así sé que Susan termino por resignarse a que no volvería a ver al Príncipe Caspian pero aun así cuando Edmund, Eustance y yo volvimos de Narnia y comunicamos a Susan y Peter por carta pues aún se encontraban en América nuestra visita a Narnia, hicimos más evidente su dolor.

En Narnia habían pasado 3 años de nuestra segunda visita en cambio en nuestro mundo solo 1 año. El tiempo pasaba rápido en Narnia y a pesar de que Caspian aún no había encontrado a su princesa, pues según sus propias palabras nadie era como mi hermana, algún día lo haría. Y la indiscreción de Edmund al comentar el interés de Caspian hacia la estrella hija de Ramandu hizo más cruda la realidad de Susan.

Desde ahí Susan comenzó a aislarse de nosotros a intentar remplazar a Caspian, saliendo con más chicos cada vez solo para darse cuenta de que nadie era como el joven telmarino.

Pero lo que hizo definitivo el cambio de Susan fue cuando Eustance nos contó su segunda visita a Narnia junto a su amiga Jill Pole.

Habían pasado 2 años desde la primera visita a Narnia de Eustance conmigo y Edmund pero en Narnia habían pasado 15 años y Caspian se había casado con la estrella Liliandil, hija de Ramandu, y tenían un Hijo llamado Rilian.

Eustance y Jill había viajado a Narnia para ayudar a Caspian a rescatar a su hijo que tenía un año secuestrado por una bruja que había matado a Liliandil, su madre.

Pero Susan no había siquiera querido oír la historia, al solo escuchar que Caspian estaba casado y tenía un hijo, la había atormentado tanto que había abandonado la habitación cerrando de un portazo.

Todos nos dimos cuenta de lo mucho que la noticia la había afectado.

"-no entiendo- dijo Eustance rompiendo el silencio tras la salida de Susan

-¿que no entiendes?- pregunto Peter con el ceño sufrido. Sabía muy bien lo mucho que le dolía cuando alguno de nosotros sufría.

-las reacciones de Caspian y Susan cuando les hablo del otro- contesto Eustance confundido."

Ahora tres años después aun puedo oír llorar a Susan por la inminente perdida de su primer amor. Sé que mi hermana sufrió mucho por ese amor que no pudo ser pero también sé que su manera de olvidarlo no fue la mejor manera ya que no solo decidió olvidar a Caspian si no también todo lo que tenía que ver con él, hacer que todo quedara como solo un juego de cuatro niños.

-LUCY- el grito de Eudmund desde el piso de abajo me saca de mis recuerdos y me devuelve a la realidad.

Estoy frente al espejo de mi habitación y tengo un cepillo en la mano, terminando de arreglarme para ir de vacaciones a casa del profesor Kirke.

-Lucy baja ya o llegaremos tarde- de nuevo la voz de Edmund me apresura. Tomo una pequeña maleta que estaba sobre mi cama y me apresuro a bajar las escaleras.

-vamos Lucy- me vuelve apresurar mi hermano.

Tomaremos el tren cerca de casa para visitar al profesor Kirke en su casa. Edmund y yo salimos de casa, donde nos espera Peter.

-¿y Eustance y Jill?- pregunto confundida de no verlos allí

-tardabas tanto que se adelantaron- se quejó Edmund

-démonos prisa si no queremos que nos deje el tren- dice Peter tomando mi maleta y apresurándose por el camino que nos lleva a la estación de trenes que queda a 10 minutos de casa.

Hay mucha gente en la estación y nos apresuramos a llegar al tren que está a punto de partir, a las puertas del tren nos espera Eustance con el ceño fruncido en impaciencia.

-pensé que no llegaban- nos reprocha al llegar junto a el

-no fastidien Eustance- respondió Edmund rodando los ojos ante nuestro primo que a pesar de haber cambiado mucho tras visitar Narnia aun tenia ciertas de las aptitudes que exasperaban a Edmund, como su obsesión con la puntualidad.

Apresurándonos entramos en el vagón del tren que no tarda en partir rumbo a su destino. Caminando apresurados nos sentamos en cuanto arranca el tren.

Eustance junto a Jill y frente a nosotros, y es entonces cuando miro a mi alrededor.

A pesar de que la estación se encontraba un tanto abarrotada, el tren esta algo vacío.

Eso nos daba un poco de espacio para viajar a gusto y platicar con privacidad.

Observo detenidamente a mí alrededor y mis ojos se quedan prendados de un chico a unos metros de nosotros que leía detenidamente un libro.

Parecía un poco mayor que yo, quizás de la edad de Edmund, de cabello negro y ojos color miel que leían con avidez el libro en sus manos.

-Lucy, Lucy- escuchaba que me llamaban a lo lejos y después como alguien me sacudía del hombro sacándome de mis fantasías con aquel chico desconocido.

-¿qué sucede?- pregunte a Peter desconcertada

-te preguntaba por qué tardaste tanto- contesto dirigiéndome una mirada sospechosa

-ah es que...- dude buscando una excusa para no decirle que me había perdido en mis pensamientos sobre Narnia, Susan y Caspian- no encontraba mis zapatos.

-¿no encontrabas tus zapatos?- se rio Edmund, sentado a mi izquierda, de mi patética escusa

-pero Lucy tu eres muy ordenada- dijo Eustance frente a mi

-ya dejen a la pobre de Lucy, a cualquiera se le puede hacer un poco tarde- intervino defendiéndome Jill, le dirigí una mirada de agradecimiento y suspire aliviada.

No es que no confiara en mis hermanos, al contrario, era solo que Peter era muy susceptible con el tema de "Susan olvidando a Narnia por intentar olvidar a Caspian".

"Susan" pensé suspirando tristemente e imaginando que estaría haciendo en estos momentos "seguramente en alguna fiesta con sus amigas" volví a pensar abatida. Últimamente era todo lo que hacía Susan, o por lo menos de todo lo que trataban sus cartas últimamente, de a que fiesta había ido, que nuevo chico la había invitado a salir y que se había comprado últimamente.

Estando tan lejos yo no podía saber si mi hermana aun lloraba por las noches, no podía saber si su sufrimiento aun no menguaba ni siquiera un poco, no me gustaba que Susan viviera tan lejos. Pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar. En su última carta Susan me había prometido venir a Londres para mi cumpleaños número 16 que sería en un par de meses, y entonces yo la convencería de que se quedara, claro que si, como que era Reina de Narnia.

-hey Luca- el grito de Edmund a mi lado me volvió a la realidad.

-¿quién es?- pregunto Peter, mirando a un chico que se acercaba hacia nosotros tras el llamado de Edmund.

"o no" pensé al ver que era el mismo chico guapo que había estado mirando hacia tan solo unos momentos.

-es un compañero de clases- respondió Edmund a la pregunta de Peter justo cuando el chico llegaba frente a nosotros.

Me mordí el labio nerviosa, maldiciéndome por dentro por no haberme arreglado esta mañana en lugar de andar divagando en mis pensamientos.

-¿qué hay Edmund?- saludo el chico, que si mal no recuerdo, Edmund llamo Luca.

-nada ¿a dónde viajas?- pregunto Edmund sonriéndole al chico

-pasare el resto del verano con mis tíos- contesto Luca con tono desinteresado- ¿y tú? ¿A dónde viajas?

-mis hermanos y yo iremos a visitar a un viejo amigo- respondió Edmund con una gran sonrisa

-¿son tus hermanos?- pregunto mirándonos a Peter y a mí, yo sonreí y el me respondió con una hermosa sonrisa.

-así es, él es Peter y ella Lucy- Edmund señalo primero a Peter que estrecho la mano de Luca con una educada sonrisa, y después a mí a quien me sonrió mientras estrechaba mi mano. Su mano era cálida, note.

Un carraspeo frente a nosotros y tras Luca hizo separar nuestras manos. Era Eustance.

-así y él es mi primo Eustance y su amiga Jill- los presento Edmund rodando los ojos

-claro tu también vas a nuestra escuela ¿no?- pregunto Luca, saludando a Eustance después de saludar a Jill

-así es- respondió nuestro primo

-pero te falta una hermana ¿no?- pregunto el chico, y una punzada en mi estómago me indico que lo siguiente que diría no me gustaría

-así es falta Susan- respondió Edmund, frunciendo el ceño desconcertado- ¿cómo lo sabes?

-una amiga me la presento hace tiempo- respondió encogiéndose de hombros- y la verdad su belleza me dejo impactado.

-pues Susan vive en América- respondió Peter cortante, claro, era muy celoso con nosotras

-qué pena, me hubiera gustado verla- contesto con pena sin darse cuenta del tono usado por Peter- ¿y cuando vuelve?

-no lo sabemos- contesto Edmund, captando la mirada asesina de su hermano, que le exigía no le diera esperanza alguna a Luca- casi no viene por aquí ¿por qué?

-es que me hubiera gustado invitarla a salir- y esa frase acabo por completo con mi esperanza de salir con ese chico guapo y con mi ánimo.

Pase el resto del viaje en silencio, Peter a mi derecha lucía un tanto serio. Edmund paso el resto del viaje hablando con Luca hasta que esté bajo en una escala que hizo el tren.

-no me agrado tu amigo- comento Peter, cuando Luca bajo del tren

-¿por qué quiere salir con Susan?- pregunto Edmund, yo fruncí el ceño, ya que sin saberlo ni quererlo Edmund acababa de echarle sal a la herida.

A pesar de lo que aprendí en mi última visita a Narnia, seguía sintiendo envidia de Susan, seguía queriendo ser tan bella como ella. Y es que todos los chicos, sobre todo los que conocían a Susan, me veían como una niña, y ya estaba harta. No importaba lo que hiciera, o cuanto me arreglara, siempre elegirían a Susan sobre mí. Amaba a mi hermana pero en verdad la envidiaba.

En momentos como ese era que deseaba más volver a Narnia y que Aslan me diera palabras de aliento, un consejo para sentirme mejor y saber qué hacer.

Aunque en Narnia, Susan seguía siendo vista como la más hermosa de las dos, solo había que recordar cuando durante nuestro gobierno en Narnia, el rey de Carlomen estuvo a punto de declararnos la guerra y todo porque Susan lo rechazo. E hizo bien pues el resulto ser un tirano. Pero eso no quitaba que siempre Susan sería mejor que yo.

Era más hermosa que yo. En una batalla Susan era más útil que yo. Ella era una magnifica arquera mientras que yo siempre tenía que huir de la batalla.

Sacudí mi cabeza en busca de despejar de ella esos pensamientos depresivos.

Volví al mundo real para darme cuenta que Edmund y Peter seguían discutiendo sobre Susan y Luca.

-no entiendo por qué me hiciste mentirle- decía Edmund un tanto molesto- Susan vendrá para el cumpleaños de Lu.

-ya te lo dije- respondió Peter desesperado- la invitaría a salir y ¿acaso crees que Susan le diría que no?

-Peter, no deberías decir eso de tu hermana- lo reprendió Eustance

-saben que es verdad, últimamente Susan sale con cualquier chico guapo que se lo pide- se justificó Peter cruzándose de brazos enfurruñado.

"tiene razón" pensé "pero aun así no debería decir eso, se escucha mal"

-creo que todos aquí sabemos el porqué de la actitud de Susan- intervine en la discusión. Peter desvió la mirada molesto.

-no, en realidad yo no sé- contesto Eustance molesto, el siempre quería saber todo, pero tanto Peter, Edmund y yo consideramos que no era correcto contar lo que había habido entre Caspian y Susan, así que el pobre Eustance seguía sin saber el porqué de las reacciones de Caspian y Susan y esto lo molestaba.

A Jill tampoco le habíamos contado nada pero la chica era más astuta que Eustance por lo que intuyo lo que había habido entre esos dos.

Eustance era muy torpe en cosas del amor.

-ya te dijimos Eustance que no podemos decirte nada porque...- intento volver a explicar Edmund por enésima vez

-..porque es algo que solo le concierne a Susan y Caspian- lo interrumpió nuestro primo intentando imitar el tono de voz de Edmund- si ya se.

-pues no parece que lo sepas- le dijo enojado Edmund

-¿por lo menos me pueden decir que tiene que ver Rilian en todo esto?- pregunto a Edmund también molesto

-EUSTANCE- grito Jill reprendiéndolo

-¿Rilian? ¿El hijo de Caspian?- pregunto Peter, interviniendo en la conversación por primera vez.

-¿a qué te refieres con eso, Eustance?- pregunto Edmund olvidando su enojo.

Jill y Eustance intercambiaron una mirada.

-pues... Rilian también tenía una reacción muy peculiar cada vez que mencionaba a Susan- respondió Eustance frunciendo el ceño

-¿a qué te refieres cuando dices que tenía una reacción muy peculiar?- pregunto Peter confundido pues ninguno de mis hermanos ni yo conocimos al Príncipe Rilian, el hijo de Caspian.

-en realidad más que peculiar lucia molesto, enojado con Susan e incluso con Caspian- respondió esta vez Jill. Peter lucia desconcertado como yo aunque suponía que Rilian sabia del amor corto pero intenso que compartieron su padre y mi hermana Susan y no le gustaba la idea.

Pero Edmund lucia algo preocupado y tenía cara de haber descubierto algo completamente inesperado. Me pregunte en que estaría pensando.

"será que…" pensaba Edmund "Caspian tampoco ha olvidado a Susan" sacudió la cabeza con desconcierto "pero si es así ¿por qué se casó?" frunció el ceño confundido, pero enseguida supo la respuesta.

Durante su primera visita a Narnia, durante esos maravillosos años en que se quedaron y gobernaron Narnia. Edmund recordaba la presión del pueblo a Peter y Susan.

Siendo ellos los mayores, el pueblo empezó a preocuparse por que sus dos gobernantes mayores seguían solteros y sin intenciones de casarse pronto a pesar de que no les faltaban pretendientes.

El pueblo quería asegurarse de que no quedarían sin gobernantes, pero al estar también Lucy y yo, los narnianos se calmaban fácilmente, aun así antes del inesperado regreso a nuestro mundo, yo había visto a Peter muy dispuesto a casarse sucumbiendo a la presión del pueblo.

"pero, según mis cálculos, pasaron poco más de 2 años desde nuestra última visita a Narnia antes de que Caspian se casara" pensé un tanto desconcertado "a Peter tardaron 5 años en convencerlo y eso que él no estaba enamorado".

Claro está que a Caspian debieron de haberlo presionado mucho más al haber en Narnia un solo rey.

"¿sería por eso?" pensé confundido "¿por qué te casaste, Caspian?".

Sacudí la cabeza, sería mejor sacarme esas preguntas de la cabeza que jamás tendrían respuestas.

No me agradaba el reconocerlo pero tenía que hacerlo, jamás volveríamos a Narnia. Era hora de aceptarlo e intentar vivir en nuestro mundo. Pero había algo que tenía seguro, yo jamás fingiría que Narnia no existía como lo hacía Susan.

Para mi Narnia siempre existiría, siempre seria mi verdadero hogar.

Aunque yo no era quien para juzgar a Susan, después de todo jamás me había enamorado, pero si creía que la actitud de Susan era irracional. Aunque yo bien sabía que no solo era el asunto de Caspian lo que había orillado a Susan a irse a vivir a América, sino también la muerte de nuestros padres.

A los cuatro no había dolido en el alma su muerte y el vernos solos de pronto, pero Susan en ese momento se encontraba tan vulnerable que no había vivido en duelo como se debía y como nosotros tres lo habíamos hecho. El dolor y la soledad que sentíamos tras la partida de nuestros padres nos había unido más a Peter, Lucy y yo, pero Susan no había asimilado la muerte de nuestros padres en el momento en que nos notificaron sus muertes y cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que ellos no volverían la verdad de estar solos en el mundo la golpeo tan fuerte que no tuvo mejor idea que tomar sus maletas y embarcarse hacia América en un intento desesperado de huir de la realidad. Su realidad. Una realidad donde Caspian no estaba y nuestros padres habían muerto.

Sacudí mi cabeza. No quería hundirme en tan amargos pensamientos y fue entonces que me percate de la mirada que me dirigía mi hermana menor, como si quisiera leer mis pensamientos.

Aparto su mirada cuando vio que la miraba y volteo a mirar a Peter con la misma mirada que antes me dirigía a mí. Nuestro hermano mayor lucia concentrado y algo triste, no sabía que era lo que mi hermano estaba pensando pero no eran agradables.

"¿Por qué Susan tenía que enamorarse de ese idiota telmarino?" pensaba Peter con tristeza y enojo.

Desde que habíamos vuelto de Narnia y Susan había chocado con la cruda realidad se había vuelto distante y superficial.

Buscaba en cada cara bonita que se encontraba a Caspian solo para decepcionarse de ellos al poco tiempo y eso solo hacía que Susan se distanciara más de nosotros hasta que llego al punto de que tras la muerte de nuestros padres se había ido a América.

Mentiría si no admitiera, aunque fuera solo a mí, que la echaba de menos y la necesitaba. Siempre habíamos sido un equipo, cuidábamos a Edmund y a Lucy, había veces en que no estábamos de acuerdo pero aun así nos queríamos y nos apoyábamos.

A Susan le tenía un cariño especial, ella había sido la primera de mis hermanos a la que había tenido que cuidar, reí mentalmente, casi me sentía su padre.

Suspire. Quizás por eso me afectaba tanto darme cuenta que ya no era una niña si no una jovencita que resultaba muy atractiva al ojo masculino. Por esa razón siempre intentaba acompañarla a sus constantes bailes, pero siempre terminaba fastidiándome, sobre todo porque Susan no perdía oportunidad de presentarme a sus amigas con el fin de que encontrara una novia. Pero ninguna de sus amigas me gustaba. Eran muy hermosas, era cierto, pero también muy superficiales y cabezas huecas, en una palabra: tontas. Pero yo sabía que mi hermana no era ninguna tonta, al contrario era alguien muy inteligente, pero que había perdido su camino y ahora ella misma se encontraba perdida. Extrañaba a la vieja Susan pero cada vez perdía mas la esperanza.

La esperanza de que mi hermana volviera.

La esperanza de volver a Narnia.

De que Susan olvidara a Caspian.

De volver a sentirme completamente feliz.

Hasta la esperanza de enamorarme.

Volví a suspirar y note a Lucy y a Edmund que me veían atentamente.

-¿qué?- pregunto Peter desconcertado por mi mirada y la de Edmund

-nada- contestamos al unísono Edmund y yo.

Los tres volteamos a ver a Jill y a Eustance, Jill leía un libro atentamente sin prestarnos atención pero Eustance nos miraba atentamente enfurruñado por nuestra falta de contestaciones. Él sabía que había algo que le ocultábamos pero es que simplemente no nos correspondía a nosotros contárselo.

"algo ocultan los Pavensie" pensaba Eustance con enojo "y no me lo quieren contar".

Y el eso no lo entendía. Era cierto que siendo antes era muy fastidioso y desesperante pero ¡Por Aslan! El había cambiado. Su primera visita a Narnia le había cambiado la vida, lo había hecho abrir los ojos, y darse cuenta de su mala actitud.

Era por eso que no entendía el por qué no le podían contar el porqué de las reacciones de Caspian, Susan e incluso Rilian.

Jill decía que no me lo contaban por que quizás era algo privado entre Susan y Caspian pero ¿qué cosa seria tan grave para que no me la contaran? ¿Es que acaso ellos no se llevaban bien?

"pero entonces ¿por qué Rilian estaba enojado con Susan?" pensé desconcertado "vamos que Rilian y Susan ni siquiera se conocían"

Aun así si recordaba la reacción de Susan cuando les había dicho que Caspian tenía un hijo, ella parecía también enojada.

Algo se me estaba escapando, había algo que no veía.

"Haber, Eustance, piensa" comencé a recordar el pasado no tan lejano.

"-¿y cómo están los reyes de antaño?- preguntaba Caspian, se veía triste y cansado, sin duda por la situación que vivía

-extrañando Narnia- conteste con una sonrisa nostálgica, yo también había extrañado esta mágica tierra- Peter y Susan acaban de volver de América junto a sus padres por lo que ahora ya no viven con migo.

-me alegro- respondió Caspian con una sonrisa melancólica

-si están más felices que nunca- respondí recordando la felicidad de mis primos al poder al fin volver a vivir con sus padres como una familia

-y más guapos que nunca- suspiro Jill, rodé los ojos, ella vivía enamorada de mis primos, no la culpaba eran chicos mayores

-ignora a Jill, está enamorada de Peter y Edmund- Jill se sonrojo furiosamente hasta las orejas, Caspian rio algo divertido

-eso no es cierto, Lucy y Susan también están muy guapas- me rebatió enojada- sobre todo Susan, si no fuera así no tendría a tantos chicos tras de ella ni tantas citas con chicos guapos.

Rodé los ojos pero aun así pude notar que a Caspian se le borraba la sonrisa de los labios y lucia ahora más triste que antes."

Me enderece en el asiento. En ese momento creí que Caspian había dejado de reír por sentirse culpable por estarse divirtiendo cuando su hijo estaba en peligro, pero quizás no era así. Recordé otro momento.

"-Peter "El Magnífico", Susan "La Benévola" Edmund "El Justo" y Lucy "La Valiente"- repetía Jill después de que Caspian le diera una pequeña reseña del como mis primos habían llegado a Narnia y Aslan los había coronado reyes y reinas de Narnia.

-así es cada uno fue conocido por su gran manera de gobernar- agrego Caspian- aunque Susan en particular era conocida por su extraordinaria belleza.

Caspian sonreía como recordando algún buen momento.

-no me extraña, en nuestro mundo también es muy asediada por los hombres por su belleza- dijo Jill sonriendo contenta.

Mientras tanto yo miraba un cuadro de la reían Liliandil, difunta esposa de Caspian, y comente.

-tu esposa también era muy hermosa ¿verdad Caspian?- voltea a verlo al preguntar y note que Caspian nuevamente había perdido la alegría y ya no sonreía.

-sí, también era muy hermosa- contesto con tristeza."

Yo supuse que fue por el recuerdo de su esposa muerta pero ¿y si no fue así?

"Quizás..." pensé "Caspian y Susan se enamoraron cuando se conocieron y después tuvieron que separarse, Caspian se casó pero jamás amo a su esposa y Susan comenzó a salir con muchos chicos para olvidar a Caspian" sacudí la cabeza.

No, no podía ser, aunque...

Eso explicaría el porqué de la tristeza de Caspian.

El porqué de la actitud de Susan.

El porqué del enojo de Rilian ante la mención de mi prima.

Y el por qué mis primos no querían decirme nada y lo dicho por Jill.

Suspire, no sabía si mis conjeturas eran ciertas, pero si era así, compadecía a Susan. Ella siempre había sido, de mis primos, la que mejor me caía, hasta su drástico cambio.

Susan era muy madura para su edad desde pequeña y siempre era la voz de la razón, era por eso que yo no entendía el porqué de su cambio. El porqué de repente empezaba a ser tan superficial, digo, yo no soy quien para criticarla después de todo hubo una época de mi vida en la que yo era algo, muy, materialista, y para ser franco seguía siéndolo un poco, pero es que Susan no solo se convirtió en superficial sino en una chica tonta. Si tonta y eso que antes era una chica muy inteligente.

Volví a suspirar, ¿sería que mis pensamientos tenían algo de cierto? Dirigí una mirada sospechosa a mis primos, Peter miraba por la ventana con desaliento, Edmund también miraba por la ventana con gesto frustrado y suspirando con cansancio, rodé los ojos, seguro tenía hambre.

Y Lucy miraba un punto indefinido, totalmente pérdida en un lugar muy lejano, seguramente Narnia, pero no podía saberlo con exactitud, a decir verdad mi prima Lucy siempre había sido muy fantasiosa.

Seguidamente mire a Jill, leía concentrada un libro pero tras mirarla por bastante tiempo pude notar que no cambiaba el libro de página y que su mirada estaba algo desenfocada, como si estuviera mirando al vacío. Obviamente estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, la conocía tan bien que podía notar cundo se perdía dentro de su mente ¿que estaría pensando?

"definitivamente Eustance no debió decirles eso" pensaba Jill "ellos no tenían por que saber de las reacciones de Rilian"

Jill bufo con enfado. Eustance podía ser alguien brillante pero en cuestiones del corazón era un verdadero tarado, y es que solo un reverendo estúpido no podría notar que Caspian y Susan se querían o por lo menos se habían querido.

Suspire, era tan romántico, dos corazones separados por el destino. Pero a mí no me gustaban las novelas románticas con finales tristes. El amor siempre debía triunfar.

O por lo menos eso pensaba yo. Pero el amor entre Caspian y Susan no pudo ser, ni podría. Yo sabía que los hermanos Pavensie, o al menos 3 de ellos aun guardaban la esperanza de regresar a Narnia pero yo, aunque me escuchara pesimista, no creía eso posible. Aslan lo había dicho y no creía que hubiera mentido. Los hermanos Pavensie no volverían a Narnia pero aunque estaba segura de ello también comprendía sus esperanzas, yo me moriría si no volviera a Narnia, aunque sabía que llegaría el momento en que ya no podría volver, pues ya habría aprendido todo lo que podía de esa tierra mágica.

Pero esperaba que eso pasara en mucho tiempo ya que esperaba volver pronto a Narnia, aunque ya habían pasado más de 3 años de mi primera y última visita, junto a Eustance, a Narnia yo sabía que volvería ya que Aslan me lo había dicho y yo confiaba ciegamente en él.

Fue en esa visita en la que había conocido a el Rey Caspian "El Navegante" como le decían y posteriormente a su hijo el Príncipe Rilian, a quien intentamos rescatar ya que para eso fuimos llevados a Narnia para ayudar.

Para ayudar a Caspian.

Caspian había gobernado muy bien a Narnia por casi 20 años, y nunca habían enfrentado una amenaza que él no fuera capaz de vencer, hasta que nosotros fuimos llevados. Un año y medio antes de nuestra llegada una malvada bruja había atacado y matado a la esposa de Caspian, la reina Liliandil. El hijo de Caspian, el príncipe Rilian había buscado a la bruja para tomar venganza por la muerte de su madre, pero la bruja lo había secuestrado por más de un año, en su guarida bajo tierra, donde lo hechizo para hacerle creer que era feliz viviendo a su lado y solo una hora al día, Rilian recuperaba la razón, hora en la que la Bruja de la Saya Verde le hacía creer que perdía la razón.

Caspian estaba desesperado por no poder encontrarlo, así que Aslan nos había llevado a mí y a Eustance para ayudarlo, así que pronto Caspian, Eustance y yo partimos en busca del príncipe Rilian con ayuda de unas pistas que Aslan nos dio.

Fue difícil, pero lo logramos y así el Príncipe Rilian pudo volver al lado de su padre, y así con los problemas resueltos en Narnia, no tardamos en volver a nuestro mundo con la promesa de Aslan de que tanto Eustance como yo volveríamos.

-debemos estar por llegar- la voz de Eustance me saco de mis pensamientos, y viendo la hora en mi reloj me di cuenta que así era así que guarde el libro que había estado leyendo en mi pequeña mochila.

-¿quién dicen que estará esperándonos?- pregunto Jill sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-la ama de llaves del profesor Kirke- respondió Edmund tomando su maleta del compartimiento del vagón y yo lo imite.

-¿tienes todas tus cosas, Lucy?- me pregunto Peter, abrí la boca para responderle pero no pude.

De pronto un gran estruendo hizo temblar el tren y me hizo perder el equilibrio golpeando mi cabeza con el respaldo del asiento, mi vista se volvió borrosa. Pronto todo el tren se llenó de humo y de gritos aterrorizados, el calor se hizo insoportable. No podía respirar.

-Lucy- escuchaba a Peter llamarme a lo lejos -Lucy.

Trate de enfocar la vista y pude ver a mi hermano Peter frente a mí, se veía agitado y una nube de preocupación opacaba sus brillantes ojos azules.

Busque con la mirada a Edmund y lo encontré en el suelo del tren, su cabeza sangraba y estaba inconsciente en medio de un reguero de maletas.

Mire al frente y pude ver a Jill también desmayada y apoyada en el regazo de Eustance que intentaba despertarla con el rostro opacado por la angustia mientras tosía compulsivamente.

Entonces me di cuenta de mis propias dificultades para respirar y fui consciente del dolor en la parte posterior de mi cabeza pero no podía reaccionar.

-Lucy- volví a escuchar a mi hermano.

Mire de nuevo a Peter.

Sus ojos azules fueron lo último que vi, una fuerte explosión a lo lejos lo último que oí, un calor abrazador lo último que sentí y el humo lo último que olí.

El último pensamiento que tuve se lo dedique a Aslan y a mis hermanos.

Entonces caí en la inconciencia y la obscuridad me absorbió.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Este es mi primer Fan Fiction de Las Crónicas de Narnia y como podrán ver hice unos cambios, para empezar aquí el libro de La Silla de Plata fue diferente, empezando por las edades, todo lo demás sucedió igual.**

**El Fic se tratara de Rilian/Lucy, Susan/Caspian (aunque para eso faltara un poquito, pero será muy mencionado) y de Peter y Edmund a quienes les daré unas parejas totalmente originales.**

**Espero les guste, déjenme un Review, plis.**

**El siguiente capítulo está terminado y lo subiré en cuanto considere necesario, así que pidan.**

_**Fanny**_


	2. El Regreso A Narnia

**LAS CRONICAS DE NARNIA: LA HIJA PÉRDIDA**

**Disclaimer: Las Crónicas de Narnia no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2:** **El Regreso A Narnia**

El silencio rodeaba la sala hermosamente decorada donde un hombre contemplaba el cuadro de una bella mujer.

La reina Susan vestía un hermoso vestido azul que resaltaba sus ojos y sonreía con dulzura a quien fuera que haiga pintado el cuadro. En esa pintura no tendría más de 15 años pero aun así era la mujer más hermosa que los ojos de Caspian X hayan visto jamás. Este sentado en una silla frente al cuadro lo miraba con nostalgia mientras bebía de la copa que tenía en su mano.

El rey Caspian paseo su vista por la sala viendo los otros cuadros que había en la pared. A la izquierda de Susan la reina Lucy, no mucho mayor a cuando la había visto por última vez, también le sonreía con dulzura enseñando sus blancos dientes. El vestido de Lucy era color rosa pastel y resaltaba la blancura de su piel y la inocencia de alguien que acababa de dejar atrás la niñez.

A la derecha de Susan había un cuadro del sumo monarca Peter, se veía serio e imponía una extraña autoridad y respeto para aparentar no ser mayor que Susan en la imagen. A Caspian no le extrañaba. La primera y última vez que él había visto al Gran Rey Peter, este no tenía más de 14 años pero aun así imponía el mismo respeto que en la imagen.

Claro cuando estaba en su papel de rey, porque cuando no era así, Caspian tenía que admitir que su actitud lo exasperaba, pero aun así y a pesar de que sus caracteres nunca congeniaron, Peter se había ganado su respeto y hasta su afecto.

A la derecha del cuadro del Gran Rey Peter, había un cuadro del Rey Edmund.

En este cuadro el rey Edmund si sonreía, aunque lo hacía con mesura, como reservado. Edmund había sido un gran amigo y compañero en su aventura a bordo del viajero del alba hacía más de 15 años atrás, donde había demostrado que el también sería un gran rey a pesar de seguir siendo prácticamente un niño.

Caspian quería a los cuatro y a los cuatro los extrañaba, más mentía si no reconocía que era a Susan a la que más quería y extrañaba.

Caspian suspiro mientras dejaba la copa que tenía frente a una mesa a lado de su silla y se ponía de pie.

Camino a la salida de la sala y abrió la puerta, miro a ambos lados del pasillo y cuando comprobó que no había nadie, salió de la sala ya casi anochecía y pronto seria la hora de la cena.

Camino tranquilamente por los pasillos comprobando que estos estaban desiertos cosa que no lo extraño. Esa sala era su santuario desde que había reconstruido Cair Paravel y no le gustaba que nadie entrara en ella, solo dejaba que alguien de vez en cuando entrara a limpiar un poco pero nada más, esa era la razón por la que por esos pasillos casi nadie pasaba, aun así Caspian tenía cuidado de que nadie lo viera cuando salía de allí y no porque le diera pena o algo parecido, sino porque temía que su hijo Rilian supiera, a ciencia cierta, que el había estado en esa sala admirando de nuevo el cuadro de la reina Susan.

Y es que desde la muerte de su madre, Rilian se había vuelto totalmente intolerable a sus visitas a esa sala e incluso a la solo mención de Susan o a cualquier cosa que se la recordara y francamente Caspian no podía culparlo siendo consciente de que su difunta esposa, Liliandil, había pasado los últimos años de su vida amargada y haciéndole la vida miserable tanto a él como, aunque inconscientemente, a su hijo.

Rilian le había reclamado mucho este hecho tras la muerte de Liliandil y aunque al principio si llego a sentirse culpable por la infelicidad de Liliandil, pronto comprendió que no había sido su culpa, después de todo en el corazón no se manda y el jamás la había engañado.

Cuando conoció a Liliandil, justo la última vez que había visto a Edmund y Lucy, su belleza lo había impresionado y durante los dos años siguientes Caspian había hecho constantes viajes a la isla de Ramandu para ver a la estrella, pronto se dio cuenta de que Liliandil no solo era bella sino también inteligente y muy interesante, pero aun así Caspian no había podido amarla.

Pero cuando su pueblo le había pedido que se casara para que tuviera un heredero, Liliandil había sido su primera y única opción y aunque había intentado retrasar lo inevitable había sido imposible.

Y el había tenido que casarse con la estrella y aunque si bien no la amaba si admitía que la apreciaba mucho pero aun así el había sido sincero con ella y le había dicho que no la amaba y que jamás iba a serlo porque su corazón pertenecía a una reina de antaño que jamás volvería a Narnia.

Pero a Liliandil nada de eso le había importado pues decía que ella lo amaba lo suficiente por los dos, Caspian había intentado que Liliandil se arrepintiera de mil y un maneras distintas pero nada había funcionado así que había llegado a la conclusión de que Liliandil lo amaba de verdad, con un amor puro y sacrificado, así que Caspian se había prometido hacerla feliz.

Y lo había intentado, había reducido drásticamente las horas que pasaba admirando el retrato de Susan con el fin de pasar más tiempo con su esposa y en esos momentos que pasaba con ella Caspian llegaba a ser feliz, aunque el recuerdo de Susan jamás se iba de su mente.

Cuando Rilian había nacido se había convertido en lo más importante de su vida e incluso lo amaba más de lo que amaba a Susan, entonces la vida para Caspian había cambiado.

Ya no iba todos los días a ver el retrato de Susan si no que solo iba una vez a la semana y por tiempo reducido, aun pensaba en ella pero ya no lo hacía cuando estaba con Liliandil pues había aprendido a disfrutar de los momentos que pasaban los tres en familia, pero sin duda los únicos momentos en que Caspian era completamente feliz era en esos momentos que pasaba solo con su hijo.

Pero todo había cambiado cuando Rilian tenía 5 años, Caspian siempre le contaba un cuento a su hijo para dormir.

Una noche le había contado la historia de los cuatro reyes de antaño la primera vez que habían llegado a Narnia, convirtiéndose esta historia hecho cuento, en su favorito.

Las próximas noches Caspian había repetido la historia de la primera visita a Narnia de los Pavensie y después de cierto tiempo le contó a Rilian la historia de cuando el mismo había conocido a los reyes de antaño, Rilian había amado esta historia y se había entristecido terriblemente cuando le dijo que Aslan había dicho que ni el Gran Rey ni la Reina Susan volverían a Narnia, claro que el había omitido el amor que surgió entre él y Susan no creyendo conveniente contárselo en ese momento pues era muy pequeño para comprenderlo pero decidiendo contárselo cuando fuera más grande pues no tenia de que avergonzarse. El amor que el sentía por Susan era puro y verdadero.

En la siguiente oportunidad había contado a su hijo la última vez que había visto a Edmund y Lucy y la primera vez que había visto a su madre. Rilian se había emocionado cuando su madre intervino en la historia, pero también se había entristecido cuando le dijo que ni Edmund ni Lucy volverían de nuevo a Narnia. Rilian habría querido conocerlos, le había dicho el niño con tristeza. Entonces Caspian creyó que podría compartir algo más con su hijo.

Caspian había pensado por días el llevar a su hijo al que él consideraba su santuario, hasta que un día no viéndole nada malo a llevarlo a conocer, aunque fuera por una pintura, a los protagonistas de los cuentos que tanto adoraba, lo llevo a aquella habitación, con las pinturas de los reyes y reinas de antaño.

Rilian se había puesto tan feliz que Caspian aun tenia grabada en su mente la sonrisa brillante que le había dirigido y el abrazo cariñoso que le había dado como agradecimiento.

Ese día en la cena Rilian no había parado de hablar de los reyes de antaño de lo imponente que era el rey Peter y de la confianza que inspiraba Edmund, que Lucy se veía muy dulce y que Susan era la reina más hermosa que había visto.

Ahí fue cuando Liliandil exploto y descargo su furia en Rilian. Hablo mal de los reyes y dijo que la reina Susan que tan hermosa le parecía era la razón de que ella se sintiera tan triste y miserable. Cuando Rilian se había ido corriendo del comedor con los ojos anegados en lágrimas fue cuando Caspian reacciono.

Esa había sido la primera, pero no la última, discusión que había tenido con Liliandil. Pero los constantes reclamos de su esposa no habían servido para hacerlo olvidarse de Susan sino al contrario, la recordaba cada vez más pues ya no era feliz a lado de Liliandil y menos viendo que su hijo también era infeliz. Aun así no se arrepentía de haberse casado con ella, no podía pues de ese matrimonio había nacido la persona que el más amaba: su hijo.

A pesar de haber convertido su vida en un infierno y de haber puesto en su contra a su hijo, cuando Liliandil había muerto, Caspian lo había lamentado profundamente.

La había llorado recordando los buenos momentos que habían pasado juntos, le había pedido perdón por no haberla podido amar y por no haberla hecho feliz y a la vez la había perdonado por todo lo que tenía que perdonarle, le dio las gracias por haberle dado a su hijo. Se quedó con los buenos momentos pasados y los malos los olvido, dejo ir a Liliandil y con ella a toda culpa y sentimiento que pudo haber guardado por ella, tanto bueno como malo.

Como único recuerdo de ella Caspian tenía a su hijo y a un cuadro de ella hermosamente pintado en el que Liliandil lucia feliz, aunque ahora Caspian se preguntaba si alguna vez había sido feliz o si solo lo había fingido, a lado de uno en el que estaban ella, su hijo y el meses antes de la muerte de su esposa. Y sobre la chimenea otro cuadro de ellos tres cuando realmente eran una familia y donde los tres, o por lo menos el y su hijo, eran felices.

Lo único que no le perdonaba a Liliandil es que haiga llenado la cabeza de su hijo de tonterías convirtiéndolo en un joven rebelde y arrogante más que un príncipe heredero a la corona que tendría que ser educado y responsable. Caspian había perdido la cuenta de los padres furiosos que habían ido a reclamarle que su hijo había robado la honra de sus hijas, para después dejarlas botadas. Rilian no había mostrado arrepentimiento alguno por ello, al contrario.

Caspian dejos sus pensamientos de lado al llegar al comedor donde efectivamente ya se encontraba todo dispuesto para la cena. Rilian ya estaba sentada en la mesa en su lugar correspondiente jugando con un cuchillo entre sus manos, cuando noto su presencia dejo el cuchillo sobre la mesa y lo miro con tranquilidad aparente. Caspian avanzo hasta sentarse en la cabecera de la mesa, enseguida la gente del servicio se encargó de servirles la cena.

Caspian suspiro con pesadez cuando la comida estuvo servida sabiendo que era hora de tratar ese tema que tanto le desagradaba.

-Rilian- hablo con tranquilidad- tenemos que hablar.

Su hijo suspiro y lo miro con fastidio llevándose un bocado a la boca.

-¿de qué?- hablo después de tragar la comida en su boca.

-hoy recibí una visita- comenzó- una visita nada agradable.

-¿de quién?- pregunto aun sin prestarle atención.

-de Lord Corean- Rilian se tensó sabiendo ahora de que quería hablar su padre

-Rilian no puedes seguir comportándote de esta manera- el chico bufo con enfado- no está bien lo que haces.

-hablas como si abusara de ellas- respondió Rilian enojado reclinándose en su silla

-sé que no lo haces pero aun así no...- Caspian suspiro de nuevo- no está bien que juegues con ellas y sus sentimientos.

-yo no les prometo nada, ellas se me regalan- contesto golpeando con su mano derecha la mesa.

-Rilian un caballero...- comenzó Caspian pero su hijo lo interrumpió rápidamente

-..No dice esas cosas de una dama- Rilian negó, rodando sus ojos con fastidio- ya lo sé, pero si ellas fueran unas damas no se me ofrecerían de esa manera.

Caspian cerró sus ojos con cansancio.

-de cualquier manera Lord Corean está furioso- hablo Caspian- dice que Lady Marian está destrozada por tu desprecio

-¿y qué quiere que yo haga?- pregunto Rilian aun sabiendo la respuesta

-que te cases con ella- Rilian enseguida negó con la cabeza.

-pues no lo voy hacer- afirmo con seguridad- después de todo fue ella la que se metió en mis aposentos. Eso no lo hace una señorita decente.

Caspian asintió, Rilian tenía razón, más también sabía que Rilian no debió de aprovecharse de la situación.

-Rilian no puedes seguir así- su hijo se levantó con brusquedad de la mesa y giro agarrando con fuerza el respaldo de la silla viendo a su padre de frente.

-no empieces- dijo Rilian apretando los dientes con fuerza.

-Rilian, no podre gobernar por siempre y Narnia necesita un rey responsable- Caspian suspiro por enésima vez en el día- la Bruja Blanca ha vuelto, sabes que su poder es legendario y solo Aslan ha podido derrotarlo, si muero en la batalla necesito tener la seguridad de que Narnia queda en buenas manos.

-no morirás- murmuro con tono bajo Rilian

-existe la posibilidad y lo sabes- Caspian cerró los ojos con fuerza- será una gran batalla, de un nivel que nunca he peleado solo y esta vez los reyes de antaño no...

Rilian arrojo al suelo la silla con fuerza.

-NO LOS NECESITAMOS- grito enojado. Caspian sabía que reaccionaria de esa manera.

-entre más ayuda tengamos sería mejor- hablo Caspian- y de todos modos ellos no volverán, Aslan lo dijo.

-¿y eso te mata no? ¿Quisieras que estuvieran aquí?- murmuro con acides

-por supuesto, contar con el liderazgo de Peter, las estrategias de Edmund, la inteligencia de Susan y la valentía de Lucy sería de gran ayuda- dijo con seguridad en sus palabras el rey de Narnia.

-dudo mucho que la "Reina Susan" sea algo más que una cara bonita- dijo con sarcasmo el chico

-basta Rilian- hablo Caspian con voz dura poniéndose de pie- tu no los conociste no puedes hablar así de ninguno de ellos.

-tu tampoco la conociste bien- Rilian hablo con odio en su mirada. Caspian sabía que ese odio no era para él.

-quizás no conocí del todo sus defectos y sus virtudes pero si sé que los cuatro fueron grandes reyes- Rilian bufo burlesco- les debo mi vida y mi corona, hijo.

Rilian se giró dispuesto a irse del comedor.

-hijo has un esfuerzo en entender la situación- volvió a hablar el rey- en entenderme a mí.

-¿qué quieres que entienda? ¿Que jamás amaste a mi madre? ¿Qué estás enamorado de alguien que ni siquiera conoces bien?- Rilian se giró hablando con crueldad.

Caspian volvió a sentarse en su silla, se quitó la corona de la cabeza y enterró la cabeza en sus manos suspirando con cansancio y resignación.

Después levanto la cabeza y vio con ojos tristes a su hijo, a quien se le estrujo el corazón al ver esa mirada en su padre

-estoy cansado Rilian- comenzó a hablar- he luchado numerosas batallas y las he librado todas, pero hay algo que me dice que esta vez no será así.

Rilian trago saliva nerviosa.

-no le temo a la muerte- hablo su padre de nuevo- al contrario sería bien recibida. Pero me inquieta no dejar en buenas manos mi reino.

Caspian tomo con fuerza el puente de su nariz y volvió a suspirar antes de volver a ver a su hijo.

-yo siempre te querré, hijo, con todos tus defectos y virtudes, para mí siempre serás perfecto- a Rilian se le formo un nudo en la garganta- pero no para todos será así.

Caspian se levantó de su silla y se acercó a la ventana del comedor mirando a la luna.

-he tratado de ser un buen padre y trate de ser un buen esposo- miro de reojo a su hijo- jamás le fui infiel a tu madre ni siquiera con el pensamiento, la respete y la quise mucho, si bien es cierto que nunca la ame. Pero eso siempre se lo dije, que yo jamás la amaría, incluso antes de casarnos.

Rilian se acercó a su padre y vio su rostro que no lo miraba a el sino a la luna plateada.

-intente hacerla feliz, no pude, es cierto pero no puedo ni tu puedes culparme de ello ya no- Rilian frunció el ceño- con el tiempo aprendí algo que tu aun no entiendes.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Rilian enseguida

-que en el corazón no se manda- dijo Caspian mirando a su hijo a los ojos- yo ame a Susan, quizás no se lo merezca o quizás yo no la merezca a ella, no lo sé pero aun así la amo.

Rilian frunció el ceño.

-No me importa si es tonta o si no es más que una cara bonita, mi corazón la eligió y cuando amas de verdad nada ni la distancia te hará olvidar ese amor- Caspian volteo a ver a su hijo con seguridad -nada me haría más feliz que el que te enamoraras, que hicieras tu propia familia.

-¿por qué debería de enamorarme? En toda mi vida solo he visto el dolor que causa el amor- Rilian hablo con coraje- tú y mi madre son el mejor ejemplo de lo infeliz que te puede llegar a ser el amor.

-el amor no correspondido si puede hacerte infeliz- le dijo Caspian a su hijo con tristeza- pero confió en que tú te enamoraras de alguien que si este a tu lado y que te corresponda.

Rilian rodo los ojos y después se separó de su padre y se alejó de la ventana hacia la salida del comedor.

-si realmente quieres que sea feliz- dijo por ultimo Rilian, girando en su lugar para ver a su padre por última vez- deja de mencionarlos, deja de recordarla, de pensar en ella, de admirar su retrato.

Caspian suspiro tristemente dándose cuenta que su discurso no había servido de nada, Rilian seguía en su misma postura de siempre.

-deja de idealizarlos a los cuatro- continuo su hijo con enojo- el Rey Peter no era un gran líder , el Rey Edmund era un traidor, la Reina Susan era una tonta superficial y la Reina Lucy era una ridícula niñita tonta y creída.

-no los conociste- repitió Caspian- solo los has visto atreves de una pintura.

-tienes razón, no los conocí, pero tú tampoco y a diferencia de ti no los idealice y ahora sé cómo eran realmente- le respondió Rilian secamente- y te equivocas no los conocí ni por una pintura porque ¿sabes algo? Ya ni siquiera me acuerdo de sus rostros.

Después de decir eso Rilian se dio la media vuelta y ahora si salió del comedor dejando detrás a su padre derrotado.

Caspian volvió a mirar a la luna con tristeza.

Él amaba a su hijo pero sabía que si Rilian seguía así no sería el adecuado para gobernar Narnia y más si el moría sin acabar con esa amenaza que se cernía nuevamente sobre Narnia.

La Bruja Blanca había vuelto.

El no había querido creerlo cuando comenzaron a correr los rumores de que había vuelto pero había tenido que aceptar la terrible verdad, cuando el mismo Aslan se lo había dicho. Desde entonces no había vuelto a ver a Aslan.

Hasta hora la Bruja Blanca no había hecho gran cosa pero él sabía que pronto comenzaría actuar, Caspian temía por su pueblo.

Sabía bien que podía morir en la batalla y solo rogaba que pudiera llevarse a la Bruja Blanca con él. Pero aun así si esto sucediera aún estaba el problema de que Rilian no era lo suficientemente responsable para hacerse cargo de Narnia.

Caspian se acercó a la mesa y tomo su corona de ella y se la puso para después volver acercarse a la ventana de nueva cuenta y la abrió dejando que una agradable brisa entrara por ella.

-Aslan- hablo al silencio de la noche esperando que el viento llevara sus palabras a oídos del león- necesito ayuda.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza y suspiro sintiendo que el alma se le escapaba en un suspiro.

-ayúdame- volvió a pedir pensando en la Bruja Blanca y en su hijo Rilian que cada vez era más rebelde.

Caspian permaneció ahí por largos e interminables minutos para después volver sobre sus pasos a la habitación donde se encontraban los cuadros de los reyes de antaño donde paso la noche contemplando los retratos.

El amanecer sorprendió a Caspian viendo el cuadro de los reyes de antaño como hace mucho que no lo hacía.

Esta vez sin embargo era un cuadro distinto a los que había contemplado la tarde anterior, este era más grande y mostraba a los cuatro hermanos Pavensie.

Entonces Caspian viendo que ya había amanecido se puso de pie para salir de la sala e ir a sus aposentos para cambiarse de ropa e iniciar un nuevo día.

En toda la mañana no vio a Rilian aunque claramente pudo darse cuenta que su hijo no paso la noche en el castillo, cosa que no la sorprendió siendo que ya era costumbre de Rilian huir del cuando trataba de enfrentarlo a la realidad y darle una lección.

No fue hasta la noche durante la cena que volvió a ver a su hijo en medio un tenso silencio, ninguno de los dos hablaba.

Hasta que el silencio fue roto por el rugido de un león a la distancia, muy conocido para el rey.

-Aslan- susurro Caspian X sabiendo que sus ruegos habían sido escuchados y que pronto recibirían la visita del Gran León.

Lejos de Cair Paravel el sol brillaba fuertemente, lastimando los ojos de la joven inconsciente sobre la arena.

Lucy sentía que estaba acostada en algo suave y mullido que le proporcionaba un placentero calor.

No sentía dolor alguno, sin embargo sentía su cuerpo dormido.

No recordaba que era lo que había pasado. Pensó un poco.

Ella y sus hermanos se dirigían a pasar un par de semanas en casa del profesor Kirke. Eustance y Jill también irían.

Iban en el tren y estaban por llegar a su destino cuando...

¿Que había pasado después?

El estruendo, los gritos, el humo, Edmund y Jill inconscientes y Eustance y Peter heridos.

Fuego.

El tren había chocado o algo parecido.

¿Acaso ella estaba muerta? ¿Que había pasado con sus hermanos? ¿Y con Jill y Eustance? No tenía respuesta para ninguna de sus preguntas mentales.

Lucy se incorporó quedando sentada y miro detenidamente a su alrededor intentando ubicarse.

El mar estaba frente a ella y el sol brillaba con fuerza sobre su cabeza. Bajo ella había arena. Estaba en una isla o en alguna costa. Pero ¿cómo había llegado ahí? No lo recordaba.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y pensó "¿dónde estoy?". Con lentitud se puso de pie.

Lucy anduvo por algunos minutos a lado de la costa intentando encontrara alguna señal de vida, que le pudiera decir donde estaba.

-LUCY, LUCY- escucho que alguien la llamaba con desespero y giro buscando la fuente de esa voz, pronto la encontró.

Peter corría hacia ella con rostro preocupado, Edmund lo seguía y detrás de ambos venían Jill y Eustance.

-Peter, Edmund- dijo ella con alivio, mientras corría hacia ellos. Al llegar los tres se abrazaron con emoción.

Si antes eran muy unidos, tras la muerte de sus padres se habían unido aún más y después de la partida de Susan, tanto Edmund como Peter se habían vuelto sumamente protectores con su hermana pequeña.

-¿dónde estamos?- pregunto Lucy en cuanto se separó de sus hermanos

-¿no es obvio?- pregunto Eustance emocionado- estamos en Narnia.

Los tres Pavensie se vieron sin poder creerlo, se suponía que ninguno de ellos volvería.

-son muy ciertas tus palabras, joven Eustance- hablo una voz profunda y tranquila a sus espaldas. Los cinco voltearon inmediatamente a ver quién les hablaba, pese a ya saber quién era, esa voz era inconfundible.

Saliendo del bosque que había en la playa se encontraba un gran e imponente león que aun si no supieras quien es te impondría respeto.

-ASLAN- grito Lucy con entusiasmo mientras corría hacia el León y se abrazaba a él emocionada hasta las lágrimas. El León rio y se tiro en la arena como forma de devolverle dicho abrazo. Pronto los otros cuatro chicos se les unieron emocionados de ver de nuevo al majestuoso león.

-te extrañe, Aslan- le dijo Lucy al separarse de él, viéndolo directamente a sus ojos dorados.

-y yo los extrañe a ustedes- respondió el león mirando a los cinco chicos- a pesar de que siempre estuve con ustedes aunque no pudieran verme. Pero yo si los veía a ustedes.

-no lo entiendo Aslan- hablo Peter emocionado- ¿por qué volvimos? Tú dijiste que nunca volveríamos.

-es cierto, yo lo dije- Aslan se puso de pie tranquilamente- pero hay cosas que escapan de mis capacidades.

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto Lucy aun sentada en la arena.

-Narnia ya les había enseñado todo lo que podía y era hora de que aprendieran a vivir en su mundo- hablo Aslan viendo a los tres hermanos Pavensie- ahora ya han aprendido lo que debían y han sufrido mucho.

Los tres hermanos bajaron su cabeza con tristeza sabiendo que el gran león se refería a la muerte de sus padres.

-más sin embargo no es esa la razón de su regreso- volvió a hablar Aslan tras algunos momentos de silencio

-Entonces...- dijo Edmund viendo de reojo a sus hermanos- ¿por qué volvimos?

-Narnia los necesita- fue todo lo que dijo el león

-¿pasa algo?- intervino por primera vez Jill- la última vez que vinimos Caspian tenía todo bajo control.

-es cierto ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que vinimos Jill y yo?- pregunto Eustance con curiosidad

-3 años- respondió con tranquilidad Aslan

-¿3 años?- pregunto impresionado Eustance- en el nuestro pasaron 4 años.

-el tiempo actúa de formas muy extrañas- respondió Aslan sin darle la mayor importancia

-entonces ¿Caspian sigue gobernando Narnia?- pregunto Peter frunciendo el ceño con incomodidad y cierto grado de enfado.

-así es y ahora ustedes tres gobernaran con el- contesto Aslan sonriendo

-¿es que Caspian no lo está haciendo bien?- cuestiono nuevamente Peter con el ceño aún más fruncido

-es un gran rey- dijo Aslan- pero necesitara ayuda para enfrentar lo que se avecina.

-¿pero qué es lo que sucede?- pregunto Lucy poniéndose de pie

-hace algunos meses, algunos Narnianos, que no estaban de acuerdo con el gobierno de Caspian X, decidieron derrocarlo del poder- narro Aslan en tono algo preocupado

-¿son un gran peligro, acaso?- pregunto Eustance también preocupado

-ellos no, el peligro surgió cuando ellos decidieron conseguir una gran aliada para derrotar al rey- los 5 jóvenes lo vieron interrogantes- ellos... Han traído de vuelta a La Bruja Blanca.

Edmund dio un paso atrás impresionado. La bruja blanca era sin duda su mayor temor ya que le recordaba sus mayores errores. Cuando había traicionado a sus hermanos por ella.

-pero... ¿Co-cómo?- pregunto aun sorprendido Edmund

-los traidores, Rey Edmund, siempre encontraran la forma de encontrar y liberar a su reina- contesto con un suspiro de resignación el gran león

-¿Ha hecho algo?- pregunto Lucy con algo de temor

-aun no actúa demasiado pero lo hará- Aslan volvió a suspirar- y cuando ese momento llegue será mejor tener la mayor cantidad de aliados posibles.

-cuanta con nosotros, Aslan- hablo inmediatamente Peter dando un paso adelante.

Hace mucho que Lucy no escuchaba ese tono de voz en Peter. Era el que normalmente utilizaba en su época de reyes, antes de volver a su mundo tras la cacería del Ciervo Blanco.

Era la voz de un líder, un rey, el Sumo Monarca de Narnia.

-lo sé, Gran Rey Peter y se lo agradezco, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible- Aslan vio hacia el horizonte donde el sol estaba a punto de ponerse- esta vez la bruja blanca quiere tener algo que no tenía es su enfrentamiento pasado.

-¿qué es eso, Aslan?- pregunto Edmund curioso

-en su momento lo averiguaran, solo recuerden mis reyes...- Aslan vio a los tres hermanos Pavensie-...Que las cosas nunca ocurren dos veces de la misma manera.

-¿a qué te refieres Aslan?- pregunto Jill frunciendo el ceño

-el destino, mi querida Jill, es muy caprichoso y por desgracia, o bien fortuna, yo no tengo autoridad sobre el- le respondió Aslan con cariño- este es un mundo libre en donde cada quien sigue su propio camino.

-Aslan...- hablo Peter con voz preocupada y algo ahogada, como si presintiera que algo no iba bien- ¿dónde está Susan?

Lucy se impresiono al notar que por la emoción, o bien por la costumbre, no noto la ausencia de su hermana Susan. "Sin duda Susan se pondrá feliz de haber vuelto, pero ¿dónde está?"

-Me temo, mis queridos reyes, que su hermana ya no es más bienvenida en Narnia- ninguno de los Pavensie supo cómo reaccionar ante las palabras de Aslan.

-¿Susan no...- Lucy intento tragar el nudo que se había hecho en su garganta para poder hablar-... ¿no volverá?

El gran león Aslan negó con la cabeza con gesto triste.

-No- fue la palabra que impulso a las lágrimas de Lucy a salir de sus ojos mientras recordaba con tristeza a su hermana Susan.

-¿po-porque?- sollozo Lucy con tristeza siendo abrazada por su hermano Peter- ¿porque... Porque no volverá?

-Susan ya no cree en Narnia, Lucy- fue todo lo que respondió el león- ya no es bienvenida aquí.

Peter apretó su abrazo en Lucy sintiéndose devastado.

-¿algún día podrá volver?- pregunto Edmund temeroso

-si vuelve a creer y aprende lo que debe de aprender de su mundo- hablo Aslan- quizá.

Peter entendió enseguida lo que Aslan quería decir, no era seguro y el que conocía a Susan, sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil que cambiara su actitud con lo terca que era.

Edmund en cambio se preguntó que era lo que se suponía Susan debía aprender de su mundo.

Lucy vio en cambio un rayo de esperanza y se prometió que apenas volvieran ella obligaría, si era preciso, a Susan, a volver a creer para que la próxima vez, los cuatro volvieran juntos.

Jill y Eustance se mantuvieron en silencio sabiendo que eso no les concernía a ellos y esperando en lo profundo de su corazón que Susan pudiera volver.

-es hora de llevarlos a Cair Paravel- dijo el León cuando el sol se ocultó por completo y la noche llego a Narnia, dando un fuerte rugido que se escuchó en toda Narnia.

Caspian y Rilian seguían en el comedor esperando algo que ni siquiera sabían que era, ninguno de los dos hablaba, entonces un fauno, guardián de Cair Paravel, entro apresurado trayendo la noticia que tanto esperaban.

-Aslan está aquí- dijo el pequeño fauno- y no viene solo.

Rápidamente los dos se apresuraron a seguir al fauno hacia donde se encontraba Aslan.

Caspian no podía creer lo que veía, paseo su vista por los rostros que veía frente a él sin poder creer que habían vuelto, pero aun así con una gran tristeza en su corazón.

No tenía que ser muy observador para darse cuenta.

Ella no estaba con ellos, lo que solo significaba una sola cosa.

Susan no había vuelto a Narnia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bien pues los Pavensie, o al menos tres de ellos ya han vuelto a Narnia. Sé que quizás esperaban que Susan volviera con ellos, pero como dijo Aslan, Susan debe de aprender todo lo que debe de su mundo y volver a creer en Narnia para poder volver.**

**Agradezco a todos los que se dieron el tiempo de leer mi historia, espero poder actualizar pronto.**

**Fanny**


	3. Los Sueños De Lucy

**LAS CRONICAS DE NARNIA: LA HIJA PÉRDIDA**

**Disclaimer: Las Crónicas de Narnia no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3: Los ****S****ueños de Lucy**

Rilian no sabía quiénes eran esas personas que acompañaban a Aslan pero le parecían ligeramente conocidas. A quien si conocía, y le alegraba de ver, era a Eustance y a Jill, después de todo ellos junto a su padre lo habían salvado hacia 5 años de la bruja de la Saya Verde.

-Eustance, Jill- dijo con alegría mientras se acercaba a ellos que le sonrieron

-Rilian- hablo Eustance mientras compartían un fraternal abrazo.

-¿él es el hijo de Caspian?- hablo un chico al lado de Eustance que lo miraba curioso, no parecía mayor que él, y ahora que lo notaba Eustance y Jill lucían un poco menores que él.

-no puedo creerlo- hablo su padre a sus espaldas- esto es increíble.

-Caspian- y de pronto una chica a lado de Aslan corrió y se abrazó a su padre riendo con alegría. Su padre rio también y la levanto del suelo en un abrazo.

-me alegro de verte- le dijo la chica cuando se separaron.

-¿y quién es ella?- interrumpió Rilian cuando vio que su padre abría la boca para responderle a la joven

-Rilian- regaño su padre por su tono- no seas grosero, respeta a la señorita.

Esto acrecentó el enojo de Rilian, ahora lo regañaba después de que la disque señorita se le lanzara encima a su padre, que quería el ¿que se quedara de brazos cruzados viendo la escena? ¿Que seguía? ¿Que lo besara en su cara?

-¿a qué señorita te refieres?- pregunto Rilian en tono inocente- ¿a Jill? ¿Porque a ella no le he faltado al respeto?

Lucy no era muy dada a enojarse pero ese chico que parecía ser el hijo de Caspian le estaba faltando al respeto.

-RILIAN- grito Caspian enojado con las palabras de su hijo, y dándose cuanta que verdaderamente Rilian no recordaba cómo eran los reyes de antaño ya que aunque lucían mayores sus rasgos esencialmente seguían siendo los mismos.

-no he dicho nada malo- respondió el Príncipe con inocencia- ¿ella es una de esas señoritas de las que me hablabas ayer? Ya sabes esas que tienen cara inocente pero que en realidad son unas ofrecidas y arrastradas.

-no sé quién demonios eres pero te prohíbo terminantemente que le hables de esa manera a mi hermana- hablo alguien más a su lado.

Rilian miro al joven, era mayor que él, debía tener unos 20 años, tenía el cabello rubio oscuro y ojos azules y lo miraba con enfado mientras le dedicaba miradas de desaprobación a su padre.

-¿y tú quien te crees que eres para prohibirme cosas?- pregunto Rilian con enfado, pero antes de que el chico contestara fue su padre el que hablo.

-Rilian, me gustaría presentarte al Gran Rey Peter "El Magnífico"- Rilian entre abrió los labios con sorpresa y observo a los otros dos extraños.

El chico pelinegro debía de ser el Rey Edmund, pero no sabía quién era la chica "seguramente es la Reina Susan, claro por eso se le lanzo encima, descarada, aunque debo admitir que los relatos acerca de su belleza eran ciertos"

-a quien espero le des una disculpa por tu nada adecuado tono de voz- hablo de nuevo Caspian interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su hijo.

-¿una disculpa?- pregunto Rilian indignado- ¿y porque?

-por cómo le hablaste, al igual que a la Reina Lucy- respondió Caspian señalando a la chica que se le había lanzado encima y que parecía algo confundida.

Rilian frunció el ceño, si ella era la Reina Lucy, ¿dónde estaba la Reina Susan? Aunque francamente a el que le importaba, sino había venido mejor para él.

-¿y yo como iba a saber que ella era la Reina Lucy?- cuestiono Rilian enojado- en todo caso fue su culpa por saludarte de esa manera tan indecente.

-¿indecente?- se acercó la chica con aire ofendido- ¿qué de mi saludo has considerado indecente?

- no me van a decir que el lanzarte a los brazos de un hombre de esa manera es la manera adecuada de comportarse para una señorita- le respondió Rilian mirando a su padre con burla.

-Rilian no seas imprudente, Lucy es una gran amiga y hacía años que no la veía- le dijo Caspian con reproche- a mi parecer fue algo muy inocente.

-ahí si claro ¿no te acuerdas cuando Lady Alina me saludo de esta misma manera y me estuviste regañando por 4 horas?- le recordó Rilian con el ceño fruncido.

-déjame recordarte dos cosas- hablo Caspian con enojo contenido en su voz- primero donde pusiste tus manos y segundo que hicieron después.

-son detalles- sonrió Rilian con burla

-Basta, no estamos aquí para presenciar una pelea entre padre e hijo- los interrumpió Peter con voz potente- tu Caspian me parece que no has educado bien a tu hijo y tu Rilian, o como sea que te llames, aprende a tener la boca cerrada y a obedecer a tu padre y rey.

Después de decir eso Peter se dio media vuelta y entro al castillo siendo seguido por Lucy.

Rilian tenía que admitir que en algo tenia razón su padre, el Rey Peter imponía respeto y solo por eso no le contesto como deseaba.

-acabo de recordar cuan insoportable es Peter- murmuro Caspian mirando con el ceño fruncido la entrada a Cair Paravel

-dímelo a mí- hablo Edmund con una sonrisa divertida- cuando se pone en su actitud de rey o hermano mayor no hay quien lo aguante.

-me alegro de verte Edmund- dijo el Rey Caspian antes de abrazar fraternalmente al chico.

-no entiendo- hablo Rilian ocasionando que tanto su padre, el Rey Edmund, Jill y Eustance lo miraran- creí que los reyes de antaño jamás volverían a Narnia.

-nosotros también creíamos eso- hablo Eustance- pero al parecer aquí necesitan su ayuda.

-así que ya lo saben- dijo Caspian con pesar.

Los tres chicos asintieron.

-oigan- murmuro Jill observando a su alrededor- ¿A dónde se fue Aslan?

-no tengo idea- contesto Edmund, mirando también a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que el Gran León se había ido sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta.

-al parecer solo vino a dejarnos- comento Eustance encogiéndose de hombros

-vaya Caspian este lugar luce casi igual que la primera vez que lo vi- cambio el tema, Edmund viendo a Cair Paravel

-me esforcé mucho en reconstruirlo guiándome en los libros e historias de esa época- sonrió Caspian emocionado- y ahora que por fin hay alguien que lo vio como era originalmente espero que sean muy parecidos.

-estoy seguro que si- contesto Edmund- ¿vamos dentro?

Edmund avanzo, siendo seguido por los demás hacia el interior del castillo.

-intente poner sus aposentos en el mismo lugar- hablo Caspian- espero que haya acertado.

Rilian quiso rodar los ojos ante el tono emocionado de la voz de su padre, pero se contuvo.

-están desocupadas y pueden quedarse ahí- siguió hablando Caspian, hasta llegar al gran salón del castillo donde Peter y Lucy ya los esperaban sentados en los sillones.

-¿ella era tu esposa, Caspian?- pregunto Lucy mirando al cuadro a lado de la chimenea que mostraba a la Reina Liliandil, Caspian asintió- era muy hermosa.

-lamentamos su perdida, Caspian, Rilian- dijo Peter mirándolos

Rilian frunció el ceño con dolor, aun le dolía la muerte de su madre.

-falta uno de ustedes ¿no?- pregunto Rilian con voz indiferente- la Reina Susan ¿dónde está?

-Susan ya no cree en Narnia- respondió Lucy en un susurro- por eso no pudo venir con nosotros.

-¿ya no cree en Narnia?- pregunto Rilian curioso- ¿cómo se puede ya no creer en Narnia?

-quiere decir que Susan ya no cree que Narnia exista- respondió Eustance

-¿porque Susan creería algo así?- pregunto Caspian con tristeza

-Susan esta decepcionada de la vida- respondió Peter con tranquilidad- no volvió a ser la misma después de la muerte de nuestros padres.

-lo siento no sabía que sus padres hubieran muerto- se lamentó Caspian al ver el rostro de tristeza de Lucy y Edmund

-está bien Caspian- murmuro Lucy con tristeza- murieron hace 3 años en la guerra.

-de todas maneras es mejor que Susan no vinera con nosotros- volvió a hablar Peter- el volver a Narnia y después regresar a nuestro mundo la devastaría.

-no hay que pensar en el regreso Peter, acabamos de llegar- comento Edmund- y hablando de eso, alguien tiene hambre, porque yo sí.

-justo estábamos cenando- comento Caspian sonriendo- vamos al comedor.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad entre anécdotas de Caspian y Rilian sobre lo que había pasado en Narnia en ese tiempo, todos reían con lo que el rey y su hijo contaban, todos excepto Peter que estaba muy pensativo.

-Caspian- hablo Peter cuando terminaron de cenar y aun en la mesa- ¿cómo es que la Bruja Blanca ha vuelto?

-no lo sé con exactitud- respondió Caspian suspirando- sé que fue con la ayuda de un grupo que no estaba de acuerdo con mi reinado.

Peter frunció el ceño con algo de disgusto, Caspian suspiro con cansancio nuevamente.

-eran un grupo de enanos, algunos telmarino y demás, habían hecho unas cuantas revueltas pero nada serio hasta que se comenzó a rumorar que habían despertado a la Bruja Blanca- comenzó a contarles Caspian- al principio creí que solo eran rumores inventados hasta que comenzó a ser vista en varios lugares.

-¿ha realizado algún ataque?- pregunto Eustance frunciendo el ceño con preocupación

-no, en realidad- contesto Caspian- se mantiene en mar, desembarca en pequeñas islas, destruye el pueblo y se queda con los alimentos y las armas.

-se mantiene alejada de Cair Paravel- murmuro Rilian sentado al lado de Caspian y frente a Peter.

-creemos que busca algo- hablo Caspian.

-¿algo como que?- pregunto Lucy

-no sabemos con exactitud pero todo parece indicar que es así- respondió Caspian- se queda poco tiempo en cada isla en la que desembarca e interroga a unos pocos que después convierte en piedra.

-¿hay algo en particular que tengan esas islas, Caspian?- pregunto Peter con tono serio

-son islas pequeñas, con pocos habitantes- comenzó a enumerar el actual rey de Narnia- todas son Narnianas, pero no tienen un gobierno estructurado y en todas hay bosques pequeños.

El silencio invadió la habitación por largos minutos hasta que Peter se puso de pie.

-es tarde, será mejor que vayamos a dormir- murmuro Peter, mirando a Caspian, esperando que este les indicara donde podían dormir.

-como ya dije reconstruí Cair Paravel tal y como era en su tiempo, sus aposentos están libres y listos para ser ocupados- respondió rápidamente Caspian- Jill, Eustance ustedes pueden quedarse en las mismas habitaciones que lo hicieron en su visita pasada.

-gracias Caspian- hablo Jill, también poniéndose de pie.

-mandare a sus habitaciones ropa para que puedan cambiarse- les dijo Caspian antes de que salieran del comedor en dirección a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-no sé si reírme de ti o dar gracias a Aslan- hablo entonces Rilian aun sentado en su lugar de la mesa- vuelven los reyes de antaño y tu adorada Susan no vuelve con ellos.

-y espero que sepas que tu comportamiento con la Reina Susan fue completamente inadecuado- lo reprendió su padre, dirigiéndole una mirada molesta por su comentario anterior.

-como sea- murmuro Rilian sin darle importancia- me pregunto cómo se puede dejar de creer en Narnia.

Caspian guardo silencio no sabiendo que decir a favor de Susan ya que el mismo se preguntaba cómo pudo dejar de creer en Narnia.

-creo que al final yo tenía razón- siguió diciendo Rilian con tono burlón- la Reina Susan no es más que una tonta niñita superficial.

Rilian comenzó a reír aun a pesar de la mirada de enfado de su padre, hasta que una voz desde la entrada del Comedor interrumpió su risa.

-no sé quién te crees para hablar así de mi hermana- hablo Peter sin demostrar el enfado que estaba sintiendo- pero espero que seas lo suficientemente hombrecito para sostener tus palabras en mi cara.

-Peter...- murmuro Caspian nervioso- ¿qué haces aquí?

-quería discutir algo contigo, pero no quería que mis hermanos estuvieran enfrente- le respondió Peter sin apartar la mirada de Rilian- afortunadamente llegue a tiempo para escuchar la opinión que tu hijo tiene sobre mi hermana.

Caspian y Rilian intercambiaron miradas.

-estoy esperando Rilian- volvió a hablar Peter- un caballero no debe de decir esas cosas de una dama y mucho menos si uno: esa dama no está presente para defenderse y dos: si no conoces a esa dama.

-Peter te pediré que no te metas en esto- intervino Caspian al ver, aun bajo esa mascara de frialdad, la furia de Peter- este es un problema entre mi hijo y yo.

-no me metería en tus problemas con tu hijo, Caspian, si estos no involucraran a mis hermanas- le respondió Peter demostrando un poco de enojo- pero por respeto a mi hermana Lucy que está durmiendo bajo este techo y que no me gustaría involucrar en una pelea lo dejare pasar.

Caspian abrió la boca dispuesto a agradecerle pero Peter volvió a hablar.

-sin embargo voy a darte un concejo, Príncipe Rilian, o mejor dicho una orden, abstente de hacer esos comentarios frente a quien sea de ahora en adelante- Peter camino despacio hasta pararse frente a Rilian y lo miro con frio enojo- porque yo no soy tu padre para aguantar tus desplantes de Príncipe consentido, rebelde y vago.

Rilian lo miro indignado ante sus palabras.

-si vuelven a llegar a mis oídos tus palabras, aunque no sean de tu boca, como hermano mayor de Susan y defensor de su honor- Peter apoyo una mano en el hombro de Rilian y le sonrió- vamos a resolver esto como caballeros y yo voy a romperte la cara.

Peter giro sobre sus pies y dándole una última mirada de advertencia al joven Príncipe se fue, de nueva cuenta, de la habitación.

Rilian no lo admitiría nunca frente a nadie, pero las palabras del Gran Rey Peter lograron intimidarlo, y por los siguientes días se abstuvo de sus comentarios sobre su opinión de la Reina Susan.

Aun así podía notar el enojo del Rey Peter y como nunca también el de su padre, y pudo darse cuenta de algo que no se habría imaginado.

Su padre y el Gran Rey Peter no se llevaban nada bien, y las discusiones entre ambos eran una constante en Cair Paravel.

Discutían por las cosas más descabelladas posibles y era prácticamente imposible que se pusieran de acuerdo.

Y lo peor era que no podían ponerse de acuerdo para actuar en contra de la Bruja Blanca.

Cuando cumplieron su primera semana en Narnia la situación ya era desesperante para Lucy, quien no viendo otra solución a las constantes peleas de Caspian y Peter que encerrarse en su habitación para no escucharlos, hizo exactamente eso, encerrarse en su habitación.

Se recostó en la cama con sabanas rojas y doradas y miro el techo de la habitación intentando encontrar otra solución a sus problemas que no fuera encerrarse en esa habitación, ella tenía una solución, Aslan, pero como siempre no sabía dónde encontrarlo.

Desde que los había llevado a Cair Paravel, Aslan había desaparecido y no había sido visto desde entonces.

Además al problema de Peter y Caspian se le sumaba Susan, quien no había vuelto a Narnia con ellos, y mantenía a Lucy en una constante preocupación por su hermana. Además estaba Rilian.

El príncipe irresponsable de Narnia, quien por alguna razón no dejaba de colarse en sus pensamientos. Era guapo, pensó Lucy con una sonrisa, muy guapo.

Con el cabello castaño, pero no oscuro, casi negro como el de su padre, sino más claro, y con ojos color azules, como los mares de Narnia.

Pero claro que todo lo que tenía de guapo también lo tenía de irresponsable, mujeriego y malcriado. Y prueba de ello es que tan solo 2 días después de su llegada a Narnia había venido un Lord de lo más enojado, reclamando que el Príncipe Rilian había deshonrado a su hija y debía de casarse con ella. Lucy desconocía como Caspian habría resuelto el problema en el que se había metido su hijo, pero Rilian no se había tenido que casar con esa señorita, así que a algún arreglo debieron de haber llegado.

Con eso en mente, Lucy Pavensie sucumbió al sueño, pensando que no sabía que era lo que sentía por el Príncipe Rilian, pero que debía de olvidarse de él.

Pronto Lucy se vio en la misma playa donde había despertado cuando llego a Narnia y como en ese momento también estaba recostada en la arena con el sol dándole en el rostro.

Se levantó con lentitud y miro a su alrededor, sonriendo cuando miro a Aslan recostado en la arena cercano al bosque en la playa.

-Aslan- susurro feliz y corriendo a abrazarlo.

-Lucy- respondió Aslan mirándola con alegría en sus ojos dorados

-Aslan ¿porque no has venido?- pregunto Lucy con tristeza- te necesitamos.

-lo sé, mi querida Lucy, pero Peter y Caspian deben aprender a gobernar Narnia juntos- le respondió el Gran León

-¿eso significa que nos quedaremos?- pregunto Lucy con una gran sonrisa.

-¿caminarías conmigo en la playa, Reyna Lucy?- cambio el tema Aslan, Lucy un poco confundida asintió y se puso de pie.

-¿no nos ayudaras en contra de la Bruja Blanca esta vez Aslan?- pregunto Lucy minutos después, mientras caminaban a lo largo de la playa

-nada sucede dos veces de la misma manera, querida Lucy- respondió Aslan mirando al frente- y me temo que esta vez, no soy yo quien tiene que eliminar a la Bruja Blanca.

-¿entonces quién?- cuestiono Lucy confundida

-a quien al que ella está buscando- murmuro Aslan mirando por fin a Lucy quien lucía más confundida que antes.

-¿a quién ella está buscando?- hablo Lucy sin entender- entonces si está buscando a alguien ¿pero a quien está buscando, Aslan?

-eso mi querida Lucy, deben averiguarlo ustedes- murmuro Aslan y entonces se desvaneció en el aire frente a Lucy quien parpadeo y al abrir los ojos, se encontró de nuevo en su habitación, recostada en su cama.

Desconcertada Lucy se levantó de manera lenta y algo torpe de la cama y apresurada salió de su habitación y corrió por los pasillos de Cair Paravel buscando a sus hermanos, hasta que los encontró en el comedor, y por lo que Lucy pudo ver, la cena estaba a punto de ser servida.

-PETER- grito Lucy de manera ansiosa

-¿Lucy? ¿Qué pasa?- cuestiono su hermano mayor sentado a la derecha de Caspian- estaba por pedir que te fueran a buscar para cenar.

-Aslan- murmuro Lucy sin aliento por la carrera desde su habitación hasta el comedor- Aslan me dijo que...

-¿hablaste con Aslan?- interrumpió Jill a Lucy- ¿cuándo?

-yo... Soñé con él y...- tartamudeo Lucy, pero se interrumpió por la risa de Rilian

-¿soñaste con él?- siguió riéndose Rilian- ¿y por eso haces tanto escándalo?

-tu no entiendes- hablo Lucy indignada por que Rilian se burlara de ella- Aslan se comunicó conmigo por medio de mis sueños.

Todos intercambiaron una mirada de incredulidad.

-¿y que te dijo?- pregunto Peter aun dudando, pero sabiendo de lo extraño que era la comunicación que había entre Aslan y Lucy.

-pues me dijo que debían de aprender a gobernar Narnia juntos- murmuro Lucy mirando a Peter y a Caspian con enfado- y que él no era el destinado para derrotar a la Bruja Blanca esta vez.

-pero si Aslan no derrotara a la Bruja Blanca esta vez- hablo Edmund frunciendo el ceño- ¿quién lo hará?

-él me dijo que lo derrotaría aquella persona que ella estaba buscando- respondió Lucy, frunciendo el ceño intentando recordar sus palabras exactas

-entonces si está buscando algo, o mejor dicho a alguien- intervino Caspian- pero ¿a quién está buscando?

-me dijo que eso lo teníamos que averiguar nosotros- contesto Lucy sentándose a lado de Edmund y suspirando con cansancio

-no creerán que realmente Aslan se comunicó con ella en sus sueños ¿o sí?- hablo Rilian incrédulo

-cualquier cosa es posible cuando se trata de Aslan- respondió Edmund encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente- y más si esto incluye a Lucy.

-pero ¿cómo vamos a averiguar a quien está buscando?- pregunto entonces Eustance, mirando a cada uno de los presentes esperando una respuesta.

-hay que investigar con los pobladores de las islas en las que desembarcaba- intervino Caspian- quizás alguno de ellos sepa de qué interrogaba a los que petrifico.

Era una buena idea. Excepto porque nadie sabía, y dos semanas después, Caspian y Peter se dieron por vencidos con esa idea.

Entonces un día sin previo aviso, llego un fauno, que entro corriendo al Comedor, donde en ese momento tomaban el desayuno.

-Rey Caspian, ha llegado una carta del Señor Trumpkin- Lucy sonrió inmediatamente ante la mención de su querido amiguito.

Trumpkin, junto con Drinian eran de los hombres de confianza de Caspian, por lo que el mismo les había dicho, pero lamentablemente ninguno de los dos se encontraban en ese momento en Narnia. Trumpkin había sido enviado por Caspian a una de las ultimas islas atacadas por la Bruja Blanca, antes de su llegada a Narnia, y acatando las ordenes de Caspian había estado interrogando a los pobladores de dicha isla para saber qué era lo que estaba buscando la Bruja Blanca.

-¿y dónde está la carta?- pregunto Caspian rápidamente al pequeño fauno, quien le extendió apresuradamente la carta de Trumpkin, antes de retirarse haciéndoles una reverencia.

Caspian miro la carta en sus manos atentamente.

-¿y bien?- pregunto Peter impaciente- ¿es que no piensas abrirla?

Caspian asintió, y comenzó a abrir la carta apresuradamente, y entonces comenzó a leerla en voz alta, para que todos pudieran saber que era lo que decía.

**"Rey Caspian:**

**He recibido con agrado la noticia de que los reyes de antaño han vuelto a Narnia y me encuentro muy alegre por ello"**

Lucy sonrió con emoción por las palabras de su querido amiguito.

**"También he recibido sus instrucciones de interrogar a la población de la Isla de Días, al principio nadie parecía saber nada, hasta que dimos con la hija del enano Medres, uno de los petrificados por la Bruja Blanca. Kuma, como se llama ella, no quiso decirnos nada al principio, pues parecía muy temerosa de lo que la Bruja Blanca pudiera hacerle. Sin embargo hace unos días al fin hablo."**

Todos se miraron emocionados por al fin resolver el misterio.

**"Pero lamentablemente no sabía mucho. Kuma dijo que la Bruja Blanca buscaba hablar con las Dríades, mas no sabía que era lo que ella quería saber de ellas. Hemos ido al bosque pero ninguna Dríade parece dispuesta a hablar con nosotros. Quizás en alguna otra isla tengan más suerte.**

**Con mi más grande respeto.**

**Trumpkin"**

-¿Dríades?- pregunto Rilian extrañado

-los espíritus de los arboles- aclaro Edmund al confundido Príncipe- ¿pero que puede querer la Bruja Blanca con ellas?

-no lo sé, pero será mejor que mande instrucciones a los demás para que vayan a los bosques e intenten hablar con las Dríades- dijo Caspian poniéndose de pie.

Pasaron los siguientes 3 días esperando noticias, pero al parecer las Dríades no querían hablar con ellos, intentaron adivinar qué era lo que ellas podrían saber que la Bruja Blanca quería, pero no tuvieron mucha suerte.

Al cuarto día Lucy subió a su habitación agotada, tanto de las peleas de Caspian y Peter, como de las teorías absurdas de Edmund y Rilian. Estando tan cansada, Lucy no tardo en dormirse.

Esta vez Lucy apareció en medio de un bosque muy oscuro, con árboles grandes, muy verdes y altos, que movían sus ramas conforme el viento soplaba.

-Lucy- se escuchó una voz a lo lejos, que Lucy identifico como la de Aslan.

-¿Aslan dónde estás?- pregunto Lucy mirando alrededor de ella buscando al majestuoso León

-ella busca algo- volvió a hablar la voz de Aslan- algo que le confirme que como antes, alguien más le dará fin a su reinado, por tercera vez.

-¿Aslan dónde estás?- pregunto de nuevo, pero de nuevo, nadie respondió.

-ella quiere saber para intentar evitarlo otra vez- Lucy comenzó a correr hacia donde escuchaba la voz de Aslan, pero por más que corría no lograba encontrar al León- evitarlo como no pudo evitar que tú y tus hermanos vinieran a Narnia.

Y entonces Lucy paro de correr, y giro sobre sí misma, pero Aslan no estaba allí. Lo último que ella pudo ver, fueron unos brillantes ojos dorados, y entonces despertó.

La noche aun cubría Narnia y la oscuridad inundaba su habitación, y el castillo entero en realidad, aun así Lucy se levantó corriendo de su cama y siguió corriendo por lo largo del pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de su hermano Peter.

Entro corriendo a la habitación y encendió la vela a lado de la cama apresuradamente, iluminando así todo el cuarto.

-Peter, Peter- comenzó a llamarlo Lucy, mientras lo movía intentando despertarlo- Peter despierta.

-Lucy...- murmuro Peter abriendo los ojos levemente y mirándola aun medio dormido-... ¿qué haces aquí?

-Peter volví a soñar con Aslan- le conto emocionada la más pequeña de los Pavensie

-¿Qué?- pregunto Peter, sentándose en la cama- ¿Soñaste con Aslan?

-sí, y me dijo que las Dríades tienen miedo, Pet- y así Lucy comenzó a narrarle todo su sueño a su hermano mayor, y sumo monarca de Narnia, quien la escucho atentamente hasta que la historia termino.

-¿crees que lo que la Bruja Blanca quiere...- hablo Peter con voz dudosa-... es saber quién la derrotara esta vez?

Lucy se encogió de hombros tan confundida como el, y entonces alguien toco la puerta de la habitación repetidamente.

-Gran Rey Peter- hablo despacio una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta- el Rey Caspian solicita su presencia en el Salón.

Peter y Lucy intercambiaron una mirada confundida.

-sí, ya voy- respondió Peter momentos después- será mejor que vayas a dormir, Lu.

-¿qué crees que quiera Caspian, Peter?- pregunto Lucy levantándose de la cama, donde estaba sentada y mirando como Peter hacia lo mismo.

-no lo sé pero será mejor que vaya- Lucy asintió y giro sobre sí misma, saliendo de la habitación poco después.

Camino lentamente por el pasillo hasta su habitación y entro en esta, se sentó en la cama, aun en la oscuridad y suspiro pesadamente pensando en que debería volver a acostarse para dormir. Entonces alguien toco a su habitación.

-Reina Lucy, el Rey Caspian solicita su presencia en el Salón- Lucy abrió los ojos sorprendida y susurro una leve respuesta, mientras se ponía de pie, apresurada salió de la habitación, por segunda vez en esa noche y corrió al Salón.

Al llegar a este, se encontró con la presencia no solo de Peter y Caspian, sino también de Edmund y Rilian.

Rilian estaba recargado en la chimenea del salón, donde reposaba el cuadro de él y sus padres unos pocos años atrás, con cara de tener mucho sueño y la ropa mal puesta. Rilian le dirigió una mirada curiosa que Lucy no entendió, hasta que el Príncipe levanto una ceja y paseo su mirada de los pies hasta la cabeza de Lucy. Instantáneamente las mejillas de Lucy se colorearon al recordar que por la prisa no se había cambiado y aún estaba en camisón.

-¿qué sucede?- pregunto Lucy bajando la mirada, aun ruborizada.

-he recibido otra carta de Trumpkin- le respondió Caspian sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala

-¿otra carta?- pregunto Lucy sorprendida

-les he contado acerca de tu sueño Lucy- hablo esta vez Peter- y Caspian estaba por leernos la carta.

**"Rey Caspian:**

**Hemos estado yendo constantemente a los bosques de la Isla Dasi con la esperanza de que una de las Dríades nos diga algo y por fin, el espíritu de un Olmo muy antiguo ha hablado."**

Todos intercambiaron una mirada de alegría, y al mismo tiempo de curiosidad.

**"Dice no saber nada sobre lo que la Bruja Blanca busca excepto historias que las demás Dríades le contaban en sus primeros años de vida.**

**Ella cree que los que la Bruja Blanca busca es una muy antigua hechicera que adivina el futuro observando las estrellas."**

-¿una Hechicera?- pregunto Peter impresionado- ¿alguien que adivina el futuro? ¿Para qué quiere ella a esa Hechicera?

-no lo sé- respondió Edmund

-¿pues para que querría a alguien que adivine el futuro, si no es para que le diga su futuro?- intervino Rilian un poco más despejado que al principio- no dijo Peter que Aslan le había dicho a Lucy en el sueño que...

-que quería encontrarla para averiguar si sería derrotada como antes- lo interrumpió Lucy.

-aún hay más- hablo esta vez Caspian

**"El Espíritu del Olmo dijo que esta hechicera había sido la misma que hace más de mil años profetizo la derrota de la Bruja Blanca en manos de los Cuatro Reyes de Antaño."**

Los tres hermanos Pavensie intercambiaron una mirada de incredulidad.

**"La Dríade no sabe dónde está dicha hechicera, pero dice saber que está en una isla.**

**Esperando que le sirva la información, **

**Trumpkin"**

Por la siguiente semana, habían tratado de averiguar por todos los medios posibles en donde estaba la Hechicera, pero puesto que ni siquiera sabíamos cómo se llamaba, la tarea era prácticamente imposible.

Al cumplirse 8 días de la llegada de la carta de Trumpkin, Edmund y Jill fueron enviados a explorar algunas islas para encontrar a la Hechicera, pero no había ni rastro de ella.

Dos semanas después de la partida de Eustance y Jill, Lucy se durmió tarde, totalmente agotada de revisar mapas en busca de la isla donde residía la Hechicera.

Pronto se encontró soñando nuevamente.

Esta vez se encontraba en lo que parecía una pequeña isla con arena dorada y el cielo muy azul.

Cerca un majestuoso león miraba las olas del mar chocando contra la arena de la playa. Lucy corrió de nuevo emocionada haca él y de nueva cuenta lo abrazo mientras gritaba su nombre.

-Aslan- murmuro Lucy sentándose en la arena a lado del Gran León- ¿porque no has vuelto? Te necesitamos de verdad.

-aun no es momento para volver- le respondió Aslan con tranquilidad

-pero no podemos encontrar a la Hechicera que busca la Bruja Blanca- dijo Lucy con tristeza

-Por eso estoy aquí, Lucy- le dijo Aslan mirándola- necesito que le des un mensaje a los demás Reyes de Narnia.

-¿un mensaje?- pregunto Lucy ansiosa- ¿cuál mensaje?

-diles que tomen un barco y vayan al oeste de las Islas Solitarias donde el agua comienza a volverse dulce, ahí encontraran esta pequeña isla- hablo Aslan, señalando con su cabeza toda la extensión de la isla en la que se encontraban- la Isla de Magissa, ahí encontraran lo que necesitan.

Y entonces, como en el sueño anterior, Aslan desapareció y Lucy despertó, mirando el sol claro de la mañana que entraba por la ventana de la habitación.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aquí estoy de nuevo con el capítulo 3 de esta historia, intentare actualizar cada 5 días pero no voy a prometer nada.**

**Ahora es momento de hacer unas cuantas aclaraciones, para comenzar esta historia va a ser basada en las películas de Las Crónicas De Narnia, he leído los libros también, y aunque muchos fanáticos de la saga de LCN no les gustan porque no son totalmente fieles a los libros a mi parecer que los cambios que fueron hechos en las películas solo la mejoraron. Mi película favorita es "El Príncipe Caspian" porque se forma la pareja de Susan y Caspian, aunque también se separan en esa misma película.**

**En esta historia Peter tiene 21 años, Susan 20, Edmund 18 años y Lucy y Rilian 16 años. Caspian tiene 35 años y Eustance y Jill tienen 15 años.**

**La historia se tratara principalmente del regreso de la Bruja Blanca y de los Hermanos Pavensie y su búsqueda del amor.**

**Ahora contestando a sus Review:**

**LegendaryQueen: **gracias por tu Review, me alegro mucho que te guste la historia. Como ya dije arriba, espero poder actualizar esta historia cada 5 días, pero no estoy segura de poder, ya que también tengo otra historia y no me gustaría descuidarla. Aun así yo creo que mínimo actualizare cada semana.

**Magdas: **con forme avance la historia se va ir formando la trama que espero te sigua gustando. Sobre Rilian no lo veo como un "aprovechador de mujeres" sino más bien como un niño confundido, que ha perdido a su madre, y cómo pudiste leer en el capítulo pasado, en los pensamientos de Rilian, Liliandil le lleno la cabeza de tonterías a su hijo. Además es un Príncipe y guapo, las mujeres se le avientan por interesadas y el solo toma lo que le dan y luego las deja. No está bien lo que hace pero ni modo.

En este capítulo no se ve mucho de la reacción de Caspian sobre que Susan no haiga vuelto, pero en el próximo capítulo profundizaremos en sus pensamientos y en los de Peter. Sobre Susan lamentablemente va tardar un poco en volver, como dijo Aslan, Susan tiene que aprender su lección y todo lo que su mundo tiene que enseñarle, además también Rilian tiene que madurar y para eso lo ayudaran los Hermanos Pavensie que están en Narnia.

Agradezco tu crítica constructiva, trabajo en mejorar mi ortografía pero no se me da muy bien y a cada rato se me escapan detalles. Gracias por tu Review, espero que te haiga gustado el capítulo, hasta la próxima.

**Nos vemos pronto.**

**Fanny**


	4. Navegando Hacia La Isla Mágissa

**LAS CRONICAS DE NARNIA: LA HIJA PÉRDIDA**

**Disclaimer: Las Crónicas de Narnia no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 4:** **Navegando Hacia La Isla de Mágissa**

Convencer a Peter y a Caspian de dejar Cair Paravel y embarcarse a ciegas en la búsqueda de una Isla de la que no sabían nada más que su nombre, fue una tarea de lo más difícil para Lucy, pero después de 3 días de discusiones y planes al fin, al 4 día después del Sueño de Lucy los tres reyes de Antaño, Caspian y Rilian se embarcaron en el Viajero de Alba y partieron rumbo a las Islas Solitarias.

Caspian había dejado a uno de sus consejeros de más confianza a cargo de Narnia en su ausencia.

Aslan les había favorecido los primeros días con el viento necesario, así que a los 5 días de haber zarpado del puerto de Cair Paravel, desembarcaron en la Isla de Bitia, donde se abastecerían de agua y víveres.

Caspian había planeado pasar dos días en la Isla de Bitia, pues hacia mucho que no la visitaba, y quería informarse de cómo iban las cosas ahí, y de si ellos sabían algo sobre la Bruja Blanca.

A Lucy la Isla de Bitia le parecía muy hermosa, a pesar de ser pequeña, pero para su primera noche en el castillo del Duque de la Isla, Lucy ya quería marcharse.

No era porque le desagradara el Duque, su esposa o su, a su parecer nada bonita hija, Mirna. Tampoco era porque Mirna se la pasara coqueteando con Rilian, se dijo Lucy, durante la cena, mientras veía las miradas insinuantes, y nada disimuladas, de Rilian y Mirna.

-creo que ya me voy a dormir- comento Lucy levantándose de la mesa

-¿te sientes bien, Lucy?- pregunto Peter preocupado- casi no has comido nada.

-solo no tengo hambre- y diciendo eso, Lucy se disculpó con el Duque y su esposa y se retiró del comedor sin mirar de nuevo al hijo de Caspian y a la hija del Duque.

Esa noche, ninguno de los Reyes de Narnia durmió, ni siquiera el Príncipe quien se desveló en compañía de la hija del Duque de la Isla Bitia.

Caspian en cambio no durmió pensando en una mujer, una mujer en la que llevaba más de 20 años pensando. La Reyna Susan.

Caspian había perdido a su madre cuando él nació, por lo que no podía siquiera lamentar la pérdida de alguien que nunca tuvo, su padre en cambio murió cuando él era aún un niño, asesinado por su tío Miraz, y él había llorado mucho su muerte.

Incluso ahora, había veces que aun lamentaba su perdida. Quizás era por eso, por no haber podido disfrutar a sus padres mucho tiempo, que no comprendía porque Susan haba dejado de creer que Narnia existía porque sus padres murieron.

Él sabía que debía haber algo más, pero él no sabía que podía ser, o más bien no quería admitirlo o siquiera pensarlo.

Caspian sabía bien que no podía preguntarle a ninguno de los hermanos de Susan, la verdadera razón del cambio de Susan, ya que no sabía cuál podía ser su reacción. Además no quería tener otro problema con su hijo Rilian, quien desde la vez en que Peter le advirtió no hablar mal de Susan no le había dado problemas. O por lo menos no un problema nuevo.

Pues Caspian bien recordaba la visita de Lord Corean, 2 días después de la llegada de los Reyes de Antaño, quien había ido a exigirle que Rilian se casara con su hija. Pero Caspian ya sabiendo que la hija de Lord Corean se había colado en la habitación de Rilian había podido conseguir que Rilian no tuviera que casarse con la hija de Lord Corean.

A lo cual Caspian daba gracias a Aslan y le pedía que su hijo ya no diera más problemas.

Pero Aslan no lo escucho, como Caspian pudo darse cuenta al día siguiente cuando el Duque de la Isla de Bitia le reclamara que Rilian le había robado la honra a su hija.

Peter había tenido una muy mala noche, pensando constantemente en todos los problemas que tenía, comenzando con Susan y terminando con la Bruja Blanca. Y ese día, a su ya muy larga lista de problemas, se le sumaba uno más: el Príncipe Rilian.

El Problema comenzó cuando al despertar Peter se dirigía al Comedor para desayunar, y en su camino al comedor del castillo del Duque paso por el despacho de este, que con la puerta abierta dejaba oír los gritos del Duque que parecía estar discutiendo con alguien.

Preocupado, Peter se acercó al despacho, y por la puerta abierta diviso que la persona con la que discutía el Duque era nada más y nada menos que Caspian.

-...ABRIRLES LAS PUERTAS DE MI HOGAR- gritaba el Duque alterado-... Y QUE ME PAGEN ASI, MI HIJA NO HA DEJADO DE LLORAR.

-¿qué pasa aquí?- pregunto Peter serio, entrando al despacho.

Por un momento ambos hombres guardaron silencio, impresionados con la presencia de Peter en el despacho.

-Gran Rey Peter- hablo el Duque bajando su tono de voz- no sabe la barbaridad que han cometido en contra de mi hija.

-¿le paso algo a su hija, Señor Duque?- pregunto Peter curioso

-sí, si le paso algo- afirmo el Duque con fiereza- ese Príncipe delincuente que tienen ustedes le ha robado la honra a mi pequeña hija.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Peter con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, así es Gran Rey Peter- hablo el Duque- mi hija no ha parado de llorar.

-¿es que acaso la forzó?- pregunto Peter impresionado

-Por supuesto que no- hablo por primera vez Caspian- mi hijo no haría eso.

-no, no la ha forzado, solo le hablo bonito, le prometió cosas, y mi pobre hija sin experiencia cayo en sus garras- hablo esta vez el Duque enfadado- así que exijo que le cumpla lo que le prometió.

-¿y que le prometió?- pregunto Peter

-que se casaría con ella por supuesto- dijo el Duque con fuerza.

-Señor Duque le pido que me deje a solas con Caspian, le aseguro que resolveremos esto- pidió Peter con tono severo.

-muchas gracias, Gran Rey Peter- el Duque le estrecho la mano a Peter con fuerza y salió del despacho sin mirar a Caspian.

Peter siguió al Duque hacia afuera del despacho y se asomó por la puerta, cerca, dirigiéndose al comedor y a punto de pasar por el despacho, iba Edmund.

-Edmund- le hablo Peter a su hermano menor- busca a Rilian y dile que venga.

-¿sucede algo, Pet?- pregunto Edmund preocupado

-nada importante, Edmund, apresúrate por favor- y después de decir eso, Peter se adentró de nuevo en el despacho y cerró la puerta tras él.-te pediré que no te metas en esto- hablo Caspian sentado en una de las sillas frente al escritorio- es mi hijo yo tengo que solucionar sus problemas.

-en eso te equivocas, Caspian, no porque sea tu hijo tienes que solucionar todos los problemas en que se mete por irresponsable- le respondió Peter dándole vuelta al escritorio, y sentándose frente a Caspian, en el lugar que le correspondía al Duque.

-lo sé- suspiro Caspian con cansancio- ¿pero qué más puedo hacer?

-deja que yo solucione esto- sugirió Peter- tu siendo su padre, solo lo justificaras, y no le pondrás orden como se debe.

En ese momento alguien toco la puerta, Peter respondió con un adelante, y enseguida Edmund entro seguido de cerca por Rilian.

-Rilian te he mandado llamar porque ha surgido un problema que espero me ayudes a solucionar- hablo Peter intercambiando una mirada con Caspian, quien asintió, dándole la autorización para que el solucionara el problema.

-¿un problema?- pregunto Rilian sentándose en la silla libre a lado de Caspian.

-sí, veras, el Duque se encuentra muy enojado contigo por haber robado la honra de su hija- expuso el problema Peter.

-¿y cuál es exactamente el problema?- pregunto Rilian, cruzando los brazos en actitud desenfadada

-que de ser cierto, el Duque pide que te cases con su hija- le respondió Peter.

Edmund, viendo que el problema no le incumbía se sentó en un sillón en una de las esquinas del despacho para observar la escena.

-¿y? No es el primero que lo pide, y si te soy franco- sonrió Rilian con burla- tampoco será el ultimo.

-no dudo que ya otros padres, hagan pedido que te casaras con sus hijas- comento Peter también sonriendo- y no dudo que antes tu padre te solucionaba los problemas y tú no tenías mayores inconvenientes.

Peter miro a Caspian acusadoramente, quien bajo la mirada algo avergonzado.

-pero ahora que estoy aquí, seré yo quien solucione el problema- desde el sillón en la esquina del despacho, Edmund también sonrió- y como a mi tu comodidad no me podía importar menos.

Rilian miro enfadado de su padre al Gran Rey Peter y se levantó enfadado de su silla.

-¿y tú quien te crees que eres para darme ordenes?- pregunto Rilian furioso

-dime una cosa, Rilian- hablo Peter- ¿a ti te gusta ser Príncipe de Narnia?

Rilian descruzo sus brazos y lo miro temeroso.

-no te atreverías- afirmo Rilian nervioso

-pruébame- sonrió Peter con burla.

-¿y tú no piensas hacer nada?- le pregunto enfadado a su padre, quien solo giro la mirada

-será mejor que le hagas caso al Gran Rey Peter, Rilian- murmuro Caspian débilmente.

-siéntate- pidió Peter a Rilian, este renuentemente se sentó en su anterior lugar- ¿te acostaste con la señorita Mirna?

-si- susurro Rilian apartando la mirada- pero no la obligue ni nada.

-sabes algo, Rilian, yo tengo dos hermanas- comenzó a hablar Peter después de un momento- y si alguien les robara su honra, lo obligaría a que se casara con él.

-¿me estas queriendo decir que me voy a tener que casar con Mirna?- pregunto Rilian impresionado. Peter asintió.

-ese es el precio que tienes que pagar por haber deshonrado a una señorita- afirmo Peter con seriedad.

-pero si yo no la deshonre- dijo Rilian alterado, Peter le dirigió una mirada escéptica- es cierto, Mirna no era virgen, te lo puedo asegurar.

-Rilian, por favor- pidió Peter, no creyendo en lo que decía.

-es la verdad- afirmo alterado y poniéndose de pie- es cierto que muchos han asegurado que yo les robe la honra a sus hijas, pero todas ellas no eran ya vírgenes cuando me acosté con ellas.

-Rilian ¿qué estás diciendo?- pregunto Caspian impresionada- nunca me habías dicho eso.

-pues no me has dicho tu que un caballero no tiene memoria- se excusó Rilian- además no había sido necesario, pero no voy a permitir que me casen con Mirna.

-¿y cómo puedo saber si me estás diciendo la verdad?- pregunto entonces Peter, mirando aun escéptico a Rilian

-vamos Peter, quizás Rilian este diciendo la verdad- intervino entonces Edmund, acercándose al escritorio- mira Rilian y yo daremos una vuelta por la isla, quizás Mirna tiene novio, y el Duque no lo sabe.

Peter guardo silencio por varios minutos pero al final, suspiro encogiéndose de hombros.

-está bien- respondió Peter- mañana por la mañana partiremos, si para entonces no prueban que Rilian dice la verdad, él se quedara aquí a organizar su boda.

Rilian asintió efusivamente y, seguido de Edmund, salió del despacho.

-Gracias Rey Edmund- murmuro Rilian mientras se alejaban del despacho del Duque de la Isla de Bitia.

-llámame Edmund, Rilian- pidió Edmund caminando a lado del joven Príncipe- y no tienes que agradecerme nada, yo entiendo la situación.

-pues al parecer tu hermano no tanto- murmuro Rilian con amargura

-no lo juzgues mal, solo intenta enseñarte una lección- se encogió de hombros Edmund despreocupadamente

-¿una lección?- pregunto Rilian curioso.

-sí, la lección de "No te acuestes con cualquiera"- rio Edmund alegre- créeme a mi también me la enseño.

Rilian rio junto con Edmund, imaginando al joven rey en su situación.

Rilian y Edmund caminaron por horas alrededor de la isla preguntando, aunque de manera disimulada, sobre Mirna.

La mayoría de jóvenes que se encontraban por el camino los trataban con respeto, conocedores de quienes eran, y quizás era por lo mismo que no les contaban mucho sobre Mirna. Solo les decían que era una joven muy tímida y solitaria.

Pero entonces se encontraron con una joven, de la misma edad que Rilian quizás, que parecía ser la típica chismosa del pueblo y decidieron acercarse a ella.

La chica se llamaba Flora y era en efecto muy habladora, claro que de cada 10 palabras que decía, 4 eran insinuaciones hacia Edmund.

Cada vez que Flora soltaba una insinuación hacia Edmund, este veía a Rilian con una clara mirada de fastidio.

Pero al final la chica termino diciéndoles todo lo que sabía de Mirna.

-así claro, claro, Mirna, la hija del Duque- dijo Flora mirándose las uñas- no le diga a nadie Rey Edmund, pero aquí se dice cada cosa de ella.

-¿a sí?- pregunto Edmund, mirando a Rilian- ¿cómo que cosas, querida?

-pues ya sabe, cosas no dignas de decir de una señorita- dijo Flora riéndose con una risa tonta que pretendía ser inocente- hace un par de meses se armó un gran escándalo con ella y un joven de mala fama.

-¿y porque fue el escandalo?- pregunto Edmund interesado

-pues porque su madre los encontró en un pasillo escondido del castillo del Duque, claro que nadie sabe que estaban haciendo- conto Flora en tono bajo y malicioso

-¿y el Duque no supo nada?- pregunto Rilian ansioso

-no, estaba de viaje- respondió Flora sin siquiera mirarlo

-¿y sabes cómo se llama ese joven, Flora?- la chica asintió a la pregunta de Edmund.

Más tarde ese día, Lucy se encontraba en su habitación completamente aburrida, Edmund y Rilian habían desaparecido desde la mañana, y nadie quería decirle donde estaban.

Además había una gran tensión entre Caspian y el Duque, Lucy no era tonta y sabía que esta tensión se debía a que algo había pasado entre Rilian y Mirna, algo que Peter no quería decirle.

A la hora de la cena Lucy se encontraba en el comedor del castillo del Duque cenando, pero sola.

Edmund y Rilian habían llegado poco antes de la cena acompañados de un joven apuesto y se habían encerrado en el despacho junto con Peter, Caspian y el Duque.

Al rato un sirviente había ido a buscar a Mirna y a su madre, que se habían pasado el día entero encerradas en la habitación de Mirna.

Cuando termino de cenar, Lucy se retiró a su habitación, tenía que admitirlo, estaba enfadada.

No sabía que estaba pasando pero la enojaba que la dejaran fuera de lo que sea que estuviera pasando.

Al amanecer Lucy fue despertada bruscamente por Edmund.

-¿qué pasa, Edmund?- pregunto Lucy somnolienta- déjame dormir un rato más.

-no puedo, tenemos que irnos- Lucy le dirigió una mirada confundida, sentándose en su cama- hoy nos vamos de Bitia.

-¿tan temprano?- pregunto Lucy sorprendida- ¿porque?

-es lo mejor- respondió Edmund encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente.

-Edmund ¿qué sucede?- Edmund se revolvió el cabello nervioso- desde ayer note que algo sucede.

-Rilian se metió en un problema- murmuro Edmund dudoso- pero no es algo que nos incumba, así que mejor no te metas Lu.

Lucy observo como Edmund se iba de su habitación y aun enfadada se levantó de la cama para cambiarse y recoger sus cosas.

Pronto salió de la habitación y bajo al comedor donde ya estaban todos listos para irse.

El único que salió a despedirlos fue el Duque, quien aunque ya no lucia enfadado como el día anterior ahora se notaba muy serio.

Esa noche Caspian tampoco pudo dormir adecuadamente, aunque esta vez lo atribuía a las muchas emociones del día.

Primero había sido su discusión con el Duque de la Isla de Bitia por Rilian y la hija del Duque, Caspian no podía describir la decepción que sintió cuando el Duque le dijo lo que su hijo había hecho. No había sido la primera vez pero después de más de un mes sin uno de los problemas en que Rilian lo metía siempre, Caspian había comenzado a creer que su hijo había comenzado a corregirse. Pero no.

Después estaba la intervención de Peter en el problema, decir que a Caspian casi se le para el corazón cuando Peter amenazo a Rilian con quitarle su título de Príncipe, era quedarse corto.

Pero se convenció a si mismo que eso era lo que necesitaba su hijo, un buen susto.

Luego había estado la confesión de su hijo de que tanto Mirna, como todas las demás señoritas con las que Rilian se había involucrado, y que después sus padres habían ido a reclamarle por ello, no eran todavía señoritas cuando él se metió con ellas.

Caspian se pasó todo el día con el alma en un hilo, pidiendo a Aslan que su hijo y Edmund encontraran pruebas de que Mirna no había sido virgen cuando se acostó con él.

Grande había sido su sorpresa cuando al anochecer, Edmund y Rilian habían vuelto acompañados de un joven que decía ser el novio de Mirna.

Corm, como se llamaba el chico, confeso ser novio de Mirna desde hacía un año, pero tener 2 meses sin verla debido a que la madre de Mirna los había encontrado besándose en uno de los pasillos del castillo.

Por supuesto que el Duque no sabía nada de eso, e inmediatamente había mandado llamar a su hija y a su esposa, quienes confesaron que lo que el chico decía era verdad.

Mirna confeso que cuando se había involucrado con Rilian no era virgen, por supuesto que Corm se fue enfadado del lugar después de eso, rompiendo su noviazgo con Mirna quien estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas.

El Duque se disculpó con él y le dijo que dado que al parecer todo lo que Mirna había dicho de su encuentro con Rilian era falso, no era necesario que se casara con su hija, pero aun así les pidió que abandonaran la Isla, diciéndoles que serían bienvenidos de nuevo cuando solucionara sus problemas familiares.

Por la razón que fuera Caspian no podía dormir, y viéndose imposibilitado de conciliar el sueño, se levantó de su cama y salió a la cubierta de su adorado barco, el Viajero del Alba.

Sin embargo cuando llego a la cubierta, esperando encontrarla sola, no fue así. Peter estaba recargado en uno de los laterales del barco, mirando a la luna con algo parecido a la nostalgia.

-Peter- hablo Caspian despacio, para no sobresaltarlo- ¿qué haces aquí?

-supongo que por la misma razón que tu- respondió Peter mirándolo brevemente- no podía dormir.

-¿demasiadas preocupaciones?- pregunto Caspian colocándose a lado de él.

-algunas- murmuro Peter sin apartar sus ojos del cielo estrellado.

-¿puedo preguntarte algo, Peter?- hablo Caspian nerviosamente, Peter asintió- ¿cuál es la verdadera razón por la que Susan no volvió con ustedes? ¿Porque ya no cree en Narnia?

Peter le dirigió una breve mirada, y guardo silencio por largos minutos.

-Susan se deprimió mucho cuando volvimos a nuestro mundo después de ayudarte en tu lucha contra Miraz- comenzó a contar Peter con voz baja- el que Aslan le dijera que no volveríamos le afecto mucho.

Caspian asintió comprensivamente, a él le paso lo mismo, solo que al tener todo un pueblo que lo necesitara había tenido que reponerse rápidamente.

-para no preocuparnos disimulaba pero a nadie engañaba. Después de que Lucy y Edmund volvieran con Eustance sin nosotros, Susan comenzó a encerrarse en si misma- siguió hablando Peter- supongo que fue como la confirmación que necesitaba de que no volvería de verdad.

Peter suspiro tristemente, para el había sido igual de difícil, solo que él no dejaba un amor en Narnia como Susan.

-luego Susan comenzó a cambiar a partir de que Eustance volvió junto con Jill- volvió a contar Peter después de unos momentos en silencio- comenzó a ir a muchas fiestas, a salir con chicos que no valían la pena y a juntarse con malas compañías.

-se volvió superficial- susurro Caspian amargamente

-así es, después cuando murieron mis padres, Susan se encerró en si misma- respondió Peter- no dormía, apenas comía, no hablaba y no lloraba. Solo estaba ahí, sin saber porque o que hacer.

Entonces Peter se hundió en sus pensamientos y recordó a esa Susan muerta en vida, que deambulaba por la casa como un fantasma, apenas haciendo ruido al caminar y al respirar. Viva pero solo el cascaron, el alma y el corazón estaban dormidos, ahí pero sin funcionar realmente.

-luego cuando llego el primer aniversario de la muerte de mis padres, fue como si apenas Susan se diera cuenta que mis padres ya no estaban- continuo hablando Peter- lloro durante días, hasta que una mañana solo empaco sus cosas y se fue a vivir al otro lado del mundo.

-¿así nada más?- pregunto Caspian sorprendido

-así nada más, intente impedírselo, pero ella me dijo que lo necesitaba- respondió Peter- yo pensé que volvería pronto pero no fue así.

-¿cuándo dejo de creer en Narnia?- pregunto Caspian

-no lo sé- se encogió de hombros Peter- una de las únicas veces que la fuimos a visitar, estábamos hablando de Narnia y ella llego y solamente dijo "Que buena memoria tienen para recordar esos juegos que jugábamos de niños"

Entonces el silencio reino en la cubierta del Viajero del Alba por varios minutos.

-¿crees que fue mi culpa?- pregunto Caspian con tristeza

-no- respondió Peter rápidamente- pero veo que tu pudiste continuar tu vida después de Susan pero ella en cambio no pudo continuar su vida después de ti.

-te equivocas Peter, yo no pude continuar mi vida- susurro Caspian con pesar.

-lo sé- contesto Peter

-¿lo sabes?- pregunto Caspian extrañado

-claro, solamente hay que ver las constantes peleas entre Rilian y tú y el desprecio con el que tu hijo habla de mi hermana- respondió Peter despreocupadamente- ¿no fuiste feliz con tu esposa, Caspian?

-no podía amarla, Peter, y se lo dije antes de casarnos pero supongo que Liliandil guardo cierta esperanza- confeso Caspian- fui feliz por unos años, pero no sé si ella lo fue a mi lado.

-no debiste casarte sin amor- comento Peter encogiéndose de hombros-será mejor que me vaya a dormir, Buenas Noches, Caspian.

-Buenas Noches, Peter- respondió Caspian mirando a Peter marcharse a dormir.

Sabía que Peter tenía razón, casarse sin amor era vivir el mismísimo infierno, pero aun así él no se arrepentía por haberse casado con Liliandil. Porque de esa unión nació el más valioso de sus tesoros: Rilian.

Cinco días después llegaron a las Siete Islas donde desembarcaron para abastecerse de comida y agua. En las Siete Islas además los estaban esperando Jill y Eustance para viajar con ellos a la Isla de Mágissa, y después navegaron a Cielo Rojo he hicieron una breve parada de 2 días en la Isla de Brenn.

Esta vez Peter se dio a la tarea de supervisar de cerca a Rilian para que no fuera a meterse con alguna de las 2 hijas del gobernante de la Isla de Brenn, o con alguna de las muchas jóvenes habitantes de la isla. Para mantenerlo ocupado, Peter le ordeno supervisar toda la embarcación de víveres al Viajero del Alba, y como nunca antes lo puso a trabajar de manera dura para que hiciera algo de provecho.

Al tercer día en la Isla de Brenn, cuando el Viajero del Alba se hizo a la mar de nuevo, Rilian estaba completamente cansado y enojado con todo el mundo, con Peter por ponerlo a trabajar como esclavo, con su padre por permitirlo, con Edmund, Eustance y Jill por burlarse de él y con Lucy por ser tan hermosa.

Si, estaba enojada con ella por ser tan hermosa, desde esa noche en que la Reyna Lucy había tenido la genial idea de pasearse frente a él en camisón.

Pero no era eso lo que le había llamado la atención, sino más bien su rostro. Con el cabello despeinado, los ojos chocolate brillantes y llorosos por el sueño y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Para el que solo conocía chicas que se tiraban sobre el a su paso, ver a la viva representación de la inocencia era algo sorprendente.

Unos toques en su puerta sacaron al joven Príncipe de sus pensamientos, que dio con tono bajo la autorización para que entraran a sus aposentos.

-Rilian- hablo la dulce voz de la reina Lucy desde la puerta.

-no me digas- hablo Rilian molesto- ¿tu hermano quiere que suba a barrer la cubierta?

-no, solo venía a decirte que ya vamos a cenar- respondió Lucy con tono molesto- no se cuál es tu maldito problema.

-mi maldito problema se llama "Los Reyes de Antaño"- murmuro Rilian irónico- ¿no los conoces de casualidad?

-pues que mal que nuestra presencia te moleste- hablo Lucy con la voz medio rota por la molestia- porque para nosotros es maravilloso estar de vuelta

Rilian se medió incorporo en la cama, apoyándose en sus codos y miro a la Reina Lucy. Esta parada cerca de la puerta lo miraba pálida y temblorosa.

-yo...- murmuro Rilian, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado por sus palabras hacia la joven reina.

-que mal que seas tan egoísta, Rilian- murmuro Lucy con tristeza- realmente no eres digno de ser Príncipe de Narnia.

Y con esas palabras flotando en el aire alrededor de Rilian, Lucy se alejó del Príncipe.

Rilian se quedó ahí mirando con tristeza el lugar donde antes se encontraba parada la Reina Lucy, tristeza que pronto se convirtió en furia.

¿Quién se creía que era esa niñita tonta para decirle eso? ¿Que él no era digno de ser Príncipe de Narnia? ¿Y acaso ella si era digna de ser la Reina de Narnia? Por qué él no lo creía.

Como una protesta hacia el trabajo de esclavo que le había puesto Peter, y a las palabras de Lucy, Rilian no salió a cenar, ni de esas cuatro paredes de madera en los próximos 10 días, días que tardaron en abandonar Cielo Rojo. Había mandado a un Minotauro a que le trajera la comida hasta ahí, y no había dejado entrar a nadie más, ni a su padre.

Faltando un día para llegar a las Islas Solitarias, el Minotauro que le llevaba la comida toco a su puerta, pero al abrir la puerta, el Minotauro no se encontraba ahí, en su lugar estaba el Gran Rey Peter, que lo miraba con una aparente tranquilidad.

Rilian pensó por un momento en cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero al final decidió que no era buena idea y lo dejo pasar.

-he decidido que a partir de hoy comerás las comidas con toda la demás tripulación del barco- hablo Peter sentándose en su cama.

-¿no debería decidir eso yo?- pregunto Rilian comenzando a enojarse.

-quizás, pero como tú no pareces estar cerca de tomar esa decisión, he decidido tomarla yo- respondió Peter aun con tranquilidad.

-bien ¿necesitas algo más?- pregunto Rilian conteniendo su enojo

-sí, necesito que me digas que estás pensando ahora- Rilian miro a Peter con su enojo en aumento pensando en que responder, al final decidió contestar con la verdad.

-me estaba preguntando ¿quién rayos te crees para meterte de esta manera en mi vida?- le cuestiono Rilian.

-pues ya que tu padre parece incapaz de ponerte limites- respondió Peter despreocupadamente- lo hago yo.

-¿y a ti que te importa?- pregunto Rilian exasperado

-nosotros no vamos a quedarnos para siempre Rilian- murmuro Peter con cierta tristeza- y tú eres el próximo gobernante de Narnia, no puedes ser un irresponsable.

Rilian guardo silencio ante las palabras de Peter.

-ahora sube a comer con nosotros- le sonrió Peter- o muérete de hambre.

Rilian no salió a comer pero ya no pudiendo aguantar el hambre salió para la cena.

Enseguida su padre le dirigió una mirada molesta, obviamente disgustado con él por su encierro de los últimos días, pero Rilian decidió ignorarlo.

Cuando la cena termino, su padre mando a llamar a los Reyes de Antaño, y no teniendo nada mejor que hacer, Rilian decidió acompañarlos, junto con Eustance y Jill.

-dado que estamos por llegar a las Islas Solitarias- hablo su padre- y no sabemos que nos pueda estar esperando, quería devolverles esto.

Su padre abrió el gabinete tras él y saco cuatro objetos de adentro.

Un escudo, una espada, una daga y un pequeño frasquito.

-mi daga y mi pócima curativa- murmuro la Reina Lucy emocionada, tomando los dos pequeños objetos.

-yo te di mi espada Caspian- dijo esta vez Peter, mirando la espada en las manos de su padre- no es necesario que me la devuelvas.

-tú me la diste, yo te dije que la guardaría hasta tu regreso- murmuro el actual rey de Narnia- además hace mucho que no la uso.

De pronto su padre pareció un poco triste y Rilian lo atribuyo a que si bien el Gran Rey Peter había vuelto, la Reina Susan no.

-te lo agradezco Caspian- murmuro Peter tomando la espada de las manos de Caspian.

-¿los has tenido todo el tiempo guardados aquí?- pregunto Edmund curioso

-pedí que los guardaran aquí antes de zarpar del puerto de Cair Paravel- respondió Caspian- junto con el cuerno y el arco de Susan.

Los seis presentes lo miraron curiosos, y en el caso de Rilian, con enfado.

-nunca se sabe ¿no?- comento Caspian despreocupadamente- podríamos necesitarlos.

-quizás- murmuro Lucy con una sonrisa triste ante la ausencia de su hermana.

Al día siguiente llegaron a las Islas Solitarias, y siguiendo las instrucciones de Aslan, partieron al Oeste, lado contrario a donde se encontraba la nación de Aslan.

Navegaron por tres días más hasta que el agua salada del mar comenzó a volverse dulce, justo como cuando se acercaban al País de Aslan.

Navegaron por dos días más hasta que comenzaron a aparecer una serie de Islas pequeñas y deshabitadas, pero ninguna parecía ser la Isla de Mágissa, a donde se dirigían.

Al tercer día Lucy diviso a lo lejos la isla de su sueño. Era pequeña, con la arena muy dorada y un bosque muy verde que la cubría casi en su totalidad.

-es esa- hablo Lucy señalando la pequeña isla solitaria.

-¿estas segura, Lucy?- pregunto Peter escéptico.

-claro que estoy segura- respondió Lucy con enojo.

Edmund tomo un catalejo y observo a la isla, encontrándose con algo extraño en la arena de la playa.

-miren parece haber huellas de un león en la arena- murmuro Edmund emocionado, Lucy le arrebato el catalejo de las manos y miro ella misma a la isla.

-es cierto- susurro sorprendida- es esa, la Isla de Mágissa.

Caspian tomo en ese momento el catalejo y observo a la isla detenidamente.

-parece que alguien desembarco recientemente ahí- murmuro Caspian preocupado- hay signos del barco.

Esta vez fue Peter el que tomo el catalejo y comprobó con sus propios ojos las palabras de Caspian.

En la arena había huellas de lo que parecía una tripulación entera.

-la Bruja Blanca ya estuvo aquí- murmuro Peter observando uno de los árboles del bosque, que ocultaba con sus ramas la figura de un fauno convertido en piedra.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La verdad es que no me acordaba de cuanto tardaron en "Las Crónicas De Narnia: La Travesía Del Viajero Del Alba" para llegar a las Islas Solitarias o cual fue el recorrido exacto que hicieron, así que disculpen si cometí algún error.**

**Esta historia va tomando forma, en el próximo capítulo sabremos ya a quien busca la Bruja Blanca y se introduce a la historia un nuevo personaje.**

**Melsol:** Gracias por tu Review, me alegra mucho que te guste esta historia, y prepárate por que el suspenso seguirá. Aquí está la nueva actualización y espero que te sigua inspirando para seguir leyendo mi historia. Nos vemos hasta el siguiente capítulo.

**Actualizo en máximo 5 días, nos vemos pronto.**

**Alégrenme el día y déjenme un Review para inspirarme.**

**Fanny**


	5. La Hechicera Zafira

**LAS CRONICAS DE NARNIA: LA HIJA PÉRDIDA**

**Disclaimer: Las Crónicas de Narnia no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 5:** **La Hechicera Zafira**

Pronto Peter, Edmund, Lucy, Eustance, Jill, Rilian y Caspian tomaron unos pequeños botes de remos, y junto con algunos de los tripulantes del Viajero del Alba se dirigieron a la Isla Mágissa, o a la que creían que era la Isla Mágissa.

Al llegar a tierra Caspian dio órdenes de explorar la Isla con mucha precaución pues la Bruja Blanca aun podía estar por ahí, o quizás había dejado a alguno de sus súbditos a cuidar la isla.

Los reyes de Narnia en cambio se acercaron al pequeño fauno convertido en piedra, y se adentraron en el bosque de la isla en busca de alguna pista de la hechicera.

Dos horas después encontraron una pequeña cabaña en medio del bosque, y con precaución entraron en ella.

La cabaña que seguramente antes seguramente había sido muy acogedora ahora se encontraba medio destruida.

Las sillas estaban volcadas, igual que la mesa, los vidrios de las ventanas rotos y esparcidos por el suelo.

-parece como si hubiera habido una batalla- comento Rilian con una espada en la mano.

-¿creen que la Bruja Blanca se llevó a la hechicera?- pregunto Eustance preocupado

-yo más bien creo que vinieron a buscarla y no la encontraron- murmuro Edmund levantando del suelo de madera un libro de apariencia muy antigua- así que destruyeron todo.

-eso significa que la hechicera no está aquí- afirmo Peter desanimado- será mejor que volvamos al barco, ya ha anocheciendo.

Los 7 ocupantes de la cabaña comenzaron a salir de dicha cabaña pero pronto fueron distraídos por un resplandeciente brillo proveniente del ya cielo nocturno.

Los siete volvieron su vista al cielo a tiempo para ver una brillante bola de luz descender del cielo hasta posarse en el suelo a unos metros de ellos.

Cuando la luz se disipo los siete pudieron ver a una bella mujer. Parecía tener cerca de 25 años, con la piel muy blanca, el cabello dorado con destellos blancos y los ojos del color del cielo en esos momentos.

-Bienvenidos a la Isla de Mágissa- hablo la mujer- mi nombre es Zafira.

-¿eres un estrella?- pregunto Caspian con una sensación amarga en la boca del estómago al recordar a su esposa el día en que la conoció.

-así es- respondió la estrella con una sonrisa que hizo que sus blancos dientes relucieran.

-un momento- murmuro Edmund- tú eres la hechicera que está buscando la Bruja Blanca.

-en efecto, Jadis ha venido a buscarme hace algunos días- respondió la hechicera- he tenido que ocultarme en el cielo a lado de mis hermanas estrellas.

-¿Jadis?- pregunto de pronto Lucy

-ese es el nombre de la Bruja Blanca, mi querida Reina Lucy- murmuro la hechicera sonriéndoles nuevamente- pero no soy yo a quien ella busca.

-¿de que estas hablando?- pregunto Peter levemente disgustado- las Dríades dijeron que estaba buscando a una hechicera que adivinaba el futuro mirando las estrellas.

-oh en efecto, a veces miro las estrellas y mis hermanas me susurran lo que pasara- suspiro la estrella señalando el cielo estrellado.

-entonces ¿porque dices que no eres tú a la que busca la Bruja Blanca?- pregunto Edmund.

-porque así es- respondió la estrella caminando en dirección a la cabaña- síganme por favor.

Ellos intercambiaron una mirada decidiendo si obedecerla o no, al final fue Peter el primero en seguir a la estrella.

Al entrar se encontraron un panorama muy diferente a la primera vez que entraron ahí. Las sillas y las mesas ya no estaban volcadas, los vidrios no estaban rotos, al contrario, todo estaba en orden, y la estrella se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones de la pequeña sala.

-siéntense por favor- pidió la estrella apuntando a los sillones frente a ella.

Lucy, Jill y Eustance tomaron la oferta, pero en cambio, Rilian, Peter, Caspian y Edmund permanecieron de pie.

-si no eres tú a quien busca la Bruja Blanca- murmuro Caspian- entonces ¿a quién buscaba?

-a mi- respondió la estrella sonriéndoles, los siete le dirigieron una mirada confundida- a mí solo me buscaba para encontrar a quien de verdad busca.

-¿y a quien de verdad busca?- pregunto Rilian con fastidio ante tantos rodeos.

-es una historia muy larga- les dijo Zafira- yo se muchas cosas.

La estrella dio una palmada con sus manos y de la nada apareció una taza en el aire que ella tomo con un elegante ademan de mano.

Todos los que presenciaron la escena intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa.

-y puedo decirles muchas cosas, cosas que no han pasado aun, o que ya pasaron pero que ustedes no tienen claro- continuo hablando Zafira- ¿están seguros que lo que quieren saber es a quien busca la Bruja Blanca?

-por supuesto- respondió Edmund con seguridad.

-¿están todos de acuerdo?- los siete intercambiaron una mirada, y aunque un poco dudosos asintieron.

-sí, queremos saber a quién busca la Bruja Blanca- susurro Lucy en respuesta.

-dinos todo lo que sabes sobre la persona que busca- agrego Peter con firmeza.

-bien, si así lo desean- murmuro Zafira dándole un sorbo al contenido de su taza- Jadis busca a una Narniana que hace miles de años se ocultó de todo ojo Narniano.

-¿una narniana?- pregunto Lucy sorprendida

-sí, quiere eliminarla- afirmo Zafira con tranquilidad

-¿eliminarla? ¿Pero porque?- pregunto Edmund sorprendido, sentándose a lado de Rilian, que momentos antes se sentó a lado de su hermana Lucy.

-la Bruja Blanca no teme a ninguna de ustedes, ni siquiera a Aslan- respondió Zafira encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente- solo teme a ella.

-¿y porque teme a ella?- pregunto Jill curiosa.

-como ya dije, esa es una historia muy larga- contesto la estrella, volviendo a beber de su taza.

-tenemos tiempo- dijo Peter sentándose, siendo seguido por Caspian.

-Jadis era la reina de un gran país llamado Charn, muy lejos de Narnia- comenzó a contarles la Hechicera Zafira- ella y su hermana estaban en una constante lucha por el trono de Charn.

-¿la Bruja Blanca tiene una hermana?- pregunto Edmund sorprendido, pero nadie respondió.

-cuando sus ejércitos se enfrentaron y el último soldado de Jadis cayo, esta hizo el maleficio más poderoso y peligroso que hay en el mundo: la Palabra Deplorable- siguió contando Zafira momentos después- así destruyo a todo ser viviente de Charn excepto a ella misma.

-¿qué paso después?- pregunto Lucy en un susurro.

-después de aniquilar a todo ser vivo en Charn, se hechizo a sí misma para quedarse como una estatua por siempre- todos guardaron silencio sorprendidos- pero una hijo de Adán y una hija de Eva, la despertaron.

Nadie dijo nada mientras esperaban a que Zafira con tranquilidad terminara la bebida en su taza y suspirara.

-ese hijo de Adán se llamaba Digory Kirke y su amiga, hija de Eva era Polly Plummer- los tres hermanos Pavensie, su primo y Jill, intercambiaron una mirada sorprendida.

-¿el profesor Kirke?- pregunto Lucy, mitad sorprendida y mitad emocionada.

-¿los conocen?- pregunto Caspian también sorprendidos.

-al Profesor Kirke- respondió Edmund- fue desde su casa donde viajamos hacia Narnia la primera vez.

-y hacia su casa nos dirigíamos cuando llegamos aquí- continuo explicando Lucy. Sabedora de que ya les habían contado a Caspian y a Rilian como llegaron a Narnia esta vez.

-desde Charn, Jadis siguió a Digory y a Polly hacia el bosque entre los mundos, la entrada a cada mundo existente, incluyendo el mundo de nuestros reyes de Antaño- señalo Zafira a los hermanos Pavensie presentes- después los siguió hacia Londres.

-¿Londres?- pregunto Rilian confundido.

-es un lugar de nuestro mundo- aclaro Lucy

-después de una persecución en dicho lugar Digory, Polly, Jadis y algunos más aparecieron en la nada, donde vieron como Aslan creaba Narnia, con su canto- los siete sonrieron imaginando el maravilloso momento- Jadis se enfrentó a Aslan pero huyo al ver su gran poder.

-¿y después que paso?- pregunto Edmund interesado

-Aslan pidió a Digory que consiguiera una manzana especian del Jardín Prohibido- respondió Zafira- pero al llegar al Jardín Prohibido, Digory se encontró con que Jadis estaba ahí y ya había comido del fruto, volviéndose así inmortal.

El silencio reino por varios minutos hasta que la estrella siguió su historia.

-Aslan le pidió a Digory que plantara la manzana cerca del rio. Un árbol creció donde la manzana había sido plantada- Zafira se levantó de su lugar y camino al rededor del sillón hasta apoyarse en el respaldo de este- el árbol protegería a Narnia de la Bruja Blanca pues ya que ella robo una manzana del árbol original, su fruto ahora le era abominable.

-pero Jadis volvió ¿no es así?- pregunto Rilian confundido

-así es, Jadis volvió a Narnia mas de 800 años después de su fundación y creo los 100 años de invierno- respondió la estrella.

-¿pero cómo volvió a Narnia si se suponía que el árbol la protegía?- pregunto Jill confundida.

-bueno el árbol tenía que morir ¿no?- murmuro Edmund

-así es Rey Edmund, ya que él no era el árbol original, que si es inmortal, murió- respondió Zafira despreocupadamente

-¿pero entonces a quien busca la Bruja Blanca?- pregunto Caspian confundido.

-Aslan sabía que el árbol moriría algún día- murmuro Zafira- así que una noche, cuando el árbol que Digory planto ya había dado frutos, Aslan lo arranco, lo planto y después canto hasta que dio frutos.

-sigo sin entender- susurro Eustance rascándose el cuello confundido.

-de esa manzana no nació un nuevo árbol, sino una niña- continuo hablando Zafira sonriendo.

-¿una niña?- murmuro Lucy impresionada.

-la hija de Aslan- respondió Zafira asintiendo efusivamente.

-Aslan...- murmuro Lucy impactada-... ¿tiene una hija?

-¿pero dónde está dicha hija?- pregunto Peter una vez la sorpresa pasara

-esa hija, es la Narniana que Jadis está buscando- afirmo Zafira con satisfacción- se llama Narina.

-Narina- susurro Caspian impresionado.

-así es, Rey Caspian- le sonrió Zafira mostrando sus dientes relucientes.

-no entiendo nada- afirmo Rilian.

-Aslan veía en Jadis una gran amenaza y sabiendo que el árbol moriría, creo a Narina- comenzó a explicar Zafira- Narina nació de la tierra de Narnia, del canto de Aslan y por medio del fruto del Árbol Protector, que 100 años después envejeció y murió.

-pero como Narina nació del fruto...- susurro Edmund- ella impedía que Jadis volviera a Narnia.

-así es, Jadis se exilió por más de 800 años en los territorios del Norte de Narnia- siguió hablando Zafira- porque temía a Narina.

-¿y entonces como volvió?- pregunto Jill

-porque Narina abandono Narnia- respondió Zafira tristemente- se llevó con ella a muchos Narnianos y fundo otra nación, poniendo una poderosa barrera mágica a su alrededor, para que ningún Narniano, ni siquiera Aslan, pudiera pasar.

-¿pero porque?- pregunto Peter impresionado

-sus razones habrá tenido, pero las desconozco- les sonrió Zafira, claramente se dieron cuenta que mentía, pero bien sabían que no les diría nada sobre eso.

-pero si la Bruja Blanca le teme- murmuro Eustance- ¿cómo va a eliminarla?

-porque Jadis no le temía solo por haber nacido del fruto del árbol protector, sino por su férrea lealtad a Aslan- respondió Zafira con tranquilidad- lealtad que ya no tiene.

-¿cómo que ya no le tiene lealtad a Aslan?- pregunto Lucy sorprendida

-digamos que Narina ya no es amiga de Narnia- contesto Zafira con pesar.

Nadie hablo por los siguientes minutos, concentrados en asimilar todo lo dicho por la Hechicera.

-justo después de que Narina abandonara Narnia, yo profetice que Jadis volvería a Narnia- comenzó a contarles la estrella- y justo cuando esta profecía se cumplió hice otra. En esta dije que dos hijos de Adán y dos hijas de Eva serian la perdición de la Bruja Blanca.

-y así fue- susurro Peter

-después yo profetice la invasión de los telmarinos a Narnia- hablo Zafira señalando a Caspian- y una era de oscuridad para Narnia de 1000 años.

-¿profetizaste la caída de Miraz?- pregunto Caspian con seriedad

-sí, y después como con la caída de Jadis, profetice una época de paz y prosperidad para Narnia- asintió Zafira.

-¿viste la muerte de mi madre?- pregunto Rilian con molestia.

-no, mis hermanas estrellas son las que me dicen que pasara- murmuro Zafira con tristeza- Liliandil era una estrella, y una estrella no puede ver el futuro de otra.

Rilian asintió con tristeza.

-poco después de la partida de Eustance Scrubb y Jill Pole a su mundo, luego de rescatar al Príncipe Rilian- murmuro la estrella señalando a los tres involucrados- profetice el regreso de la Bruja Blanca, gracias a sus servidores.

-¿sus servidores?- pregunto Caspian extrañado

-todo traidor le pertenece a la Bruja Blanca- susurro Edmund con amargura, recordando que Aslan tuvo que dar su vida para salvarlo a el: un traidor.

-cuando Jadis volvió a la vida, profetice a quienes serían su fin esta vez- volvió a hablar la hechicera- las estrellas se murmuran unas a otras el futuro, y los centauros las leen a través de ellos.

-¿la Bruja Blanca se enteró?- pregunto Caspian preocupado

-no sabe la profecía puesto que la he mantenido en el mayor secreto posible, solo la sabemos Aslan, Narina y yo- contesto Zafira- pero mis hermanas saben que ya profetice su derrota.

-por eso te busca- afirmo Edmund- para que le digas quien será.

-así es- asintió Zafira- Narina es una Narniana aunque ya no viva en Narnia, pero si viene a Narnia tiene que acatar sus leyes.

-¿y eso que significa?- pregunto Rilian confundido

-Jadis lo único que tiene que hacer es hacer que Narina venga a Narnia- le respondió Zafira- pues dado que Narina ya no es leal a Aslan...

-es una traidora- completo la frase Edmund- y por lo tanto le pertenece a Jadis.

-en efecto- confirmo Zafira.

-si ella es la destinada a vencer a la Bruja Blanca tenemos que hablar con ella- afirmo Peter mirando a los demás reyes de Narnia- ¿cómo entramos a su país?

-yo tuve la fortuna de conocer a Narina cuando aún no abandonaba Narnia- comenzó a contar Zafira

-pero eso fue hace más de mil años atrás ¿no?- pregunto extrañada Jill

-las estrellas tenemos nuestros métodos para retrasar el efecto de la edad, y por consiguiente la muerte- le sonrió la estrella- yo vivía en esta isla con mi padre, quien lamentablemente ya no está con nosotros, Narina nos salvó cuando invadieron la isla unos maleantes.

Zafira miro al infinito como si recordara un buen momento.

-siempre versada en la adivinación por medio de mis hermanas yo le hice una profecía- siguió narrando Zafira momentos después- nunca había hecho alguna para alguien que no fuera mi padre, y esa profecía aún no se cumple.

Zafira camino brevemente por la habitación mientras hablaba.

-aun así yo sé que algún día se cumplirá, por la razón que fuera, Narina volvió a visitarme constantemente- sonrió Zafira- creo que me consideraba una especie de amiga o algo así. Narina estaba muy sola.

Zafira sonrió tristemente mientras se sentaba en su anterior lugar.

-quizás fue por eso que utilizo esta isla como uno de los punto en que se puede atravesar el portal entre Narnia y Nayka- ante la mirada extrañada de sus siete acompañantes, aclaro- Nayka es el nombre que Narina le dio a su nación.

-¿quieres decir que desde aquí podemos entrar a Nayka?- pregunto Caspian

-bueno no exactamente desde aquí- respondió Zafira- más bien al otro lado de la isla, en la playa.

-¿y cómo entramos?- pregunto Lucy ansiosa.

-el problema es que ningún narniano puede entrar a Nayka- suspiro Zafira- no al menos un narniano leal a Aslan.

-quieres decir que ¿solo pueden entrar los Narnianos desleales a Aslan?- pregunto Edmund con el ceño fruncido.

-no exactamente, no debe ser leal a Aslan pero tampoco debe ser un traidor- explico Zafira- y ustedes, aunque no son narnianos, son reyes de Narnia y eso les impedirá atravesar la barrera mientras sus corazones sean leales al Gran León.

-pero Jill y yo no somos ni Narnianos no reyes de Narnia- exclamo Eustance de pronto.

-es cierto, nosotros si podemos entrar- apoyo Jill a Eustance.

-pero somos nosotros quienes debemos entrar- murmuro Caspian con pesar- porque nosotros somos los gobernantes de Narnia.

-en efecto Rey Caspian, ustedes son los que deben hablar con Narina- estuvo de acuerdo Zafira- pero no pueden entrar mientras la barrera mágica que Narina coloco este levantada.

Todos se miraron confundidos sin poder captar lo que Zafira quería decirles.

-hay una manera de desaparecer la barrera por unos segundos, suficientes para que ustedes puedan pasar- ellos se miraron esperanzados.

-¿cuál manera?- pregunto Rilian.

-Narina nunca abandono por completo a Narnia, y cuando se enteró de que los cuatro niños destinados a derrocar a Jadis habían llegado a Narnia vino a verme- comenzó a contarles la estrella con una sonrisa- y me dio un regalo, un regalo para cada uno de los reyes de antaño, que yo entregue a Papa Noel para que se los entregara.

Peter y Lucy lucieron sorprendidos al enterarse que los regalos que Santa Claus les había dado eran de parte de la Hija de Aslan.

-lamentablemente el Rey Edmund no estaba con sus hermanos así que Papa Noel regreso a mí con su regalo- dijo Zafira sonriéndole a Edmund, quien lucía sorprendido y levemente apenado al recordar porque no estaba con ellos- lo guarde por mucho tiempo pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de entregárselo, hasta que un día, después de que los telmarinos invadieran Narnia, durante una visita de Narina se lo llevo.

-¿y que era?- pregunto Lucy curiosa.

-no lo sé, jamás lo abrí- se encogió de hombros Zafira- esos cuatro regalos, son como una ofrenda de paz entre Narnia y Nayka y solo con ellos se puede desaparecer la barrera.

-¿pero cómo lo haremos si el regalo que le corresponde a Edmund esta en Nayka?- pregunto Caspian extrañado.

-si Eustance y Jill cruzan la barrera y traen el regalo del rey Edmund de vuelta a Narnia- murmuro Zafira- podrán cruzar.

-¿pero no es peligroso?- pregunto Lucy levemente preocupada

-un poco si- asintió Zafira- porque para traer el regalo de vuelta, tendrían que tomarlo prestado.

-ósea robarlo- murmuro Rilian levantando una ceja.

Zafira asintió.

-hay que hacerlo- susurro Eustance- tienen que hablar con la hija de Aslan.

-si esa es su decisión- murmuro Zafira- los ayudare.

-¿qué tenemos que hacer?- pregunto Jill.

Zafira se dirigió a un librero tras el sillón en el que estaba sentada y extrajo de el un rollo de pergamino.

-pónganse de pie- les pidió Zafira.

Cuando todos se hubieron levantado de sus lugares, Zafira hiso desaparecer los sillones y la mesita del centro. Cuando estuvo el centro de la habitación libre, Zafira extendió el rollo de pergamino hasta que revelo un mapa completo, como el que el Mago Coriakin les había enseñado en su Travesía en el Viajero del Alba.

En el mapa claramente se podía ver la Isla Mágissa, donde se encontraban, y mostraba el frente de la isla donde habían desembarcaron.

-ahí está la entrada a Nayka- murmuro Zafira señalando el lado contrario de donde habían desembarcado, en una playa extensa- la entrada esta en los lindes del bosque.

-¿qué hay que hacer?- pregunto Eustance.

-debes recitar las siguientes palabras- respondió Zafira- **"Mittebantque in veneficiis circumfuso regionem ingressus sum in terram, ut sacer. ****Non est enim sanguis meus novi Arniensem et fide mea est, confringetur. ****Er abierunt in me virium. Tribue aditum Rogo Vos."**

-¿qué significa?- pregunto Jill frunciendo el ceño.

-**Mágico hechizo que rodea el País Prohibido, déjame entrar a esa tierra sagrada. Por mi sangre que no es narniana y por mi lealtad que se ha quebrado. Déjame entrar que mis fuerzas se han acabado. Concédeme la entrada, yo te lo suplico**.- recito Zafira con una sonrisa.

-¿y después?- pregunto Lucy temerosa

-esas palabras ayudaran a cruzar a cualquiera que no sea narniano- murmuro Zafira- pero también hay que resolver lo de su lealtad, que permanece con Aslan.

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto Jill confundida.

-la frase solo funciona con alguien que no es narniano, ni es leal a Aslan- les explico la Hechicera- ustedes lo son así que la frase no funcionara completamente.

-¿entonces qué haremos?- pregunto Eustance extrañado

-mi magia no es suficiente para derribar la barrera pero si para debilitarla- les dijo Zafira- la debilitare lo suficiente como para que puedan pasar aun siendo leales a Aslan, pero solo puedo hacerlo por un máximo de 5 días.

-¿qué pasa si no regresamos en esos 5 días?- pregunto Jill preocupada

-se quedaran en Nayka para siempre- le respondió Zafira con una gran tranquilidad que les puso los pelos de punta- y ni el mismo Aslan podrá sacarlos de ahí.

-¿5 días? ¿Serán suficientes?- pregunto Lucy angustiada.

-eso espero- le respondió Zafira sin estar segura.

-¿qué hacemos una vez en Nayka?- le pregunto Eustance con curiosidad y un poco de temor.

-al cruzar la barrera quedaran en medio de un bosque de Nayka, a poco menos de 2 días del castillo de Narina- les señalo Narina el mapa sobre el suelo de la cabaña, que ahora les presentaba un bosque frondoso- cuando lleguen al pueblo que rodea al castillo tendrán que hacer lo posible para pasar desapercibidos.

Esta vez el mapa mostro un pueblo que rodeaba a un castillo en lo alto de una montaña.

-deben entrar al castillo con precaución para que nadie los vea- siguió dándoles instrucciones Zafira- no se la distribuciones exacta del castillo pero debe haber una sala donde se exhiban los objetos.

-¿cómo sabremos cuáles son?- pregunto entonces Jill

-solo lo sabrán- les sonrió Zafira- cuando los tengan, vuelvan al punto del bosque donde llegaron y podrán salir sin ningún inconveniente.

-¿sin decir ninguna otra frase?- pregunto Edmund extrañado.

-solo deben pedir al portal que se abra y este los dejara salir- murmuro Zafira despreocupadamente- el portal es mágico y los reconocerá en seguida como quienes antes lo utilizaron para entrar a Nayka, así que se abrirá.

-¿cuándo cruzaremos?- le pregunto Eustance nervioso.

-mañana al medio día- respondió Zafira- descansen, no será fácil, recuerden Nayka es un país prohibido para los narnianos.

Los siete abandonaron la cabaña de Zafira pasada la media noche y volvieron al Viajero del Alba con alivio por hacer encontrado a la Hechicera pero con la certeza de que aun los esperaba un largo camino que recorrer para derrotar a la Bruja Blanca, Jadis.

Para Lucy el que Aslan tuviera una hija, aunque no fue concebida de la manera más natural, resultaba muy sorprendente.

Pero más sorprendente aún era el que la hija de Aslan, Narina, hubiera abandonado a Narnia y a Aslan, y ahora no pudiera volver a Narnia, mientras Jadis estuviera ahí porque ella era una traidora.

Se preguntaba qué era lo que había pasado para que Narina se convirtiera en una traidora.

Pero Lucy sabía que cualquier traidor se puede arrepentir de su traición, como su hermano Edmund.

Para Edmund volver a Narnia era algo de lo más increíble y maravilloso, sobre todo después de haber pensado que jamás volvería a Narnia después de su aventura a bordo de ese mismo barco.

El que Susan no volviera con ellos era duro, y Edmund se preguntaba qué tan buena idea sería decirle a su hermana, al regresar claro está, que habían vuelto a Narnia y la razón de que ella no volviera con ellos.

Edmund se preguntaba si no sería mejor mantener todo ese viaje en secreto, al menos hasta que su hermana cambiara su actitud.

Y quizás, pensaba Edmund, el que Susan no volviera con ellos era mejor.

Caspian seguía queriendo a Susan, eso era claro para Edmund con solo ver la manera en que Rilian reaccionaba cuando mencionaban a Susan. Y también era claro para Edmund que a Caspian le importaba más que nada su hijo, solo había que ver la manera en que solucionaba los problemas de su hijo siempre.

En su primera visita a Narnia, durante la llamada Edad de Oro de Narnia, Edmund había pasado muchas veces por lo que Rilian pasaba.

Siendo un joven rey, muchas veces jovencitas de reinos cercanos, como Calormen y Archenland, se le habían insinuado esperando ser algún día reinas de Narnia.

Edmund no pensaba que todas las mujeres fueran así, ya que también se había encontrado con chicas buenas pero que de alguna manera no habían llamado su atención.

Más de una había ido a exigirle a su hermano que lo hiciera casar con ella por haber robado su honra, por supuesto que él no era tan tonto, o quizás inocente, como Rilian y detectando el interés de ellas no se había acostado con ellas, aunque con algunas, tenía que admitirlo si se había besado.

Su hermano, aunque mayor que el por solo 3 años, y en ausencia de su padre, se había visto en la ardua tarea de educarlo, así que había sido claro con respecto a esas chicas: tú te metiste en ese problema tú solo te salías.

Así que Edmund había tenido que, más de una vez, averiguar todo el pasado de esas chicas, y conseguir pruebas de que no les había robado su inocencia, para no ser obligado a casarse con ellas.

Así que Edmund no entendía la actitud de Caspian al sobreproteger a Rilian, pero esperaba que Peter pudiera corregirlo para que Narnia se quedara en buenas manos.

Siendo Rilian lo más importante para Caspian, si Susan hubiera vuelto con ellos, regresaría a su mundo peor de lo que hubiera llegado.

No dudaba ni por un segundo de lo cruel que podía llegar a ser Rilian con su hermana, y al mismo tiempo sabía que su hermana no era muy inocente que digamos, y si Rilian la insultaba, Susan le habría respondido con toda la inteligencia que poseía concentrada en herir a Rilian.

En conclusión, Rilian y Susan se habrían destruido mutuamente, y a Caspian en el proceso, y su hermana al final sería la más herida cuando Caspian eligiera a su hijo por sobre ella. Claro que nadie podría reprocharle eso a Caspian.

Así que por ahora, Edmund prefería no preocuparse por Susan, y concentrarse en lo que importaba de verdad en esos momentos, la Bruja Blanca.

La existencia de Narina, hija de Aslan, había sorprendido a Edmund, pero no más el que esta fuera considerada una traidora.

Edmund se preguntaba que podría haber llevado a Narina a dejar Narnia y hacer otro país en el que se prohibiera la entrada a todo narniano y persona leal a Aslan.

Pero Edmund bien sabía que incluso el peor traidor merecía una segunda oportunidad, como a él se la habían dado.

Y el que Narina fuera la verdadera dueña de los regalos que Papa Noel les había dado a sus hermanos lo probaba.

Edmund nunca terminaría de arrepentirse por haberse ido con la Bruja Blanca en lugar de quedarse con sus hermanos, si se hubiera quedado con ellos les habría ahorrado muchas preocupaciones a sus hermanos y a el mismo.

Además con sus regalos con él, Eustance y Jill no tendrían que arriesgarse a entrar a ese, aparentemente, País Prohibido para ellos.

Lo que hacía que la culpa que aun sentía Edmund dentro de él, creciera.

Aunque para Edmund era claro que si Narina había hecho que los objetos que pidió a Zafira que les diera pudieran echar abajo la barrera que separaba a Narnia de su país, era porque tenía claro que algún día ellos tendrían que cruzarla para hablar con ella.

Por la razón que fuera, Edmund no podía esperar para que el tiempo pasara y pudiera saber qué fue lo que Narina había querido que Zafira le entregara.

Cosa muy contraria sentía Eustance.

Toda la tripulación del Viajero del Alba había acampado en la playa de la isla Mágissa, y Eustance era el único despierto, o por lo menos eso pensaba.

Eustance había peleado varias batallas desde su primera visita a Narnia, cuando era solo un niño fastidioso e insoportable.

La primera había sido durante su viaje en el Viajero del Alba, acompañado de sus primos, Edmundo y Lucy, y de Caspian. Además de su fiel amigo, el ratón Ripichip, a quien aún entonces extrañaba.

La segunda fue durante su segunda visita a Narnia, cuando acompañado de Jill y Caspian habían rescatado al hijo de este, Rilian, de la bruja de la Saya Verde.

Esta nueva misión que se le presentaba no debería ser diferente, excepto porque si lo era, porque ahora el sería el más experimentado en batalla, y de alguna manera el que estaría a cargo.

La vida de Jill dependería de él. Y Eustance no podía estar más asustado por ello.

-¿Eustance?- susurro una voz a sus espaldas, no se giró a ver a la propietaria de dicha voz, no era necesario, la reconocería en cualquier parte.

Eustance se encontraba en ese momento sentado en la arena de la playa, contemplando el cielo, mientras sentía como las olas del mar mojaban sus pies descalzos.

-¿estás bien, Eustance?- pregunto Jill, sentándose a su lado en la arena.

-supongo que si- respondió Eustance, también en un susurro- solo estoy un poco nervioso por lo de mañana.

-no tienes de que preocuparte, Eustance- murmuro Jill, apoyando una de sus manos en la espalda de Eustance, buscando reconfortarlo- estaremos bien.

-¿estas segura de querer ir?- pregunto Eustance frunciendo el ceño.

-¿porque no iría?- pregunto esta vez Jill.

-podría pasarte algo- afirmo Eustance preocupado.

-nada va a pasarnos, Eustance- le sonrió Jill tranquilamente- ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?

-¿y si hago algo mal?- pregunto Eustance, revelando sus temores a equivocarse.

-para eso estaré contigo Eustance- susurro Jill- para ayudarte a corregir esos errores.

-¿de verdad?- pregunto Eustance dudoso

-claro que si Eustance- amplio su sonrisa Jill, intentando transmitirle un poco de paz a su amigo- estaremos juntos.

Eustance miro brevemente a su amiga, antes de volver la mirada al cielo, agradeciendo a la oscuridad que ocultaba su sonrojo de su amiga.

-deberíamos ir a dormir- propuso Eustance, momentos después.

Jill asintió levantándose de la arena, seguida por Eustance y dirigiéndose a donde todos los demás dormían pacíficamente, sin saber que no muy lejos de ahí, la Bruja Blanca atravesaba la barrera que separaba a Nayka de Narnia, volviendo así a Narnia acompañada de aquello que había ido a buscar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero que les haiga gustado este capítulo, toda la explicación que Zafira les da sobre la Bruja Blanca es sacado del libro "Las Crónicas de Narnia: El Sobrino del Mago", espero que haiga quedado claro.**

**El nombre del país que Narina fundo tiene una razón, que más adelante diré.**

**Bien ahora les tengo dos preguntas: ¿Cuál creen que sea el regalo que Narina quiso darle a Edmund, en su primera llegada a Narnia? Y ¿Qué creen ustedes que trajo con ella Jadis de Nayka?**

**Flower:** gracias por tu Review. Lamento mucho decirte que la llegada de Susan tendrá que esperar, en este capítulo explico con palabras de Edmund porque Susan aun no vuelve. Rilian y Susan tienen que aprender una lección para que, cuando Susan vuelva, realmente Susan y Caspian puedan estar juntos, además como ya lo han dicho Edmund y Peter, volver a Narnia y después regresar a su mundo, solo heriría más a Susan.

**Magdas:** pues en este capítulo no se revela la profecía que Jadis busca, sino más bien se revela quien podría ser la destinada para derrotar esta vez a la Bruja Blanca. Caspian y Peter nunca se han llevado bien, pero no es que se odien o algo así, simplemente o son muy parecidos o son muy diferentes. Creo que esa conversación la necesitaban y además crea como una especie de tregua entre ellos, y refleja una gran madurez en ambos. Gracias por tu Review y espero que puedas dejarme otra vez su opinión.

**Espero que me dejen un Review con sus opiniones sobre las dos preguntas que les deje arriba y también con sus propias preguntas.**

**Nos vemos**

**Fanny**


	6. La Entrada Al Pais Prohibido

**LAS CRONICAS DE NARNIA: LA HIJA PÉRDIDA**

**Disclaimer: Las Crónicas de Narnia no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 6: La Entrada Al País Prohibido**

Apenas había amanecido cuando toda la tripulación del Viajero del Alba ya estaba de pie y desayunando.

A pesar de que Eustance y Jill no entrarían a Nayka hasta el mediodía, los siete se dirigieron hacia la cabaña de Zafira faltando aun varias horas para la hora pactada.

Se dirigieron allí despacio, sin prisa, pues aún les sobraba mucho tiempo.

-¿cómo creen que sea Nayka?- pregunto de pronto Lucy, caminando en medio de su hermano Edmund y de Rilian.

-supongo que no ha de ser muy diferente a Narnia- contesto Caspian, quien caminaba al frente de ellos tres, a lado de Peter- después de todo está situado en lo que alguna vez fue territorio Narniano.

-y es habitado por quienes antes eran Narnianos- murmuro Peter.

-¿porque creen que Narina haiga abandonado Narnia?- pregunto Jill desde detrás, cerrando la comitiva junto a Eustance.

-quien sabe- respondió Lucy- he pensado mucho en ello pero no encuentro ninguna razón para que hiciera eso.

-tu no, pero ella si debió de haberlas encontrado- comento Rilian serio.

-¿y todos esos Narnianos que se fueron con ella? ¿Porque lo habrán hecho?- siguió preguntando Lucy, momentos después.

-seguramente eran más fieles a ella que a Aslan- respondió Peter- después de todo, Narina debió de haber sido reina de Narnia en ese entonces.

-¿ustedes creen que haiga gobernado Narnia por tanto tiempo?- pregunto Eustance impresionado

-no hay muchos registros de Narnia antes de los 100 años de invierno- dijo Edmund- Jadis destruyo la gran mayoría.

-quizás si- susurro Caspian, justo cuando llegaban a la cabaña.

La puerta de la cabaña estaba cerrada, pero pronto fue abierta por Zafira, quien aun sin ser de noche, expedía un leve brillo.

-vaya, están ansiosos ¿no?- hablo Zafira sonriéndoles

-algo- respondió Peter serio

-si gustan podemos dirigirnos ahora hacia el lugar donde está situado el portal- propuso Zafira señalando el lugar por el que debían de dirigirse.

-está bien- respondió Eustance nervioso, siguiendo a Zafira, detrás de Peter y Caspian.

Como ya había notado Lucy desde la vez que soñó con Aslan en esa isla, era pequeña y no tardaron más que un poco más de una hora en llegar a la playa.

-es ahí- murmuro Zafira señalando a un punto del bosque donde dos árboles formaban una especie de arco, que dejaba ver más árboles -¿están listos?

Jill y Eustance intercambiaron una mirada y asintieron.

-bien, hare el hechizo para debilitar la barrera- murmuro Zafira acercándose a los dos árboles- recuerden que para salir de Nayka solo deben de pedirle al Portal que se abra.

Jill y Eustance asintieron.

En seguida la Hechicera comenzó a susurrar palabras que ninguno de ellos entendía y un brillo comenzó a emanar de sus manos y fue a dar al centro del arco formado por los dos árboles.

El brillo se extendió por una barrera invisible que comenzaba en cada uno de los dos árboles y avanzaba cubriendo un pedazo de la isla y avanzando por el mar, hasta que se perdía de vista.

Cuando el brillo desapareció de las manos de Zafira esta callo de rodillas sobre la arena.

Zafira lucia más pálida que de costumbre y una capa de sudor frio cubra su piel, claramente estaba agotada.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto Caspian preocupado y acercándose a ella, esta asintió.

Lucy le extendió una cantimplora con agua, que Zafira bebió despacio.

-había algo extraño en la barrera- comento débilmente Zafira- estaba más débil que de costumbre.

-¿ya habías hecho esto antes?- pregunto Peter

-no, cuando Jadis invadió Narnia intente hacerlo para cruzar pero mi magia no era suficiente- respondió Zafira poniéndose de pie con ayuda de Caspian- ahora me llevo toda mi magia poder debilitarla.

-¿pero dices que estaba más débil?- pregunto Edmund extrañado

-sí, pero gracias a ello puede que el hechizo dure más- les sonrió a Jill y Eustance, Zafira.

-¿cuánto tiempo más?- pregunto Jill

-no lo sé, tal vez un par de días- respondió la hechicera- es hora, no hay que perder más tiempo.

Jill y Eustance se acercaron al arco formado por los dos árboles y se tomaron de las manos antes de recitar juntos las palabras que antes les había dicho Zafira y que habían tenido que aprenderse de memoria.

Algo brillo en el medio del arco y Jill y Eustance se miraron una última vez antes de cruzar el árbol.

Y de pronto tanto Eustance como Jill habían desaparecido de la vista de las seis personas en medio de la playa.

-¿y ahora que hacemos?- pregunto Lucy minutos después de solo observar el punto donde habían desaparecido Jill y Eustance.

-esperar- murmuro Zafira- solo eso nos queda hacer.

-será mejor que vayamos por el Viajero del Alba y lo traigamos acá- comento Caspian

-Edmund, Rilian y Lucy se quedan aquí- ordeno Peter mirando a los tres jóvenes- yo iré con Caspian.

-claro Peter- asintió Edmund con tranquilidad.

Momentos después Peter, Caspian y la Hechicera Zafira, que volvía a su cabaña, tomaron el camino de regreso.

Mientras tanto Jill y Eustance se encontraban no muy lejos de ellos pero separados por una gran barrera de magia.

El bosque donde se encontraban no era muy diferente al de la isla de Mágissa y en el punto donde se encontraban había un circulo despejado donde detrás de ellos se encontraban un par de árboles formando un arco como el de la isla de Mágissa y se podía escuchar el correr del agua en un rio no muy lejos.

-¿qué hacemos?- pregunto en un susurro Eustance nervioso.

-hay que hacer lo que nos dijo Zafira- respondió Jill, mirando a su alrededor.

-¿pero hacia dónde caminamos?- pregunto Eustance- Zafira no nos lo dijo.

-supongo que al frente- respondió Jill comenzando a caminar, siendo seguida por Eustance.

En la Isla de Mágissa, Edmund, Rilian y Lucy se encontraban sentados en la arena mirando las olas del mar chocar contra la orilla de la playa.

-¿creen que Eustance y Jill estarán bien?- pregunto Lucy preocupada

-seguro que si Lucy- respondió Edmund- deja de preocuparte por todo.

-yo no me preocupo por todo- murmuro Lucy molesta

-no van a comenzar a pelearse ¿o sí?- murmuro Rilian- no entiendo por qué los hermanos siempre se pelean.

-es una manera de demostrar nuestra preocupación- se encogió de hombros Edmund, despreocupadamente.

-pues que extraños son- respondió Rilian riéndose.

-¿nunca quisiste tener hermanos, Rilian?- pregunto Lucy curiosa.

Rilian guardo silencio por largos minutos hasta que suspiro con una leve tristeza.

-cuando era niño si- susurro Rilian pensativo- pero luego, cuando me di cuenta de que mis padres no se querían, decidí que no quería tener uno.

Edmund y Lucy intercambiaron una mirada, conscientes de que ellos no sabían como era que tus padres no se amaran, pues aunque su padre muchas veces no estaba en casa por estar en el ejército, su madre y él se amaban y jamás los habían visto pelearse.

-no te preocupes Rilian- murmuro Edmund para reconfortarlo- no te pierdes de nada, aquí entre nos, son un fastidio.

Lucy empujo a Edmund juguetonamente a la arena, mientras este reía.

-es cierto, Lucy- murmuro entre risas Edmund- sobre todo tener hermanas.

Lucy frunció el ceño, siendo consciente de que todo lo que decía Edmund era solo para animar a Rilian, pero también para molestarla como era su costumbre.

-siempre están detrás de ti, y cuando vas a una fiesta te obligan a bailar con ellas- comenzó a contar Edmund con pesar- y yo odio bailar.

-y que me dices de todas las chicas que tengo que soportar que me fastidian preguntándome por ustedes- murmuro Lucy fingiendo, o no tanto pues eso en verdad le molestaba, enojo.

-y que me dices tú de los chicos que Peter y yo les tenemos que espantar ah- contraatacó Edmund sentándose en la arena- sobre todo a Susan, los chicos parecían abejas tras la miel.

-tú lo has dicho, con Susan- le dijo Lucy frunciendo levemente el ceño al recordar los muchos pretendientes de su hermana.

Pero Lucy no pudo responder porque en ese instante el Viajero del Alba se dejó ver y pronto, su tripulación desembarco en la orilla de la playa.

-¿todo ha estado tranquilo aquí?- pregunto Caspian acercándose a los 3 adolecentes, ya de pie.

-sí, solo una pequeña pelea entre hermanos- murmuro Rilian riéndose levemente.

-¿y ahora porque peleaban?- pregunto Peter acercándose al lugar.

-Edmund dice que es un fastidio tenerme como hermana Peter- murmuro Lucy con tono lastimero acercándose a Peter para abrazarlo.

-Edmund ¿porque le dijiste eso?- regaño Peter a su hermano, devolviéndole el abrazo a su hermana.

-ves Rilian ese es otro de los puntos negativos de tener hermanas- murmuro Edmund mirando a Lucy con molestia- que se hagan la victima con la autoridad para que salgas regañado.

Rilian y Caspian rieron por la escena montada por los hermanos Pavensie, y más al ver como Lucy miraba a su hermano Edmund y le sacaba la lengua juguetonamente.

"De lo que te pierdes Susan" pensó Caspian con tristeza.

Eustance y Jill caminaron por horas por el bosque hasta que anocheció y decidieron descansar unas horas bajo un gran árbol.

-¿Cuánto crees que nos falte?- pregunto Eustance mientras comían un poco de la comida que Jill traía en un morral, colgando de su espalda.

-no lo sé, Zafira dijo que eran casi dos días de camino- respondió Jill encogiéndose de hombros.

-espero que lleguemos pronto- murmuro Eustance tumbándose sobre el suelo, al terminar de comer.

-será mejor que durmamos unas horas y continuemos el camino- susurro Jill, recostándose a lado de Eustance, y cerrando los ojos.

Ambos no tardaron mucho en dormirse, pero fueron despertados unas pocas horas después por ruidos de cascos acercándose.

-hay que escondernos- susurro Eustance, jalando a Jill de la mano hacia unos arbustos cercanos, y lo suficientemente grandes como para esconderlos bien.

Pronto se dejaron ver don centauros que venían trotando por el medio del bosque.

-oye Ancel ¿qué es eso?- pregunto el que parecía el centauro mayor al otro, señalando al pie del árbol donde Eustance y Jill habían estado recostados.

Al principio ni Jill ni Eustance reconocieron lo que el centauro señalaba, después de un momento, ambos se vieron alarmados.

Al pie del árbol había un delgado listón, que Jill llevaba en el cabello cuando cruzaron el portal, y con el que había estado jugando antes de quedarse dormida.

-no lo sé- respondió el centauro llamado Ancel- parece uno de esas cosas que utilizan las niñas para atarse el cabello.

-¿y que hará aquí?- volvió a preguntar el primer centauro- ¿crees que haya alguien aquí?

-no seas tonto Cort- contesto Ancel- ¿qué haría alguien aquí? Reignis y Nix está aún muy lejos, en Solum no faltaba nadie, por lo que sabemos y nadie en Onview ni en Rivfront cruzaría el rio.

-si tienes razón- reconoció el centauro Cort- pero con todo este pánico que hay en el pueblo no me extrañaría que alguien hubiera huido para acá.

"¿Pánico?" Se preguntaron Eustance y Jill mirándose de reojo.

-no creo- murmuro Ancel- y será mejor que dejemos de perder el tiempo y nos vayamos a nuestro puesto.

-tú mismo lo has dicho, Ancel, por estos lugares no viene nadie- hablo Puar con fastidio- ¿porque tenemos que vigilar esta zona?

-ya te dije, no discutas, a nosotros nos mandaron a vigilar Solum- lo reprendió Ancel- y eso es lo que haremos.

-no creo que ningún Narniano cruce por ese portal- le dijo Cort- después de todo no se supone que la Hechicera amiga de la reina lo vigila del otro lado.

-si pero no hay que confiarse- murmuro Ancel siguiendo su camino, siendo seguido por su compañero centauro.

Jill y Eustance no se movieron de su escondite, por varios minutos después de que los dos centauros se alejaran.

-¿qué crees que esté pasando?- pregunto Eustance, saliendo de detrás del arbusto.

-no lo sé pero no parece que sea algo habitual que vigilen este lugar- murmuro Jill, recordando la renuencia del centauro Puar a vigilar ese lugar.

-si tienes razón- respondió Eustance, levantando el listón de Jill del suelo y entregándoselo a esta con una sonrisa.

Jill se sonrojo levemente y tomo el listón que Eustance le extendía rozando por accidente la mano del chico, quien también se sonrojo al sentir el calor que emanaba la mano de su amiga.

-será mejor que continuemos- susurro Eustance, apartando su mirada de la chica.

Jill no respondió, solo siguió a Eustance, quien ya había comenzado a caminar en línea recta.

Caminaron por horas en la oscuridad, lo que los hacia ir más lento, cuando el amanecer llego decidieron parar para comer algo y descansar.

Esta vez por precaución se escondieron tras unos frondosos arbustos de nuevo, por si alguien más pasaba por ahí.

En esos momentos el amanecer también llegaba en Narnia, despertando así a los tripulantes del Viajero del Alba.

Mientras desayunaban en la playa, fueron sorprendidos por la llegada de Zafira, la Hechicera, que también era una estrella.

-vaya ya se han levantado- murmuro Zafira sorprendida- creía que se levantaban más tarde.

-somos madrugadores- le sonrió Caspian, ofreciéndole un vaso con vino. Zafira lo tomo con una sonrisa, murmurándole un gracias.

Rilian veía la escena con molestia.

-¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto el Príncipe con tono agresivo.

-Rilian, modera tu tono- lo reprendió su padre, mirando al adolecente con molestia.

-hay discúlpame- murmuro Rilian con sarcasmo- no quería molestarte.

-no me interesa tu padre, Rilian- murmuro Zafira, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, mientras se sentaba en la arena a lado de Edmund, quien se reía de la cara de sorpresa de Caspian y Rilian.

-¿Disculpa?- pregunto Rilian sorprendido.

-es ilógico que creas que toda mujer que es amable con él, o viceversa, quiera algo con el- le sonrió Zafira, bebiendo de su vaso.

-yo no he dicho nada- murmuro Rilian, levemente avergonzado.

-no pero es muy notable- respondió Zafira- ¿no había notado la actitud celosa de su hijo, Rey Caspian?

-algo- murmuro Caspian, también algo avergonzado, por la actitud de su hijo.

-no soy celoso- dijo Rilian molesto- y no creo en tus palabras de "no me interesa"

-¿porque?- pregunto Zafira, con un tono casi burlón.

-por qué es ilógico- hablo Rilian ignorando la mirada de enojo de su padre- no puedes decirme que no te gusta o algo así porque es un rey.

-Rilian- susurro Caspian en advertencia.

-tienes razón, es muy guapo, interesante y en efecto, un rey- hablo Zafira, dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Caspian- pero yo no soy tu madre como para interesarme en un hombre que ya ama a otra mujer.

Rilian le dirigió a la Hechicera una mirada herida por haberle recordado que su padre, nunca había amado a su padre, y al mismo tiempo le dirigió una mirada furiosa a su padre, antes de levantarse de donde estaba sentado e irse del lugar totalmente furioso.

-no debiste decirle eso- murmuro Caspian levemente enojado.

-lo lamento pero es lo que yo creo- respondió Zafira tranquilamente- ¿acaso tu si crees en eso de "no me importa si tu no me amas, yo amare por los dos"? Porque yo no.

-¿cómo...?- murmuro Caspian, queriendo preguntar "¿cómo sabes eso?" pues esas eran las mismas palabras que Liliandil le había dicho cuando él le pidió matrimonio y le dijo que lo pensara bien, pues él no la amaba. Pero se calló.

En lugar de eso se levantó de su lugar y fue en búsqueda de su hijo.

Lo encontró no muy lejos de ahí, caminando de un lado a otro de la playa como león enjaulado, y de alguna manera supo que no era buena idea. Así que se escondió tras un árbol a observarlo para que no le pasara nada.

En los bosques de Nayka, Eustance y Jill despertaron de su siesta, encontrándose con que habían dormido muy cerca, demasiado para su gusto, y enseguida se separaron avergonzados.

Comieron algo en silencio, y decidieron seguir su camino.

Caminaron por horas en un absoluto silencio, hasta que comenzaron a notar que se acercaban al pueblo.

Lo primero que notaron era que la vegetación disminuía, después fueron las voces y ruidos que se acostumbraban a oír en un pueblo.

Cuando el anochecer llego, Eustance y Jill, observaban detrás de un árbol muy grande las pequeñas casas del pueblo.

No parecía ser un pueblo muy grande, era rodeado por el bosque, y cerca corría un rio, que separaba al pueblo de lo que parecía mas bosque.

Pero no era eso lo más sorprendente del pueblo.

Al frente se alzaba una cordillera de montañas muy altas, algunas cubiertas de nieve. Sobre la montaña más alta, se erguía un alto castillo de piedra, y al lado de la montaña que sostenía el castillo, había lo que parecía un volcán, a la misma altura que la montaña, lo que hacía al castillo estar por sobre la altura del volcán.

-¿eso es un volcán?- pregunto Eustance sorprendido.

-eso parece- respondió Jill- nunca había visto uno en Narnia.

-ni yo- susurro Eustance.

Como la noche ya había caído, todos los habitantes de Nayka parecían volver a sus casas, pero Jill y Eustance, pudieron notar que el pueblo parecía estar muy vigilado, y que la gente se veía levemente nerviosa y asustada.

Otra cosa que notaron fue la variedad de habitantes.

Había Faunos, Minotauros, Centauros, animales parlantes, pero también había personas, lo que los extraño puesto que supusieron que no habría humanos, dado que fueron Narnianos los que se habían ido con Narina.

-¿crees que sea normal tanta vigilancia?- pregunto Jill mirando a un Minotauro que pasaba cerca de ellos con armadura y un hacha en la mano- la gente parece asustada.

-no lo sé- respondió Eustance- o paso algo o Narina es una reina tirana.

-no lo creo, recuerda a los dos centauros que nos encontramos parecían no estar acostumbrados a vigilar esa parte del bosque- comento Jill.

-tienes razón- murmuro Eustance momentos después- pero no vamos a siquiera poder acercarnos al castillo con tanta vigilancia.

-¿qué hacemos?- pregunto Jill preocupada.

-volvamos al bosque y volvemos en un par de horas- respondió Eustance- quizás ya haiga bajado la vigilancia.

Al mismo tiempo que Eustance y Jill volvían al bosque, Rilian volvía al campamento que los tripulantes del Viajero del Alba, habían instalado a orillas de la playa de Mágissa.

Ya todos se encontraban dormidos, y sin notar la ausencia de su padre entre los durmientes, Rilian se acostó en la arena y se quedó dormido casi al instante.

Caspian había permanecido todo el día vigilando a su hijo quien no se había movido de la playa hasta entrada la noche, entonces lo había seguido de vuelta al campamento y había permanecido oculto hasta que vio cómo su respiración se acompasaba, claro símbolo de que se había quedado dormido.

Entonces Caspian creyó que era hora de acercarse y también dormir.

Apenas había salido de detrás del árbol cuando una fuerte luz comenzó a descender del cielo, pero afortunadamente se encontraban lo suficientemente lejos como para que la brillante luz no despertara a los durmientes.

Cuando la luz se extinguió, Caspian observo a la estrella Zafira frente a él, ya no emitiendo ese gran brillo pero conservando una cierta luz a su alrededor.

-Rey Caspian- murmuro Zafira como saludo.

-Zafira- Caspian hizo una leve reverencia- ¿sucede algo?

-he estado pensando y creo que tienes razón- respondió Zafira con tono de disculpa- no debí recordarle a tu hijo que nunca amaste a su madre porque estás enamorado de la Reina Susan.

Por un momento la mente de Caspian se quedó en blanco.

-¿cómo sabes tanto?- pregunto Caspian, pasada la impresión.

-ya se los he dicho- le sonrío Zafira, ocasionando que el leve brillo en su piel aumentara- se muchas cosas.

Caspian guardo silencio, sin saber que más decir.

-está bien, acepto tus disculpas- susurro Caspian al final.

-sabe algo Rey Caspian, amar nunca estará mal- hablo Zafira volviéndole a sonreír al Rey- no importa que tan lejos este la persona amada.

-lo sé, solo desearía no haber lastimado a Liliandil y a Rilian por amar a Susan- murmuro Caspian con tristeza.

-tu no los lastimaste, ellos solos se lastiman al no comprender el amor que sientes por ella- le dijo Zafira con una sonrisa.

Caspian miro a Rilian en la lejanía y lamento, no por primera vez, que este no entendiera el gran amor que el sentía por Susan.

-hoy Rey Caspian yo te predigo que volverás a ver a Susan Pavensie- hablo Zafira, llamando la atención de Caspian, que la miro sorprendido- cuando los tres estén listos, y Susan Pavensie encuentre la manera de ser Benévola en su mundo.

Caspian se quedó callado, sin poder creer que Zafira le estuviera haciendo una profecía, donde le decía que volvería a ver a Susan.

-pero así como ella a de aceptar lo que tu hiciste por tu reino- continuo hablando Zafira- tu deberás aceptar lo que ella hizo por ella, y otros.

Y diciendo esas últimas palabras, Zafira volvió a brillar y ascendió al cielo.

Caspian se quedó ahí sin moverse por varios minutos, hasta que comenzó a avanzar y se recostó a lado de su hijo en la arena durmiéndose al instante.

Caspian no entendió hasta la mañana siguiente que Zafira le había profetizado que volvería a ver a Susan, y comenzó a albergar demasiadas dudas, la primera: ¿cuándo seria?

Mientras tanto Eustance y Jill habían regresado al pueblo en mitad de la noche, pero la vigilancia no había disminuida, pensando que quizás de día sería menor, volvieron a su escondite, una madriguera abandonada, lo suficientemente amplia para caber ambos.

Pero al volver en el día, la vigilancia seguía, y el miedo de los habitantes de Narnia se hacía cada vez más evidente.

-algo pasa- murmuro Eustance- no es normal su comportamiento.

-¿qué hacemos?- pregunto Jill nerviosa.

-esperar- respondió Eustance.

Se quedaron todo el día vigilando el pueblo, hasta que entrada la noche, los guardias se tomaron varios minutos para hacer cambio de guardia.

Jill y Eustance decidieron no moverse de ahí para seguir analizando la situación y encontrar una manera de entrar, pero pasada la media noche, Jill se durmió y Eustance quedo solo vigilando.

Poco después del amanecer, de nuevo hicieron cambio de guardia, pero al ser demasiado temprano, los guardias parecían aun medio dormidos y no prestaban demasiada atención, caminando prácticamente con los ojos cerrados.

Eustance, emocionado, despertó a Jill y la guio rápidamente a su refugio.

-hay que hacerlo al amanecer- susurro Eustance apenas llegar.

-¿qué?- pregunto Jill confundida, aun un poco dormida.

-al amanecer hacen cambio de guardia- comenzó a explicar Eustance- los guardias están medio dormidos, así que ese es el momento para colarnos al castillo.

-¿estás seguro?- pregunto Jill, ya totalmente despierto, Eustance asintió.

Ya con el plan trazado, comieron algo y durmieron para estar totalmente despiertos por la noche.

Al medio día, Eustance y Jill, salieron de la madriguera y comenzaron a caminar por el bosque, rodeando al pueblo para acercarse lo más posible al castillo.

Poco después del amanecer, se habían acercado todo lo posible, llegando al pie de la montaña donde se erguía el castillo y el clima había comenzado a enfriar un poco.

En la montaña estaban talladas unas enormes escaleras de lo que parecia piedra que guiaban hasta las puertas del castillo.

No había ningún guardia vigilando al pie de las escaleras, pero las puertas del castillo estaban vigiladas por dos Minotauros.

La noche era tan oscura que Eustance estaba seguro que no podían ver nada, un metro lejos de sus ojos. Después de todo el tampoco podía ver mucho.

-hay que subir las escaleras ahora- susurro Eustance a Jill.

-¿y si nos ven?- pregunto Jill nerviosa.

-si las subimos de día nos verán aun así- argumento Eustance.

Jill asintió y juntos se dirigieron hacia las escaleras que guiaban al castillo.

En el campamento en la Isla Mágissa la situación con Rilian no había mejorado, por las mañanas se iba muy temprano y volvía cuando ya todos estaban dormidos.

Después de la primera noche, Caspian no volvió a seguir a Rilian, consciente de donde se encontraba su hijo y demasiado ocupado en pensar en la profecía que Zafira le había dicho.

Pero todas las dudas que habían surgido en Caspian no habían podido ser resueltas ya que Zafira no había vuelto al campamento desde esa vez en que le hizo la profecía.

Hasta esa noche.

La tripulación estaba cenando cuando la acostumbrada luz que desprendía Zafira al descender del cielo se presentó.

-Buenas Noches- murmuro Zafira sonriéndoles- mañana se cumplen 4 días de la partida a Nayka de Jill y Eustance.

-¿crees que vuelvan pronto?- pregunto Peter

-no lo sé pero recuerden que solo les puedo garantizar que 5 días debilite la barrera- respondió Zafira.

-¿y si no vuelven pasado mañana?- pregunto Lucy nerviosa- ¿se quedaran para siempre?

-no hay que comenzar a preocuparnos sino hasta que pasen los 5 días- contesto Zafira dirigiéndole una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Lucy y comenzando a alejarse rumbo al bosque.

-espera Zafira- hablo Caspian siguiendo a la Hechicera hasta los lindes del bosque ante la mirada extrañada de los demás.

-¿sucede algo Rey Caspian?- pregunto Zafira curiosa.

-sobre lo que me dijiste la otra noche...- susurro Caspian nervioso-... ¿cuándo volveré a ver a Susan?

-no lo sé Rey Caspian, solo puedo asegurarle que Susan volverá a Narnia, algún día- Zafira sonrío al captar la mirada decepcionada del Rey- eso de cuando será deberías decírmelo tu ¿cuándo estarán listos tú y Rilian para el regreso de la Reina Susan?

Caspian siguió la mirada de Zafira, que miraba tras él, hacia Rilian que volvía al campamento y los veía con cierto grado de rencor.

-no lo sé- respondió Caspian- pero no será pronto.

-entonces es hora de que te haga una segunda profecía mi Rey- le sonrío Zafira- tu hijo madurara, se convertirá en Rey de Narnia a lado de una maravillosa Reina, y juntos gobernaran Narnia por mucho tiempo de felicidad y prosperidad.

Caspian sonrío ampliamente ante el futuro que se le presentaba para su hijo.

-el Príncipe Rilian encontrara la forma de estar en paz con sigo mismo y contigo- murmuro Zafira, devolviéndole a Caspian su gran sonrisa- predigo un gran futuro para tu hijo.

-¿Rilian se enamorara?- pregunto Caspian, deseando que así fuera.

Zafira asintió antes de comenzar a alejarse, internándose en el bosque.

Caspian se acercó de nueva cuenta al campamento donde lo esperaba un muy molesto Rilian.

-creo que eso de "no soy tu madre para enamorarme de un hombre que ama a otra mujer"- hablo Rilian, imitando las palabras de Zafira- era una vil mentira.

-no empieces Rilian- murmuro Caspian- estoy de muy buen humor como para que lo arruines con tus comentarios mal intencionados.

-pues lamento mucho haber arruinado tu noche romántica- susurro Rilian sarcásticamente.

-Rilian- advirtió Caspian, mirándolo con molestia.

-ya basta, Rilian no es asunto tuyo lo que Caspian haga con Zafira- intervino Peter molesto por sus constantes discusiones.

-esa es tu opinión, no la mía- respondió Rilian, mirando con molestia a Peter.

-Rilian no seas irrespetuoso- lo reprendió Caspian, con el ceño fruncido- y Peter tiene razón, el que yo hable con Zafira no tiene nada de malo.

-no veo de que tengan que hablar- murmuro Rilian enfadado- después de todo recuerda lo que ella dijo, no le interesas.

-Zafira me hizo una profecía hace un par de noches- suspiro Caspian cansado- y le estaba preguntando algunas cosas sobre ella.

-¿te hizo una profecía?- pregunto Rilian extrañado.

-así es- asintió su padre.

-¿y que te dijo, Caspian?- pregunto Lucy curiosa.

-nada de importancia- respondió Caspian, no creyendo que sería adecuado decir lo que le dijo sobre Susan.

Rilian frunció el ceño aun molesto y sin decir nada, giro sobre sí mismo y se alejó dispuesto a dormir.

Al amanecer Eustance y Jill se encontraban escondidos en uno de los laterales del castillo, después de su aventura al subir las escaleras durante la noche.

Eustance y Jill habían tenido que arrastrarse por las escaleras para no ser vistos y al llegar a la cima tomo varias rocas de las escaleras y las arrojo al lado contrario de donde iban a correr, creando una distracción.

Cuando uno de los minotauros se alejó para buscar el origen del ruido, Eustance y Jill corrieron a esconderse sin hacer ruido para no llamar la atención del otro vigilante.

Ahora Eustance y Jill esperaban el cambio de guardia, después del amanecer se acercaron un hombre acompañado de un centauro a relevar a los dos Minotauros.

-¿sin novedades por aquí?- pregunto el centauro a los dos minotauros adormilados.

-así es, todo tranquilo- respondió uno de los minotauros medio dormido.

-bien, ya váyanse a dormir, tu quédate a vigilar- ordeno el centauro al hombre y los dos minotauros- yo iré a hablar con Zaccaria.

El centauro se dirigió dentro del castillo abriendo las puertas del castillo, que siempre se encontraban cerradas. Los otros tres individuos acataron la orden del centauro, pero el humano se recargo contra una de las grandes puertas y comenzó a dormitar, hasta que al final se quedó dormido de pie.

Eustance y Jill intercambiaron una mirada curiosa, antes de acercarse a las puertas y abrir la opuesta a donde el hombre se encontraba dormido. Con cuidado ambos entraron al castillo, cerrando la puerta con cuidado, pero aun así esta hizo un leve ruido que despertó al chico.

-¿qué, que paso?- se oyó la voz adormilada del chico al otro lado de la puerta pero pronto no se volvió a escuchar nada.

Eustance y Jill miraron al frente, había un vestíbulo enorme con el techo muy alto. A los lados del vestíbulo había dos grandes puertas de roble, una a la izquierda y la otra a la derecha.

-tu busca en la izquierda y yo en la derecha- susurro Eustance nervioso. Se dirigió a la puerta derecha y pego la oreja en la puerta, no se escuchaba nada y la abrió lentamente, no había nada más que un escritorio, sillas, algunas mesas y un par de libreros.

Jill en cambio se dirigió a la puerta de la izquierda de donde salían unas leves voces. Jill distinguió la del centauro que había ido a relevar a los minotauros.

-...y se está desesperando pero no podemos hacer mas- decía una voz desconocida.

-nadie más ha entrado puedo asegurártelo- hablo la voz del centauro.

-aun así, todos están muy nerviosos, Baldwin- murmuro la primera voz- no tardara mucho para que la noticia llegue a las islas.

-Jill- susurro Eustance, llamando la atención de la chica- ¿qué sucede?

-aquí está el centauro de antes- susurro Jill en respuesta.

-vámonos- le dijo Eustance, comenzando a caminar por el largo vestíbulo.

Al término del vestíbulo había un gran salón con un enorme trono vacío en el centro, y a los dos lados del gran salón dos grandes arcos que guiaban a nuevas salas.

-¿a dónde vamos primero?- pregunto Jill.

-a la derecha- respondió Eustance cruzando el arco de la derecha, que guiaba a una gran sala con sillones rojos y una gran chimenea de piedra. Sobre la chimenea de piedra estaba una gran pintura del castillo.

En una de las paredes laterales de la sala había una puerta que Eustance y Jill siguieron.

La puerta daba a un pasillo con dos puertas más a sus costados, pero Jill y Eustance decidieron seguir derecho por el pasillo, este guiaba a una gran sala, con puertas de metal entreabiertas.

Por el espacio abierto se podía ver un nuevo salón con las paredes pintadas de blanco y muebles también blancos.

Había varias pinturas en la sala, que Jill y Eustance observaron, eran de Peter, Edmund, Lucy y Eustance. Además había dos más de Caspian y de Aslan.

Debajo de las pinturas de Edmund y Caspian había una repisa que parecía contener algo y frente a la pintura de Aslan había una chica de pie.

Parecía ser un poco mayor que ellos dos, tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura y negro, muy negro, pero con la piel muy pálida, tenía los ojos cerrados, por lo que no pudieron ver sus ojos.

Su vestimenta la constituía un pantalón negro, camisa blanca y un corsé también negro, llevaba botas color café y una capa color roja con el símbolo de lo que parecía la hoja de un árbol, rasgada por unas garras.

-deben ser los que están en la vitrina- murmuro Jill, señalando la vitrina bajo el cuadro de Edmund.

Jill y Eustance se ocultaron tras la puerta de metal hasta que una hora después la chica salió de la sala, y ellos entraron a ella.

Se acercaron a la vitrina del cuadro de Edmund y observaron una caja de madera dentro.

-esa caja debe tenerlos dentro- susurro Jill.

Eustance abrió la vitrina con cuidado y saco la caja de madera.

-oye Eustance- susurro Jill- Zafira no dijo nada de un regalo para Caspian ¿o sí?

-no ¿porque?- respondió Eustance observando a Jill parada frente al cuadro de Caspian. Eustance se acercó a ella.

-¿y qué es eso?- pregunto Jill, mirando la caja de madera dentro de la vitrina debajo del cuadro de Caspian, muy parecida a la de Edmund.

-no lo sé- murmuro Eustance, confundido- ¿y si también lo necesitamos?

-hay que llevárnoslo- susurro Jill abriendo la vitrina.

-ustedes no se llevaran nada, ladrones- murmuro una voz a sus espaldas.

Al girar se toparon de frente con la chica pelinegra que momentos antes había estado observando el cuadro de Aslan, y que sostenía una larga, y al parecer muy afilada, espada de manera amenazante.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito y espero que les haiga gustado. En el próximo capítulo se introducirán dos nuevos personajes.**

**De nuevo les hago esta pregunta: ¿Qué creen que sea lo que Narina quería darle a Edmund en su primera visita a Narnia, junto con la espada y el escudo de Peter, el arco y el cuerno de Susan y la daga y la pócima de Lucy?**

**¿Quién creen que sea la chica que descubrió a Eustance y Jill?**

**¿Se cumplirá la profecía que hizo Zafira a Caspian sobre Susan y Rilian?**

**Déjenme su opinión y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Miki: **Gracias por tu Review, me alegro que te guste mi Fan Fiction, espero que también te guste este capítulo y que me dejes tu opinión.

**Lady Shark: **me gusto tu propuesta pero por tres razones no las implementare.

Porque ya tenía este capítulo, y la mitad del próximo, hecho cuando leí tu Review y contienen detalles importantes para el futuro del Fic.

Porque tengo planes para Narina que no podría llevar a cabo si tomo tu idea.

Porque también tengo el futuro de Susan medio planeado y no puedo cambiarlo porque lo que ya llevo escrito no coincidiría con los demás capítulos si fuera así.

Te agradezco tu Review y tu interés por él, espero que te guste este capítulo y que me dejes un Review.

**Espero les haiga gustado el capítulo, nos vemos en el próximo.**

**Fanny**


	7. La Princesa Kattherinn

**LAS CRONICAS DE NARNIA: LA HIJA PÉRDIDA**

**Disclaimer: Las Crónicas de Narnia no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 7:** **La Princesa Kattherinn**

Al girar se toparon de frente con la chica pelinegra que momentos antes había estado observando el cuadro de Aslan, y que sostenía una larga, y al parecer muy afilada, espada de manera amenazante.

-¿cómo se atreven a entrar a este castillo a robar?- murmuro en un susurro amenazante la chica, con apariencia de estar a punto de lanzarse al ataque, contra Eustance y Jill.

Eustance le paso a Jill la caja de madera que había tomado de la vitrina de Edmund, y desenfundo su propia espada.

-escucha, sé que esto no se ve bien...- comenzó a hablar Eustance intentando razonar con la chica-... pero esto no es lo que parece.

-no te creo- respondió la chica lanzándose contra Eustance, mientras gritaba- MALDITO LADRON.

Las espadas de Eustance y la chica extraña chocaron con gran fuerza, desequilibrando por un momento a Eustance, quien intentaba contener el ataque de la chica, y al mismo tiempo alejar a la chica de Jill.

En el centro de la sala, Eustance y la chica seguían peleando, pero pronto la habilidad de la chica se impuso sobre la de Eustance, y la filosa espada de la chica rasgo la camisa y piel de Eustance en el brazo, cerca del hombro.

Jill mientras tanto abrió la vitrina bajo el cuadro de Caspian X y saco de dentro la caja de madera, un poco más pequeña que la de Edmund. Teniendo las dos cajas de madera en sus manos, Jill se giró y observo por un momento la pelea de esa chica que los había llamado ladrones y Eustance y viendo que sería Eustance el perdedor cruzo el salón hacia la puerta, llamando a su amigo.

-EUSTANCE, VAMONOS- al oír el grito de Jill, Eustance choco fuertemente su espada con la de la chica, antes de girarse y sin que ella lo pudiera evitar salir corriendo de la sala, detrás de Jill.

-VUELVE AQUI COBARDE- grito la chica con enfado, antes de salir corriendo tras ellos.

Al llegar al vestíbulo principal, de la puerta de la izquierda, donde Jill había escuchado hablar al centauro con alguien más, salió ese mismo centauro, acompañado de un joven hombre.

Debía tener cerca de 25 años, con el cabello rubio platinado y los ojos de un negro muy profundo y brillante.

Jill y Eustance esquivaron a ambos, al centauro y al hombre rubio, y salieron del castillo.

El sol estaba en su punto más alto, señal inequívoca de que era medio día, cumpliéndose así 4 días de su estadía en Nayka.

-DETENGALOS, SON LADRONES- gritaba la chica detrás de ellos, mientras bajaban las escaleras de piedra- HAN ROBADO OBJETOS DE LA SALA NARNIANA.

Jill y Eustance atravesaron el pueblo a toda velocidad, y se adentraron en el bosque a toda velocidad, yéndose a refugiar a la madriguera en la que lo habían hecho desde su llegada al pueblo.

Tras de ellos se podían escuchar pasos de personas persiguiéndolos que los perdieron de vista al llegar a la Madriguera.

Cuando sus perseguidores se siguieron de largo sin notar la Madriguera, Jill y Eustance suspiraron aliviados.

Los Tripulantes del Viajero del Alba habían pasado todo el día, desde al amanecer hasta el anochecer, vigilando el portal entre Narnia y Nayka, a la espera de que Eustance y Jill regresaran, pero nada sucedió.

Ni ese día ni al siguiente, cuando al medio día se cumplieron los 5 días, que Zafira había garantizado, Eustance y Jill podrían volver a Narnia. Los gobernantes de Narnia se encontraban de lo más nerviosos ante la expectativa de que Eustance y Jill no volverían a Narnia jamás.

Esa noche, la estrella Zafira volvió a descender del cielo, junto a ellos.

-aun no vuelven- susurro Zafira sentándose a lado de Lucy, quien negó con la cabeza tristemente.

-y mañana al mediodía se cumplen seis días de su partida- comento Edmund preocupado- ¿crees que les pudo haber pasado algo?

-lo único que se me ocurre es que los hubieran atrapado- respondió Zafira- y de ser así, solo esperemos que los atrapen pronto.

-¿cuánto tiempo más crees que aguante tu hechizo?- pregunto Caspian.

-no lo sé- negó Zafira, también preocupada- un día mas, a lo mucho dos.

Todos se miraron preocupados.

-pero espero vuelvan pronto- susurro Zafira con esperanza- hare un viaje para ver a algunas estrellas cercanas pero intentare volver pronto.

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto Caspian extrañado.

-no lo sé con exactitud- respondió Zafira- pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

-¿sobre Eustance y Jill?- pregunto Lucy preocupada.

-no, no creo que tarden mucho mas- Zafira intento animarla un poco- hay que pedirle a Aslan que vuelvan mañana.

Pero Eustance y Jill tampoco volvieron al día siguiente, cuando se cumplieron 6 días de su partida, lo que de verdad comenzó a poner a todos nerviosos.

Mientras tanto Eustance y Jill habían pasado todo lo que quedaba de su cuarto día en Nayka, después de su incursión al castillo, escondidos en la Madriguera.

Al día siguiente, su quinto día, cuando la vigilancia había disminuido, decidieron esperar hasta el anochecer para emprender el camino de regreso al portal, para regresar a Narnia, y al anochecer salieron de la Madriguera y caminaron por horas en el bosque, hasta que amaneció.

Se escondieron en unos arbustos para dormir un poco antes de continuar su camino, pero a media mañana, ruidos de cascos y voces, los despertaron.

-no pudieron haber desaparecido- murmuraba una voz, que Eustance y Jill reconocieron como de la chica con la que Eustance había peleado en el castillo.

-los hemos buscado por casi todo el bosque y no hay rastros de ellos- le respondía una voz que aunque se le hacia familiar a Jill, no podía identificar- debieron de haberse ido a alguna de las islas.

-o quizás no eran de Nayka- susurro la chica- a lo mejor eran Narnianos.

-te estas volviendo paranoica- le respondió la otra vos, aparentemente de un hombre joven.

-si ya cruzaron hace 9 días- comento la chica con molestia- bien pudieron hacerlo otra vez.

-no lo creo- murmuro el chico, pero no alcanzaron a escuchar la respuesta de ella ya que comenzaron a alejarse, por el camino por el que Eustance y Jill debían de seguir.

-¿quién crees que sea esa chica?- pregunto Jill curiosa.

-no lo sé, quizás sea la hija de Aslan- murmuro Eustance sin mucha seguridad.

-no lo creo- respondió Jill- ¿qué hacemos? Se fueron por el camino por el que debemos de ir.

-hay que rodearlos- susurro Eustance, mirando a su alrededor, decidiendo que otro camino debían de seguir.

Eustance y Jill rodearon a la chica y su acompañante, pero al no ser el mismo camino que siguieron antes, se terminaron por perder.

Caminaron por todo un día sin saber si iban por el camino correcto, hasta que al atardecer de su séptimo día en Nayka reconocieron al fin el camino que habían seguido para ir al pueblo.

Pero cuando más estaban seguros de que pronto llegarían a su destino fueron sorprendidos por la aparición de la misma chica de antes.

-Al fin los encuentro- murmuro la chica desenfundando su espada.

Jill y Eustance se miraron un momento antes de al mismo tiempo salir corriendo en dirección, a donde creían era el portal.

Estuvieron corriendo y ocultándose, siendo siempre encontrados por la chica, por lo que a Eustance le parecieron horas, hasta que cuando la oscuridad inundaba por completo el bosque, solo iluminados por la luna, que les dejaba ver a los dos árboles formando el arco que eran el portal a Narnia.

Eustance y Jill apresuraron el paso, siendo seguidos de cerca por la chica, y por más personas, dedujeron Jill y Eustance por los ruidos de cascos.

-ABRETE- comenzó a gritar Jill al ver el portal- ABRETE PORTAL Y DEJANOS CRUZAR.

El portal comenzó a brillar.

En Narnia, la situación de nervios general no había mejorado.

Toda la tripulación del Viajero del Alba había decidido dormir en el barco, debido al clima, algo frio de la isla, así que en esos momentos los únicos que se encontraban en la playa de la Isla de Mágissa, eran los 3 reyes de Antaño, el actual rey de Narnia y el Príncipe Rilian.

El silencio y la calma inundaban el lugar, hasta que el portal en medio del arco formado por los dos árboles comenzó a brillar.

-¿qué creen que signifique?- pregunto Lucy nerviosa.

-pues que o el portal se está abriendo, o que se está cerrando- respondió Edmund en un susurro.

Pronto comenzaron a escucharse ruidos, como de pasos apresurados que caminaban sobre hojas secas.

Peter, Caspian y Edmund desenfundaron sus espadas, por si ocurría algo malo.

De pronto dos figuras, no muy altas, aparecieron de pronto en medio del arco y corrieron apresurados por la playa. Caspian, Peter y Edmund se apartaron rápidamente de su camino, pero Lucy y Rilian no fueron tan rápidos, y las dos figuras chocaron con ellos, quedando los cuatro tumbados sobre el suelo.

-¿Jill? ¿Eustance?- pregunto Rilian extrañado, aun en el suelo.

-hola- susurro Eustance

Peter y Eustance ayudaron a Eustance, Jill, Lucy y Rilian a ponerse de pie.

Edmund mientras tanto miro atentamente el portal que aun brillaba y escucho atentamente que los ruidos de pasos seguían oyéndose, hasta que de pronto una nueva figura cruzo el portal, y el brillo de este se apagó.

La nueva figura era delgada y con el cabello del color de la noche, y sostenía una larga espada que brillaba con la luz de la luna.

Edmund apenas pudo levantar su espada antes de que la espada de esa figura, que Edmund no podía distinguir bien, le cortara la cabeza.

Sus espadas volvieron a chocar con fuerza, pero esa figura atacaba con tanta fuerza, y furia, que Edmund comenzó a retroceder casi sin darse cuenta. La figura le hizo un pequeño corte en la mejilla, antes de tirarle de un golpe la espada, a un sorprendido Edmund, de las manos.

Justo en ese momento Edmund tropezó y callo acostado en la arena, no sin antes tomar de la muñeca a su atacante y arrastrándola con él, cayendo esta sobre él.

Rápidamente la extraña figura se incorporó y se sentó sobre su abdomen, poniéndole su espada en el cuello.

En ese momento Edmund pudo observar por fin, de manera detenida, a su atacante.

Era una chica, no mayor que él, con el cabello muy negro que le caía sobre su rostro pálido, tenía unos penetrantes ojos grises que lo miraban con ira, y una leve sorpresa. Su cuerpo se sentía liviano sobre el suyo y parecía ser muy delgada y frágil.

Edmund, y la chica, respiraban de manera agitada sin notar nada alrededor de ellos, solo sentían la cercanía entre sus cuerpos, sus respiraciones que rozaban el rostro del otro, y sus miradas que taladraban los ojos del otro.

No notaban por ejemplo que las otras 6 personas en la playa los miraban sorprendidos.

Cuando la chica apareció en el portal los 6 se habían sorprendido, y por un momento habían pensado en intervenir en la pelea entre esta y Edmund, pero en ese momento, ambas figuras habían caído a la arena.

Por varios segundos nadie se movió, Peter y Caspian esperando que Edmund se quitara de encima a la chica, y los demás demasiado impresionados para hacer algo.

Al final Peter, notando que Edmund, y al parecer tampoco la chica, iba a hacer ningún movimiento, se acercó y apunto su espada al cuello de la chica.

-no te muevas- hablo Peter con voz seria, haciendo reaccionar a la chica.

Edmund también reacciono y mirando aun a los ojos de la chica, que ahora lucia completamente furiosa.

-¿quién eres?- pregunto Edmund impresionado por la chica, por su aparición, habilidad con la espada y por su belleza.

-¿de verdad no saben quién soy?- pregunto la chica, mirando de reojo a Peter, que no había movido su espada de su cuello- Ladrones.

-¿ladrones?- pregunto Edmund extrañado.

-sí, ladrones, esos dos chicos me han robado- respondió la chica molesta, apuntando a Eustance y Jill.

-nos la encontramos en el castillo de Nayka- explico Eustance- y nos vio cuando tomamos los objetos para Edmund.

Peter bajo levemente su espada, cuando miro que la chica apartaba su espada del cuello de Edmund.

-aquí hay un error- comenzó a explicar Edmund- esos objetos son míos.

-el que hubieran sido hechos para ti, no significa que sean tuyos- respondió la chica, levantándose de encima de Edmund.

-¿cómo sabes quién soy?- pregunto Edmund poniéndose también de pie.

-en la habitación donde estaban los objetos había un cuadro tuyo- explico Jill

-Yo solo sé que ustedes son unos ladrones- murmuro la chica extraña, señalando a Jill y Eustance, y después volvió a hablar mirando a los que restaban- y ustedes sus cómplices.

-escucha si tomamos esos objetos es porque los necesitamos- comenzó a explicarse Eustance.

-no me importan tus explicaciones, maldito Narniano- hablo la chica- ahora mismo me dirán donde está mi madre.

-¿tu madre?- pregunto Peter extrañado

-sí, mi madre, hace 12 lunas narnianos cruzaron el portal hacia Nayka y se llevaron a mi madre- explico la chica con enojo y una leve tristeza en su voz.

-nosotros no fuimos- hablo Lucy con seguridad- pero te ayudaremos a encontrar a tu madre.

-no necesito su ayuda, Reyes de Narnia- murmuro la chica escupiendo las palabras como si quemaran- solo necesito que me devuelvan lo que tomaron del Castillo de Reignis.

-¿Castillo de Reignis?- susurro Rilian confundido, pero nadie le prestó atención, porque en esos momentos una luz dorada los cubrió, y un gran brillo bajo del cielo.

Cuando la luz desapareció esta dejo ver al chico rubio y de ojos negros que Eustance y Jill habían visto en el castillo, junto con el centauro.

-Princesa Kattherinn- murmuro el recién llegado avanzando hacia la chica pelinegra.

-¿Princesa?- pregunto Edmund sorprendido.

-¿Zaccaria como cruzaste?- pregunto la chica, que ya sabían era una Princesa de nombre Kattherinn.

-mi magia no es tan poderosa como la de Narina- respondió el chico, llamado Zaccaria al parecer, sonriendo- pero aun así me ayuda muchas veces.

-¿tú conoces a Narina?- intervino Caspian, dirigiéndose hacia la estrella Zaccaria.

-Narina- respondió la Princesa Kattherinn molesta- es mi madre.

El silencio inundo la isla por varios minutos, hasta que ellos asimilaron la noticia.

-Narina, la hija de Aslan- susurro Edmund impresionado- ¿es tu madre?

-si- asintió la Princesa- y ustedes se la llevaron.

-no, estas equivocada- respondió Edmund- nosotros solo queríamos utilizar el supuesto regalo de Narina para mí, para cruzar del otro lado y hablarlo con Narina.

-si dices la verdad- murmuro la Princesa de Nayka- ¿porque también se llevaron el regalo para el Rey Caspian X?

-¿qué?- pregunto Caspian sorprendido- ¿de qué hablas?

-ellos no solo se llevaron aquello, que como ustedes dicen, en su momento, fue un regalo de Narina para el Rey Edmund- hablo la estrella Zaccaria- sino también un, como ustedes dicen, regalo para el Rey Caspian.

-Zafira no nos dijo nada sobre eso- susurro Caspian

-exacto, como Zafira no los menciono- comenzó a hablar Jill, sacando de su mochila las dos cajas de madera- creímos que quizás también lo necesitaríamos, y Zafira lo había olvidado.

-¿Zafira?- pregunto la Princesa, extrañada- ¿la Hechicera Zafira?

-en realidad es una estrella, Kattherinn- la corrigió Zaccaria- como yo.

-como sea, ¿están hablando de ella?- pregunto la Princesa con fastidio- ¿ella les dijo como cruzar?

-si- acepto Lucy en un susurro

-Narina no estará nada contenta cuando se entere- murmuro Zaccaria frunciendo el ceño.

En ese momento un nuevo brillo descendió del cielo, y enseguida se dejó ver Zafira, que lucía preocupada.

-tú debes ser Zafira- volvió a hablar Zaccaria, mirando a la recién llegada, que asintió con tranquilidad.

-Narina fue secuestrada por la Bruja Blanca- fue lo primero que dijo Zafira, mirando a los Reyes Narnianos.

-¿estas segura que fue la Bruja Blanca?- pregunto Peter preocupado.

-me lo acaban de decir mis hermanas- respondió Zafira- el mismo día en que ustedes llegaron a esta isla, Jadis regreso a Narnia con ella.

-¿y cómo demonios supo cómo cruzar?- pregunto la Princesa enfadada- seguramente tú se lo dijiste, como se lo dijiste a ellos.

-no entraron por esta isla, lo habría sabido- respondió Zafira, con un tono de leve molestia- como deben de saber los dos, este no es el único punto por el que se cruza a Nayka.

-ella tiene razón, Kattherinn- reconoció Zaccaria, intentando tranquilizar a la princesa- este portal da a Solum, por lo que sabemos, los Narnianos que atacaron Nayka, llegaron a la Isla Falis directamente.

-¿atacaron Nayka?- pregunto Caspian preocupado.

-hace poco más de 12 lunas, Narina sintió el portal que da a la isla Falis abrirse- comenzó a contarles la estrella Zaccaria- hacia cerca de 1000 años que ningún portal se abría.

-poco después de la invasión de los telmarinos- agrego Kattherinn- algunos Narnianos huyeron a Nayka, pero poco a poco la existencia de Nayka fue olvidándose por los Narnianos.

-no lo sabíamos- susurro Lucy.

-la Isla Falis queda lejos de Reignis, donde se encuentra el castillo, así que Narina no pudo ir a verificar quien cruzo el portal- continuo contando Zaccaria- poco después nos llegó la noticia de que Narnianos habían tomado la Isla Liff, esta es pequeña, sin un gobierno establecido y cerca de Falis.

-mi madre fue a verificar la situación, pero jamás regreso- susurro Kattherinn.

-los que tomaron la isla comenzaron a matar a los pobladores, y pidieron a Narina a cambio de cesar los ataques- narro Zaccaria con pesar- Narina se entregó y después no se más.

-por eso la barrera estaba débil- murmuro Zafira- Jadis debió de debilitarlo.

-hay que avisarle a Aslan- susurro Lucy preocupada.

-¿para qué?- pregunto Kattherinn agresivamente- no creo que haga mucho.

Lucy la miro molesta.

-ella tiene razón, Aslan ya debe de saberlo de todas maneras- murmuro Zafira causando más molestia en Lucy.

-además todo traidor en Narnia le pertenece a la Bruja Blanca- intervino Edmund- Aslan no podrá hacer mucho.

-pero ella no es una traidora- murmuro Kattherinn con molestia- no deberían juzgarla si no la conocen.

-pero ella abandono Narnia- murmuro Rilian- y se llevó a muchos Narnianos.

-pero no obligo a nadie a irse con ella y se fue sin ocultárselo a nadie, con la frente en alto- hablo Kattherinn- ella tenía sus razones para irse y Aslan las aceptaba.

-si ella no es una traidora, como tú dices- intervino Peter- hay que salvarla, la necesitamos.

-pero no sabemos dónde está- hablo Eustance.

-yo si- murmuro Zafira- la Bruja Blanca se ha establecido en una Isla abandonada en Cielo Rojo.

-bien pues vamos- hablo Kattherinn.

-eh si es una grandiosa idea, pero no debemos- dijo Zaccaria, obteniendo una mirada sorprendida, y en el caso de Kattherinn molesta, de todos- Narina es fuerte, ella se podrá escapar sola y volver a Nayka, si te ve ahí y más con Narnianos, se molestara.

-no importa que digas- murmuro Kattherinn- yo iré con ellos y salvare a mi madre, con o sin tu ayuda.

-está bien, está bien- murmuro Zaccaria derrotado- Narina se molestaría mas si no te acompaño.

-bien, hay que zarpar inmediatamente- hablo Caspian, momentos después.

-yo no puedo ir con ustedes- murmuro Zafira- tengo que cuidar la Isla pero les deseo suerte.

Y Zafira volvió a brillar ascendiendo al cielo.

-ya que trajeron esto, quizás nos sea de ayuda cuando enfrentemos a la Bruja Blanca- murmuro Zaccaria, acercándose a Jill que tenía cerca de ella las dos cajas de madera.

Edmund y Kattherinn se acercaron interesados a Zaccaria y Jill.

Zaccaria tomo la caja más grande y se la entregó a Edmund.

-creo que esta es tuya- murmuro Zaccaria.

La caja era café oscuro y tenía una gran "E" tallada en la tapa.

Edmund la miro atentamente sin animarse a abrirla.

-¿acaso no vas a abrirla?- pregunto Kattherinn impaciente.

-no lo sé- susurro Edmund.

-dame acá- dijo Kattherinn arrebatándosela de las manos a Edmund dispuesta a abrirla.

-Kattherinn- advirtió Zaccaria.

-¿Qué? Si a él no le interesa abrirla a mi si- respondió la Princesa a la defensiva- recuerda que mi madre jamás me dejo tocarlas.

-¿no te dejaba?- pregunto Edmund extrañado.

-no, decía que solo sus dueños originales tenían ese derecho- contesto Kattherinn con molestia- pero ya que no está aquí, y nadie le dirá que yo las toque antes que tú, no veo el problema.

-¿dicen que querían usarlos para cruzar por el portal?- pregunto Zaccaria un tanto extrañado.

-sí, Zafira nos lo dijo- respondió Peter- ¿acaso no es así?

-sí, pero no necesitan los 8 objetos- contesto por Zaccaria la Princesa- mi madre les dio dos regalos a cada uno, pero solo uno es importante.

-¿solo uno?- pregunto Lucy sorprendida

-así es- asintió Zaccaria- a ti Reina Lucy te obsequio la poción sanadora y una daga, pero solo importa la poción.

Lucy se llevó sus manos al frasco con su poción, colocado en su cinturón.

-a la Reina Susan le dio el arco, y las flechas por supuesto, y el cuerno- siguió hablando Zaccaria- pero solo importa el cuerno.

Caspian dirigió la vista hacia su barco, el Viajero del Alba, donde sabia se encontraban el arco y el cuerno de Susan.

-y por ultimo está el escudo y la espada del Gran Rey Peter, solo importa la espada- volvió a hablar Zaccaria- Narina los construyo a los 8 objetos, pero siempre dijo que solo tenían importancia aquellos a los que les había puesto un poco de magia.

-lo lamento- hablo Peter- pero yo no veo que mi espada contenga magia.

-mi madre siempre nos dijo que de los 8 objetos, la espada era la que más importaba- murmuro Kattherinn- pero nunca nos quiso decir porque.

-entonces para derribar la barrera ¿solo se necesitan los objetos mágicos?- pregunto Rilian.

-así es, los objetos contienen magia de Narina- comenzó a explicar Zaccaria- así es que con el correcto hechizo estos derribaran la barrera, solo por algunos segundos, los suficientes para que los objetos pasen.

El silencio reino por varios segundos en la playa, hasta que Kattherinn comenzó a abrir la caja de Edmund.

Por dentro la caja estaba forrada de terciopelo rojo y contenía dos objetos.

-una espada- susurro Edmund, tomando la espada de manos de Kattherinn, que la había tomado antes que él, igual de maravillada.

La espada no era muy larga, pero en cambio se veía muy filosa, era plateada y con la empuñadura color bronce.

-recuerda que eso no es lo importante- murmuro Zaccaria, al ver la emoción de Edmund con la espada.

-esto es lo importante- susurro Kattherinn sacando un objeto de la caja antes de cerrarla y dejarla en la arena.

El objeto resulto ser una cadena de lo que parecía plata que sostenía un pequeño frasco color rojo vino, con una cabeza de león, también de plata, que cuando abría el hocico dejaba salir su contenido.

-¿qué es eso?- pregunto Jill extrañada.

-es un frasco con una pócima- respondió Zaccaria.

-¿como la de Lucy?- pregunto Edmund sorprendido.

-claro que no, esta no es para curar tus heridas- respondió Kattherinn algo molesta- esta, al beberla, te devuelve algo que perdiste.

-¿algo que perdí?- pregunto Edmund impresionado.

-siempre y cuando no sea por razones egoístas- agrego Zaccaria con una sonrisa.

Kattherinn y Edmund miraban en silencio la cadena con el pequeño frasco en manos de la chica, hasta que esta se acercó un poco a Edmund y le colgó la cadena de plata en el cuello.

Kattherinn y Edmund se quedaron así por varios segundos, solo viéndose a los ojos y sintiendo la respiración del otro rozar sus mejillas, hasta que la voz de la estrella Zaccaria los saco del trance.

-este es el suyo, Rey Caspian- murmuro la estrella, tomando la caja de madera sobrante, y entregándosela a Caspian.

La caja de Caspian tenía una gran X, grabada en la tapa de madera y, al igual que la de Edmund, estaba forrada de terciopelo rojo por dentro.

Dentro de la caja había una espada, aparentemente del mismo tamaño que la de Edmund pero esta era de color dorado

-es otra espada- comento Rilian algo sorprendido.

-pero si te fijas con atención veras que la de Edmund y Caspian son más cortas que la de Peter- hablo Kattherinn, alejándose un poco de Edmund- mi madre decía que era un simbolismo de dos cosas.

-la primera que ni la de Edmund ni la de Caspian- siguió hablando Zaccaria, señalando la espada en la caja de madera de Caspian, y la que Edmund tenía en sus manos.

-y la segunda cosa que simbolizaba- murmuro Kattherinn- es que Peter Pavensie es el Sumo Monarca de Narnia, no el Rey Edmund ni el Rey Caspian.

-No era necesario que lo aclararas- susurro Edmund, con algo de amargura.

-¿qué es esto?- pregunto Caspian tomando el ultimo objeto de la caja de madera que le correspondía.

-una brújula- respondió Kattherinn con tono condescendiente.

En efecto el objeto en las manos de Caspian era una brújula en apariencia de oro, por su color dorado brillante, y con una inscripción en la tapa.

-**"Donde este tu tesoro, estará también tu corazón"- **susurro Caspian leyendo la inscripción en la brújula.

-la brújula te guiara en dirección a donde esta lo que más deseas- explico Zaccaria- nos servirá para saber dónde está la isla de Jadis.

-¿te guía hacia cualquier cosa que desees?- pregunto Caspian impresionado.

-siempre y cuando este en este mundo- asintió Zaccaria.

-todos los objetos se supone que sirven para lograr un objetivo en común- murmuro Kattherinn- en la sala donde estos dos tomaron los objetos había una inscripción que lo explicaba.

Jill y Eustance intercambiaron una mirada levemente apenada cuando Kattherinn los señalo aun enfadada.

-decía: "Para que luches tus batallas y llames aliados, para que recuperes todo aquello valioso que pierdas y para que cures tus heridas. Te dejare algo que te guie a aquello que desees"- comenzó a murmurar Kattherinn, repitiendo las palabras grabadas en la pared de esa sala, y que se sabía de memoria- "Te daré un escudo para que te cubras, dos espadas más para que luches con aun mas fuerzas, el arco es para que aun en la distancia puedas ganar y la daga te apoyara cuando te veas en peligro."

-será mejor que partamos rumbo a Cielo Rojo al amanecer- murmuro Caspian momentos después.

-si yo también creo que será lo mejor- comento Peter- hay que subir al barco, allí dormiremos todos.

-espero no le importe compartir el camarote con la Reina Lucy, Princesa Kattherinn- hablo Caspian dirigiéndose a la chica de Nayka.

-no tengo inconveniente- respondió la Princesa, siguiendo al Rey Caspian, en dirección al barco.

Una vez en el Viajero del Alba, decidieron ir a dormir inmediatamente para estar totalmente descansados por la mañana.

Sin embargo Kattherinn no podía dormir solamente pensaba en su madre y en si hacia lo correcto al ir en su auxilio.

Kattherinn se preguntaba si Zaccaria no tendría razón, después de todo este como principal consejero de su madre debería de conocerla bien.

-¿no deberías estar dormida?- interrumpió sus pensamientos el Rey Edmund apareciendo de pronto.

-tu también- respondió la Princesa sin inmutarse, o mostrar sorpresa ante la llegada tan repentina del joven Rey.

-no puedo dormir- comento Edmund- supongo que son demasiadas emociones para una sola noche.

Edmund se acercó hasta donde estaba la chica y, al igual que ella, se recargo en la baranda del barco.

Kattherinn observo por un momento al chico junto a ella y reparo en el corte en su mejilla.

-deberías de pedirle a tu hermana de su poción sanadora- murmuro la chica, ante la mirada extrañada del chico, aclaro- para tu mejilla, está herida.

Edmund se llevó su mano hacia su mejilla derecha y sintió el pequeño corte.

-no es nada- respondió Edmund momentos después- ni siquiera me duele.

-después del golpe que te diste al caer en la playa- hablo sin importancia Kattherinn- es lógico.

-tú me tacleaste- murmuro el chico, un poco avergonzado.

-no, yo no te taclee, tú te tropezaste con tus propios pies- contesto la chica riendo burlona- y de paso me arrastraste contigo.

-me tomaste por sorpresa- se excusó Edmund- no todas las noches aparece una chica de la nada y te ataca.

-si tú lo dices- susurro la chica dirigiéndole una sonrisa al chico.

Y esa sonrisa de dientes blancos deslumbro a Edmund, quien no pudo evitar notar lo hermosa que era la joven Princesa.

Y de alguna manera, eso asusto a Edmund, porque nunca antes una chica le había cortado la respiración de esa manera, y le había detenido el corazón.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aquí han aparecido dos nuevos personajes que tendrán que ver mucho en la historia, Kattherinn y Zaccaria. Espero que este capítulo les haiga gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**Melsol: **gracias por tu Review, espero que este capítulo también te guste. Por alguna razón esta historia me es muy fácil de escribir, y por eso actualizó tan rápido. Sobre la profecía que Zafira hizo sobre Rilian, la respuesta es sí, creo que ya había mencionado que este fic también nos mostraría esa pareja. Ya había mencionado en una nota anterior la edad de los personajes pero no hay problema, te los repito: Peter tiene 21, Susan 20, Edmund 18 y Lucy 16. Eustance y Jill tienen 15, Rilian 16 y Caspian 36. Los nuevos personajes tienen, o por lo menos aparentan, Zafira tiene 25, Zaccaria 26 y Kattherinn 17. Nos vemos en el siguiente.

**Mila: **no es muy fácil de leer pero se entiende (aquí entre nos conozco mexicanos que escriben el español peor) pero está bastante bien. Espero que este capítulo también te guste, la vuelta de Susan a Narnia, y su posterior encuentro con Caspian, tendrá que esperar. Espero que este capítulo te haiga gustado, nos vemos en el próximo y gracias por tu Review.

**Miki: **gracias por tu Review, espero que este capítulo también te haiga gustado, nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

**Fanny**


	8. Buscando A La Hija Perdida

**LAS CRONICAS DE NARNIA: LA HIJA PÉRDIDA**

**Disclaimer: Las Crónicas de Narnia no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 8:** **Buscando A La Hija Perdida**

El amanecer llego pronto para toda la tripulación del Viajero del Alba, que apenas las primeros rayos del sol salieron, zarparon rumbo a Cielo Rojo.

Edmund no había tenido muy buena noche, después de su breve plática con Kattherinn ambos se habían ido a sus respectivos camarotes.

Edmund, que lo compartía con Eustance, se había quedado dormido un par de horas antes del amanecer, por lo que cuando el barco zarpo el seguía dormido.

No fue sino hasta media mañana que por fin se despertó y aun adormilado se vistió lentamente.

Se puso sus típicas ropas y se colgó al cuello la cadena de plata con la pócima para recuperar lo que perdiste, además cambio su habitual espada por la que recién Eustance y Jill habían recuperado, por así decirlo, de Nayka.

Al salir a cubierta había el habitual movimiento que acostumbraba tener el barco mientras navegaban, viendo que no lo necesitaban se acercó al lugar donde la noche anterior había estado hablando con la Princesa de Nayka.

Edmund veía el agua del mar sin poderse sacar de la cabeza una cosa que desde la noche anterior lo rondaba. Pronto volvería a ver a la Bruja Blanca, a Jadis, y la idea no le agradaba de sobre manera.

Comprendía sin embargo lo necesario que era rescatar a la Reina Narina de las manos de la Bruja Blanca.

-no vas a saltar por la borda ¿o sí?- lo interrumpió una voz en su lado derecho.

-Kattherinn- murmuro Edmund sorprendido- no te sentí llegar.

-me di cuenta- respondió esta, mirando el mar, como momentos antes lo hacía el.

-¿disfrutas el viaje?- pregunto Edmund curioso.

-algo- susurro Kattherinn- no tengo mucho tiempo para navegar en casa.

-siendo Princesa de Nayka- comento Edmund comprensivamente- es lógico.

-supongo que son gajes del oficio- suspiro ella con algo parecido a la resignación en su voz.

-lamento que tu madre haiga sido secuestrada por Jadis- murmuro minutos después Edmund.

-yo también- respondió ella, y ninguno volvió a hablar con el otro por lo que resto del día.

Solo se quedaron allí, contemplando el mar y acompañándose, hasta que llego la noche.

Esa noche la que no pudo dormir fue Lucy.

Estaba demasiado preocupada por el destino de Narnia y de sus hermanos.

Sabía que era necesario rescatar a Narina de las manos de la Bruja Blanca, pero algo le decía que las cosas no saldrían del todo bien. Y además que aunque rescataran a Narina, esta no les ayudaría.

Y además le ponía algo nerviosa compartir la habitación con Kattherinn después de presenciar la pelea de esta con su hermano Edmund.

Por la razón que fuera, Lucy no durmió esa noche, lo que causo que a la mañana siguiente despertara de muy mal humor.

Se levantó algo tarde, y como el día anterior, se encontró con que Kattherinn ya se había levantado.

Poco había podido conocer de la Princesa de Nayka.

Era muy callada y seria, y desde que la conociera, Lucy no la había visto sonreír realmente.

Aunque si consideraba que su madre había sido secuestrada, su comportamiento era bastante normal.

El día anterior, Kattherinn no había hecho otra cosa que mantenerse en silencio de pie mirando el mar, junto a Edmund, quien también había estado extraño el día anterior.

Eustance y Jill se pasaban la mayor parte del día durmiendo, aun agotados por su incursión a Nayka, y con Peter y Caspian ocupados con la tripulación, para que todo marchara adecuadamente, Lucy comenzaba a sentirse sola.

Ese día no había sido diferente.

Eustance y Jill descansando, Edmund y Kattherinn juntos, pero en un abrumador silencio y Peter y Caspian trabajando.

La única compañía que tuvo Lucy, fue la de Rilian, quien desde su pelea con su padre por Zafira seguía enfadado, y parecía haberle aplicado la ley del hielo también a ella.

Así que Lucy hizo lo único que podía hacer es día, sentarse a lado de Rilian, en el suelo del barco, a leer un libro. Lucy no era una persona que leyera mucho, eso se lo dejaba a Susan, pero a falta de otra cosa que hacer.

El libro había sido escrito por su viejo amigo, el fauno Tunmus, y narraba la historia de los cuatro Reyes de Antaño, desde el día en que Tunmus y ella misma se conocieron.

-¿qué tanto pueden verle al mar?- pregunto de pronto Rilian, mirando al otro lado del barco donde, como la noche anterior, Edmund y Kattherinn miraban juntos el mar sin emitir palabra alguna.

-supongo que no están viendo el mar realmente- respondió Lucy momentos después.

-¿entonces que están haciendo?- pregunto Rilian fastidiado

-Pensando- contesto Lucy, intentando seguir su lectura.

-¿pensando en que?- insistió Rilian, mirando a la joven reina sentada a su lado.

-pues no lo sé- murmuro Lucy, cerrando con fuerza el libro en sus manos, resignándose a no poder leerlo- supongo que Kattherinn debe estar preocupada por su madre.

-¿y tu hermano?- volvió a preguntar el Príncipe.

Lucy guardo silencio.

Claro que sabía que le preocupaba a Edmund, volverse a encontrar con la Bruja Blanca. Aquella que había engañado a su hermano de tal manera, que había sido considerado como un traidor y por ello casi pierde hasta su vida.

-debe estar preocupado por lo mismo- respondió Lucy minutos después, ante la mirada impaciente de Rilian- no será fácil rescatar a Narina.

-si es que está viva aun- susurro Rilian.

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto Lucy confundida.

-¿de verdad crees que la Bruja Blanca mantendría con vida a una amenaza tan grande?- pregunto Rilian con incredulidad- porque yo no lo haría.

-no lo sé, no creo que pueda matarla- esta vez fue el turno de Rilan en mirar confundido a Lucy- digo se supone que ella nació de un fruto que te hacia inmortal, y ha vivido por más de 2000 años.

-la Bruja Blanca comió de ese fruto y también se supone que es inmortal- murmuro Rilian con el ceño fruncida- y aun así Aslan la mato.

-pero volvió- susurro Lucy con pesar.

-¿de verdad era tan poderosa?- pregunto Rilian, levemente preocupado.

-¿es que no sabes la historia, Rilian?- pregunto Lucy sorprendida.

-mi padre me la conto cuando era niño- respondió Rilian con seriedad- pero fue hace mucho, y casi no la recuerdo.

-entonces quizás debas leer esto más que yo- murmuro Lucy, entregándole al Príncipe el libro cerrado que tenía en sus manos.

Rilian miro al libro, confundido, y después a Lucy con algo de molestia.

Lucy le dirigió una brillante sonrisa, antes de levantarse e ir en búsqueda de su hermano Peter.

Rilian paso el resto del día leyendo el libro que Lucy le había entregado.

Edmund en cambio paso su día mirando a Kattherinn, mientras fingía ver el mar.

La herida en su mejilla ya había sanado, pero en cambio las preocupaciones no dejaban su mente, así que esa noche no durmió con tranquilidad.

Al día siguiente, tercer día desde que partieron de la isla de Mágissa, al levantarse los Tripulantes del Viajero del Alba, se encontraron con la presencia de Zaccaria en el barco.

El día en que partieron de Mágissa, Zaccaria había decidido subir al cielo e intentar obtener la exacta ubicación de la Isla de Jadis.

-¿conseguiste la información?- pregunto Kattherinn ansiosa.

-lamentablemente no- respondió Zaccaria con pesar- las estrellas de Narnia me ven con recelo.

-¿qué haremos entonces?- pregunto Edmund

-tendremos que guiarnos por la Brújula de Caspian- respondió Zaccaria- apenas lleguemos a Cielo Rojo tendremos que probar si funciona.

-¿y si no lo hace?- pregunto Caspian

-no creo que Narina haiga construido algo que no funcioné- murmuro Zaccaria.

-te ves cansado- hablo Peter- será mejor que te vayas a descansar.

-compartirás el camarote con Rilian- dijo Caspian. Rilian frunció levemente el ceño con algo de disgusto ante la idea de compartir habitación.

-será un placer- murmuro Zaccaria, mirando con una sonrisa al Príncipe.

-yo lo guiare al camarote para que descanse- murmuro Lucy. Zaccaria asintió, siguiendo a la chica hacia la parte de abajo del barco.

-¿le importaría si le hablo de tu, Reina Lucy?- pregunto Zaccaria mientras se dirigían al camarote del Príncipe Rilian.

-he claro que no- respondió Lucy tímidamente.

-tu también puedes hablarme de tu, Reina Lucy- murmuro Zaccaria sonriéndole a la chica- y también puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

-lo mismo digo- hablo Lucy cuando llegaron al camarote, abriendo la puerta.

-gracias por guiarme, Lucy- susurro Zaccaria entrando en la pequeña habitación.

-por nada- respondió Lucy- Zaccaria.

Cuando Lucy volvió a cubierta no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

La noticia de que Zaccaria no había podido encontrar la isla entristeció, y preocupo, a Kattherinn, quien esa noche de nueva cuenta subió a cubierta cuando todos dormían y esta vez fue ella la que encontró ahí a Edmund.

-¿no puedes dormir?- pregunto Kattherinn, acercándose al joven rey.

-y al parecer tu tampoco- suspiro Edmund con cansancio.

-supongo que yo también he tenido muchas emociones en el día- murmuro Kattherinn con pesar.

-pronto encontraremos a tu madre- murmuro Edmund, intentando animar un poco a la chica- ya verás.

-¿cuánto tiempo más tardaremos en llegar a Cielo Rojo?- pregunto la chica, después de un silencio que a Edmund le pareció eterno.

-algunos días mas- respondió Edmund.

-solo espero que la brújula realmente funcione- susurro Kattherinn preocupada.

-como dijo Zaccaria- comento Edmund- no creo que tu madre hiciera algo que no funcionara.

-yo tampoco- contesto Kattherinn- pero hay que recordar que la hizo hace mil años, quizás se estropeo con el tiempo.

-no lo creo- murmuro Edmund.

-desde que la construyo estaba en esa sala- comento Kattherinn- jamás la saco para utilizarla o algo más.

-quieres decir...- murmuro Edmund sorprendido-... ¿que tú ya habías nacido cuando la creo?

Kattherinn rio con burla y le dirigió una sonrisa a Edmund.

-¿cuantos años crees que tengo?- pregunto Kattherinn a Edmund, sin borrar su sonrisa.

-no lo sé- respondió Edmund confundido- ¿18?

-los aparento ¿no es cierto?- Edmund asintió, Kattherinn amplio su sonrisa- tengo 1829 años.

Por un momento el silencio invadió a los dos chicos, mientras Edmund asimilaba la información dada.

-estas bromeando ¿verdad?- Kattherinn negó aun con sus sonrisa burlona plantada en su boca- pero ¿porque luces tan joven?

-hay muchas maneras para retrasar la muerte Edmund- respondió Kattherinn- Zafira por ejemplo nació en el año 700 de Narnia, 15 años después ella y mi madre se conocieron.

-pero ella luce como si tuviera 25 años- murmuro Edmund haciendo una rápida cuenta mental- pero ella tiene 2023 años, ¿acaso utilizan la misma técnica?

-no, Zafira utiliza la misma técnica que Zaccaria- respondió Kattherinn- el nació en el año 1050, exactamente 50 años después de su primera visita a Narnia.

-y a pesar de que tiene 1673 años no luce mayor que Zafira- murmuro Edmund sorprendido.

-Zaccaria y Zafira son estrellas caídas, o por lo menos hijos de una- comenzó a contarle Zafira- las estrellas caídas comen algunos frutos que crecen en el valle cerca del sol, así evitan los efectos de la edad.

-¿y cómo es entonces que tu luces así?- pregunto Edmund interesado.

-como debes de saber, mi madre nació de la tierra narniana, por medio de un fruto de la inmortalidad, gracias al canto de Aslan- Edmund asintió, recordando la historia que Zafira les contara cuando la conocieron- mi madre nació 7 años después de la fundación de Narnia.

-ósea que tu madre tiene 2716 años- susurro Edmund completamente sorprendido.

-mi madre creo un hechizo que te vuelve inmortal siempre y cuando cumplas con sus condiciones- murmuro Kattherinn, ante la mirada aun sorprendida de Edmund.

-ósea que no puedes morir ¿no?- pregunto Edmund aun impresionado.

-mientras cumpla con lo que el hechizo pide- susurro Kattherinn- no moriré.

-entonces tu madre estará bien Kattherinn- hablo Edmund algo confundido- no puede morir ¿porque te preocupas entonces?

-Jadis no puede matarla Edmund- murmuro Kattherinn con el ceño fruncido- pero si puede hacerle mucho daño.

Kattherinn y Edmund no hablaron más esa noche, y Edmund se fue a dormir pensando en cómo debería de lucir Narina, si era como quien dice, inmortal. Y además en qué condiciones deberían de cumplir Kattherinn y Narina para seguir siendo inmortales.

Aunque la palabra Inmortal no era exactamente la que él le daría a la condición de Narina y Kattherinn.

Al día siguiente el mal humor de Rilian afectaba a toda la tripulación. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta que era lo que tenía de tan mal humor al Príncipe.

-¿puedo saber que te sucede, Rilian?- pregunto al fin Caspian, cansado de escuchar al Príncipe gruñir y bufar enfadado.

-¿qué me sucede de qué?- pregunto Rilian agresivamente.

-estas de un pésimo humor- hablo Peter, de brazos cruzados y serio, augurando un nuevo problema con el Príncipe.

-este es el humor normal de alguien que no ha podido dormir- murmuro Rilian con enfado.

-¿y por qué no has podido dormir?- pregunto Caspian extrañado.

-por culpa de la estrellita esa que pusiste a dormir en mi camarote- hablo Rilian aun con su tono de enfado.

Caspian, Peter, Edmund y Lucy intercambiaron una mirada extrañada por las palabras de Rilian, hasta que la risa de Kattherinn los saco de su extrañeza.

-¿porque Zaccaria no te dejo dormir?- pregunto Peter.

-porque no dejo de brillar- bufo Rilian con fastidio.

-¿de brillar?- pregunto Lucy curiosa.

-¿porque se caracterizan las estrellas?- intervino Kattherinn con una gran sonrisa burlona.

-pues por brillar- respondió Edmund- pero ¿eso que tiene que ver?

-las estrellas brillan cuando están en el cielo, cuando suben a él o cuando bajan- explico Kattherinn- pero también en su forma humana brillan, por ejemplo cuando sonríen o están alegres.

-y cuando duermen- agrego Caspian suspirando.

-¿cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Peter extrañado.

-Liliandil solía brillar mientras dormía- contesto Caspian recordando a su difunta esposa- ella solía decir que no podían evitarlo, que era como si ella me pidiera que dejara de respirar.

-exacto- asintió Kattherinn sonriendo- solo cuando están tristes las estrellas dejan de brillar.

Rilian guardo silencio, el pocas veces había visto a su madre brillar, pero tenía algunos recuerdos de verla sonriendo mientras emitía un leve brillo.

-pues es muy molesto- murmuro Rilian, ya no con enfado, sino con seriedad.

-es un poco molesto al principio pero te acostumbraras- contesto Caspian despreocupadamente.

-si claro, te acostumbraras- murmuro Rilian, recuperando su enfado.

-bien intercambiare lugar con Zaccaria- hablo Peter, quien desde que Eustance y Jill se les habían unido, había estado durmiendo con Caspian- yo duermo con Rilian y que él duerma con Caspian.

-no hay problema- murmuro Caspian.

Rilian asintió de acuerdo.

-hola, hola- llego en ese momento Zaccaria, quien parecía muy alegre, y sonreía causando que su rostro brillara levemente.

-Zaccaria hoy dormirás con Caspian- hablo Peter, dirigiéndose a la estrella.

-oh claro- sonrió Zaccaria, acercándose a Rilian- lo lamento amiguito ¿no te deje dormir?

-¿acabas de llamarme amiguito?- pregunto Rilian entrecerrando los ojos con enfado.

-lo siento pero esa es la función de las estrellas- murmuro Zaccaria, ignorando las palabras de Rilian- no podemos evitarlo.

-¿realmente brillas cuando duermes?- pregunto Lucy con curiosidad.

-soy una estrella, Lu-boni- respondió Zaccaria con una aún más amplia sonrisa.

-¿Lu-boni?- pregunto Peter frunciendo el ceño.

-si es una abreviación de Lucy y Bonita combinados- contesto Zaccaria, Lucy se sonrojo ante la idea de que el la considerara bonita.

Edmund y Peter intercambiaron una mirada ceñuda.

-gracias, Zaccaria- susurro Lucy, agradeciéndole por el apodo dado.

-honor a quien honor merece- respondió Zaccaria.

-Zaccaria necesito que me acompañes a un lugar- murmuro Kattherinn, mirando el enfado en el rostro de los dos hermanos de Lucy, y jalando a la estrella de su brazo, quien la siguió confundido.

-¿y a este que le pasa?- pregunto Edmund enfadado- ¿porque tanta confiancita?

-¿es en serio?- pregunto Lucy, también molesta- solo fue amable conmigo.

-demasiado amable- murmuro Peter molesto, en su papel de hermano celoso y sobreprotector- más bien creo que te estaba coqueteando.

-claro que no- refuto Lucy algo sonrojada- y no quiero que sean groseros con él.

-pero Lucy es como 10 años mayor- volvió a hablar Peter, intentando que, a su parecer, pequeña e inocente hermana entendiera.

-te equivocas Peter- intervino Edmund- es más de 1500 años mayor que Lucy.

-¿de que estas hablando, Edmund?- pregunto Caspian con curiosidad pese a no querer involucrarse en la pelea entre hermanos.

-Kattherinn me dijo ayer que Zaccaria y Zafira comen de un fruto de no sé dónde para no envejecer- conto Edmund frunciendo el ceño- cada uno tiene más de 1500 años.

-frutos que crecen cerca del sol- murmuro Caspian- Liliandil me dijo que su padre solía comer de ese fruto.

-¿ella nunca lo comió?- pregunto Rilian interesado.

-no que yo sepa- respondió Caspian- pero quizás si lo hizo y no me lo dijo.

-¿porque Kattherinn te conto eso, Ed?- pregunto Lucy frunciendo el ceño.

-porque ella y su madre también utilizan un hechizo que las hace algo así como inmortales- contesto Edmund dudoso, no sabía si decirles eso o no, pero después de todo Kattherinn no le había dicho que era un secreto y no podía contárselo a nadie.

-por eso Narina ha vivido tanto- murmuro Caspian impresionado- después de todo debió haber nacido poco después de la creación de Narnia.

-siete años después de su creación- comento Edmund, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos- Kattherinn me lo dijo.

-¿cuántos años tiene Kattherinn entonces?- pregunto Rilian con curiosidad.

-1829 años- contesto Edmund en tono bajo- ¿no es sorprendente? Se ve muy joven.

Pero Peter no pensaba en ese momento en lo joven que se veía Kattherinn a pesar de tener más de mil años, no, a Peter lo rondaba un pensamiento que lo acompaño incluso cuando la conversación con Lucy, Edmund, Caspian y Rilian termino. Lo acompaño por el resto del día y por la noche no lo dejo dormir.

Y es que desde que se enterara de la existencia de la hija perdida de Aslan, y de su partida de Narnia casi 2000 años atrás, Peter se preguntaba algo, que estaba seguro sus hermanos también se preguntaban.

¿Porque Narina había abandonado Narnia?

Entendía que ser reina y protectora de Narnia por cientos de años debía de ser agotador. Además estar siempre en alerta por si a la Bruja Blanca se le ocurría volver al ataque.

Pero aun así no se le hacía suficiente motivo.

Debía de haber algo más, otra razón, y ese día, sin siquiera saberlo, su hermano Edmund pudo haberle dicho la respuesta a sus preguntas.

¿Sería posible que Narina abandonara Narnia por su embarazo?

Las fechas parecían coincidir.

La Bruja Blanca había gobernado Narnia por 100 años, él y sus hermanos llegaron a Narnia en el año 1000 y ese mismo año pusieron fin al reinado de Jadis.

Ahora se encontraban en el año 2723 y si Kattherinn tenía 1829 años eso significaba que había nacido en el año 894.

Narina debió de haber dejado Narnia por esas fechas, 6 años eran suficientes para que Jadis se enterara de la partida de Narina, y para invadir Narnia y dominar a los Narnianos.

Aun así Peter no creía que Aslan fuera un padre intransigente que corriera de su hogar a su hija por resultar embarazada, aunque eso explicaría porque Zaccaria y Kattherinn decían que Narina no había traicionado a Aslan. Pero aun así Peter estaba seguro de que no había sido así.

La segunda opción que tenía era que Narina hubiera abandonado Narnia para irse con el padre de su hija, pero de alguna manera también la creía poco probable ya que ni Zafira, ni Zaccaria ni tampoco Kattherinn habían mencionado al padre de esta.

La ultima opción, y a su parecer la más probable, era que Narina hubiera abandonado Narnia por considerar que esta era muy peligrosa para su hija.

Considerando que se suponía que Narina era la única que evitaba el regreso de la Bruja Blanca a Narnia, Peter suponía que esta estaba constantemente siendo amenazada por los servidores de la Bruja, y aunque esto era muy común para reyes y reinas de cualquier parte en cualquier reino, los habitantes y sobre todos el rey, se protegía a la reina con la vida. Pero en ese caso no se amenazaba a la reina por querer tomar el reino, sino que se amenazaba a la reina por otras razones.

Cualquiera que fuera la razón Peter había terminado con un gran dolor de cabeza intentando descifrar a alguien que ni siquiera conocía, y además como consecuencia de su dolor de cabeza, Peter no podía dormir.

Intentando que el sueño lo embargara Peter se encontraba en la cubierta del Viajero del Alba observando el agua salada del mar.

Se sentía inquieto, ansioso, con un presentimiento que no sabía si era bueno o malo, pero sintiendo que ese viaje le cambiaría la vida, y no solo a él.

Con la vista perdida en un punto lejano, Peter Pavensie intentaba averiguar el origen de sus inquietudes.

Sabía que no era por la perspectiva de una nueva batalla, Peter tenía suficiente experiencia en ellas como para tener confianza en sus habilidades, y más con la fiel espada que Santa Claus le regalara en su primera visita a Narnia, aunque ahora sabía que el solo había sido el mensajero de Narina, y que esa espada en realidad era un regalo de ella.

No importaba quien se la había regalado al fin y al cabo, esa espada, bautizada como Rhindon, le había acompañado durante numerosas batallas, y empuñada por su mano, había ganado todas ellas para él.

La primera vez que Peter la había tomado con sus mano la había sentido ajena, solo como un arma que le ayudaría a defenderse, quizás fue por eso que la primera vez que la apunto a Maugrim, el lobo jefe de la policía secreta de la Bruja Blanca, quizás fue por eso que no se vio capaz de atacar al lobo y el hielo del rio termino por romperse.

La siguiente ves que se había enfrentado a Maugrim con su espada cuando este intentaba matar a sus hermanas fue diferente, pues Peter no vio a Rhindon como un objeto que le ayudaría a defenderse sino que lo ayudaría a salvar la vida de quienes amaban.

Ese día fue la primera batalla y al mismo tiempo la primera victoria de Peter, donde Aslan lo nombro como el Rey Peter, Terror de los lobos.

Ahora mismo con la mano en la empuñadura de Rhindon, Peter se preguntaba qué tan dura seria la batalla que tendrían que enfrentar contra Jadis para liberar a Narina.

Sabía que podían vencer pero aun así se sentiría más seguro si tuviera cerca a Susan.

El cómo hermano mayor siempre se había sentido responsable de la seguridad de sus hermanos y por ello siempre había procurado tenerlos cerca, excepto cuando peleaba una batalla, pues aunque algunas veces les permitiera pelear también, sobre todo a Edmund quien la mayoría de las veces peleaba con el espalda con espalda, él siempre les asignaba a alguien que los cuidara, sino es que el mismo lo hacía o las mandaba a un lugar seguro y alejado de la batalla, pero esta vez Susan se encontraba lejos y eso no dejaba de preocupar al Sumo Monarca de Narnia.

Peter no estaba en contra del amor pero en momentos como ese maldecía el momento en que Susan se enamorara de Caspian pues siempre supo que el seria su perdición, quizás por eso nunca se llevó bien con él, y al final fue por ese amor que Susan quiso olvidar a Narnia, y lo consiguió.

-Peter- murmuro una voz detrás de él, sacándolo de sus pensamientos- ¿qué haces aquí?

-no puedo dormir- respondió Peter a su hermano Edmund.

-¿te preocupa algo?- pregunto Edmund, parándose al lado de su hermano mayor.

-solo pensaba- respondió Peter, evadiendo la pregunta de su hermano.

-¿y en qué piensas?- insistió Edmund

-ya sabes, en la Bruja Blanca- contesto Peter suspirando con cansancio- en Susan, el rescate de Narina y en ti.

-¿en mí?- pregunto Edmund, de pronto a la defensiva- ¿acaso crees que los volveré a traicionar por Jadis?

Peter se le quedo mirando a su hermano fijamente con asombro.

-no digas estupideces, Edmund- murmuro Peter seriamente- yo no creo que vayas a hacer eso, ya aprendiste tu lección.

-lo siento- murmuro Edmund algo avergonzado- ¿entonces que te preocupa de mí?

-solo...- dudo Peter, sin saber cómo expresar sus preocupaciones- no quiero que te ocurra lo mismo que ha Susan.

-¿lo mismo que ha Susan?- pregunto Edmund confundido- ¿a qué te refieres?

-creo que sabes exactamente a lo que me refiero- murmuro Peter frunciendo el ceño- no quiero que te enamores de un imposible.

-por dios Peter- rio Edmund entre nervioso y avergonzado- ¿de qué mujer imposible me voy a enamorar?

-pues no lo se- murmuro Peter con ironía- ¿qué tal de la Princesa Kattherinn?

El silencio reino en la cubierta del barco solo escuchándose las olas del mar chocando contra el barco.

-no sé de qué hablas Peter- murmuro Edmund con seriedad.

-¿me vas a decir que no te gusta siquiera un poquito?- pregunto Peter, mirando directamente a los ojos de su hermano queriendo ver en ellos si le mentía- no soy ciego Edmund.

-es muy bonita y agradable- suspiro Edmund, desviando la mirada de los ojos insistentes de su hermano- pero no me voy a enamorar.

-quizás no ahora pero aún nos quedan varios días de viaje, más los que nos tome rescatar a su madre- hablo Peter frunciendo aún más su ceño- a Susan le tomo menos tiempo.

-pero yo no soy Susan, Peter- respondió Edmund con tono severo.

-no, pero eres un hombre que puede enamorarse de una mujer "bonita e interesante"- contesto Peter, citando las palabras dichas por Edmund.

-no pasara- suspiro Edmund, sin poder sonar, ni sentirse, tan seguro como quisiera.

-solo recuerda Edmund que terminando la amenaza de la Bruja Blanca, volveremos a nuestro mundo y ella se quedara- murmuro Peter sin querer sonar cruel pero con la cruda verdad de la realidad- y aunque nos quedáramos, cosa que no creo que suceda, ella volver a Nayka y ninguno de nosotros puede entrar allí.

-ya lo sé, Peter, lo sé- susurro Edmund sintiendo un sabor amargo en su boca.

-eso espero por que no podría con dos hermanos con el corazón roto- murmuro Peter alejándose de Edmund para ir hacia su camarote a intentar dormir de nuevo.

Edmund en cambio se quedó en el mismo lugar en el que estaba, pensando.

Sabía que Peter tenia razón.

No debía de enamorarse de alguien que era imposible pues aunque no quisiera reconocerlo Kattherinn lo era.

Cuando la batalla contra Jadis hubiera terminado y esta fuera derrotada, Edmund estaba seguro de que volverían a su mundo, y esta vez quizás si para siempre.

En cambio Kattherinn se quedaría, y ni siquiera en Narnia, sino en Nayka, un país que era absolutamente prohibido para él, y cualquiera leal a Aslan.

Y el bien sabía que él jamás dejaría de ser fiel a ese gran león.

Con esos pensamientos en mente, Edmund se fue a dormir y pronto se vio sumergido en un intranquilo sueño.

Se encontraba en un lugar para el desconocido, pero parecía estar en un bosque con grandes árboles verdes, detrás de él se encontraban los mismos arboles de la Isla de Mágissa formando el arco que servía de portal a Nayka, cosa que lo extraño, pues bien sabía que esa no era Mágissa.

De pronto escucho pasos a su espalda y giro con rapidez para encontrarse frente a el al majestuoso león Aslan.

-¿qué te preocupa, Rey Edmund?- le pregunto Aslan con tranquilidad.

Edmund no supo que responder, por lo que guardo silencio.

Aslan camino lentamente hasta posarse frente al chico.

-yo sé que tus lealtades no cambiaran- volvió a hablar Aslan- jamás volverás a ser engañado por la Bruja Blanca.

-¿pero y si no todos lo creen?- pregunto Edmund en un susurro preocupado.

-no debe importarte los que otros crean- respondió Aslan- solo lo que tú y los que quieres piensen.

-¿crees que podamos salvar a tu hija, Aslan?- pregunto Edmund, un poco más tranquilo.

-ella no necesita ser salvada- murmuro Aslan- no físicamente al menos.

-Aslan...- susurro Edmund tímidamente- ¿sabes si Susan está bien?

-tu hermana estará bien, Edmund- respondió Aslan- ¿qué más te preocupa?

-no quiero terminar como ella, Aslan- confeso Edmund.

-no lo harás- respondió Aslan.

-¿cómo lo sabes?- pregunto el chico.

-he cometido muchos errores, Edmund, grandes errores- comenzó a hablar Aslan con cierta tristeza en su voz- errores que mi hija nunca me perdonara.

Edmund frunció el ceño, queriendo preguntarle a que se refería, pero aun así no dijo nada.

-Narina es una reina sabia- continuo hablando Aslan- y si algo ha guiado su reinado es la firme determinación de no cometer los mismos errores que yo.

De pronto un cálido viento los cubrió.

-no temas al amor- murmuro Aslan, siendo escuchado cada vez más lejos por Edmund- dos corazones que se aman, tarde o temprano, estarán juntos.

Y escuchando esas sabias palabras de parte del león, Edmund despertó.

Se encontraba recostado en la cama de su camarote, siendo agitado del hombro, en un intento de despertarlo, por su hermana Lucy.

-¿qué te pasa Edmund?- pregunto Lucy, al ver que su hermano se ponía de pie agitadamente.

-yo...- murmuro Edmund, entre confundido y agitado- estaba soñando con Aslan.

-¿con Aslan?- pregunto Lucy sorprendida- ¿y que te dijo?

Edmund guardo silencio, no quería decirle a su hermana sobre sus temores.

-nada importante- murmuro Edmund- solo me dijo que había cometido muchos errores y que su hija no se los perdonaba.

-¿a qué errores se referirá?- pregunto Lucy confundida

Edmund se encogió de hombros.

Pero la conversación que tuvo con Aslan no abandono la mente de Edmund en los próximos tres días, días que tardaron en llegar a Cielo Rojo, y fue hora de utilizar la Brújula de Caspian.

-¿cómose supone que se utiliza?- pregunto Caspian mirando a Kattherinn y a Zaccaria.

-solo ábrela y piensa a dónde quieres ir- respondió Zaccaria.

Caspian observo la Brújula de nuevo y miro al frente pensando en que quería ir a la Isla de Jadis, después abrió la Brújula y al instante está apunto hacia el norte.

Caspian solo esperaba que la Brújula funcionara bien y que pronto llegaran a la Isla de Jadis y pudieran salvar a Narina.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. Como podrán haberse dado cuenta, o tal vez no, el título del Fic, Las Crónicas De Narnia: La Hija Perdida, es por Narina, ella es la hija perdida que Narnia, y Aslan, quieren recuperar.**

**En el próximo ya llegaran a la Isla de Jadis y aparecerán la Bruja Blanca y Narina.**

**melsol:** me alegra que te vaya gustando la historia, y no te preocupes cualquier otra duda que tengas con gusto te la contesto. Gracias por tu Review.

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Fanny**


	9. La Isla De Jadis

**LAS CRONICAS DE NARNIA: LA HIJA PÉRDIDA**

**Disclaimer: Las Crónicas de Narnia no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 9:** **La Isla De Jadis**

Navegaron por un par de días hacia el norte hasta que decidieron desembarcar en un pequeño puerto donde los esperaban unos cuantos Narnianos mas dirigidos por Trumpkin para que sirvieran de refuerzos en la difícil batalla que iban a tener que luchar contra la Bruja Blanca para liberar a Narina.

Cuando desembarcaron en el puerto solo bajaron unos pocos Narnianos, entre ellos Caspian, para dirigir a Trumpkin y sus acompañantes al barco.

-deja de caminar de un lado a otro- murmuro Rilian mirando el andar nervioso de Lucy- me estas mareando.

-es que estoy ansiosa- murmuro Lucy, sonriéndole a Rilian en disculpa- hace mucho que no veo a Trumpkin.

-es comprensible tus nervios Lucy- hablo Peter caminando hasta su hermana y abrazándola con una sonrisa.

En ese momento Narnianos comenzaron a abordar el barco ingresando Caspian al último, siendo seguido de cerca por el enano Trumpkin.

-Q.A- grito Lucy con alegría, corriendo a abrazar a su amigo.

La última vez que Lucy había abrazado a Trumpkin había sido cuando se despidiera de el en su segunda visita a Narnia, en ese entonces Lucy solo era más alta que Trumpkin por media cabeza.

Ahora, más de 6 años después, Lucy había crecido bastante, aunque era un poco baja para su edad, era más alta que Trumpkin por al menos 30 cm.

-me alegra de verte- susurro por lo bajo Trumpkin para que nadie más que Lucy lo pudiera escuchar.

-un gusto volver a verte Trumpkin- hablo Peter cuando Lucy y el enano rompieran su abrazo, estrechando con fuerza la pequeña mano de Trumpkin.

Después fue Edmund quien se acercó a saludarlo y por ultimo Jill y Eustance, quienes lo habían conocido durante su pasada visita a Narnia, primera para Jill y segunda para Eustance.

El barco zarpo no mucho después, cuando se hubieran abastecido de todas las provisiones que les faltaban.

Siguieron hacia el norte por un día más hasta que la Brújula cambio de dirección hacia el occidente.

-¿cuánto tiempo más tardaremos?- pregunto Kattherinn impaciente.

-no sabemos la ubicación de la isla Kattherinn- respondió Peter, un poco cansado de las constantes preguntas de la chica- lo único que sabemos es la reciente información que nos dio Trumpkin.

La chica le dirigió una mirada severa al enano que dando un suspiro repitió lo mismo que dijo al subir al barco.

-lo último que se supo de la Bruja Blanca fue hace 15 días- murmuro Trumpkin- cuando arribo a la isla Prim recientemente pasada.

-no puede ser posible que no se sepa nada mas- murmuro Kattherinn desesperada.

-hay que admitirlo Kattherinn, Jadis sabe cubrir bien su rastro- hablo Edmund intentando confortar a la chica- dependemos completamente de la Brújula de Caspian.

Kattherinn suspiro con cansancio, entre más tiempo pasara, más tiempo sufriría su madre.

Esa noche Zaccaria subió al cielo como estrella intentando averiguar algo sobre la ubicación de la Isla Jadis y no volvió sino hasta 2 días después.

-¿averiguaste algo de la isla?- pregunto Kattherinn ansiosa en cuanto vio a Zaccaria descender del cielo, envuelto en su acostumbrado brillo, en medio de la noche.

-las estrellas no saben nada- respondió Zaccaria, enseguida la decepción tiño el rostro de la Princesa- pero...

-¿pero qué?- pregunto Kattherinn desesperada.

-la estrella vigilante del portal- comenzó a contar la estrella- la que habita en la Isla Mágissa.

-¿qué sucede con ella?- pegunto Edmund

-nos ha mandado un mensaje- respondió Zaccaria, suspirando con cansancio.

-¿cuál mensaje?- pregunto Caspian curioso

-según lo que me transmitieron las estrellas, ella dijo textualmente- respondido Zaccaria recordando las exactas palabras de la estrella que le transmitió el mensaje- **"Siguán lo que la Brújula indica y en 2 días llegaran a su destino."**

-entonces ya no falta tanto- murmuro Kattherinn con voz aliviada, Edmund le sonrió con ánimos.

-aún no termina el mensaje- murmuro Zaccaria- **"Tengan cuidado, muchos peligros los esperan, zarpen en la isla más cercana a su destino y remen hasta ahí. No vayan todos, solo pocos, será menos riesgoso."**

-eso será riesgoso- hablo Caspian- en la Isla debe de estar todo un ejército de la Bruja Blanca.

-pero esta no será una batalla, Rey Caspian- comento Zaccaria- debemos entrar y salir intentando que nadie lo note.

-¿quiénes irán?- pregunto Lucy

-tu no- respondido Peter con seriedad.

-¿cómo que no iré?- pregunto Lucy, levemente molesta.

-será muy peligroso, Lucy- contesto Peter- lo mejor es que te quedes en el barco.

-de ninguna manera- murmuro Lucy con el enfado creciendo en su voz- iré aunque no lo quieras.

-si me permite, Gran Rey Peter- intervino Zaccaria antes de que Peter pudiera responderle a su hermana- creo que la Reina Lucy debería de ir.

-¿porque?- pregunto Edmund sospechosamente.

-porque ella tiene el cordial con la poción para sanar las heridas- respondido la estrella tranquilamente- podríamos necesitarlo.

-alguien más puede llevarlo- murmuro Peter.

-pero le pertenece a ella- refuto Kattherinn- ella esta aquí y bien, no es una niña, si quiere venir que venga.

Peter no dijo nada más, así que Lucy lo tomo como su permiso para ir.

-entonces iremos Peter, Caspian, Lucy, Rilian, Eustance, Jill- hablo Edmund cuando la tensión disminuyo en el ambiente- Kattherinn, Zaccaria y yo.

-Trumpkin se quedara aquí por si necesitamos ayuda- murmuro Caspian.

-¿tienen el cuerno de la Reina Susan?- pregunto Zaccaria mirando del Rey Peter al Rey Caspian.

-si- asintió Caspian- ¿porque?

-hay que llevárnoslo- respondido Zaccaria- si necesitamos ayuda lo sonaremos para que los refuerzos vengan.

-¿acaso no acabas de decir que nadie más debía de llevar el cordial de Lucy porque le pertenecía a ella?- pregunto de pronto Peter, Zaccaria asintió- ¿cómo pretendes entonces que nos llevemos el cuerno de Susan?

-Susan no está aquí, Peter- respondido Kattherinn- por eso podemos llevárnoslo.

De nueva cuenta Peter guardo silencio, y pronto todos se fueron a dormir, agotados por el largo día de navegar.

Por la mañana la noticia de que pronto llegarían a su destino ya era sabida por todo los tripulantes del Viajero del Alba.

Aun así no tenían mucha información.

Sabían que buscaban a la Reina de un país vecino que tenía fuertes barreras mágicas rodeándolo, que impedían la entrada de cualquier Narniano, e incluso se rumoraba que esta era hija de Aslan, si bien nadie se los había confirmado.

Aun así seguían creyendo que la Bruja Blanca estaba buscando a la Hechicera habitante de la Isla de Mágissa, quien según creían ellos era quien les había avisado del secuestro de la Reina de Nayka e incluso se decía que el mismo Aslan les había encomendado la misión de rescatar a su supuesta hija y les había mandado por apoyo a la Princesa de Nayka y su guardián.

La tripulación no había tomado muy bien la noticia de que ellos se quedarían en el barco mientras los Reyes de Narnia iban al rescate de Narina, exponiéndose a que la Bruja Blanca acabase con ellos.

Pero el riesgo de que quizás su corta vida estaba por acabar no preocupaba al joven Príncipe Narniano, quien ocupaba sus pensamientos en la sugerencia de la estrella Zaccaria de llevar con ellos, en su rescate a Narina, el cuerno de la Reina Susan y soplarlo para llamar ayuda en caso de estar en peligro.

A Rilian no le preocupaba la perspectiva de verse en riesgo, no a Rilian lo que le preocupaba era que la ayuda que el cuerno les trajera fuera su legitima dueña, la Reina Susan.

El no quería que volviera.

Y la última vez que el cuerno fue tocado, por su padre cuando su tío Miraz le usurpara el trono de Narnia que legítimamente le pertenecía, este había traído como apoyo a los cuatro Reyes de Antaño.

Pero tres de los cuatro Reyes ya se encontraban en Narnia, ¿y si el cuerno traía a la Reina faltante?

Rilian había pasado el primer día de los dos faltantes para llegar a la Isla de Jadis con esos pensamientos, y sin atreverse a expresarlos.

El atardecer había llegado al barco y Rilian miraba ausentemente las olas chocar contra los costados del barco, moviéndolo de izquierda a derecha y de derecha a izquierda de manera suave.

Sus pensamientos lo atormentaban, pensando en que pasaría si la Reina Susan volvía a Narnia y reanudaba su romance con su padre.

-Rilian- interrumpió sus pensamientos una voz casi gritando que sorprendió al distraído Príncipe.

-¿qué sucede?- pregunto Rilian, un poco molesto por haber sido interrumpido tan bruscamente, a la Reina Lucy.

-sucede que llevo rato hablándote y no me haces caso- respondió Lucy también algo molesto.

-estaba distraído- murmuro Rilian observando atentamente a la joven a su lado, el sol se reflejaba en su cabello color caramelo dándole ligeros destellos rojizos y hacia brillar sus ojos castaños.

-me di cuenta- susurro Lucy, algo preocupada- ¿qué te pasa?

-nada- contesto Rilian, sin atreverse a decir sus preocupaciones.

-¿estás seguro?- insistió Lucy- ¿estas preocupado porque entraremos a la Isla de la Bruja Blanca?

-no es eso- respondió Rilian, pero vio en el momento la oportunidad para preguntarle a la chica su duda sin delatarse- estoy seguro que estaremos bien y si alguien nos descubre para eso llevaremos el cuerno de tu hermana ¿no?

-si tienes razón- asintió Lucy luciendo algo ausente al recordar a su hermana mayor.

-oye Lucy- susurro Rilian con aparente indiferencia- ¿tú crees que sí... Digo puede ser que si toquemos el cuerno...

-si tocamos el cuerno- murmuro Lucy al ver que el Príncipe se quedaba callado- ¿qué?

-¿tu hermana Susan volverá a Narnia?- pregunto al fin Rilian, apartando su vista de la chica para que esta no viera la preocupación brillar en sus ojos.

-no, no pasara- susurro Lucy con tristeza- Aslan dijo que Susan no volverá a Narnia hasta que vuelva a creer en Narnia, aprenda su lección y haga en nuestro mundo lo que tiene que hacer.

-¿que se supone que significa eso?- pregunto Rilian frunciendo el ceño- ¿hacer lo que tiene que hacer? ¿Y qué tiene que hacer?

-no lo sé- negó Lucy encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿y si ya lo hizo?- pregunto Rilian.

-no lo creo- volvió a negar Lucy.

-¿porque?- pregunto Rilian confundido.

-cada vez que venimos a Narnia, cuando volvemos a nuestro mundo no ha pasado más que un minuto- contesto Lucy- como si el tiempo se congelara.

-entonces no hay posibilidad alguna de que tu hermana Susan vuelva si tocamos el cuerno- afirmo Rilian con tranquilidad, escondiendo muy bien el alivio en su voz.

La tranquilidad que embargo a Rilian ante la seguridad de que por ahora la Reina Susan no volvería a Narnia, le permitió dormir con tranquilidad esa noche y la siguiente.

Esa mañana apenas se despertaron pudieron comprobar que cerca de ellos se encontraba una isla, no era muy grande, pero no muy lejos de ahí se podía ver una isla más grande, y al notar que el clima comenzaba a enfriar no les quedaron dudas de que esa era la Isla de Jadis.

-hay que desembarcar en esa isla- ordeno Caspian, apuntando a la pequeña isla cerca de la que creían era la de la Bruja Blanca- como nos dijo Zafira.

La tripulación se apresuró a seguir las órdenes del Rey.

-hay que partir este mismo día a la Isla de Jadis- hablo Peter- tendremos que abrigarnos bien, es seguro que hará mucho frio.

-¿están seguros de querer ir solos?- pregunto Trumpkin.

-sí, Zafira dijo que era lo mejor- asintió Edmund con seguridad.

Trumpkin no pregunto más y pronto arribaron a la pequeña isla.

Después de que se pusieran ropas abrigadoras decidieron partir rumbo a la Isla de Jadis en 3 botes de remos.

Peter subió en uno de ellos junto con Lucy y Eustance, Caspian iba en otro junto con su hijo y Jill y por ultimo Edmund con Zaccaria y Kattherinn.

Al irse acercando a la isla el clima enfrió aún más y pedazos de hielo comenzaron a aparecer.

Al estar cerca de la isla pudieron observarla con atención, afirmando así que habían acertado al señalar esa isla como la de la Bruja Blanca.

La isla estaba totalmente cubierta por nieve y un gran bosque de pinos la rodeaba, cerca del centro de la isla se podía ver un castillo inmenso que parecía haber sido construido únicamente de hielo.

Edmund sintió que un escalofrió le recorría la columna al observar las similitudes entre ese castillo y el castillo antiguo de Jadis, donde el la había ido a visitar convencido de que esta lo nombraría Príncipe de Narnia y en cambio lo hizo su prisionero.

Los tres botes llegaron a la playa y fueron escondidos por ellos en el bosque con el fin de que nadie pudiera averiguar que habían arribado a la isla, se internaron en el bosque borrando sus huellas sobre la nieve de la playa.

Anduvieron toda la tarde hacia al frente hasta que anocheció y decidieron hacer una pequeña fogata en medio del bosque para comer los alimentos que habían llevado y dormir arropados con las mantas que habían llevado.

-no hay estrellas en el cielo- murmuro Zaccaria de pronto- así que no puedo subir, se vería extraño.

-¿porque no habrá estrellas en el cielo?- pregunto Lucy curiosa

-las estrellas huyen de un lugar si se sienten amenazadas- respondió Zaccaria- sin duda se sintieron intimidadas por la Bruja Blanca.

-¿cuándo creen que lleguemos al castillo?- pregunto Kattherinn antes de dormir.

-quizás mañana al medio día o al atardecer- respondió Edmund.

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron al amanecer y continuaron con su camino, pero a media mañana llegaron a lo que parecía un pueblo fantasma.

Había pequeñas casas y unas cuantas calles, en los lindes del bosque habían varias madrigueras, pero no se veía habitante alguno, no vivo al menos.

En las entradas de las casas o en las calles había varias figuras de Narnianos convertidos en piedra.

Temerosos atravesaron el pueblo observando con pena el pequeño poblado.

Apenas iban a salir del pueblo cuando repentinamente fueron sorprendidos por toda una manada de lobos.

-mira nada mas lo que tenemos aquí- murmuro el que parecía ser el líder mientras se lamia el hocico con la lengua- la Reina Jadis estará muy contenta.

Peter, Caspian, Edmund, Rilian y Eustance sacaron con rapidez sus espadas y cubrieron a Jill y Lucy intentando defenderlas, mientras Zaccaria y Kattherinn hacían lo mismo.

-no pierdan su tiempo- volvió a hablar el lobo- esta rodeados.

Y en efecto, así era.

Eran al menos 15 lobos rodeándolos, seguramente esa era la nueva policía secrete de la Bruja Blanca, pensó Peter, consciente de que eran demasiados y no queriendo que su hermana y Jill salieran heridas intento buscar otro medio de escape que no fuera peleando, pero no se le ocurría nada.

Caspian intercambio una mirada preocupada con Peter.

-cierren los ojos- pidió Zaccaria en voz baja.

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunto Rilian con el ceño fruncido en confusión.

-confíen en mi- respondió Zaccaria.

Sin otra opción uno a uno fueron cerrando sus ojos.

Pronto Lucy sintió esa peculiar sensación de cuando te alumbran el rostro con una linterna y entreabriendo los ojos pudo mirar levemente, antes de que la luz la cegara momentáneamente que Zaccaria estaba brillando, pero de pronto su brillo se detuvo.

-vámonos- ordeno Peter mirando que los lobos se encontraban cegados por el brillo al no haber cerrado los ojos, dándoles así su oportunidad de escapar.

-no puedo ver- susurro Lucy preocupada al escuchar la voz de Peter y sentir a los demás moverse.

Rilian fue el único en escuchar a la chica y se quedó parado a su lado sin saber qué hacer.

-NO LOS DEJEN ESCAPAR- grito el jefe de la manada aun sin poder ver.

-¿abriste los ojos?- pregunto Rilian levemente molesto y preocupado al ver que poco a poco los lobos volvían a ver. Lucy asintió avergonzada.

Rilian tomo la mano de Lucy entre las suyas y comenzó a guiarla hacia donde se habían ido los demás, pero al ir más lento pronto los alcanzo un lobo que ya podía mirar, aunque no muy bien.

-no los dejare ir- murmuro el lobo.

Rilian se sentía confiado de poder derrotarlo pero pronto llegaron 2 más y Rilian se encontró superado en número y con una Lucy que no podía ver.

Rilian se abalanzo contra el primer lobo y aunque le mantuvo la pelea por algunos momentos pronto los otros dos lobos intervinieron derrumbándolo al suelo e inmovilizándolo.

-RILIAN- grito Lucy preocupada, recuperando la vista de a poco.

Rilian pudo quitarse de encima a uno de los lobos y tomo su espada para quitarse al segundo pero no fue necesario ya que de pronto el Gran Rey Peter y su padre aparecieron de la nada y en seguida acabaron con dos de los lobos mientras él se encargaba del sobrante.

-¿Están bien?- pregunto Peter preocupado acercándose a su hermana que al parecer ya podía ver.

Pero ninguno pudo responder ya que pronto se escucharon las pisadas de más lobos y los cuatro tuvieron que correr.

No muy lejos de ahí los esperaban los demás quienes los vieron desconcertados al verlos correr.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto Edmund extrañado.

-CORRAN- grito Peter tomando del antebrazo a Edmund con una de sus manos y jalándolo, la otra mano jalaba de la mano a Lucy. No pensaba volver a dejar a ninguno de ellos así que mientras jalaba a sus dos hermanos comprobaba que Eustance y Jill los siguieran.

Corrieron por horas solo deteniéndose pocos minutos para descansar, escuchando tras ellos los aullidos y pasos de los lobos que no los dejaban de seguir.

Pronto llegaron al pie de una empinada montaña y supusieron que al otro lado se encontraba el castillo de la Bruja Blanca. Habían apenas subido una cuarta parte de la montaña cuando Caspian se detuvo.

-¿qué sucede?- pregunto Peter mirando a Caspian quien apoyaba las manos en sus rodillas totalmente agotado.

-no puedo más- susurro Caspian entre jadeos intentando tomar aire- siguán sin mí.

-¿estás loco?- pregunto Rilian molesto- claro que no vamos.

-de verdad ya no puedo- murmuro Caspian con pesar- no soy tan joven como ustedes.

-estamos perdiendo el tiempo- murmuro Kattherinn también molesta- avancemos o nos encontraran.

Peter suspiro el también estaba cansado pero comprendía que Caspian no podía dar un paso más pero si no se movían pronto los alcanzarían. Tampoco lo podían dejar ahí.

Peter se revolvió el cabello con desesperación.

-tengo una idea- murmuro Edmund de pronto tomando de su cuello la cadena de plata con la poción- toma u trago.

Caspian miro sin comprender el frasco.

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunto Caspian confundido.

-se supone que esta poción te devuelve algo que perdiste ¿no?- cuestiono Edmund- Caspian perdió las fuerzas esto se la devolverá.

-en teoría es cierto- asintió Zaccaria- pero no estoy seguro de que funcione así.

El silencio reino entre ellos pero pronto fue rompido por los lobos que comenzaban a subir la montaña.

Ante la presión, Caspian tomo la pequeña botella que colgaba de la cadena y dejo caer dos gotas en su boca.

El efecto fue instantáneo y renovadas fuerzas invadieron su cuerpo.

-¿funciono?- pregunto Edmund

-si- asintió Caspian levemente desconcertado.

-entonces dejemos de perder el tiempo- murmuro Kattherinn tomando de la mano a Edmund y comenzando a correr de nuevo, siendo seguida pronto por todos los demás.

Corrieron por varios minutos más hasta que de pronto vieron un pequeño sendero cubierto por pinos que parecía desviar el camino y les podría servir para perder a los lobos.

Sin perder tiempo siguieron el sendero hasta que dejaron de escucharon los aullidos y pasos, aun así siguieron caminando hasta que callo el anochecer y decidieron acampar en medio de los árboles.

-nos desviamos del camino- comento Zaccaria- al amanecer tendremos que utilizar la Brújula de Caspian para ir por el camino correcto.

-ahora será mejor que descansemos- murmuro Peter con cansancio- partiremos de nuevo temprano por la mañana.

Pero al amanecer algo extraño sucedió.

Caspian había dormido entre sueños intranquilos lo que ocasiono que por la mañana se despertara después que todos.

-hay que irnos lo más pronto posible- comento Caspian al levantarse y acercándose a los demás.

-tienes ra...- pero las palabras de Rilian se cortaron al mirar a su padre- ¿Que...que te pa-paso?

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunto Caspian confundido y mirando las caras de sorpresa y confusión en los rostros de los demás- ¿qué sucede?

-Tú...- murmuro Eustance-... luces diferente.

-¿diferente?- pregunto Caspian confundido- no entiendo.

-nosotros tampoco- murmuro Peter también sorprendido.

Jill se apresuró a buscar dentro de su mochila y saco de dentro de esta un pequeño espejo que entrego a Caspian, que se miró en el con atención descubriendo inmediatamente que sorprendía tanto a los otros.

Caspian nunca se había considerado a sí mismo como alguien viejo si bien reconocía que sus mejores años ya habían pasado.

Caspian era un Rey de ya 36 años y aunque para su edad se conservaba muy bien y desde la muerte de Liliandil no le faltaban mujeres que lo perseguían intentando convertirse en la nueva Reina de Narnia lo que veía en el espejo era sorprendente ya que este le devolvía el reflejo de un hombre mucho más joven de lo que él era. Al menos por 10 años.

-¿qué demonios me paso?- pregunto Caspian impresionado.

-debió ser por la poción que te dio Edmund- murmuro Zaccaria con el ceño fruncido- les advertí que no sabíamos su exacto funcionamiento.

-se supone que te devuelve algo que perdiste- se excusó Edmund al recibir la mirada molesta de Rilian- no que te rejuvenece.

-en realidad tiene razón- intervino Kattherinn- no teníamos manera de saber que esto pasaría.

-¿y si sigue rejuveneciendo hasta desaparecer?- cuestiono Rilian con enojo y preocupación a la vez- ¿qué haremos?

-no podemos hacer nada- respondió Zaccaria- hay que rescatar a Narina lo más pronto posible.

-¿mi padre puede estar en un peligro mortal y a ti lo único que te interesa es rescatar a la Reina esa?- pregunto Rilian con el rostro enrojecido por el enojo.

-tranquilo Rilian- intervino Caspian- Zaccaria tiene razón.

Rilian le dirigió una mirada de molestia a su padre.

-Narina es la única que nos puede decir porque paso esto- comento Zaccaria sin ofenderse por el anterior ataque de furia del Príncipe- y de ser necesario como solucionarlo.

-entonces hay que avanzar ya- ordeno Peter. En seguida recogieron el pequeño campamento y borraron todo rastro que pudiera delatar que estuvieron ahí.

Avanzaron un poco antes de que Caspian sacara su Brújula y pidiera dirigirse al Castillo de la Bruja Blanca en la isla, la Brújula les indico en seguida la dirección a seguir.

Anduvieron por varias horas y por fin al mediodía llegaron cerca del castillo. Sin duda el sendero que habían tomado para huir de los lobos los había desviado bastante de su destino.

-¿cómo entraremos?- pregunto Eustance observando, junto con los demás, el castillo congelado de la Bruja Blanca.

-no lo sé- respondió Peter- lo mejor será esperar al anochecer para intentar entrar.

-ustedes no harán nada- hablo una voz a sus espaldas que los congelo.

Detrás de ellos se encontraba el lobo que había dirigido a la manada que los ataco a las afueras del pequeño pueblo fantasma, junto con buena parte de dicha manada.

Peter intercambio una mirada con Caspian, para después mirar a Zaccaria.

Pero la estrella no alcanzo a hacer nada para cuando repentinamente apareció un pequeño enano de cabellos que antes habían sido negros y ahora eran grises.

El pequeño enano les dirigió una sonrisa perversa y apunto su arco a Peter.

-Zaccaria brilla- susurro Edmund con urgencia.

-cierren los ojos- murmuro la estrella, pronto todos comenzaron a cerrar los ojos, pero antes de que Caspian y Peter lo hicieran el enano disparo la flecha.

La flecha sin embargo no iba dirigida a Peter sino a Zaccaria.

Zaccaria, tomado por sorpresa, no pudo apartarse a tiempo y la flecha impacto en su hombro. La herida no era muy grave pero enseguida este comenzó a sudar y a sentir que el mundo daba vueltas, pronto cayo desmallado al suelo cubierto de nieve.

Peter y Caspian, únicos que habían visto lo sucedido, sacaron sus espadas y se abalanzaron sobre los lobos quienes cubrían la huida del enano.

Pronto Edmund y Eustance los siguieron mientras Rilian cubría a Lucy y Jill, y Kattherinn revisaba a Zaccaria.

Pronto fue evidente que los lobos los vencerían al superarlos en número, y sin posibilidades de escapar la derrota se cernía sobre ellos.

-TOQUEN EL CUERNO- grito Caspian mientras peleaba contra uno de los lobos- AHORA.

Rilian dirigió la mirada a Jill, quien cargaba el cuerno en su mochila, pero esta estaba ocupada cubriendo, junto a Kattherinn, a Lucy quien daba de beber de su pócima curativa a Zaccaria.

Librándose del lobo que tenía encima y viendo la oportunidad se dirigió con rapidez a la mochila de Jill, que se encontraba tirada en el suelo donde antes su portadora se encontraba parada, busco el cuerno y lo saco sosteniéndolo entre sus manos.

Pero no lo toco.

-TOCA EL MALDITO CUERNO, RILIAN- grito Kattherinn mientras atravesaba con su espada al lobo con el que luchaba.

Sin dudarlo más Rilian hizo sonar el cuerno que resonó por toda la Isla y más allá.

De pronto el enano apareció de nuevo y saco de su bolsa una pequeña esfera plateada, del tamaño de una canica.

-A DORMIR MALDITOS INTRUSOS- grito con furia el enano estrellando la pequeña esfera contra el suelo.

Pronto todo el lugar se cubrió de humo y uno a uno de los nueve "Intrusos" como los llamaba despectivamente aquel enano fueron cayendo dormidos en la nieve.

Peter despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, siendo consciente de que se encontraba recargado en una fría pared y que la oscuridad inundaba el lugar.

-¿Lucy? ¿Edmund?- pregunto Peter con preocupación.

-¿Ya despertaste Peter?- pregunto la voz ahogada de su hermano.

-si ¿qué paso?- pregunto Peter, algo confundido.

-estamos en un calabozo o algo así- respondió esta vez la voz de Eustance.

-¿Alguien más siente que le paso por encima un Minotauro?- pregunto la voz de Zaccaria, aunque está a pesar de sonar débil, no se escuchaba ahogada como la de Eustance y Edmund, analizo Peter.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que Edmund y Eustance debían de encontrarse al otro lado de la pared en la que estaba recargado.

-si yo- murmuro una voz más cercana que la de Zaccaria que Peter identifico como la de Caspian.

-¿cómo nos dividieron?- pregunto Peter.

-Jill, Eustance y Kattherinn están acá- murmuro Edmund.

-¿y Rilian y Lucy?- pregunto Peter preocupado.

-acá- murmuro una voz en el mismo calabozo que Peter- tu hermana aún está dormida.

-Kattherinn también- susurro Edmund mientras miraba, con cierta dificultad, a la chica inconsciente a su lado.

-¿cómo saldremos de aquí?- pregunto Eustance angustiado- somos prisioneros.

Pero de nuevo nadie pudo responder debido al ruido de pasos acercándose a sus celdas.

-rápido despierten a Lucy y a Kattherinn- ordeno Peter mientras se ponía de pie.

Edmund y Rilian se apresuraron a cumplir con la orden del joven Rey, al ser los que más cerca se encontraban de las dos chicas.

-ahora verán su muerte a los ojos- hablo una voz mientras se reía con crueldad.

Los nueve fueron dirigidos a punta de espadas y amenazas por un pasillo que olía a humedad y era muy frio.

Los llevaron a una sala grande cubierta de hielo y con filosos trozos de hielo colgando del techo, había al menos 10 figuras de piedra que le daban un aire siniestro al lugar.

En el centro un gran trono blanco se alzaba en el techo y en él se encontraba sentada la Bruja Blanca, tal y como Edmund recordaba haberla visto por primera vez.

La sala estaba mucho más iluminada que las celdas y el pasillo por el que los habían traído y fue entonces que Peter se percató de que a ninguno de ellos les habían quitado sus espadas o armas. Claramente la Bruja Blanca quería transmitirles el mensaje de que no les temía y de que ni con sus espadas podían vencerla.

-es un gusto tenerlos en mi hogar- hablo la Bruja dirigiéndoles una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ninguno de ellos respondió a la bienvenida que Jadis les daba.

-fue un terrible error venir aquí ¿lo saben?- volvió a hablar la Bruja sin borrar su sonrisa- yo sé porque están aquí.

-¿y porque crees que estamos aquí?- pregunto Peter sin querer dejarse intimidar por la imponente figura de la Bruja.

-quieren rescatar a la traidora que tengo prisionera- susurro Jadis ampliando su sonrisa- a la hija de Aslan.

-ella no es una traidora- hablo Kattherinn avanzando un paso hacia la Bruja, pero enseguida fue detenida por la mano de Edmund.

-lo es, ella abandono a Aslan- afirmo Jadis frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-lo lamento pero Narina abandono Narnia con la autorización de Aslan- hablo Zaccaria con gran seguridad- eso no es traición y por eso el pido que libere a Narina ella ya no tiene nada que ver con los Narnianos y no tiene intención alguna de interferir en su guerra.

-no me importa que no sea una traidora- murmuro Jadis momentos después ya sin su maliciosa sonrisa- ahora es mi prisionera.

-¿para que la quieres, Jadis?- pregunto Peter- no puedes matarla, ha nacido del fruto del Árbol de la Vida.

La Bruja Blanca rio con cinismo antes de levantarse de su trono y caminar con elegancia hacia una gran puerta en la pared derecha de la sala e ingresar en ella, ordenando que la siguieran.

Los dos enanos que los habían llevado ahí los obligaron a seguirla.

La sala en la que entraron era enteramente de piedra, tan amplia como la sala en la que habían estado antes.

La Bruja Blanca estaba de pie con una gran sonrisa y enseguida se hizo a un lado dejando ver lo que había tras su espalda.

Kattherinn gimió angustiada en cuanto vio que era lo que había estado cubriendo la Bruja.

-madre- susurro Kattherinn asustada.

En la pared detrás de donde había estado parada Jadis había una figura esposada a la pared.

Era una mujer joven, de no más de 23 años, con el cabello rojo como la sangre y rizado, tenía los ojos cerrados no dejando ver el color de sus ojos, su cabeza reposaba sobre su hombro izquierdo, inconsciente.

Sus brazos estaban alzados hacia arriba con las dos muñecas juntas y apresadas por una cadena que colgaba del techo.

Llevaba puesto un vestido color vino andrajoso, con una de sus mangas rasgadas dejando ver la piel blanca y cremosa de su hombro derecho. El vestido llegaba hasta un poco por arriba de sus rodillas dejando ver sus largas y torneadas piernas y sus pies descalzos sin ninguna cadena que los atara impidiendo sus movimientos.

Tenía el rostro más hermoso que Peter hubiera visto jamás y su piel blanca como la nieve que cubría toda la isla no hacía sino resaltar el color de su cabello.

Le parecía increíble que esa mujer que lucía solo unos pocos años mayor que Kattherinn fuera la madre de esta.

-quiero torturarla- hablo la Bruja Blanca con crueldad interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Peter- igual que a ustedes.

Y acercándose a una mesa a su lado tomo una cubeta de madera de ahí y se acercó a la mujer encadenada tirándole encima el contenido de esta, que resulto ser agua que por la manera en que hizo moverse a Narina debía de estar sumamente fría.

La Bruja Blanca rio.

Narina abrió lentamente los ojos dejando ver unos preciosos orbes color dorados como el oro, iguales a los de Aslan, que no hacían sino aumentar la ya de por si gran belleza de la mujer.

Peter suspiro con emoción ante la gran belleza de mujer que tenía frente a el a pesar de su precaria situación.

Peter podía jurar que Narina era la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto, ni vería.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno pues aquí les dejo el capítulo 9. He tardado un poco en la actualización, para lo que acostumbro en esta historia, debido a que he estado planeando el futuro de esta historia. A muchos no les gustara lo que tengo planeado pero es necesario para que el fic quede bien, entretenido y fácil de leer.**

**No les diré por ahora las decisiones que he tomado pero les adelantare dos cosas. La primera que el Fic tendrá 19 capítulos si todo va como lo planeo. Si soy sincera odio los Fic con muchos capítulos que solo alargan la historia cuando esta no da ara más y al final te aburren. Me ha pasado con algunas que he leído.**

**La segunda cosa que les aviso es que si todo sale bien con este Fic hare una secuela.**

**Vamos como quien dice a la mitad de la historia y pronto entraremos al verdadero clímax de la historia.**

**Espero que el Fic no deje de gustarles en el futuro.**

**Akemi**: gracias por tu Review me alegra mucho que te guste este Fic, en realidad hay pocos FanFiction de las Crónicas de Narnia y la mayoría o son one-shots o están incompletas así que comprendo el sentimiento. No me molesta que me corrijan mi ortografía, siempre y cuando sea como una crítica constructiva, así que te agradezco tu amabilidad, no tengo mucho tiempo para corregir la ortografía y muchas veces se me pasan esos detalles, me alegra que te guste la trama espero que te siga gustando cuando la historia avance más nos vemos en la próxima actualización. Saludos.

**Nicole SHBRCOPG**: hola gracias por tu Review, me alegra que te guste la historia yo también disfruto mucho de escribir sobre Susan, aunque por ahora sea muy triste como la recuerdan sus hermanos creo que es necesario, como dice Aslan, Susan debe de aprender su lección, es por eso que su vuelta a Narnia y su posterior encuentro con Caspian tendrá que esperar, sin embargo voy a ir acomodando poco a poco la situación para que todos en Narnia estén listos para la vuelta de la Benévola. Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización. Bss.

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Fanny**


	10. Narina La Hija De Aslan

**LAS CRONICAS DE NARNIA: LA HIJA PÉRDIDA**

**Disclaimer: Las Crónicas de Narnia no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 10:** **Narina: La Hija De Aslan**

-te he traído una sorpresa- murmuro la Bruja Blanca a Narina en cuanto esta abrió los ojos.

Narina miro a Jadis por un momento hasta que se dio cuenta de las demás personas en la habitación.

Miro primero a Peter con sus impresionantes ojos dorados, pero que Peter pudo darse cuenta, eran más fríos que el hielo. Después paseo sus ojos por cada uno de ellos sin mostrar expresión alguna en su bello rostro hasta que su mirada se topó con Zaccaria y después con Kattherinn.

Un brillo de furia brillo en sus ojos y apretó levemente los dientes en cuanto su mirada se encontró con la de su hija.

-supongo que te ha de gustar ah- murmuro la Bruja Blanca balanceando en su mano derecha su varita.

Edmund se preguntó como la habría recuperado.

-ellos me han dicho que no eres una traidora- continuo la Bruja con su discurso- dicen que Aslan te dejo abandonar Narnia, ¿es cierto?

Narina no respondió.

-si es así fue una decisión estúpida- comenzó a reírse Jadis con una risa cruel que te estremecía- pero aun así al parecer no le importas tanto como para venir personalmente a exigir tu liberación.

Edmund reconoció inmediatamente lo que la Bruja Blanca intentaba hacer. Quería quebrarla, verla sufrir.

Con el mismo lo había intentado cuando el había abandonado a sus hermanos por ella. Lo había culpado del secuestro del señor Tunmus y aunque Edmund admitía que fue una imprudencia decir que el había estado con su hermana Lucy, bien sabia, ahora, que no fue su culpa, después de todo poco sabia el en ese entonces de la situación por la que pasaba Narnia.

Sin embargo aun podía recordar la mirada del Señor Tunmus cuando Jadis le había dicho que fue su culpa que él estuviera en esa celda sufriendo y herido.

Lo había culpado por la situación en la que estaban sus hermanos y quizás tuviera razón.

Pero Narina no se dejó amedrentar y no movió un solo musculo de su rostro para mostrar cualquier clase de sentimiento.

-es una pena que haya mandado a niños a hacer su trabajo- siguió riéndose Jadis- nos divertiremos juntos.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue completamente inesperado.

Narina con rapidez y fuerza sorprendente había golpeado el abdomen de la Bruja con su pie derecho y la había empujado hacia atrás, tirándola en el frio suelo, no sin antes golpear la mano en que sostenía la varita haciéndola soltarla y que la varita saliera volando.

Narina atrapo la varita con ambos pies y se dobló de forma extraña hacia arriba tocando con la varita la cadena que la sostenía y atrapaba sus manos.

Al instante la cadena se transformó en piedra y Narina lanzo de nuevo al aire la varita antes de romper de un solo movimiento la cadena convertida en piedra.

Ella misma salto por los aires, pasando por encima de la Bruja, aun en el suelo, y tomo la varita en el aire, antes de caer al suelo con firmeza, sin siquiera tambalearse o dar muestra alguna de que su espectacular ataque le hubiera costado mucho trabajo.

-¿alguno de ustedes puede hacer eso?- pregunto Jill impresionada a nadie en particular.

Ninguno contesto.

Con un rugido de furia la Bruja Blanca se puso de pie y tomo una espada larga y pesada recargada en la pared.

Narina retrocedió unos pasos y giro un poco sobre sí misma. Zaccaria se apresuró a quitar la varita de la mano de Narina.

Esta apoyo una mano en el hombro de Peter, quien retrocedió un paso al ver la cercanía de esta con él, pero Narina solo deslizo una mano por el costado de Peter y tomo la espada Rhindon del cinturón del Rey.

Con la espada de Peter en la mano, Narina se giró a enfrentar a Jadis, apenas sus espadas chocaron para cuando la sala se llenó de sirvientes de la Bruja que se abalanzo sobre ellos.

Zaccaria lanzo a Peter su propia espada mientras el utilizaba la varita de la Bruja para atacar a un enano y quitarle su propia espada.

De nuevo se vieron superados en número.

Narina golpeo la espada contra la de Jadis y después se abalanzo sobre ella derribándola de nuevo. Viendo la oportunidad de escapar, Narina se giró con rapidez y se acercó a la salida de la sala. En el camino entrego a Kattherinn a Rhindon antes de tomarla de la muñeca y jalarla, mientras con la otra mano tomo del brazo a Rilian y también lo condujo hacia la salida.

-PAPA- grito Rilian mientras salían de la sala, algo desconcertado.

Caspian giro a ver de dónde provenía el grito de su hijo, a tiempo para ver como salía del lugar junto con Kattherinn y la hija de Aslan.

-AHI QUE SALIR DE AQUI- grito Caspian mientras se liberaba de su enemigo y salía de la sala siendo inmediatamente seguido por los demás.

Zaccaria se giró nada más salir por la puerta y la cerro con fuerza utilizando la magia de la varita para sellarla, intentando darse algo de tiempo para escapar.

Con rapidez se dirigieron hacia donde Narina había desaparecido junto con Kattherinn y Rilian. Pronto los encontraron debatiéndose si seguir por el pasillo hacia el frente, por una hacia la derecha u otro a la izquierda.

-¿por dónde vamos?- pregunto Kattherinn con la respiración acelerada, en cuanto llegaron.

Narina giro a verlos en cuanto Kattherinn hizo la pregunta y recorrió a Caspian con una mirada indiferente.

Caspian se removió incomodo, pero pronto Narina se abalanzo sobre él y saco de la bolsa de cuero que colgaba de su cinturón la Brújula.

Caspian se preguntó cómo habría sabido que él tenía dicha Brújula.

Narina abrió en seguida la Brújula y salió corriendo hacia la izquierda. Giro de nuevo a la derecha y después a la izquierda. De frente y por ultimo a la derecha y de frente de nuevo antes de que encontraran unas altas puertas de hierro que ella abrió con rapidez. Peter y Caspian se apresuraron a ayudarla.

El panorama que había afuera no era muy alentador.

En el cielo había un hermoso atardecer, haciendo que Caspian se preguntara cuanto tiempo habían pasado como prisioneros.

Rodeando el castillo estaba por lo menos un centenar de siervos de la Bruja Blanca.

Caspian sintió que la muerte se cernía sobre él. Eran 10 contra todo un ejército dispuestos a acabarlos.

Narina puso entre las manos tensas de Caspian la Brújula antes de tomar de las de Kattherinn la espada Rhindon, la hizo girar entre sus manos de manera amenazante, antes de abalanzarse contra el primer enemigo que se le puso enfrente.

Pronto Kattherinn con su espada y Zaccaria con la varita de la Bruja se les unieron.

No viendo otra opción que pelear, Peter, Edmund y Caspian repitieron la acción siendo seguidos después por los demás.

Cuando sentían que sus fuerzas se acababan a la distancia se escuchó el sonido de un cuerno al ser soplados y pronto Trumpkin junto con toda la tripulación del Viajero del Alba se unieron a la pelea.

Aun así estaban en desventaja, cuando Caspian vio que los enemigos disminuían se acercó a Trumpkin apresurado.

-TRUMPKIN- grito al llegar junto al enano- DIRIGETE HACIA EL VIAJERO DEL ALBA Y ENVIA A OTROS POR EL OTRO LADO DE LA ISLA.

-¿Y USTED?- pregunto entre gritos Trumpkin dejando de pelear por unos momentos.

-SEGUIRE POR EL CENTRO CON LOS DEMAS- respondió Caspian- RECOGENOS EN EL LUGAR DONDE ARRIBAMOS A LA ISLA.

Trumpkin asintió y comenzó a dar la orden de retirada.

Caspian comenzó a buscar a todos pero pronto se dio cuenta que faltaba uno. Eustance no estaba.

-EUSTANCE- comenzó a gritar Caspian preocupado- EUSTANCE.

-AQUI- respondieron cerca. Eustance se acercaba a el montado en un caballo con el pelaje café, mientras que era seguido por otros cuantos más.

-BIEN HECHO- grito Caspian mientras se montaba en un caballo blanco y veía a Trumpkin retirarse de la batalla por un lado y a la otra parte de la tripulación partir por el lado contrario.

-RETIRADA- grito Caspian acercándose a donde peleaban Peter y Edmund- VAMONOS.

Edmund y Peter montaron en un caballo cada uno, mientras Eustance buscaba a Rilian, a quien le entrego el único caballo que sobraba.

Rilian subió al caballo y extendió una mano a Lucy para que montara tras él. Eustance hizo lo mismo que Rilian.

Edmund en cambio busco por todos lados a Kattherinn, siendo seguido por Peter. La encontraron cerca de las puertas de entrada al castillo, peleando junto con su madre y Zaccaria quien convertía a todo enemigo en piedra con la varita.

Edmund se acercó a Kattherinn inmediatamente.

-SUBE- grito Edmund a la Princesa. Kattherinn dirigió una breve mirada a su madre antes de subir en el caballo.

Zaccaria al mirar a Kattherinn subir al caballo del Rey Edmund, miro alrededor y miro al Gran Rey Peter dirigirse a donde el peleaba con Narina a todo galope. Sin más Zaccaria comenzó a brillar y subió al cielo.

Peter apenas disminuyo su velocidad al pasar junto a Narina y extender su mano hacia ella. Esta tomo la mano con firmeza y de un salto se montó sobre el caballo negro.

Los cuatro caballos no disminuyeron su paso en su carrera, alejándose lo más que pudieran del castillo.

Cuando, desde el cielo, Zaccaria noto que ya no había peligro, bajo de nuevo a la Isla cortando el paso de los caballos.

-ya no hay peligro- murmuro la estrella como toda explicación- estamos lejos y no nos siguen.

Narina bajo del caballo de un salto, siendo seguido pronto por los demás, cuando ya todos hubieran bajado de sus caballos, Narina se acercó a su hija luciendo más que furiosa.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- hablo por primera vez Narina con voz baja pero que dejaba entrever lo grande de su ira.

-Yo..yo- tartamudeo la chica nerviosa.

-¿Tu qué?- pregunto Narina colocando una mano en su cadera.

-vinimos a salvarte- susurro Kattherinn en un tono tan bajo que apenas se le entendió lo que dijo.

-¿salvarme?- pregunto la pelirroja indignada- pero si he sido yo quien os ha salvado a ustedes.

-lo lamento Narina- intervino Zaccaria luciendo totalmente apenado- no queríamos que te molestaras.

-claro que estoy molesta- hablo Narina, justo antes de cruzarle a la estrella la cara de una bofetada que sorprendió a todos- ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió venir aquí y traer a Kattherinn?

-no fue su culpa- murmuro Kattherinn sonrojada- yo lo obligue.

-entonces ¿tú puedes explicarme qué demonios haces viniéndome a salvar?- pregunto con furia Narina antes de dirigir una mirada a los demás presentes y gritar- Y ENCIMA CON NARNIANOS.

-pero Narina...- hablo Zaccaria- no son cualquier Narniano son los Reyes de Narnia.

-Ya sé quiénes son, inútil- murmuro Narina frunciendo el ceño- tan inconscientes como ustedes.

-no tienes que ser tan dura con ellos- intervino Caspian, comenzando a enfadarse- solo querían ayudarte.

-no necesito que nadie me ayude- siseo con enfado- ustedes solo arruinaron mis planes.

-¿planes?- pregunto Eustance desconcertado.

-es que no han visto lo fácil que me fue escapar- murmuro cruzándose de brazos- lo hubiera hecho antes si hubiera querido.

-¿y porque no lo hiciste entonces?- pregunto Peter confundido.

-no tengo por qué daros explicaciones- respondió Narina- ustedes son unos idiotas inconscientes.

-¿Disculpa?- murmuro Caspian, enojándose con la mujer cada vez más.

-cómo demonios se les ha ocurrido venir todos aquí- siguió hablando la Reina de Nayka sin tomar en cuenta a Caspian- han dejado Cair Paravel indefenso y encima se os ha ocurrido traerse al Príncipe heredero.

-Cair Paravel está totalmente protegido- susurro Caspian frunciendo su ceño.

-si claro, totalmente protegido sin ninguno de sus actuales 4 Reyes en el- murmuro Narina con tono de burla- bonita la hubiéramos hecho si todos morimos aquí y Nayka y Narnia se quedan sin Reyes y sin Príncipes.

-lo lamento- susurro Kattherinn- no pensamos bien las cosas.

-de eso me he dado cuenta perfectamente- susurro Narina aun enojada.

Un silencio tenso invadió a las 11 figuras en medio de ese bosque.

-será mejor que hagamos un campamento para pasar la noche- murmuro Peter rompiendo el silencio- continuaremos por la mañana.

Momentos después los once se encontraban alrededor de una gran fogata mientras comían algo, dispuestos a dormir después.

-¿cómo sabias que mi padre tenía esa Brújula?- pregunto de pronto Rilian a Narina quien hacia girar la varita de la Bruja que Zaccaria acababa de entregarle.

Narina le dirigió una mirada indiferente al Príncipe.

-vi que tenía la espada- respondió momentos después, cuando Rilian pensaba que no le contestaría.

-se metieron a Nayka a robarlos- murmuro Kattherinn, señalando a Eustance y Jill.

-y se te ocurrió abandonar Nayka cuando la barrera estaba tan débil y ponía a toda la población en riesgo- susurro Narina con desaprobación- que gran idea.

Kattherinn bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

-¿qué es exactamente lo que hace esta poción?- pregunto Edmund cambiando el tema y tomando entre sus manos el pequeño frasco con la poción.

Narina lo miro levantando una ceja.

-le devuelve a tu cuerpo algo que haya perdido- respondió Narina con indiferencia.

-emm si, sucede que hace algunos días le di un par de gotas Caspian- explico Edmund- estaba agotado y pensé que le devolvería las fuerzas pero sucedió algo más.

-rejuvenecí- agrego Caspian señalando su ahora joven rostro- ¿porque?

-¿porque estaba agotado?- pregunto Narina.

-nos topamos a la nueva Policía Secreta de la Bruja Blanca y nos persiguieron durante horas- comenzó a contarle Edmund- Caspian ya no podía seguir y me pareció una buena idea.

-eres un idiota- suspiro Narina con aparente resignación.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Edmund indignado- ¿porque?

-déjame te explico algo, Rey Edmund- murmuro Narina diciendo el nombre y el título de Edmund con gran sarcasmo- llega una edad en la que el cuerpo humano comienza a perder las fuerzas y a desgastarse más rápido que uno joven.

-¿qué tiene eso que ver?- pregunto Rilian confundido.

-Caspian había perdido las fuerzas por su edad- susurro Narina lentamente como si le hablara a un niño pequeño- la poción remedio el problema desde la raíz, y le devolvió a Caspian aquello que había perdido y que lo hacía no tener suficientes fuerzas para caminar.

-juventud- susurro Edmund impresionado.

-¿me quedare así para siempre?- pregunto Caspian preocupado.

-te devolvió la juventud no te hizo inmortal, imbécil- respondió Narina resoplando con fastidio- como quien dice tienes digamos 24 años nuevamente, tu cuerpo envejecerá con el tiempo como todos los demás humanos.

Caspian no sabía si la noticia de su nueva edad lo alegraba mucho que digamos.

Pronto todos sucumbieron al sueño excepto Kattherinn quien se quedó sentada junto al fuego pensando en su gran incompetencia.

¿Cómo había llegado a pensar que su madre necesitaba ser salvada? Kattherinn tenía que reconocer que la preocupación la había cegado, y su madre debía de saberlo, dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos no era algo bueno para una futura Reina. Había dejado Nayka desamparada y a merced de todos justo cuando más la necesitaban.

-yo no creo eso- murmuro una voz masculina tras ella, Kattherinn se limpió la lagrima con rapidez.

-lo soy- afirmo Kattherinn- jamás debí haber venido.

Edmund se sentó a lado de la Princesa.

-estabas preocupada por tu madre- murmuro Edmund con comprensión- solo querías ayudar.

-y lo arruine- suspiro Kattherinn, Edmund rodeo los hombros de la chica con su brazo en un intento de reconfortarla, ella apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de él, dejándose envolver por su calidez.

Kattherinn no quería sentirse así a lado de Edmund, quería tratarlo tan indiferente como a todos su pretendientes en Nayka. Pero no podía.

-no lo arruinaste- negó Edmund- nadie podía saber que en realidad tu madre no necesitaba ayuda.

-yo si- susurro Kattherinn enfadada consigo misma- la conozco se lo fuerte e inteligente que es. Debía de saberlo.

-nadie es perfecto- susurro Edmund sin saber que más decir para animar a la chica.

-y yo soy una tonta- murmuro la chica ahogando un sollozo.

-no lo eres- negó Edmundo con fuerza- conozco personas que si son realmente tontas.

-¿cómo quién?- pregunto Kattherinn enterrando la cabeza en el pecho del chico.

-no lo sé- se encogió de hombros Edmund- como mi hermana por ejemplo.

-Lucy no parece tonta- hablo Kattherinn con su voz ahogada por el pecho de Edmund.

-no hablo de ella- negó Edmund mientras reía- hablo de Susan.

-¿porque no volvió a Narnia?- pregunto Kattherinn curiosa.

-porque quiere olvidarse de Narnia- respondió Edmund- y por eso ya no es su amiga.

-¿y porque quiso olvidarse de Narnia?- volvió a preguntar Kattherinn.

-supongo que porque le dolía recordar- susurro Edmund.

-la vida es dura- murmuro Kattherinn con voz sombría- pero no creo que ella sea tonta, mi madre solía decir que era la mejor arquera de Narnia.

-lo era- asintió Edmund recordando a su hermana mayor.

-una vez intente utilizar un arco- conto Kattherinn- pero mi puntería era realmente mala.

-la mía también- confeso Edmund, riendo levemente- no puedes ser buena en todo.

-no soy buena en nada- suspiro Kattherinn tristemente.

Edmund se movió y tomo a Kattherinn del mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-claro que lo eres- susurro Edmund perdiéndose en sus ojos verdes, mientras ella se perdía en los suyos color de la miel.

-¿lo crees?- pregunto Kattherinn en un hilo de voz.

Edmund asintió, bajando la mirada a los rosados labios de la chica.

-si lo creo- susurro Edmund antes de juntar sus labios y los de Kattherinn en un beso que envió descargas de electricidad a todo su cuerpo.

Sus labios se movían con suavidad y ternura contra los de la chica que le respondían con el mismo sentimiento. Sus labios eran cálidos y sabían a fresa.

Una de las manos de Edmund subió hasta apoyarse en la mejilla de la chica, la otra se posó en su cintura mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello con sus manos.

Pero de pronto Kattherinn se apartó de él y se puso de pie mientras respiraba agitadamente.

-no Edmund- negó Kattherinn lentamente- esto no está bien.

Edmund suspiro con tristeza y se puso de pie frente a ella.

-¿porque no?- pregunto aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Quizás fue por eso que Kattherinn no respondió, solo giro sobre sí misma y desapareció en la oscuridad.

Edmund fue a acostarse pero no pudo dormir hasta que no escucho los pasos de Kattherinn volver al campamento.

Sabía que ella tenía razón, no debió de haberla besado, pronto ella volvería a Nayka y el terminaría con el corazón roto. Por qué Edmund sabía bien que ese beso había terminado por hundirlo y tenía que ser valiente y admitir la realidad.

Se había enamorado de Kattherinn desde el primer momento en que sus ojos se habían encontrado con los de ella.

A la mañana siguiente levantaron el campamento y continuaron su camino hacia el punto de encuentro.

-¿a dónde nos dirigiremos después?- pregunto Lucy cuando pararon un momento a descansar a media mañana.

-a la Isla de Mágissa por supuesto- respondió Narina con firmeza.

-¿a Mágissa?- pregunto Caspian- ¿porque?

-ustedes trajeron a Kattherinn aquí y ustedes la llevaran de vuelta- murmuro Narina mirando con el ceño fruncido a todos retándolos a que la contradijeran- yo podría volver sola pero ya que ustedes se metieron donde no debían, ustedes nos llevaran.

-un momento- intervino Rilian confundido- ¿quieres decir que piensas volver a Nayka ya?

-por supuesto- afirmo Narina- lo que me retenía aquí ustedes lo arruinaron.

-pero...- murmuro Eustance confundido- ¿acaso no piensas quedarte a luchar contra la Bruja Blanca?

-claro que no- rio Narina, como si Eustance le hubiera contado un chiste- Jadis no es mi problema si no el suyo.

-pero la profecía dice que eres tu quien tiene que derrotar a la Bruja Blanca- dijo Lucy preocupada- si no lo haces Narnia estará perdida.

-la profecía no habla de mi- murmuro Narina alzando una ceja interrogante- ¿quién demonios les ha dicho eso?

-Zafira- respondió Edmund.

-¿realmente ella no les recito la profecía verdad?- pregunto Narina con gran seriedad.

Caspian negó con la cabeza.

-la profecía habla de una niña que acabara para siempre con Jadis- les confeso Narina sin dejar sus seriedad- una niña que aún no nace.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Peter sorprendido- ¿aún no nace?

-no- negó Narina- ella es la única que puede acabar definitivamente con la Bruja Blanca.

-pero si contamos el tiempo que tardara la niña en nacer- murmuro Jill angustiada- y los años que tardara en crecer y estar lista para luchar contra ella...

-Narnia será devastada- susurro Caspian interrumpiendo a Jill, igual de preocupado que ella.

-no sean estúpidos- murmuro Narina enfadada- la profecía dice que esa niña acabara definitivamente con ella no dice que no puede ser derrotada por alguien más.

-no entiendo- dijo Rilian confundido.

-Jadis puede ser derrotada las veces que sea- explico Narina exasperada- pero volverá mientras no sea esa niña la que la derrote.

-podríamos derrotarla nosotros- murmuro Peter- volvería pero por lo menos daríamos tiempo para que la niña naciera y creciera.

-¿porque demonios crees que los trajo Aslan?- pregunto Narina mirando a Peter con furia inexplicable- los necesita aquí para que lideres su ejército.

-Caspian podría hacerlo- murmuro Edmund algo desconcertado con las palabras de Narina.

-pero Caspian no es el- siseo Narina- y es el quien ya se ha liderado un ejército contra Jadis y ha vencido.

-no estaba solo- susurro Peter- mis hermanos estaban conmigo.

-y ahora Susan no está- susurro Lucy tristemente.

-pues tendrán que arreglárselas sin ella- dijo Narina comenzando a caminar nuevamente.

Avanzaron por pocos minutos hasta que llegaron al pueblo fantasma lleno de estatuas de los habitantes originales de la isla.

-es una pena que hayan terminado así- murmuro Jill con tristeza cuando llegaron a los límites del pueblo- Aslan podría hacer algo por ellos.

-te daré un consejo, niñita- murmuro Narina con desdén, girándose sobre i misma para mirar el pueblo al que acababan de dejar- no pongas todas tus expectativas en Aslan.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Lucy desconcertada y un tanto molesta.

-Aslan no es la perfección convertida en León- susurro mientras empuñaba la varita de Jadis y la apuntaba al pueblo, al instante una gran luz salió de ella y recorrió todo el pueblo.

Las estatuas más cercanas a ellos comenzaron a volver a la vida y poco a poco todas las demás.

Todos miraron asombrados la escena.

-a eso se le llama de una sola forma- susurro Narina satisfecha y mirándolos con burla- ser autosuficiente, lástima que ustedes no lo sean.

Llegar a la playa donde habían dejado los botes les tomo hasta el atardecer, pero cuando llegaron el Viajero del Alba aún no se encontraba ahí.

-¿habrá pasado algo?- pregunto Lucy preocupada.

-no lo creo- murmuro Narina- debieron de haber rodeado toda la isla para recoger a los otros.

-eso espero- susurro Caspian- no creo que las cosas puedan empeorar.

Esperaron por un par de horas en la playa cubierta de nieve sin que el barco diera señales de acercarse.

-¿porque demonios tarda tanto?- pregunto Narina impaciente agitando la varita de la Bruja Blanca en su mano.

-¿para qué quieres la varita?- pregunto Peter observándola atentamente.

-voy a convertirte en estatua- murmuro Narina con seriedad- y te pondré en mi jardín como adorno.

-no es divertido- susurro Peter no creyendo que hablara en serio.

-no bromeaba- murmuro Narina- algún día lo hare.

La pelirroja le sonrió con burla, claramente, para Peter, bromeando, aunque su broma no le causara gracia, ni a él ni a nadie.

En cambio su sonrisa lograba deslumbrar a Peter, quien dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo intentando despejar sus pensamientos.

Nadie noto la tensión de Peter desde que habían escapado del castillo de la Bruja Blanca, pero lo cierto era que se sentía de lo más incómodo y no sabía porque.

O quizás si sabía.

Su padre solía decirle que un buen maestro enseñaba con el ejemplo y aunque ciertamente el no quería ser maestro si esperaba ser un ejemplo a seguir para sus hermanos, sobre todo ahora que sus padres habían muerto, siempre había compartido esa idea con Susan, quien era la voz de su conciencia, pero ahora no estaba ahí para decirle que hacia mal.

Peter lo sabía, no podía decirle a Edmund que no se enamorara de la hija porque terminaría con el corazón roto si él se enamoraba de la madre.

Afortunadamente el Viajero del Alba llego a la costa en ese momento interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Peter. Aliviados todos subieron al barco y comenzaron a alejarse por fin de la Isla de Jadis.

No muy lejos de ahí en su castillo la Bruja Blanca miraba con indiferencia las creaturas convertidas en piedra que estaban en su sala del trono, ninguno de ellos le preocupaba o le causaba algún tipo de remordimiento. Todos se merecían su destino en su opinión.

-Reina Jadis- le hablo el jefe de la Policía Secreta entrando por la puerta en ese momento.

-infórmame- demando la Bruja mirando con su helada mirada al lobo frente a él.

-todas las creaturas que usted convirtió en piedra en el pueblo han vuelto a la realidad- informo el lobo con cierto tono de pesar en su voz- ya han abandonado la Isla la mayoría de ellos.

-déjalos- susurro Jadis, no le importaba el destino de esas creaturas inferiores a ella en su opinión- ¿Qué hay de los demás?

-acaban de abandonar la Isla, mi Reina- respondió el lobo con temor a las represalias que la Bruja podría tomar en su contra

-harás algo por mí- susurro la Bruja sonriendo con malicia- prepara a tu manada, hoy partes en una nueva misión.

El lobo miro con curiosidad, y algo de confusión a la Bruja Blanca, quien se puso de pie y camino a una de las ventanas laterales con vista al inmenso mar.

-escucha bien lo que te digo porque si fallas serás una nueva figura en mi jardín- hablo la Bruja sin mirar al lobo- solo tendrás dos objetivos, retrasarlos y recuperar mi varita.

-como ordene mi Reina- murmuro el lobo sin entender del todo a quien debía de retrasar

-y pide que alisten mi barco- ordeno Jadis- yo también saldré.

Si Aslan creía que se rendiría tan fácilmente estaba equivocado, le daría a Narina donde más le duele, y cuando ella callera también Aslan lo haría, había comprobado que ella era la mayor debilidad del león.

Nadie la vencería esta vez, ella se encargaría de ello.

Aslan podría haber ganado una batalla pero no la guerra.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo diez listo. Aquí vemos más de Narina y como el romance entre Edmund y Kattherinn va creciendo.**

**Además vemos más sobre la misteriosa profecía.**

**¿Realmente Aslan los llevo para que venzan a Jadis hasta que nazca la niña de la profecía? ¿Acaso hay algo más?**

**¿Cuáles son los nuevos planes de la Bruja Blanca?**

**Akemiii: **tú me has alegrado el día con tu Review. Espero que este capítulo también te guste, poco a poco veremos más de Rilian y Lucy y de cómo van madurando y poco a poco enamorándose. Aquí se explica el cómo es que Caspian ha rejuvenecido con la poción de Caspian y ahora nuestro querido Caspian tiene 24 años de nuevo. Saludos y gracias por tu Review.

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y déjenme un Review plis.**

**Fanny**


	11. Retorno A Nayka

**LAS CRONICAS DE NARNIA: LA HIJA PÉRDIDA**

**Disclaimer: Las Crónicas de Narnia no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 11:** **Retorno A Nayka**

El viaje de regreso a Nayka, como lo había pedido, por no decir exigido, Narina, duraría alrededor de 10 días si había buen viento.

Lucy había tenido que quedarse a dormir en el camarote de Jill para que madre e hija durmieran juntas, ambas se habían encerrado ahí y no salieron durante lo que resto del día. Ni siquiera para la cena.

Cuando toda la tripulación se fue a dormir Edmund se quedó en cubierta mientras pensaba en los últimos acontecimientos.

Por lo que había dicho Narina quien fuera podría derrotar a la Bruja Blanca pero esta volvería.

Él estaba de acuerdo con Narina, Aslan los había traído de vuelta para ayudar a Caspian a vencer a la Bruja Blanca y después volverían a su mundo.

Si bien les iba Aslan los traería de regreso a Narnia para apoyar a la niña de la profecía cuando esta tuviera la edad adecuada para vencer a Jadis.

Solo que no sabían cuanto tiempo pasaría para eso, en Narnia y en su mundo.

Un ruido a sus espaldas hizo que Edmund se girara con rapidez con espada en mano. Pero no había enemigo alguno a sus espaldas, solo una chica de cabello negro que lo miraba con nerviosismo.

-¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto Edmund con aparente tranquilidad.

-salí a tomar aire fresco- susurro Kattherinn bajando la cabeza avergonzada.

Edmund asintió.

-te dejo entonces- murmuro Edmund pasando por su lado para dejarla sola en cubierta.

-Edmund espera- pidió Kattherinn nerviosa tomándolo del brazo para que no se alejara.

Pero Edmund no se giró a verla, solo se quedó ahí de pie, esperando a que ella hablara.

-lo lamento- susurro la chica con voz rota.

Edmund asintió nuevamente y continúo con su camino.

Cuando Edmund se hubo ido un brillo inundo los alrededores y enseguida Zaccaria descendió del cielo.

-sabía que tu amistad con el Rey Edmund- hablo Zaccaria acercándose a la chica- no terminaría bien.

Kattherinn se tensó ante la posibilidad de que Zaccaria hubiera visto el beso entre ella y Edmund.

-¿lo viste?- pregunto Kattherinn con voz ahogada.

-no sé exactamente a que te refieres- negó Zaccaria- pero acabo de ver tu conversación con él y parecían dos novios peleados.

-no digas estupideces- murmuro Kattherinn aliviada de que la estrella no hubiera visto el beso.

-no digo ninguna estupidez- se encogió de hombros el- pero desde la primera vez que los vi juntos me di cuenta de que ambos se gustaban.

Kattherinn guardo silencio.

-desde siempre has tenido una gran inclinación por el Rey Edmund- continuo hablando Zaccaria- lo admiras desde que sabes de su existencia y quizás confundas eso con algo más.

-yo no confundo nada, Zaccaria- refuto Kattherinn comenzando a enfadarse.

-¿estas segura?- pregunto, Kattherinn asintió mirándolo con seguridad fingida- pues es peor de lo que pensé.

La chica la miro confundida.

-estás enamorada del Rey Edmund- susurro Zaccaria como si fuera un gran secreto.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Kattherinn con voz ahogada, nerviosa.

-es lo que veo en tu mirada Katt- susurro Zaccaria, rodeándola con un brazo los hombros en apoyo- y si tu madre se entera...

Dejo la frase incompleta. Ambos sabían que el que su madre se enterara no era una opción pues ninguno esperaba que reaccionara bien.

Al día siguiente al fin Narina salió de la habitación, la manera en que iba vestida llamo enseguida la atención.

Los Narnianos acostumbrados a ver a las mujeres vistiendo vestidos se les hacía extraño que Narina, y Kattherinn, vistieran con pantalones.

Además Narina llevaba una corona plateada en su cabeza de cabellos rebeldes.

Zaccaria, que se encontraba ya ahí, se apresuró a llegar a su lado y saludarla.

-¿pudiste mandar el mensaje a Zafira como os lo ordene?- pregunto Narina sin responder a su saludo, claramente aun enfadada con ella.

-sí, Narina ya le he mandado decir lo me dijiste- respondió este con rapidez, sin querer hacerla enfadar aún más.

-bien, ve a dormir- murmuro esta con sequedad- solo espero llegar en breve a Mágissa.

-eso esperemos- comento Caspian.

-¿qué diremos a Aslan sobre que no regresemos a Cair Paravel con Narina?- pregunto Lucy de pronto, la susodicha la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-por mi deciros lo que quieras- murmuro esta con enfado- de todos modos ya debe de saberlo.

-no se preocupen- hablo Caspian dirigiéndole una mirada enfadada a la pelirroja- estoy seguro que podremos derrotar a la Bruja Blanca y todo estará bien.

-¿no eres muy arrogante, Caspian?- pregunto Narina sonriéndole cínicamente- no subestimes a Jadis.

Caspian la miro enfadado, claro que sabía del gran enemigo que era la Bruja Blanca, pero no quería preocupar a su hijo y a los demás.

-Narina tiene razón- hablo Peter con voz fuerte- la Bruja Blanca no será fácil de derrotar.

-exacto- asintió Narina- puede ser una Bruja sin corazón pero muy astuta, así que mucha suerte.

-vaya gracias- murmuro Caspian rodando los ojos.

-de nada- susurro Narina dándose la media vuelta y retirándose.

Era demasiado obvio que ha Caspian no le agradaba Narina y que este era correspondido.

La tensión no dejo de sentirse entre ellos los próximos días, y sus discusiones se volvieron cada vez más frecuentes, Peter siempre intervenía en sus discusiones para que estas no crecieran, pero al mismo tiempo se notaba siempre apoyando a Narina y en desacuerdo con Caspian.

A Edmund no se le hacía extraño eso después de todo Caspian y Peter nunca se habían llevado del todo bien.

Lo que tampoco mejoraba era la tensión entre Edmund y Kattherinn, ya no hablaban ni pasaban horas juntos como antes, cosa que todos notaban. Edmund había comenzado a evitar salir de su camarote por las noches para no encontrársela.

No estaba enojado con ella, solo que sabía que ella tenía razón, y aunque le dolía, pensaba que apartándose de ella ahora era mejor, así disminuiría el dolor de no verla nunca más cuando ella regresara a Nayka.

Edmund sabía que la quería, no era tonto.

Pero también sabía que Peter tenía razón y su amor era imposible. Y el no quería terminar como Susan. Amargada por tener roto el corazón.

En su sexto día navegando un estruendo despertó a toda la tripulación.

Caspian se levantó apresurado y se vistió con rapidez, Zaccaria con quien compartía la habitación había subido al cielo nuevamente por lo que no se encontraba ahí.

Estaba colocando su espada en su cinturón cuando alguien abrió la puerta de golpe.

-REY CASPIAN LOS LOBOS INVADEN EL BARCO- grito el minotauro alterado.

Caspian se apresuró a salir a cubierta y en efecto toda una manada de lobos abordaban el barco, liderados por el mismo lobo que dirigía a la manada que los había interceptado fuera del pueblo fantasma.

Los tripulantes se enfrentaban a ellos valientemente pero eran avasallados por la gran cantidad de lobos aun así estos resistían.

-por Aslan- murmuro Rilian cuando se encontró con su padre quien miraba atónito la escena. Peter, Edmund, Lucy, Jill, Narina y Kattherinn lo acompañaban.

-ese es el Jefe de la Policía Secreta- murmuro Narina mirando al líder de la manada- la Bruja debió enviarlo tras nosotros.

-hay que intervenir- murmuro Eustance, que acababa de llegar sacando su espada.

-no seáis estúpido chico, usa la cabeza- lo detuvo Narina agarrándolo de la camisa- seguidme, ellos pueden aguantar unos minutos más.

Narina se giró y los guio a dentro del barco con rapidez.

-¿tenéis el arco de Susan?- pregunto, Caspian asintió y entro con rapidez a su camarote para traerlo- bien, toma dirígete a su barco, sube al mástil y mata a todos los que podáis antes de que arriben a este barco.

Narina entrego el arco a Jill y enseguida señalo a Eustance y a Rilian.

-ustedes acompañarla y ayudarla- les ordeno a los dos chicos, después señalo a Lucy- tu cura a los heridos.

Lucy asintió, tomando su cordial lista para cumplir con la tarea.

-los demás se quedareis en el barco conmigo- señalo a Kattherinn, Edmund y Peter-ahora le pediré a Zaccaria que baje para que ciegue a los lobos y os de tiempo de abordar a su barco y que Jill suba al mástil.

-pero eso también nos cegara a nosotros- murmuro Rilian frunciendo el ceño.

-solo no lo miren- hablo Caspian- miren hacia el suelo y no los cegara.

-hasta que decís algo inteligente Caspian- murmuro Narina ante la mirada de molestia del Rey- ahora darme a Rhindon, Peter.

-¿Disculpa?- pregunto Peter desconcertado ante el pedido de Narina.

-que me deis tu espada, os daré la mía- susurro Narina apresurada.

-¿pero porque?- pregunto Peter extrañado, aun así entrego su espada a la pelirroja y tomo la que él le entregaba.

-esta espada tendrá que cumplir con una misión- murmuro Narina con una sonrisa maliciosa y saliendo a cubierta de nuevo.

Los demás la siguieron.

-Zaccaria baja cuando os lo diga y ciega a los lobos- susurro Narina, segura de que la estrella lo escucharía- ¿estáis listos?

Todos asintieron, y Narina le dio la señal a Zaccaria quien comenzó a brillar y bajo del cielo.

En cuanto Zaccaria comenzó a brillar en el cielo, Jill, Eustance y Rilian corrieron con la vista en el suelo y brincaron al barco de los lobos que estaba muy cerca de ellos.

Rilian y Eustance ayudaron a Jill a escalar y cuando iba a mitad del mástil los lobos, y los Narnianos que habían visto a Zaccaria brillar, dejaron de estar cegados y continuaron la batalla.

Desde arriba Jill comenzó a disparar a los lobos.

Lucy se apresuró en cambio a curar a los Narnianos caídos, afortunadamente ninguno estaba muerto.

Narina, Caspian, Peter y Kattherinn en cambio se apresuraron a unirse a la lucha, Narina se dirigió con rapidez al Jefe de la Policía Secreta con la espada Rhindon en su mano derecha.

Zaccaria también se unió a la pelea.

Pronto los lobos comenzaron a ser reducidos y la victoria se veía venir para los Narnianos.

Kattherinn estaba absorta en su pelea con uno de los lobos quien tomo una pequeña daga del suelo e hirió a Kattherinn con ella unos centímetros arriba de la muñeca. No era una herida ni muy grande ni muy profunda pero comenzó a sangrar con rapidez una gran cantidad de sangre.

Kattherinn no lo noto pero Edmund que estaba peleando a su lado si lo hizo y se apresuró a acabar con su rival para ayudar a Kattherinn.

Narina también lo noto y su furia creció al notar la sangre fluir por la herida, golpeo al lobo con furia con el mango de la espada y enseguida el líder de la manada cayo inconsciente a sus pies.

Con sigilo Narina se acercó a Kattherinn, quien había retrocedido cuando Edmund intervino en la pelea y ahora veía como hipnotizada los movimientos del joven Rey, miro de nuevo la muñeca sangrante de Kattherinn y rodeo la herida con su mano.

Kattherinn miro a su madre en cuanto sintió su mano rodear su muñeca, la mano de ella se sentía muy cálida pero enseguida la retiro y se giró a pelear con uno de los últimos lobos que quedaban.

Edmund atravesó al lobo con su espada y se giró a mirar a Kattherinn su mirada se dirigió enseguida a su muñeca herida encontrándose con que la herida que antes sangraba tan copiosamente había desaparecido.

-¿estás bien, Edmund?- pregunto Kattherinn al ver que Edmund se quedaba quieto mirando a su brazo.

Edmund asintió mientras se acercaba a ella y tomaba su muñeca verificando que en efecto ya no había herida alguna.

-¿qué pasa?- pregunto Kattherinn en un susurro débil al sentir el tacto del chico.

-creí que...- murmuro Edmund confundido- nada olvídalo.

Su mirada castaña se encontró con la mirada plata de ella y entonces el mundo se detuvo. Inconscientemente Edmund comenzó a acariciar el brazo de ella y Kattherinn suspiro.

A la distancia Narina los veía con creciente intranquilidad.

-ZACCARIA- grito Narina, buscando a la estrella que enseguida se acercó a ella- ata al líder lobo al mástil, aún está vivo.

-¿qué vas a hacer?- pregunto Peter, quien había oído lo que esta ordenara a la estrella- la batalla ya ha acabado.

-dado que he tenido que escapar de Jadis antes de tiempo por vuestra culpa- hablo Narina mirándolo con molestia- tendré que preguntarle algunas cosas al lobito.

Peter frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada más, en cambio busco a sus hermanos para asegurarse que estuvieran bien. Lucy se encontraba cerca de ellos curando a algunos Narnianos.

Edmund en cambio estaba parado frente a Kattherinn mientras le acariciaba el brazo y se miraban fijamente. La escena no agrado nada a Peter quien frunció el ceño aún más.

-EDMUND- grito Peter con enfado, el chico enseguida aparto la mirada de Kattherinn y miro a su hermano.

Peter lucia enfadado y ciertamente el no podía culparlo así que dirigió una mirada fugaz a la chica pelinegra y enseguida camino hasta posarse a lado de su hermano mayor.

-¿que se supone que harán con el lobo?- pregunto Caspian acercándose en cuanto Zaccaria termino de cumplir con la orden de Narina.

-solo voy hacerle unas preguntas- respondió Narina con molestia, de nuevo- Zaccaria traedme una cubeta con agua.

Zaccaria asintió y enseguida trajo lo que esta le había pedido, ante la mirada confundida y curiosa de los demás.

Narina tomo de las manos de Zaccaria la cubeta y derramo todo su contenido sobre el lobo, que despertó enseguida y comenzó a gruñirles.

-hey tranquilo lobito- hablo Narina con burla- yo solo quiero que me contestéis unas cuantas preguntas.

-no te diré nada- gruño el lobo de nuevo, mirando a Narina con resentimiento.

-pues peor para vos- susurro Narina empuñando la espada de Peter- porque esta espada ya ha matado antes a un Jefe de la Policía Secreta de Jadis.

El lobo no dijo nada solo miro la espada con atención.

-la espada se llama Rhindon y hace más de mil años mato a Maugrim- siguió hablando Narina con malicia- ¿si sabias?

El lobo nuevamente no respondió.

-yo solo quiero que me contestéis 3 preguntitas, si lo haces os dejare ir- el lobo la miro con desconfianza- en cambio si no los haces te entregare al Rey Peter para que te despelleje como a Maugrim.

El lobo se vio intimidado ante la amenaza de Narina, quien sonrió más ampliamente al ver que su amenaza surtía efecto.

-fue horrible ¿sabes?- continuo hablando Narina con tranquilidad- él le corto dos patas, y luego le quito el pelaje mientras aun vivía, y se hizo una capa con él. Después lo abrió y se comió su corazón y la carne la regalo a los osos para que se la comieran.

El lobo gruño asustado mirando con miedo a la espada.

-no creí que fueras tan sanguinario Peter- murmuro Edmund burlonamente al oído de su hermano para que nadie lo oyera más que él.

-así que dime- murmuro Narina girando la espada entre sus manos- ¿qué te mando a hacer la Bruja Blanca?

El lobo sin embargo no respondió y Narina suspiro tristemente.

-está bien, no voy a obligarte- murmuro entregándole la espada a Peter- hoy cenas lobo.

-NO ESPERA- grito el lobo con desespero- LA VARITA, ME DIJO QUE RECUPERARA SU VARITA.

-¿la varita?- pregunto Narina algo sorprendida.

-si la necesita para algo pero no se para que- negó el lobo con fuerza- algo de una batalla que iba a tener o algo así.

-¿batalla contra quién?- pregunto Peter de pronto preocupado.

El lobo tembló al oír hablar a Peter.

-no lo sé- volvió a negar el lobo- no me lo dijo.

-bien la siguiente pregunta es- murmuro Narina acercándose al lobo- ¿cómo entraron a Nayka? ¿Quién les dijo cómo?

-fue por un portal cerca de la entrada al País de Aslan- respondió el lobo después de pensar un poco- alguien de Nayka le dijo como.

-¿alguien de Nayka?- pregunto Narina con su furia en aumento- ¿quién? HABLA.

-no lo sé- murmuro el lobo con cierta burla en su voz- solo sé que dijo que era un guardia de Rivront o algo así.

-Rivefront- corrigió Zaccaria- pero en Rivfront no hay portal a Narnia.

-¿qué es Rivefront?- pregunto Edmund con curiosidad.

-es uno de los pueblos de Nayka- explico Kattherinn- cada pueblo tiene varios guardianes que protegen el pueblo y cuidan a la gente.

-¿cómo un gobernante?- pregunto Edmund.

-algo parecido- asintió Kattherinn- todos los guardianes son dirigidos por Zaccaria.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la estrella.

-si uno de los guardianes nos ha traicionado yo no me di cuenta Narina- murmuro la estrella por primera vez con seriedad- pero acatare el castigo que tú quieras imponerme.

-no digas estupideces, ambos sabemos quién nos ha traicionado- hablo Narina con enfado- en Rivefront no hay portal pero en la Isla Falis si, claramente ella lo planeo todo.

-¿ella?- pregunto Kattherinn desconcertada- ¿quién es ella?

-Ayla- susurro Zaccaria con molestia- tienes razón se veía venir su traición.

-¿quién es Ayla?- pregunto Caspian.

-una estrella- respondió Zaccaria- líder de los guardianes de Rivefront.

-y ustedes dos par de idiotas dejaron Nayka sola a merced de esa traidora- siseo Narina con enfado a Zaccaria y Kattherinn.

Kattherinn palideció angustiada, Edmund, que estaba parado a su lado, tomo la mano de Kattherinn entre la suya, como muestra de su apoyo.

-lo lamento Madre- susurro Kattherinn débilmente.

Narina la ignoro, centrando toda su atención en el lobo.

-ahora es hora de la última pregunta- susurro Narina más que furiosa- ¿porque Jadis buscaba a Zafira?

-quería que le dijera una profecía que había hecho- respondió el lobo con pesadumbre- pero no logramos encontrarla a ella, en cambio la Reina Jadis encontró a esa persona que le dijo como entrar a Nayka.

-¿porque Jadis quería entrar a Nayka?- cuestiono Narina con seriedad.

-esa persona le dijo que usted sabia de la profecía- respondió el lobo- le conto que algunos estaban preocupados de que usted volviera a Narnia para cumplir la profecía se Aslan se lo pedía.

-Jadis no sabía que la profecía no hablaba de ti- murmuro Rilian, Narina asintió, pero Caspian, Peter y Edmund notaron que Narina parecía ocultarles algo. Zaccaria y Kattherinn también lo notaron e intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación.

-una pregunta más y podrás irte- susurro Narina con gran tranquilidad- ¿cómo sabia Jadis de la profecía que Zafira hizo?

El lobo pareció renuente a responder dicha pregunta y Narina frunció el ceño recuperando su enojo.

-RESPONDEME- grito Narina con enojo.

-antes de que las estrellas se fueran de la isla que habitamos la Reina hizo bajar a una estrella- susurro el lobo con renuencia- quería saber su futuro pero la estrella solo le dijo algo.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Narina pero al ver que este no pensaba hablar le quito la espada a Peter y la puso en el cuello del lobo- HABLA O TE CORTO LA COLA Y HAGO QUE TE LA TRAGES.

**-"Tu derrota ha sido ya vista por aquella que vio tu anterior caída"-** comenzó a hablar el lobo, recitando las palabras que le había escuchado decir a la estrella antes de ser convertida en piedra- **"Tu muerte llegara cuando aquella hija que Narnia perdió vuelva a su tierra y ocupe el lugar que por derecho le corresponde. Entonces Narnia dejara de llorar".**

-Jadis debió de creer que tú eras la destinada a derrotarla por lo que esa estrella dijo- murmuro Caspian confundido- ¿pero porque ella dijo eso?

Pero nadie respondió, aunque por la expresión en el rostro de Narina ella si había comprendido el porqué de sus palabras y no pensaba decirles.

Con un movimiento fluido Narina atravesó el corazón del lobo con la espada de Peter.

-pasen los cuerpos de los lobos a su barco y zarpemos- ordeno Narina con fuerza, devolviendo la espada a su legítimo dueño.

-creí que lo liberarías- susurro Jill nerviosa- pero lo mataste.

-Jadis también lo habría matado por dos razones- murmuro Narina con cinismo- la primera por haber fracasado en su misión y la segunda por darnos toda esta información.

-¿qué es lo que no nos estas diciendo?- pregunto Peter enfrentando a la Reina pelirroja- es claro que sabes más de lo que dices.

Narina miro a Peter con expresión seria, apretando los labios con molestia, era claro que el tenia razón. Narina suspiro y se alejó de ellos mirándolos con tristeza.

Saco la varita de Jadis de su pantalón y sin decir nada la arrojo al mar.

-¿porque hiciste eso?- pregunto Rilian sorprendido.

-no nos serbia de nada- respondió esta con sequedad- si la Bruja la quiere que se sumerja en el agua. Ojala que se ahogue y deje de dar problemas.

El silencio reino cuando Narina bajo a su camarote y lentamente el Viajero del Alba volvió a ponerse en marcha.

-solo quiero saber algo- pregunto Eustance pálido- ¿realmente Peter despellejo al lobo y se comió su corazón?

Todos estallaron en carcajadas excepto Eustance.

-claro que no Eustance- murmuro Peter aun sonriendo- Narina lo dijo solo para intimidar al lobo y que hablara.

-por un momento creí que nos harías cenar carne de lobo- murmuro Eustance suspirando aliviado.

El día transcurrió con gran tranquilidad después de la batalla y Caspian había ordenado que se hiciera un pequeño banquete para celebrar la victoria.

Cuando la celebración termino Edmund se quedó en cubierta esperando con tranquilidad la llegada de Kattherinn, sabría que vendría como todas las noches y por primera vez desde que iniciaron el retorno a Nayka no intento huirle.

Poco después Kattherinn llego y sin decir nada se posó a su lado sin mirarlo.

-creí que mi madre estaría furiosa pero no- comento Kattherinn suspirando- está muy pensativa, como preocupada.

-supongo que la noticia de la traición de uno de los suyos no debió de caerle bien- murmuro Edmund encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente- es normal.

-no en ella- frunció el ceño Kattherinn- la traición de Ayla realmente se veía venir jamás estuvo de acuerdo en la manera que mi madre tiene de gobernar.

-parece bastante extraño en realidad- contesto Edmund- ¿cómo es Nayka?

-hermosa- suspiro Kattherinn- mi madre solía decir que Nayka era parte de un territorio nunca antes explorado de Narnia.

Edmund admiro la sonrisa dulce de Kattherinn con atención.

-primero exploro una isla pequeña hasta que encontró una mucho más grande- siguió hablando Kattherinn con entusiasmo- donde había un volcán y construyo un castillo a lado de este.

-a tu madre le gusta el peligro- ambos rieron con lo dicho por Edmund.

-es una isla enorme, esa es la auténtica Nayka- Kattherinn miro a Edmund y le sonrió- en esa isla hay 5 pueblos, en donde se encuentra el castillo se llama Reignis.

-¿Rivefront también está en esa isla?- pregunto Edmund curioso.

-así es, está muy cerca de Reignis solo que al otro lado de un rio- explico Kattherinn- tras unas montañas esta Nix, después esta Onview y por ultimo Solum, es el único pueblo que tiene portal a Narnia.

-¿allí es donde llegaron Eustance y Jill?- pregunto Edmund.

-así es, solo que el portal está a las afueras del pueblo- asintió Kattherinn- hay además otras 7 islas más pequeñas.

Kattherinn hizo una pausa recordando a cada una de ellas.

-Maior, Prima, Iacta, Falis que es a donde llego la Bruja Blanca, Liff y Bridstone norte y sur- continuo hablando la Princesa de Nayka- estas dos están unidas por un puente de piedra, por eso se llaman igual.

-Bridstone- susurro Edmund visualizándola en su mente

-aunque habitualmente a la isla del norte le decimos Brid y a la del sur Stone- asintió Kattherinn- cada isla tiene un gobernador y 5 guardianes.

-¿y los pueblos?- pregunto Edmund

-estos no tienen un gobernante más que los 5 guardias asignados- respondió Kattherinn- Zaccaria los dirige.

-suena de verdad muy hermoso- comento Edmund luego de un instante de silencio.

-de verdad lo es- reconoció Kattherinn con cierta tristeza.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar hasta el amanecer, cuando ambos se despidieron y fueron a dormir al fin.

Narina en su camarote veia ingresar a Kattherinn al fin, esta no la noto.

La pelirroja salió de la habitación a tiempo para ver a Edmund ingresar a su camarote.

Con el ceño fruncido Narina subió a cubierta.

La cubierta estaba vacía a esas horas después de que los dos jóvenes entraran a dormir.

El viento soplo con fuerza y enseguida Narina pudo darse cuenta de la presencia a sus espaldas.

-es un placer verte de nuevo- hablo Aslan aun detrás de ella.

-lamento no poder decir lo mismo- siseo Narina con enfado- ¿porque no le dijiste nada ha?

-no es el momento- respondió este mirando con tristeza a la pelirroja.

-¿no es el momento?- se burló Narina aun molesta- deberías de concentrarte en derrotar a Jadis en lugar de querer meterme en este lio.

-yo ya sé cómo derrotar a la Bruja Blanca- contesto Aslan con tranquilidad- y tú no quieres ayudarme.

-esa no es la solución- murmuro Narina furiosa- deja de buscar soluciones fáciles.

-no es una solución fácil es la única- susurro el León- y tú me ayudaras.

El viento soplo de nuevo con fuerza y el león desapareció del barco.

-si él cree que va a manipularme de nuevo esta equivocado- susurro Narina apretando sus puños en un intento de controlar su ira.

Las cosas se le comenzaban a salir de las manos y todo era culpa de esos estúpidos Narnianos.

Si tan solo no hubieran ido a dique rescatarla ella hubiera podido conseguir toda la información que necesitaba y con un poco de suerte acabado con la Bruja Blanca.

Hubiera vuelto es cierto, pero al menos daría tiempo para que Aslan consiguiera a alguien más que cumpliera con la profecía.

Ahora todo le salía mal.

Y para colmo la actitud de Kattherinn. Ya no había remedio, la niñita se había enamorado y ante ese panorama no había nada que hacer.

La decisión de Narina estaba tomada.

No se movió de su lugar hasta que todos despertaron y comenzó el ajetreo típico en el barco.

Sentada en el suelo de la cubierta Lucy veía el atardecer hundida en sus pensamientos.

Al igual que todos sentía que Narina les ocultaba algo y tenía el presentimiento de que era algo que no le agradaba y que les cambiaría la vida. A todos.

-¿que se supone que haces ahí sentada?- pregunto Rilian al ver a Lucy tan pensativa sentada en el suelo.

-solo pensaba- suspiro Lucy- ¿no sientes que algo extraño pasa?

-algo extraño- murmuro Rilian sentándose a lado de la chica- ¿te refieres a aparte de no verte revoloteando por ahí?

-yo no revoloteo- frunció el ceño Lucy, irritada.

-si lo haces- rio Rilian, antes de ponerse repentinamente serio- ¿es porque Zaccaria regresa a Nayka?

-¿qué tiene eso que ver?- pregunto Lucy confundida

-pues a mí me pareció que te gustaba- murmuro Rilian con aparente indiferencia.

Lucy se sonrojo en seguida.

-claro que no- negó Lucy avergonzada- solo era amable con él.

-si tú lo dices- se encogió de hombros Rilian- ¿entonces qué es lo extraño?

-¿acaso no te parece extraño que Kattherinn y Edmund ya no se hablen?- pregunto Lucy confundida- ¿o la actitud de Narina?

-primero es obvio que Narina oculta algo- murmuro Rilian con seriedad- pero sea lo que sea no nos lo dirá.

Lucy asintió de acuerdo.

-y sobre Edmund y Kattherinn- continuo Rilian sonriendo burlonamente- es muy claro que les pasa.

-¿de verdad?- pregunto Lucy, frunciendo el ceño- ¿y qué les pasa?

-pues que se quieren y no pueden estar juntos- respondió Rilian borrando su sonrisa, sintiendo en su interior algo de amargura al recordar a su padre y a Susan- supe desde el principio que se gustaban.

-¿qué?- pregunto Lucy desconcertada, sintiendo la misma amargura que Rilian por dentro- no digas tonterías.

-no son tonterías Lucy, es muy obvio- replico Rilian enfadado- piénsalo, por eso pasaban tanto tiempo juntos, ahora ella debe de volver y sufren porque no se volverán a ver.

Y de pronto a la mente de Lucy vinieron todas las veces en que vio a Edmund y Kattherinn juntos en silencio, solo mirándose o ni siquiera eso.

Y con pesar se dio cuenta de que Rilian tenía razón.

-es cierto- susurro Lucy con la boca seca- solo espero que Edmund este bien.

-claro que no está bien Lucy- hablo Rilian con amargura- está enamorado y el amor da asco.

-el amor no da asco- murmuro Lucy con molestia- es un sentimiento hermoso.

-si claro, tan hermoso que arruina la vida de todos a su paso- murmuro Rilian destilando sarcasmo- es hora de que madurez y dejes de ser una niña tonta y sentimental.

Lucy se levantó del suelo y miro a Rilian con enojo, no podía creer que hubiera vuelto a ser el Rilian insoportable que tanto odiaba.

-estas equivocado- dijo Lucy antes de darse media vuelta e ir en búsqueda de su hermano Edmund.

Lo encontró en su camarote recostado mientras veía fijamente el techo con expresión ausente.

Lucy se subió a la cama y se abrazó al pecho de Edmund como cuando era niña, antes de que descubrieran el mundo de Narnia y de que su padre fuera enviado a la guerra.

-¿qué pasa Lucy?- pregunto Edmund extrañado por la actitud de su hermana.

-no seas como ella Edmund- susurro Lucy dejando salir una lagrima de sus ojos, que mojaron la camisa de Edmund- no seas Susan.

Y comprendiendo la preocupación de su hermana Edmund también la abrazo y en silencio le pidió a Aslan que no le permitiera que, como su hermana Susan, el también se amargara y dejara de creer en Narnia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Listo el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. Como pueden ver cada vez se acerca más el momento de despedirse de Narina, Kattherinn y Zaccaria.**

**¿Qué dirá realmente la profecía y que tiene que ver Narina? ¿Qué es lo que ocultan a Aslan y su hija?**

**Dru: **me alegra que ya vayas entendiendo de que va a la historia pero todavía quedan algunos otros misterios por resolver. Tengo planeado un vistazo a Susan antes de regresarla a Narnia. Los romances irán evolucionando poco a poco y en el siguiente habrá mucho más de Edmund y Kattherinn. Por alguna razón me es fácil actualizar esta historia, así que espero yo también seguir con este mismo ritmo. No te preocupes con que me dejes tu opinión cada que puedas me conformo y sobre todo con que no dejes de leer mi historia. Gracias por tu Review.

**Monse:** no te preocupes no pretendo dejar de escribir por el momento me alegra que te guste mi historia. Aquí aparece un poco más de Lucy y Rilian y tengo planeados más momentos entre ellos dos. Gracias por tu Review y ojala que te haya gustado este capítulo.

**Flower:** me alegra que te guste la historia, gracias por tu Review.

**Se va acercando el final de este Fic.**

**Nos vemos en el Próximo capítulo, déjenme un Review porfis.**

**Fanny**


	12. Decir Adios

**LAS CRONICAS DE NARNIA: LA HIJA PÉRDIDA**

**Disclaimer: Las Crónicas de Narnia no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 12: Decir Adiós**

Nadie disfruto los siguientes días, y a la tensión entre Kattherinn y Edmund y las constantes peleas de Caspian y Narina, se le sumaron las discusiones de Lucy y Rilian, quienes de pronto parecieron no soportarse.

Lucy comenzó a pasar todo su tiempo con Edmund, nadie que no fueran ellos dos, y Peter, sabían el porqué del que Lucy pareciera renuente a dejar un solo segundo solo a su hermano.

Un día, 9 días después de dejar Cielo Rojo, Zaccaria bajo del cielo por la mañana con una gran sonrisa.

-mañana llegamos a Mágissa al amanecer- anuncio sin borrar su sonrisa, pero al parecer solo Zaccaria encontraba esa noticia como algo alegre.

Edmund pasó todo lo que restaba del día encerrado en su camarote solo, al parecer incluso Lucy sabía que en ese momento necesitaba estar solo.

Cuando ya anochecía la puerta de su camarote se abrió lentamente y por esta entro, para sorpresa de Edmund, Narina.

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto Edmund sorprendido.

-no- negó Narina acercándose a Edmund.

El chico la miro con el ceño fruncido, confundido, de pronto Narina le extendió una copa llena de vino.

Edmund miro la copa desconcertado.

-bébela- murmuro Narina- si la quieres necesitas esto.

Edmund tomo la copa aun confundido, Narina se dio media vuelta y salió del camarote.

No fue sino varios minutos después que comprendió las palabras de Narina.

**"Si la quieres, lo necesitas".**

Ella sabía lo de Kattherinn, sabía que la quería y que se sentía desolado por su inevitable partida. Y no solo eso, sino que parecía que lo entendía.

Sin pensarlo mucho Edmund se bebió el vino de un solo trago, jamás le había gustado el alcohol y ahora sentía que el vino le quemaba la garganta.

Edmund se quedó dormido poco después y cuando despertó, ya había anochecido por completo y Edmund adivino que ya pasaba de la media noche.

Sintiendo su cuerpo entumido salió a cubierta y no se sorprendió al ver a Kattherinn allí, aun así se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, no quería verla en esos momentos.

-espera Edmund- hablo Kattherinn notando su presencia.

Edmund se detuvo un poco renuente mas no se giró a verla.

Kattherinn no dijo nada por varios minutos y Edmund se dispuso a avanzar.

-lo lamento- volvió a hablar Kattherinn con urgencia.

-no deberías- susurro Edmund, girándose para ver a la chica y comprobó algo que ya sabía.

Kattherinn era hermosa, toda una princesa. Con su cabello negro como la noche, sedoso y brillantes, que se movía por la brisa marina, sus ojos grises como la luna con cierta expresión de tristeza. Su piel era blanca pero no tanta como la de su madre sino más tostada.

Edmund avanzo hacia ella, que estaba parada inmóvil solo mirándolo con atención.

Admiraba su piel blanca y las leves pecas en su rostro que aumentaban la belleza de este, sus ojos castaños con leves motas verdes y su cabello tan castaño que parecía negro. Negro como su propio cabello.

Sin poder contenerse, Edmund la beso de nuevo, y Kattherinn no tuvo la fuerza necesaria para apartarse a pesar de saber que por la mañana ambos sufrirán más por ese beso.

Pero por ese instante a ninguno de los dos les importaba nada más. Ni siquiera que al día siguiente ella regresaría a su propio mundo y él se quedaría ahí con el corazón roto.

Cuando el beso se rompió ambos permanecieron cerca, sintiendo la respiración del otro rozar sus mejillas.

Se miraron a los ojos y esta vez fue ella quien lo beso.

Pero este beso fue diferente, no fue tierno y tranquilo como los dos anteriores, no, este fue desesperado, deseosos de guardar en sus bocas el sabor de sus labios.

Permanecieron juntos todo lo que resto de la noche, abrazados en silencio y compartiendo ocasionales besos, no hablaron, no era necesario y ninguno de los dos quería decirse adiós. No aun al menos.

Desde el cielo Zaccaria los observaba como estrella y desde el barco lo hacía Narina sintiendo un gran sinsabor en su boca.

Cuando el día llego ambos jóvenes se separaron y juntos miraron como a la distancia se podía ver Mágissa. Pronto la tripulación comenzó a despertar y atracaron el barco en la playa de la isla antes de bajar.

Apenas habían tocado tierra cuando Zafira descendió del cielo y se quedó de pie frente a ellos, sin mirarlos y luciendo avergonzada.

-no sé si golpearte- hablo Narina enfadada- o aventarte al mar.

-lo siento Narina- susurro Zafira con voz apenada- solo quería ayudar.

-eres una idiota- siseo Narina con furia y sin más comenzó a dirigirse al bosque. De pronto se detuvo y miro un punto entre el bosque y la playa.

Todos miraron el mismo punto que Narina veía con tanta atención. Se trataba del fauno convertido en piedra que habían visto semanas atrás al llegar a la isla.

-¿quién es?- pregunto Narina curiosa.

-es un fauno originario de la isla en la que actualmente habita Jadis- se apresuró a responder Zafira aun avergonzada- fue quien trajo a la Bruja a esta isla.

-¿sabes porque?- pregunto Narina con gran frialdad, acercándose a la estatua del fauno.

-creo que intentaba salvar su isla- murmuro Zafira, también acercándose a la figura- era una especie de gobernante o algo así.

Narina toco el rostro asustado del fauno y como Lucy alguna vez había visto hacer a Aslan, soplo sobre él y de a poco la figura fue volviendo a la vida.

Cuando ya el fauno había vuelto completamente se desplomo en la arena inconsciente.

-¿está muerto?- pregunto Lucy angustiada.

-no solo desmayado- respondió Narina- Caspian deberías ocuparte de que curaran sus heridas y le dieran agua y comida.

-en seguida- asintió Caspian buscando a uno de los Narnianos para dar la orden.

Entonces Narina comenzó a internarse en el bosque, pronto Kattherinn y Zaccaria la siguieron y después Zafira, Peter, Edmund, Lucy, Rilian, Jill, Eustance y Caspian también la siguieron.

Caspian dio la orden a Trumpkin de que abordaran de nuevo en el barco y rodearan la isla hasta el portal.

-lamentamos haberte metido en problemas con Narina, Zafira- comento Caspian después de una hora de camino hacia el portal.

-no importa, Rey Caspian- respondió ella sonriéndole a Caspian- sé que hice lo correcto.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña de Zafira, decidieron parar a descansar y continuar con su camino después.

Pronto Narina salió de la cabaña donde todos comían y fue discretamente seguida por Zafira.

-¿sabes quién fue la estrella de la que nos habló el lobo?- pregunto Narina en cuanto sintió los pasos de Zafira acercarse- ¿esa que le dijo de la profecía que habías hecho?

-si- asintió Zafira con pesar- se llamaba Munra, tenía poco menos de 1000 años y sin temor a equivocarme yo diría que le hico una profecía a Jadis.

-lo mismo pensé- susurro Narina viendo a Zafira al fin- ¿por qué les dijiste como entrar a Nayka?

-creí que ellos podían convencerte de aceptar tu papel en la profecía- respondió Zafira con seriedad- no puedes simplemente ignorarla.

-claro que puedo- refuto Narina con enfado- es una estupidez, además como esperabas que me convencieran si ni siquiera la saben.

-pero podrías ir con ellos a Cair Paravel- murmuro la estrella también comenzando a enfadarse- las estrellas no se equivocan y no solo yo ha profetizado la caída de Jadis.

-¿te refieres a Munra?- pregunto Narina extrañada.

-y no solo a ella- dijo Zafira mirando a la pelirroja con severidad- yo fui solo la primera pero han habido más, no todas dicen sus profecías pero de las que me he enterado han sido de 5 más sin contarla a ella.

-¿qué es lo que dicen?- pregunto Narina, comenzando a preocuparse.

-no son tan exactas como la mía, pero todas coinciden en algo- respondió Zafira- en que tú debes de estar en Narnia en el momento de su derrota definitiva.

-¿has visto algo más?- pregunto Narina frunciendo el ceño.

-no, pero sé que una estrella anciana ya, a punto de morir, cerca las Islas Solitarias ha hecho una- contesto la estrella comenzando a alejarse un poco para que nadie más la escuchara- a profetizado que Jadis será derrotada una vez antes de que desaparezca para siempre.

-¿ha dicho cuándo o por quién?- pregunto Narina con urgencia.

-es algo confuso por lo que he oído- susurro Zafira sintiendo que el tiempo para charlar con Narina se terminaba- habla de ti enfrentándola pero también habla del Gran Rey Peter.

-¿será el quien la derrote?- pregunto Narina confundida.

-no estoy segura, pero sé que será uno de los dos- Narina asintió pensando en las palabras de la estrella antes de notar su mirada preocupada.

-¿hay algo más?- pregunto Narina alzando una ceja.

-Rumsha, la estrella que hizo la profecía, dice que vio tu sangre- respondió Zafira preocupada- cubriendo las manos de Peter.

-¿insinúas que él va a matarme?- pregunto Narina con sorpresa antes de romper a reír- eso no pasara, primero porque no se atrevería, segundo porque no podría vencerme y tercero porque no puedo morir ¿lo olvidas?

-no lo olvido pero recuerda que el hechizo no es infalible- murmuro Zafira con enfado al verla reírse de su posible muerte- ve a Kattherinn por ejemplo.

-no me lo recuerdes- murmuro Narina borrando su sonrisa- es un tema delicado.

-¿qué vas a hacer?- pregunto Zafira nuevamente preocupada- no hagas tonterías.

-voy a hacer lo correcto- susurro Narina caminando a la cabaña de la que comenzaban a salir los otros dispuestos a seguir el viaje.

Zafira no los acompaño, en cambio se quedó en la cabaña.

Ya era medio día cuando llegaron al otro lado de la playa y contemplaron los dos árboles que formaban el portal en silencio.

-¿cómo abrirás el portal?- pregunto Eustance curioso a Narina.

-dame tu espada Peter- ordeno Narina como toda respuesta.

-ya se te está haciendo costumbre ¿no?- murmuro Peter sarcástico pero aun así entregándole la espada.

-¿para que la quieras?- pregunto Kattherinn confundida.

-para abrir el portal- respondió Narina con gran indiferencia.

-¿para abrir el portal?- preguntaron todos desconcertados.

-si- asintió Narina- la espada es lo único que abre el portal a todo el que quiera pasar.

-¿pero cómo?- pregunto Peter sorprendido.

-así- respondió Narina, tomo la espada con firmeza y esta comenzó a brillar igual que las manos de Narina, quien la clavo con fuerza en la arena.

Un rayo de luz salió del punto en la playa donde estaba clavada la espada y recorrió la distancia hasta el portal, que comenzó a brillar tenuemente.

-listo- susurro Narina girándose para ver a los demás- es hora de irnos.

Kattherinn y Zaccaria avanzaron hacia Narina.

-creo que es hora de que te devuélvanos esto- murmuro Caspian extendiéndole a Narina la espada y la Brújula que Eustance y Jill habían traído de Nayka.

Edmund mientras tanto se quitaba la cadena de plata que traía colgada en el cuello.

-quédenselos- murmuro Narina, desconcertando a Caspian y a Edmund- los hice para ustedes y si se van a enfrentar a la Bruja los necesitaran.

-gracias supongo- susurro Caspian sintiéndose incómodo.

-Narnia ya no es mi responsabilidad, ahora lo es Nayka- hablo Narina mirándolos con seguridad y cierta pena- espero que comprendan el que no me quede a ayudarles en su lucha.

-lo hacemos- asintió Peter, actuando con indiferencia aunque se sentía mal por la despedida, sobre todo por su hermano Edmund.

-les daré un último consejo antes de irme- les dijo Narina acercándose un poco más a ellos- no idealicen a Aslan.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Lucy desconcertada.

-es un gran Rey y a pesar de todo se merece mi respeto y el de todos- explico Narina con seriedad- pero comete errores como cualquier otro.

-¿porque nos dices esto?- pregunto Edmund confundido.

-porque hubiera deseado que alguien me lo dijera a mi hace mucho tiempo- le sonrió Narina con tristeza- quizás si hubiera sabido que Aslan también podía equivocarse la decepción no me hubiera hundido tanto.

Nadie dijo nada. Nadie pregunto nada.

No querían saber porque Narina se decepciono de Aslan y sabían que ella no les diría nada más.

Narina se giró sobre sí misma y camino hacia el portal con decisión, luciendo ausente e incluso levemente triste.

-bien- susurro Kattherinn, con aparente indiferencia- es hora de irnos.

-no- negó Narina con gran frialdad- tu no iras con nosotros.

Kattherinn lucio desconcertada por las palabras de su madre.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Kattherinn nerviosa.

-dije que..- murmuro Narina girándose para ver a su hija a los ojos- tu no regresas a Nayka, Kattherinn.

Kattherinn cayó de rodillas en la arena impactada. Edmund quiso acercarse a abrazarla pero se contuvo, él tampoco sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, y en realidad nadie más que Narina sabía que sucedía.

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunto Kattherinn en un susurro dolido.

-creo que sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando- siseo Narina con molestia- ¿de verdad crees que voy a dejarte gobernar Nayka así?

Y de pronto Kattherinn y Zaccaria supieron de que estaba hablando Narina, y porque estaba tan enojada.

Pero los otros aun no entendían el porqué de las acciones de Narina.

-no, no- negó Kattherinn poniéndose de pie débilmente- juro que no...No es así.

-¿a quién quieres engañar, Kattherinn?- pregunto Narina acercándose a Kattherinn quien retrocedió temerosa- ¿de verdad creíste que no me daría cuenta?

Kattherinn se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza buscando que decir, pero nada se le ocurrió.

Al ver que Kattherinn no decía nada, Narina le cruzo la cara de una fuerte bofetada que casi la tumba sobre la arena.

-¿COMO DEMONIOS SE TE OCURRIO ENAMORARTE DE EL?- grito Narina ya sin ocultar su enfado- ¿Y ENCIMA DE UN NARNIANO?

Y entonces fue evidente para todos lo que pasaba, o para casi todos, porque Eustance no entendía nada. Jamás fue bueno en lo que a sentimientos se refería después de todo.

-lo lamento- susurro Kattherinn, mientras sus lágrimas mojaban su rostro.

-a mi tu arrepentimiento no me sirve de nada- respondió Narina recuperando su frialdad- eso no cambia nada y sabes exactamente lo que pienso.

El silencio los invadió.

Edmund sabía que debía de hablar, que debía intervenir y conseguir que Kattherinn pudiera volver a su hogar, como Kattherinn lo quería, pero no pudo, porque se sintió egoísta y no quiso perderla.

Narina comenzó a alejarse en dirección al portal, dispuesta a irse siendo seguida por Zaccaria que veía a Kattherinn con pena.

-lo siento Katt- murmuro la estrella con tristeza.

-NO ESPERA NO PUEDES DEJARME AQUI- comenzó a gritar Kattherinn desesperada pero Narina no se giró a verla y Zaccaria cruzo el portal- CASHMERE..

Edmund se preguntó porque Kattherinn llamaba por ese nombre a su madre.

Pero el nombre surtió efecto y Narina se detuvo justo antes de seguir a Zaccaria por el portal y giro a ver a Kattherinn.

-que seas feliz, Erinn- murmuro Narina como despedida ante de cruzar el portal y desaparecer.

Al instante el portal dejo de brillar y la espada de Peter salió volando por los aires hasta los pies de su dueño.

De nuevo el silencio reino.

-Kattherinn- susurro Edmund preocupado, apoyando su mano en el hombro de la chica quien se giró y lo miro con unos ojos tan fríos que estremecieron a Edmund.

-TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA EDMUND- grito Kattherinn mientras golpeaba a Edmund en el pecho- TU CULPA.

Y aun llorando Kattherinn se giró y comenzó a correr internándose en el bosque.

Edmund se quedó de pie, desconcertado y totalmente sorprendido.

Cuando el viento soplo con fuerza levantando la arena de la playa, Edmund reacciono.

-KATTHERINN- grito Edmund mientras el también comenzaba a correr hacia el bosque.

-ESPERA EDMUND- Peter fue instantáneamente detrás de su hermano.

Lucy se dispuso a seguirlos en seguida pero Caspian no la dejo.

-espera Lucy- hablo Caspian con tranquilidad- los tres se dirigirán a la otra parte de la isla, hay que esperar a al Viajero del Alba será más rápido.

-¿estás seguro Caspian?- pregunto Lucy insegura.

-claro, no te preocupes- asintió Caspian dirigiéndole a Lucy una mirada tranquilizadora, aunque el también se encontraba algo preocupado.

Kattherinn era muy rápida y los minutos de ventaja que le había dado hicieron que Edmund la perdiera de vista y no lograra alcanzarla antes de que su hermano Peter lo encontrara a él.

-EDMUND TRANQUILO- grito Peter atrapando a Edmund con sus brazos e impidiendo que siguiera corriendo.

-PETER SUELTAME- protesto Edmund desesperado por encontrar a Kattherinn.

-Edmund por favor- pidió Peter girando a Edmund y tomándolo fuertemente de la cabeza para que lo mirara a los ojos- Kattherinn ira al otro lado de la isla, volvamos y esperemos el barco, la encontraremos más rápido.

-no Peter- negó Edmund angustiado- ¿y si no va allí? ¿Y si le pasa algo?

-no le pasara nada- negó Peter con seguridad- la isla esta prácticamente desierta, ella estará bien.

-no Peter, no- negó Edmund con lágrimas en los ojos queriendo ser derramadas- ella tiene razón, es mi culpa.

-claro que no es tu culpa Edmund- murmuro Peter soltando a su hermano y mirándolo con preocupación- nadie podría suponer que Narina dejaría aquí a Kattherinn.

-pero debí decir algo- hablo Edmund enfadado consigo mismo- pero no me quede callado porque soy egoísta Peter.

-claro que no eres egoísta Edmund- negó Peter con seriedad- eres el Rey Edmund, el Justo.

-no, soy egoísta y siempre termino lastimando a todo el mundo- susurro Edmund dejando salir al fin las lágrimas atrapadas en sus ojos- por eso los traicione con la Bruja Blanca Peter, porque te envidiaba y no quería compartir nada contigo.

-eso quedo en el pasado Edmund- murmuro Peter sorprendido de que Edmund siguiera sintiéndose culpable por ello- eras un niño y yo siempre era muy duro contigo queriendo suplir a papa.

-no me justifiques Peter, no me hace bien- negó Edmund con seriedad- tú me lo advertiste, que no me enamorara de ella y yo no quise hacerte caso.

-claro que no podías hacerme caso Edmund, porque ya la querías- hablo Peter dirigiéndole una débil sonrisa a su hermano- y aunque no lo hicieras no podrías haberlo evitado de todos modos, el amor es así.

Edmund miro a su hermano sin decir nada, con gran tristeza.

-fue estúpido de mi parte compararte con Susan- siguió hablando Peter- no eres ella y la situación no es la misma.

-pero terminara igual que la de Caspian y la de Susan- susurro Edmund con amargura- yo volveré a nuestro mundo y ella se quedara aquí, Narnia o Nayka da igual solo que aquí estará sola, sin su madre ni amigos.

-pero no es tu culpa Edmund- dijo Peter con firmeza- Narina no la dejo aquí porque tú la quisieras sino porque ella te quiere a ti y eso no es malo.

-claro que es malo Peter- refuto Edmund enfadado- le romperé el corazón cuando regrese a nuestro mundo.

-no pienses en eso ahora Edmund- negó Peter con tristeza- no sabemos cuándo Aslan nos enviara de regreso.

-pero lo hará- afirmo Edmund con seriedad.

-no te amargues tan pronto por algo que aún no sucede, Ed- suspiro Peter exasperado pero comprendiendo a su hermano- ahora volvamos y tomemos el barco.

-he dicho que no Peter, vuelve tu si quieres- dijo Edmund con firmeza comenzando a caminar hacia donde Kattherinn había desaparecido- yo seguiré a Kattherinn.

-eres tan terco- pregunto Peter corriendo para alcanzar a su hermano- pero si insistes te acompaño.

Mientras tanto Kattherinn llegaba corriendo apresurada a la cabaña de Zafira, la puerta estaba abierta así que Kattherinn entro en la pequeña cabaña encontrándose a Zafira sentada tranquilamente en uno de los sillones de la sala, leyendo un libro.

-te estaba esperando- murmuro Zafira cerrando su libro tranquilamente y mirándola.

-¿lo sabias?- pregunto Kattherinn mirando a la estrella con gran resentimiento, esta asintió- ¿PORQUE NO ME LO DIJISTE?

-no sabía con certeza lo que Narina iba a hacer contigo- respondió Zafira sin perder su tranquilidad a pesar del grito de la muchacha frente a ella- Narina solo me dijo que iba a hacer lo correcto.

-¿lo correcto?- pregunto Kattherinn sarcástica- ¿que de todo esto te parece incorrecto?

-deberías de aprovechar la gran oportunidad que Narina te ha dado- dijo Zafira frunciendo el ceño- no todos tienen la misma suerte.

-¿oportunidad? ¿Suerte?- volvió a preguntar Kattherinn completamente enojada- ¿de qué me estás hablando? Me han quitado mi corona, mi hogar, mi familia, todo.

-no te han quitado nada Kattherinn- hablo Zafira poniéndose de pie- te han dado la oportunidad de ser feliz a lado de la persona que amas.

Kattherinn guardo silencio ante las palabras de Zafira y bajo la cabeza con pena.

-ya quisieran personas como Susan Pavensie y Caspian X tener esta oportunidad- continuo hablando Zafira con gran dureza en sus palabras- también Narina hubiera querido esa oportunidad.

Kattherinn levanto la cabeza con rapidez y miro a Zafira dolida ante sus palabras duras.

-Edmund...- susurro de manera ahogada Kattherinn- Edmund volverá a su mundo pronto... Y yo me quedare sola.

-entonces no sé qué haces aquí Kattherinn- dijo Zafira con frialdad- aprovecha el poco o mucho tiempo que te queda a su lado.

-¿no puedes ayudarme a volver a Nayka?- pregunto Kattherinn tristemente

-puedo pero no es esa la pregunta correcta- asintió Zafira mirando fijamente a la joven frente a ella- la pregunta correcta es ¿quieres regresar a Nayka?

Kattherinn guardo silencio, claro que quería volver a su hogar pero al mismo tiempo quería estar con Edmund.

-a Narina no le gustara que regreses a si nada mas- siguió hablando Zafira acercándose a Kattherinn- y si lo haces ¿qué crees que piense Edmund?

Kattherinn se mordió el labio inferior dudosa sobre qué hacer.

-piensa bien las cosas Kattherinn, si vuelves ahora Narina no te aceptara y pierdes a Edmund- Zafira apoyo una de sus manos en el hombro de la entristecida joven- si te quedas serás feliz, lo harás feliz a él y cumplirás con lo que Narina quiere para ti. Es tu decisión.

-Yo...- susurro Kattherinn con voz ahogada- necesito pensar.

Y sin decir nada mas Kattherinn giro sobre sí misma y salió de la cabaña.

Edmund y Peter caminaron sin parar por el bosque hasta que encontraron la cabaña de Zafira, quien se encontraba sentada recargada en la puerta.

-al fin llegan- murmuro la estrella poniéndose de pie.

-¿sabes dónde está Kattherinn?- pregunto Edmund ansioso.-si, se dónde está- asintió Zafira con tranquilidad- pero deberías darle tiempo para que piense las cosas.

-¿puedes regresarla a Nayka?- pregunto Peter cuando vio a su hermano incapaz de hablar.

-puedo pero como le dije a la misma Kattherinn, Narina no se lo tomaría bien- respondió Zafira acercándose a los dos jóvenes preocupados- ella quiere que Kattherinn sea feliz y además se enojaría conmigo si ayudo a alguien más a cruzar el portal.

-si ella quiere que Kattherinn sea feliz- hablo Edmund con enfado- porque la dejo aquí, ella está muy triste.

-no la entiendes- negó Zafira tristemente- no entienden lo que hizo Narina ¿no es cierto?

Ambos hermanos negaron pues ninguno comprendía porque la había dejado en Narnia.

Edmund solo podía pensar en la mirada triste que vio en los ojos grises de Kattherinn cuando su madre se marchó dejándola atrás.

Peter en cambio pensaba que si Kattherinn se hubiera querido quedar se lo hubiera podido pedir a su madre pero era más que claro que no lo había hecho.

-Narina estará en Nayka para siempre, y Kattherinn puede cruzar el portal hoy, mañana o en 50 años- comenzó a explicarles Zafira- no importa cuánto tiempo pase, Narina estará ahí para ella siempre.

Zafira se acercó a Edmund y lo tomo de los hombros con fuerza.

-tu, Edmund, en cambio, podrías irte mañana y quizás jamás volver- Zafira le sonrió a Edmund con gran ternura- Narina siempre estará para Kattherinn, tu quizás no.

-yo no quería hacerle daño a Kattherinn- susurro Edmund, después de unos momentos en silencio, con tristeza.

-tu solo le harás daño si no la apoyas en estos momentos- murmuro Zafira con seriedad- si la dejas sola, Edmund, le harás daño.

-jamás la dejare sola- susurro Edmund con firmeza.

-y eso es lo que importa- murmuro Zafira con aprobación- Kattherinn se encuentra en la playa donde desembarcaron.

Edmund comenzó a correr en dirección a la playa, algo lejos de la cabaña.

-gracias- murmuro Peter a la estrella dispuesto a seguir a su hermano.

-no hay de que agradecer- contesto Zafira sonriéndole- yo solo quiero que estén bien.

Peter se giró para seguir a Edmund cuando Zafira le hablo nuevamente.

-Peter- murmuro la estrella, él se giró a verla al oírla nombrarlo- quizás más adelante también tú puedas estar con aquella a quien tu corazón comienza a amar.

Peter miro a Zafira levemente desconcertado mientras esta se giraba y comenzaba a caminar hacia la cabaña hasta terminar entrando en ella.

-¿acaso esta mujer lo sabe todo o que?- se preguntó Peter en voz alta con un poco de molestia antes de seguir a Edmund.

Kattherinn se encontraba en la playa mirando las olas del mar chocar contra esta mientras pensaba en las palabras de Zafira.

Se preguntaba qué tan malo sería vivir una temporada en Narnia. No recordaba mucho de ella ya que jamás había vivido en ella.

Pero su madre le había contado diversas historias de cuando ella vivía allí, le hablaba de Cair Paravel y del Páramo del Farol, le narraba sus aventuras cuando ella era una niña a la hora de dormir y Kattherinn había deseado conocer Narina algún día.

También le había hablado de la Bruja Blanca y de la profecía hecha por Zafira sobre los 4 reyes que acabarían con su reinado, cuando Lucy, Edmund, Susan y Peter habían por fin llegado a Narnia su madre había viajado a visitar a Zafira para que le informara de todo lo que había pasado y como Jadis había sido derrotada. No la había dejado acompañarla a pesar de lo mucho que le suplico.

Había visto el dolor en su madre cuando Narnia había sido invadida por los Telmarinos y los Narnianos cazados y obligados a esconderse fue solo entonces cuando Kattherinn se había dado cuenta de que su madre era una Narniana y de que aunque se hubiera ido de Narnia muchos años antes jamás dejaría de serlo.

Alguna vez Narina había gobernado Narnia y lo que les pasara a los Narnianos aun le afectaba, Kattherinn sabía que si por aquel momento la misma Nayka no hubiera estando pasando por una mala situación ante la amenaza de que la misma Narina fuera derrocada, su madre hubiera viajado a Narnia con todo un ejército a echar ella misma a los telmarinos.

Pero no había podido, y se había limitado a recibir con los brazos abiertos a todo aquel Narniano que hubiera podido cruzar el portal hacia Nayka, no habían sido muchos aun así, pero Narina se había esforzado en darles una buena vida pese a todo.

Cuando Zafira había profetizado que la Bruja Blanca volvería a Narnia, los Naykianos se habían enterado incluso mucho antes que los de Narnia, y su madre se había planteado ayudarlos si fuera necesario ahora que Nayka pasaba por una etapa de gran prosperidad, pero pronto las estrellas de Nayka comenzaron a ver un futuro en el que Narina ya no gobernaba Nayka y habían temido, su madre había parado los rumores con ayuda de Zaccaria pero los centauros pudieron leer la profecía en las estrellas y el pánico comenzó a crecer en los círculos más cercanos a la Reina.

Algunos pensaban que Narina moriría si Nayka ayudaba a Narnia en la guerra contra Jadis, otros en cambio pensaban que Narina los abandonaría para gobernar Narnia si Aslan se los pedio.

Con ese panorama su madre había desistido a ayudar a los Narnianos justo cuando la Bruja Blanca volvió a la vida.

Ahora Kattherinn se preguntaba que verían las estrellas de Nayka cuando ella no volviera con su madre. Solo esperaba que toda Nayka se encontrara bien. No lo dudaba pues Narina había sido siempre una Reina sabia.

Kattherinn había ya tomado una decisión.

Se quedaría con Edmund y cuando este volviera a su mundo, ella volvería al suyo. Regresaría a la Isla Mágissa para, si era preciso, obligar a Zafira a que la ayudara a cruzar el portal.

Volvería con su madre y a su hogar, aunque nunca se había sentido realmente cómoda en Nayka.

Haría lo que Zafira le había aconsejado, aprovechar el poco o mucho tiempo que le quedara a lado del hombre que quería, y con eso podría ser feliz el resto de su vida.

Siempre y cuando pudiera volver a Nayka una vez Edmund se marchara.

Escucho pronto los pasos de alguien mientras corría por la arena, no se giró, sabía exactamente quién era aun sin verlo.

Edmund pudo al fin respirar tranquilo cuando miro a Kattherinn de pie en la orilla del mar, lucia tranquila y ya no emanaba esa aura de desesperación que tenía desde que Narina le dijera que no volvería a Nayka.

Sintiendo a Peter pararse tras el corrió apresurado hasta colocarse de pie a lado de Kattherinn mirándola fijamente.

No dijo nada, sin embargo, esperando que ella le dijera su decisión, si se quedaba o al contrario regresaba a Nayka. El respetaría su decisión, si bien rogaba que se quedara con él aunque fuera algo egoísta.

Kattherinn no hablo, no sabía que decir, consciente de que el esperaba que le dijera si se quedaba o intentaría regresar a Nayka. Estaba segura de que Zafira había hablado con el como lo hizo con ella.

En lugar de decir algo, tomo entre su mano la mano de el, aun sin mirarlo.

Edmund miro sus manos entrelazadas y suspiro aliviado antes de tomar su rostro y girarlo hacia el uniendo sus labios con los de ella en un beso desesperado con el que quería agradecerle el que se quedara.

A la distancia el Viajero del Alba arribaba a la isla y pronto Lucy descendió de el seguida por Caspian, Rilian, Eustance y Jill.

Apresurados se acercaron a Peter y miraron a la distancia como Edmund y Kattherinn se besaban.

-¿alguien más tiene nauseas?- pregunto Rilian haciendo una mueca de asco.

-Rilian no digas tonterías- lo reprendió Caspian sonriendo tiernamente ante la escena- eso se llama amor.

-por eso- asintió Rilian frunciendo el ceño- el amor da asco.

Caspian negó con la cabeza resignado. Su hijo no cambiaría, detestaba el amor.

Edmund y Kattherinn solo se separaron cuando un viento fuerte soplo y una gran ola se levantó en el mar yéndose a estrellar en la playa justo donde Edmund y Kattherinn estaban parados, mojándolos de pies a cabeza.

El atardecer había llegado y con él la marea crecía.

Edmund y Kattherinn se miraron a los ojos.

El decidido a que no importaba que tuviera que hacer, se quedaría en Narnia solo para estar con ella.

Y ella sintiendo que esa ola era mandada por su madre para felicitarla por haber tomado la decisión correcta, a su muy peculiar manera.

Por la razón que fuese solo las risas de Lucy y Rilian a la distancia, burlándose de ellos por haber sido bañados puedo romper, por ahora, con la magia que los envolvía al mirarse a los ojos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nuevo capítulo listo. Me encanto escribir este capítulo por que amo la pareja que forman Edmund y Kattherinn.**

**Bueno pues Narina ha vuelto a Narnia y se ha hecho una nueva profecía.**

**¿Derrotaran a la Bruja Blanca antes de que nazca esa niña destinada a vencerla definitivamente? ¿Quién lo hará? ¿Peter o Narina? **

**¿Realmente Peter matara a Narina?**

**Akemiii:** no te preocupes no molestas, gracias por tu Review. Me alegran que te gustaran los dos capítulos pasados, y espero que también te gustara este nuevo cap. Por si no ha quedado claro, lo lamento mucho pero la profecía hecha por el lobo hablaba de Narina.

**Déjenme un Review, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Fanny**


	13. La Profecia De Zafira

**LAS CRONICAS DE NARNIA: LA HIJA PÉRDIDA**

**Disclaimer: Las Crónicas de Narnia no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 13: La Profecía De Zafira**

Cuando el anochecer llego a la isla Mágissa el Viajero del Alba se encontraba navegando de regreso a Cair Paravel después de más de 2 meses de ausencia.

Lo que sumaba más de 3 meses desde que los Pavensie regresaran a Narnia.

Edmund y Kattherinn no se habían separado desde el momento en que la ola los había mojado, no se sentían capaz.

Pasaron horas en cubierta mirando hacia el mar y al cielo estrellado incluso después de que todos se fueran a dormir.

Cuando el cansancio comenzaba a embargarlos ambos decidieron ir a dormir, pero viéndose incapaz de separarse ambos durmieron abrazados en el camarote de él.

Eustance despertó a media noche presintiendo algo extraño y no se equivocó, Edmund, su primo y con quien compartía la habitación, dormía en su cama abrazado a Kattherinn, tranquilamente.

Eustance comprendía que Kattherinn y Edmund eran algo así como novios pero no creía que estuviera bien que durmieran juntos, aun así no quería meter en problemas a Edmund delatándolo con sus hermanos, pero tampoco quería dormir allí con ellos dos.

Aunque se vieran tiernos y no estuvieran haciendo nada más que dormir, Eustance se sentía incómodo y consciente de que el camarote de ella debería estar vacío ya que Kattherinn lo compartía con su madre, Eustance se levantó lentamente de su cama y se dirigió al camarote de ella.

Eustance nunca había sido bueno para levantarse temprano así que esa mañana cuando despertó ya todos estaban levantados y cumpliendo con sus tareas, todos menos Edmund y Kattherinn que seguían durmiendo.

Eustance llego bostezando a donde Rilian, Peter y Caspian discutían cuanto tardarían en llegar a Cair Paravel, cuando Lucy y Jill se acercaron a ellos luciendo confundidas.

-Eustance- hablo Lucy frunciendo el ceño- ¿porque dormiste en el camarote de Kattherinn?

-eehhh...- susurro Eustance sintiendo como se sonrojaba por ser el centro de atención- ¿de qué... ¿de qué hablas Lucy?

-acabamos de verte salir de su camarote Eustance- murmuro Jill colocando sus manos en sus caderas y mirando a su amigo enfadada- ¿porque dormiste allí?

-pues...- dudo Eustance en si decirles la verdad, pero no viendo otra opción tuvo que confesar- es que Edmund y Kattherinn están durmiendo en nuestro camarote.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Lucy sorprendida.

-emm si eso, están durmiendo allí- confirmo Eustance- y yo no me sentía cómodo así que mejor me fui a dormir al camarote de Kattherinn.

Peter no dijo nada, solo comenzó a caminar en dirección al camarote de Eustance y Edmund ahora solo ocupado por Edmund y Kattherinn.

Entro sin hacer ruido, seguido por Caspian, Rilian, Jill, Lucy y un muy incómodo Eustance.

-solo duermen- susurro Rilian mirando a la cama de Edmund.

-¿y que esperabas?- pregunto Lucy molesta.

-mejor no te digo- respondió Rilian con sorna- eres capaz de desmayarte y después arrojarme por la borda.

Lucy miro con gran furia al Príncipe antes de dirigir su castaña mirada a Edmund y Kattherinn.

Se veian muy tiernos en realidad.

Edmund abrazaba a Kattherinn por la cintura, mientras esta dormia con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, el en cambio apoyaba su cabaza en la de la chica. Kattherinn rodeaba con sus brazos el torso de Edmund.

-se ven tan tiernos- susurro Jill emocionada.

Peter se acercó a la cama con las manos en la cintura y el ceño fruncido.

-EDMUND- grito Peter con fuerza despertando a ambos chicos.

Kattherinn giro aprisa en la cama y cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo, Edmund, en cambio, ya acostumbrado a los gritos de su hermano solo se sentó en la cama levemente asustado.

-Demonios- gruño Kattherinn levantándose del suelo mientras se sobaba la cabeza- ¿qué diablos te pasa, Peter?

-salgan de aquí- hablo Peter dirigiéndose a Jill, Eustance, Lucy y Caspian quienes salieron apresurados del camarote por miedo a ser blancos del enojo del Sumo Monarca.

Kattherinn miro a Edmund para ver si este entendía que estaba pasando pero este solo veía a su hermano con molestia.

-me pueden explicar- volvió a hablar Peter, cruzándose de brazos- ¿porque durmieron juntos?

-pues...- dudo en que responder Edmund, pues en realidad no era algo que hubieran planeado.

-pues...- murmuro Kattherinn, imitando a Edmund, enfadada- ¿a ti que te importa?

-número uno no me hables así- dijo con seriedad y tono severo Peter- y numero dos no está bien que duerman juntos.

-escucha Peter...- comenzó a hablar Edmund.

-lo dices como si nos hubieras encontrado desnudos- interrumpió a Edmund, Kattherinn sin que su enfado menguara- solo dormíamos.

-no me importa- negó Peter- no está bien y punto.

-¿pero porque no está bien?- pregunto Kattherinn

-porque se puede prestar para malas interpretaciones- explico Peter comenzando a enfadarse ante la terquedad de esa chica- y por eso no volverán a dormir juntos.

-pues no estoy de acuerdo- dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos en actitud desafiante.

-pues no me importa- dijo Peter ahora si enfadado.

-pues deb...- comenzó a responder pero fue interrumpida a mitad de la frase.

-ME DEJARIAN HABLAR- grito Edmund poniéndose de pie, exasperado por la discusión.

Kattherinn y Peter intercambiaron una mirada confundida pero permanecieron en silencio.

-así está mejor- les sonrió Edmund, pero aun molesto- no te preocupes Peter no volveremos a dormir juntos.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Kattherinn enfadada, más por el rostro de satisfacción que por las palabras de Edmund.

-y tu Peter deja de meterte en esta relación- siguió hablando Edmund, ignorando la pregunta de Kattherinn, y acercándose a su hermano para empujarlo hacia la salida.

-solo no hagan tonterías- hablo Peter saliendo del camarote y cerrando la puerta.

-yo en definitiva no entiendo nada- murmuro Kattherinn aun molesta, sentándose en la cama- Dime ¿qué tiene de malo que durmamos juntos?

-ya lo dijo Peter, Kattherinn- respondió Edmund despreocupado- puede malinterpretarse, y yo no quiero que todo el mundo diga cosas que no son.

Kattherinn miro a Edmund mientras su molestia se disipaba, al final se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta pasando al lado del chico.

-pues me parece estúpido- hablo Kattherinn abriendo la puerta y volteándose para mirar a Edmund- no me importa lo que diga la gente.

-pero a mi si- murmuro Edmund, acercándose a la chica y acariciando su mejilla- no quiero que la gente piense mal de mí.

-los Narnianos son muy anticuados- murmuro Kattherinn mientras rodaba los ojos con fastidio y salía del camarote.

Edmund rio con alegría, de verdad quería a esa chica, aunque los considerara anticuados.

Kattherinn y Edmund no volvieron a dormir en la misma habitación como Peter lo había pedido.

Desembarcaron en la Isla de Brenn para abastecerse de provisiones y después no volvieron a hacer ninguna otra parada hasta desembarcar en Cair Paravel 27 días después de zarpar de la Isla de Mágissa.

Los Narnianos los recibieron con gran alegría y ansiosos por buenas noticias, desafortunadamente ellos no traían ninguna que darles.

Al entrar en el castillo se encontraron con que Aslan estaba allí, esperándoles desde no sabían cuanto tiempo.

-Reyes y Reinas de Narnia- hablo el León, enseguida los nombrados al igual que Jill, Eustance y Rilian hicieron una reverencia hacia el León, Kattherinn en cambio solo miro fijamente al imponente León- Princesa Kattherinn.

La nombrada solo movió la cabeza en reconocimiento.

-¿ya estas enterado de lo que ha pasado?- pregunto Peter aunque más bien sonó a afirmación.

-así es- asintió Aslan con algo de tristeza.

-lamentamos no haber traído a tu hija de regreso Aslan- susurro Lucy con voz apenada.

-no esperaba que lo hicieran- murmuro Aslan con pesar- aun así tengan la seguridad de que Narina volverá a Cair Paravel.

-¿cuándo?- hablo por primera vez Kattherinn con voz ansiosa.

-espero que pronto- respondió Aslan.

-Aslan- hablo Edmund con voz firme- necesito hablar contigo.

-con gusto Rey Edmund- contesto el León comenzando a avanzar hacia la salida del castillo- sígueme.

Aslan y Edmund abandonaron el castillo y fueron a caminar por la playa más cercana.

-¿de qué querrá hablar Edmund con Aslan?- pregunto Lucy extrañada

-no lo sé- negó Peter también extrañado- solo espero que no sea nada malo.

Edmund se encontraba mirando el mar frente a Cair Paravel mientras pensaba en como pedirle a Aslan aquello que deseaba.

-¿qué es lo que necesitas?- pregunto Aslan de pie a lado del chico y como el, mirando el basto mar.

-Aslan, sé que una vez la Bruja Blanca sea derrotada- comenzó a hablar Edmund- nosotros volveremos a nuestro mundo.

-quizás lo hagan- asintió Aslan pero sin confirmar las palabras del joven rey.

-pero yo...- dudo Edmund antes de encontrar la seguridad que necesitaba en el recuerdo de Kattherinn- yo no quiero volver.

Aslan no dijo nada, solo miro a Edmund en el más absoluto de los silencios.

-yo necesito quedarme aquí- siguió hablando Edmund- no quiero ni puedo dejar sola a Kattherinn.

Edmund miro hacia Cair Paravel donde sabia Kattherinn lo esperaba y de nuevo dirigió su mirada hacia Aslan.

-por favor- hablo Edmund con voz de súplica- déjame quedarme.

Aslan siguió sumido en el silencio por largos momentos.

-lo pensare- hablo al fin el León- cuando ese momento del que hablas llegue, tomare en cuenta tu petición.

-¿lo harás?- pregunto Edmund esperanzado.

-si- asintió el león sonriéndole- yo quiero que seas feliz.

Aslan miro a Cair Paravel con nostalgia.

-además- volvió a hablar Aslan- nada ocurre del mismo modo dos veces.

Al volver a Cair Paravel, Edmund se dirigió a su habitación encontrando a Kattherinn en este, recostada en la cama.

-¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto Edmund confundido.

-te estaba esperando- respondió Kattherinn medio incorporándose en la cama, apoyándose en su codo.

-¿ya te asignaron una habitación?- pregunto Edmund, recostándose en la cama, en la misma posición que la chica.

-si- asintió ella- pero me gusta más la tuya.

Edmund sonrió y coloco una de sus manos en la mejilla de Kattherinn, esta se acercó a él y lo beso.

Era la primera vez que Kattherinn lo besaba por iniciativa propia pues la mayoría de las veces era el quien tomaba la iniciativa, Edmund se alegró por ello.

Aunque la alegría no duro mucho cuando sintió a Kattherinn comenzar a intensificar el beso y terminar sentada sobre el a horcajadas. No era que no le gustara el beso, o la posición, era solo que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que diría Peter si entrara a su habitación de improviso y los encontrara así.

-Kattherinn- susurro Edmund rompiendo el beso.

Kattherinn suspiro sabiendo lo que Edmund quería decirle y resignada se puso de pie.

-como quieras- murmuro la chica encogiéndose de hombros y saliendo de la habitación.

-esta chica va a matarme- suspiro Edmund con una pequeña sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

Al día siguiente durante el desayuno Aslan llego de imprevisto de nuevo y llamándolos los reunió a todos frente a los cuatro tronos en Cair Paravel que alguna vez habían ocupado los cuatro hermanos Pavensie.

-¿sucede algo Aslan?- pregunto Peter extrañado.

-aun no- negó Aslan- pero ocurrirá pronto y es preciso que antes de que suceda ustedes sepan algo.

-¿saber?- pregunto Edmund- ¿qué debemos saber?

-la profecía que la estrella, también llamada Hechicera, Zafira ha hecho- respondió Aslan- es hora de que sepan que dice.

-¿hablas de la niña que se supone vencerá definitivamente a la Bruja Blanca?- pregunto Caspian curioso.

-así es- asintió Aslan- después de que el Príncipe Rilian fuera rescatado de la Bruja de la Saya Verde, Zafira me llamo para comunicarme algo de suma importancia.

-que la Bruja Blanca volvería- afirmo Kattherinn- ¿no es así?

-así es- confirmo el león- antes incluso de que Jadis hubiera vuelto Zafira hizo una nueva profecía.

-la profecía de la niña supongo- murmuro Peter.

-la profecía era clara- siguió narrando Aslan- la niña aun no había nacido.

Los 8 guardaron silencio, ya sabían que dicha niña no había nacido, después de todo.

-en cambio, la profecía decía como debían de ser los padres de esa niña- volvió a hablar Aslan con algo de tristeza- la profecía también fue dicha a Narina y tanto ella como yo y Zafira llegamos a la misma conclusión, así Narina no quiera aceptarlo.

Kattherinn frunció el ceño sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, había algo en lo dicho por Aslan que no le agradaba.

-es por eso que yo hice volver a los Reyes de Antaño- murmuro Aslan- la profecía ha de ser cumplida.

El silencio reino.

-quieres decir...- susurro Edmund sorprendido- ¿qué de uno de nosotros nacerá esa niña?

-**"Ella, la que todos temen, dueña de la sangre traidora ha regresado**- comenzó a hablar Aslan, citando la profecía hecha por Zafira-**Nacida de aquella que broto de la tierra Narniana y que jamás llego a ser reina de su tierra, la que sufrió y dio su vida por su gente, la legitima señora de Cair Paravel"**

-Narina- susurro Kattherinn- habla de ella.

-¿estas segura?- pregunto Edmund entrelazando su mano con la de Kattherinn.

-ella nació de la tierra, ella lucho por los Narnianos- afirmo Kattherinn con seguridad- jamás fue nombrada reina y además ella construyo el castillo original de Cair Paravel.

-¿eso es cierto, Aslan?- pregunto Lucy, extrañada de que Narina jamás fuera nombrada Reina de Narnia.

Aslan asintió antes de volver a hablar.

-**"Y aquel que de Narnia ha sido el más grande Rey**,- siguió diciendo la profecía- **hijo de Adán quien ha empuñado su espada contra Jadis y aun así su sangre no ha sido derramada, quien ocupa uno de los tronos de Cair Paravel y desde allí gobierna como el más alto Rey."**

Nadie dijo nada, concentrados en asimilar la última parte de dicha profecía.

-Peter- hablo con voz ahogada Kattherinn- habla de Peter.

De nuevo nadie dijo nada hasta que el silencio fue roto por la risa de Eustance.

-entonces- siguió riendo Eustance- ¿Narina y Peter deben de tener una hija para que esta derrote a la Bruja Blanca?

Por un momento Edmund también tuvo ganas de reír, la idea en si era ridícula.

-quizás sea alguien más- susurro Lucy sintiéndose preocupada por su hermano mayor- no sé, Caspian quizás.

Rilian dirigió una mirada envenenada a la chica, convencido de que no era su padre de quien hablaba dicha profecía.

-habla de que ocupa uno de los 4 tronos de Cair Paravel- hablo Rilian frunciendo el ceño- solo pueden ser Peter o Edmund.

-pero Peter es el Gran Rey de Narnia, así que por lógica habla de el- argumento Kattherinn- además dice **"y desde allí gobierna como el más alto rey."**

-¿y eso que tiene que ver?- pregunto Jill confundida.

-que si fuera Edmund diría "y desde allí gobierna como el más justo rey" o algo parecido- respondió la Princesa de Nayka- no hay que olvidar que se supone que Peter es el sumo monarca de Narnia.

Edmund miro a Peter con pesar y este le devolvió una mirada indiferente, sabían que la profecía hablaba de Peter y no de Edmund.

-la profecía no podía ser más clara- hablo Peter con tranquilidad- habla de mí y de Narina.

-¿qué más dice la profecía?- pregunto Caspian a Aslan sabiendo que aun no había terminado.

**-"De ellos, el Sumo Monarca y la Princesa de más de mil años ha de nacer...-** Aslan guardo silencio por un momento dudando**-... aquella que está destinada a vencer al más malvado habitante de Narnia y esta vez para jamás, jamás volver."**

-es completamente estúpido- hablo Kattherinn molesta- mi madre jamás aceptaría eso.

-es por el bien de Narnia- murmuro Peter con seriedad

-¿acaso tu aceptarías?- pregunto Kattherinn frunciendo el ceño- ¿aceptarías tener esa niña?

Peter dudo, guardando silencio por un momento.

-si- asintió Peter con firmeza- es la única manera de que Narnia por fin esté libre de la amenaza de la Bruja Blanca.

-pues la única manera de que Narina acepte- hablo Kattherinn cruzándose de brazos con actitud desafiante- es estando totalmente desesperada.

Kattherinn dio media vuelta y desapareció de la habitación con actitud digna.

-gracias por tu decisión, Peter- hablo Aslan- pero Kattherinn tiene razón, Narina no cree en la profecía.

-¿tú crees que ella cambie de parecer?- pregunto Peter curioso.

-eso espero- respondió Aslan.

La noche llego rápidamente a Cair Paravel y Edmund se dirigió a su habitación después de haber acompañado, en absoluto silencio, a su hermano.

Al entrar se encontró a Kattherinn nuevamente allí. Estaba sentada en la cama aun con su ropa normal a pesar de ser ya algo noche, tenía el cabello recogido sobre la cabeza y miraba fijamente un punto frente a ella mientras comía lo que a Edmund le parecieron trufas de chocolate.

-¿qué haces?- pregunto Edmund acercándose a Kattherinn, quien no había notado aun su presencia.

-como y pienso- respondió Kattherinn con indiferencia.

-no deberías de preocuparte tanto por lo de la profecía, como tú lo dijiste, Narina jamás aceptaría- hablo Edmund sentándose en la cama frente a la chica- aunque sé que debe de incomodarte el que tu madre digamos se case y te de una hermana a estas alturas.

Kattherinn miro a Edmund fijamente, dudosa de si confesarle o no aquello que casi nadie sabía.

-Edmund- murmuro Kattherinn insegura mientras Edmund tomaba una de sus trufas y comenzaba a comerla- Narina no es mi madre.

Edmund se ahogó con el chocolate y miro a la chica confundido e impresionado.

-¿Qué?- pregunto con voz ahogada.

-Narina me adopto, Edmund- respondió Kattherinn- yo era de donde tu bienes.

-haber no entiendo nada- negó Edmund confundido- explícame, por favor.

-solo sé que Narina viajaba mucho a otros mundos y en uno de sus viajes al tuyo conoció a mi abuelo cuando este tenía 23 años- comenzó a explicar la chica- después mi madre murió cuando yo nací y mi padre murió en una guerra.

-¿una guerra?- pregunto Edmund sintiendo un extraño presentimiento- ¿cuál guerra?

-Narina dijo que en una guerra- Kattherinn frunció el ceño pensativa- ustedes la llaman la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

-¿la Segunda Guerra Mundial?- pregunto Edmund sorprendido- no puede ser.

-¿qué sucede?- pregunto Kattherinn confundida.

-la Segunda Guerra Mundial acaba de terminar Kattherinn- respondió Edmund- debimos haber nacido por las mismas fechas.

-¿de verdad?- dijo Kattherinn sonriéndole al chico- quizás pudimos habernos encontrado haya.

-quizás- le devolvió la sonrisa Edmund- en esa guerra también murieron mis padres.

-lo siento- murmuro Kattherinn comprensiva- yo no recuerdo a mi padre mucho, murió cuando yo tenía 3 años.

-debiste haber nacido por el año 1936- murmuro Edmund pensativo- yo nací en el 1931, soy 5 años mayor que tú.

-eso quisieras Edmund- rio Kattherinn alegremente- recuerda que ahora yo tengo más de mil años.

-no importa- susurro Edmund acercándose a la chica y robándole un pequeño beso- ¿pero cómo terminaste aquí entonces?

-bueno pues mi abuela murió poco después del nacimiento de mi tía, quien también había muerto- siguió contando Kattherinn- mi abuelo estaba enfermo y sabía que moriría así que pidió a Aslan que le dejara ver a Narina.

-¿y Aslan acepto?- pregunto Edmund curioso.

-sí, mi abuelo le pidió que se hiciera cargo de mi pues cuando el muriera me quedaría sola- continuo contándole Kattherinn- Narina se quedó con nosotros hasta que días después mi abuelo murió y Narina me trajo consigo a Narnia.

Kattherinn guardo silencio por varios minutos.

-Narina me crio como una madre por eso la llamo así- hablo Kattherinn suspirando- después de todo no conocí otra que no fuera ella.

-se me hace extraño que Narina te dejara aquí- comento Edmund frunciendo el ceño.

-no lo entiendes Edmund- negó tristemente Kattherinn- ella solo quería hacerme feliz.

Edmund miro a Kattherinn en silencio, el también quería que fuera feliz.

-aun así me alegra que ella este ahora bien y en Nayka- siguió hablando Kattherinn- espero que ella no la haya torturado mucho, no me quiso contar que le había hecho.

-no creo que la haya torturado- intento animarla Edmund- no estaba herida cuando la encontramos.

-claro que no Edmund- rio Kattherinn burlona- el hechizo que hace que no envejezcamos también hace que las heridas sanen rápidamente y no sangren.

-¿cómo que no sangren?- pregunto Edmund extrañado.

-si así es- asintió Kattherinn-¿porque?

-tu también tienes ese hechizo ¿no es cierto?- pregunto Edmund aún más confundido.

-sí, Edmund- respondió la chica fastidiada- ya te lo había dicho.

-no entiendes Kattherinn- negó Edmund poniéndose de pie- yo te he visto sangrar.

-¿de que estas hablando, Edmund?- pregunto Kattherinn confundida- ¿cuándo?

-en la batalla contra los lobos, cuando volvíamos a Nayka después de salvar a tu madre- respondió el chico- el lobo con el que peleabas te hirió en la muñeca izquierda y comenzaste a sangrar, por eso fui a ayudarte.

Kattherinn miro con rapidez la muñeca izquierda no encontrando nada en ella.

-te debiste haber equivocado Edmund- murmuro la chica- mira, no tengo ninguna cicatriz o herida.

Edmund también se quedó pensativo por un momento mirando la muñeca de la chica.

-yo también note eso- murmuro Edmund asintiendo- cuando termine de pelear con el lobo que te hirió y gire a ver como estaba tu herida esta había desaparecido.

De pronto Kattherinn recordó el momento en que Edmund se acercó a pelear con el lobo con el que anteriormente luchaba ella, y su madre se acercó a ella y toco su brazo. O más bien su muñeca. Y precisamente la muñeca izquierda.

-fue mi madre- susurro Kattherinn sorprendida- mi madre sano la herida para que yo no lo notara.

-¿porque haría algo así?- pregunto Edmund confundido.

Kattherinn, en cambio, se puso de pie apresurada y se acercó al escritorio pegado a una de las paredes de la habitación, tomando del escritorio una pequeña daga y después acercándose a la ventana.

Miro brevemente el paisaje que se veía atreves de dicha ventana y después tomo con firmeza la daga y rasgo con la filosa hoja de esta la palma de su mano derecha.

-KATTHERINN- grito el chico impresionado- ¿QUE HACES?

Pero la chica estaba inmersa mirando la sangre emanar de la herida.

-hacia siglos que no sangraba- susurro Kattherinn impactada- no recordaba cómo se sentía.

Edmund se acercó a Kattherinn y rasgo su camisa con rapidez, envolviendo con el pedazo de tela la herida de la chica.

-no tenías que hacer eso para comprobar que realmente sangrabas- dijo Edmund levemente molesto- con que te pincharas un dedo era más que suficiente.

-no te das cuenta...- murmuro Kattherinn mirando al chico con lágrimas en los ojos y hablando con voz ahogada-de lo que esto significa.

Edmund miro a la chica preocupado hasta que la vio sonreír y se dio cuenta que Kattherinn lloraba con lágrimas de alegría.

-Edmund- susurro Kattherinn abrazando al chico- ya puedo envejecer.

Edmund devolvió el abrazo a la chica y sonrió levemente ante su alegría, aun sin entender del todo la situación.

Muy lejos de allí Narina contemplaba el volcán erguido al lado del imponente castillo de Reignis.

Había sido uno de los meses más largos de su mucha más larga vida, y sobre todo uno de los peores para Nayka.

El llegar y encontrar a su pueblo sometido bajo esa estúpida estrella, sufriendo calamidades.

Ella adoraba a Nayka así como también adoraba a los Narnianos aunque jamás hubiera sido su reina.

Por ellos estaba dispuesta a hacer muchas cosas, excepto claro sacrificar una de las únicas cosas que le quedaba, su libertad para decidir con quien compartir el resto de su existencia.

Bien sabia ella que Peter Pavensie no era un mal hombre y mucho menos un mal rey pero ella no estaba dispuesta a tener una hija con él, y menos aún ahora que Nayka pasaba por tan mal momento.

Había tenido que expulsar a Ayla después de derrocarla, no se arrepentía, ella podía ser una de sus mejores soldados pero había usurpado su trono y eso no se lo perdonaba a nadie.

Lo que la llevaba a pensar en Kattherinn, su heredera.

No era su hija, ella bien lo recordaba cada vez que la veía, pues la joven se parecía en extremo a Cedric, su abuelo.

Cedric había sido un gran hombre desde que lo conoció por el año 1906, 787 de Narnia, jamás se esperó volver a verlo cuando se despidiera de él.

Y menos que este le encargaría a su nieta, el único familiar vivo que le quedaba, y la situación era recíproca.

Cedric se había quedado de a poco solo, primero había muerto su esposa 5 años de que tuviera a su única hija, había muerto en un accidente a caballo.

15 años después su hija había muerto de fiebre española, y años después su hijo muere en los inicios de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, dejando a Cedric a cargo de su única hija, Kattherinn.

Narina nunca había estado del todo convencida de que hacerse cargo de esa niña fuera buena idea, pero no podía dejarla sola, así que por ello había decidido complacer a Cedric y traerla con ella de regreso a Narnia.

Narina había aprendido a verla como una hija después de lo mucho que había sacrificado por ella, se había ganado ese puesto a pulso.

Después de que hiciera el hechizo para que Kattherinn dejara de envejecer, sin embrago, después de pasar miles de años conviviendo con ella prácticamente de su misma edad, la veía más como una hermana menor a la que tenía que cuidar que como una hija.

El ultimo sacrificio que había hecho por ella había sido renunciar a ella, para que fuera feliz.

Y ahora estaba dispuesta a sacrificar todo por salvar a Nayka de Jadis.

-el ejército de la Bruja Blanca acaba de desembarcar en Maior- anuncio Zaccaria entrando en la habitación donde Narina se encontraba- estamos listos para contener la invasión, Narina.

-bien- respondió esta- vamos a la batalla.

Narina miro por última vez el poderoso volcán deseando poder expulsar a la Bruja Blanca de sus tierras.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo. Nueva información nos ha sido dada.**

**Al fin es revelado que dice la profecía y ahora ha resultado que Peter y Narina deben de tener una hija juntos.**

**Peter ha aceptado pero Narina al parecer no ¿cambiara su decisión?**

**Lea97:** me alegra que te vaya gustando el fic, intentare poner más de Edmund y Lucy como hermanos pero no prometo nada. Gracias por tu Review.

**Akemiii:** lamento que no hablara de Susan pero te confieso que no falta mucho para que sepamos algo de Susan aunque aún falta para que regrese. Este y el siguiente capítulo tienen mucho de Edmund y Kattherinn y de Lucy con Rilian. Gracias por tu Review.

**Caro:** me alegra que te guste la historia. Pronto Susan aparecerá pero lamentablemente aun no volverá a Narnia porque antes tienen que ocurrir varias cosas. Gracias por tu Review.

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Déjenme un Review.**

**Fanny.**


	14. Antes De La Tormenta

**LAS CRONICAS DE NARNIA: LA HIJA PÉRDIDA**

**Disclaimer: Las Crónicas de Narnia no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 14: Antes De La Tormenta**

El silencio y la oscuridad reinaba en la habitación mientras Edmund y Kattherinn se encontraban abrazados recostados en la cama, no decían nada mas no se encontraban dormidos.

-¿qué edad tenías cuando Narina hizo el hechizo en ti?- pregunto Edmund rompiendo el silencio.

-cuando cumplí los 18 años- respondió Kattherinn momentos después.

-Kattherinn- volvió a hablar Edmund- desde hace un tiempo quería preguntarte algo.

Edmund se removió para mirar a la chica a los ojos.

-en la playa cuando Narina iba a irse- comenzó a preguntarle curioso- tú la llamaste por otro nombre que no era el suyo...

-Cashmere- comento Kattherinn

-exacto- asintió Edmund- tú la llamaste Cashmere ¿porque?

-porque fue con ese nombre con el que yo y mi abuelo la conocimos- respondió Kattherinn encogiéndose de hombros- Cashmere era el nombre que ella usaba en tu mundo.

-también es el tuyo- comento Edmund

-hace mucho tiempo que ya no lo veo así- contesto Kattherinn- aunque por alguna razón jamás sentí a Nayka como mi hogar.

Edmund miro curioso a la chica pelinegra.

-me sentía incomoda, fuera de lugar, como si algo me faltara- siguió hablando Kattherinn mientras perdía su mirada en el techo de la habitación- a pesar de que mi madre decía que Nayka era de nosotros incluso por el nombre.

-¿el nombre?- pregunto Edmund confundido.

-si- asintió Kattherinn mirando al chico- Nayka son las iniciales de Narina y Kattherinn.

-vaya es cierto, "Na" por Narina y "Ka" por Kattherinn- murmuro Edmund con una sonrisa- unidos por una "y" no me había dado cuenta.

-por eso mi madre la bautizo así- se encogió de hombros Kattherinn.

De nuevo ambos guardaron silencio.

-Kattherinn- volvió a romper el silencio Edmund- ya es tarde.

-lo sé- dijo Kattherinn despreocupadamente

-deberías irte a tu habitación- comento Edmund tranquilamente.

-no me gusta- murmuro Kattherinn molesta- esta habitación esta mejor.

-pero esta habitación es mía- refuto Edmund frunciendo el ceño mientras veía a la chica.

-quizás por eso me parece mejor- sonrió traviesamente Kattherinn, y a Edmund esa sonrisa le fascino- ¿me dejas quedarme?

Al mirar sus ojos grises y el tierno puchero en sus labios Edmund se vio incapaz de decirle que no a pesar de que sabía el problema que se armaría si Peter los encontraba durmiendo juntos.

Cuando el sol apareció Edmund despertó, sabía que ya era algo tarde pero aun así se quedó admirando lo hermosa que Kattherinn se veía cuando dormía.

Su normalmente serio rostro se relajaba y ese aire de traviesa que él siempre había detectado en ella se hacía mucho más evidente.

Edmund observo los labios rosados de la chica y sin poderlo evitar se acercó a ellos y los roso levemente con los suyos, pronto Kattherinn coloco una mano en su nuca y enterrando los dedos en su cabello intensifico el beso hasta que Edmund se apartó de ella con la respiración agitada.

-creí que estaba dormida- susurro el chico con voz ahogada.

-tengo el sueño ligero- respondió Kattherinn volviéndolo a besar inmediatamente después mientras enredaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Una alerta se encendió en la mente de Edmund pero este decidió ignorarla y dejándose llevar coloco una de sus manos en la cintura de la chica y la otra en su cuello.

Cuando la necesidad de respirar se hizo urgente al fin sus labios se separaron, y Kattherinn comenzó a repartir leves besos a lo largo del cuello de él.

-Kattherinn- susurro Edmund en advertencia esperando que esta se separara pero esta no le hizo el menor caso y el comenzó a acariciar su cintura hasta llegar a su cadera.

Casi con desesperación Kattherinn busco los labios de Edmund fundiéndose de nuevo en un apasionado beso que les nublaba la razón.

Sin poderlo evitar Edmund se terminó encima de la chica colocando su rodilla en medio de sus dos piernas.

-Edmund- gimió la chica en medio del beso.

Edmund aferro ambas manos en las caderas de ella mientras Kattherinn comenzaba a acariciar la espalda de este.

-Edmund ya est...- hablo Lucy entrando a la habitación del chico sin tocar y encontrándose a su hermano en una posición algo comprometedora.

Ambos chicos en la cama se separaron rápidamente entre sorprendidos y avergonzados, y sentándose en la cama miraron a la chica sonrojada y sorprendida en la puerta de la habitación.

-yo solo...- susurro la chica avergonzada-... te quería avisar que ya es hora del desayuno.

Diciendo eso Lucy se dio media vuelta y se fue por donde había venido.

Kattherinn y Edmund se recostaron en la cama de nuevo mientras respiraban agitadamente, de pronto la chica comenzó a reír sin previo aviso.

-¿de qué te ríes?- pregunto Edmund cuando su respiración comenzaba a calmarse

-creo que acabamos de traumar a tu hermanita- siguió riendo Kattherinn jadeando levemente.

-no es gracioso- murmuro Edmund frunciendo el ceño-imagínate si se lo dice a Peter.

-no crees que te preocupa demasiado lo que tu hermano diga- murmuro la chica apoyando su codo en el colchón y colocando su cabeza en la palma de su mano.

-no- negó Edmund mirando a la chica- he aprendido que los consejos de Peter son sabios.

-si tú lo dices- murmuro Kattherinn rodando los ojos incrédula- aunque por lo que veo Peter y Narina harían una pareja demasiado dispareja.

Edmund no respondió.

Mientras tanto Lucy recorría el castillo intentando que su sonrojo se pasara pero sin poder borrar de su mente la imagen de su hermano encima de Kattherinn besándose apasionadamente y pareciendo a punto de hacer a otra cosa.

Lucy se abanicó el rostro con la mano avergonzada.-nunca volveré a entrar a la habitación de alguien sin tocar primero- susurro Lucy enojada consigo misma.

-vaya me pregunto que abras visto para estar tan avergonzada- se rio una voz a sus espaldas.

Lucy se giró rápidamente aun sonrojada.

-no es gracioso Rilian- murmuro Lucy aún más enojada, esta vez con el chico frente a ella.

-déjame adivinar- hablo Rilian acercándose a Lucy sin borrar su sonrisita burlona- ¿entraste a la habitación de Edmund sin tocar?

Lucy asintió avergonzada.

-¿cómo iba a saber que Kattherinn volvió a dormir en la habitación de Edmund?- exclamo Lucy enfadada- y más aún ¿cómo iba a saber que los encontraría besándose?

-¿y por un beso haces todo este drama?- pregunto Rilian alzando una ceja sorprendido- yo pensé que habían estado haciendo otra cosa.

-no seas idiota Rilian- murmuro Lucy cruzándose de brazos.

-no lo soy- negó Rilian frunciendo el ceño- solo digo que haces demasiado escándalo por un mísero beso.

-es mi hermano- refuto Lucy enfadándose cada vez más.

-¿Y? No por eso deja de ser hombre- dijo Rilian mirando a Lucy con leve fastidio- Lucy no te comportes como una niñita.

-no me comporto así- hablo Lucy frunciendo el ceño- solo me sorprendió.

-solo no me explico por qué darle tanta importancia a un simple beso- comento el Príncipe encogiéndose de hombros.

-los besos son importantes- exclamo Lucy indignada.

-no todos- opino Rilian

-si lo son- insistió la chica.

Rilian rodo los ojos y de improviso coloco una mano en el cuello de Lucy y la otra en su cintura y la acerco a él.

-Rilian- susurro Lucy sorprendida- ¿qué haces?

Rilian no respondió y en su lugar unió sus labios con los de ella en un beso feroz que sorprendió aún más a la chica quien no atino a siquiera responder el beso.

Los labios de él se movían sobre los de Lucy con fuerza y maestría demostrando su experiencia, momentos después Rilian se separó de la aun sorprendida Lucy.

-¿aun piensas que todos los besos son importantes?- pregunto Rilian burlón con la respiración agitada por el beso.

Lucy miro a Rilian, luego a sus labios y por ultimo toco sus propios labios con la yema de sus dedos y suspiro angustiada.

Pero la angustia pronto paso a ser furia y totalmente molesta estampo su mano contra la mejilla del Príncipe.

-NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYAS HECHO ESO- grito Lucy totalmente furiosa- NO TENIAS NINGUN DERECHO.

Y sin decir más se dio media vuelta y desapareció corriendo.

-maldición- susurro Rilian con una mano en la mejilla que la chica había golpeado- ¿que hice?

Lucy no se presentó a desayunar ese día pero Peter no tenía cabeza para preocuparse en ese momento por su pequeña hermana, aunque se sentía mal por ello.

La profecía hecha por Zafira y revelada a ellos por Aslan ocupaba toda su mente y sus preocupaciones.

Sabía que Narina no había aceptado la profecía pero algo dentro de él le decía que al final Narina terminaría aceptando.

Pero había algo más que ponía nervioso a Peter además del hecho de que Narina no hubiera aceptado poniendo así en peligro la seguridad de los Narnianos.

Peter no era un niño ni tampoco tonto y sabía que solo había una manera de que una niña naciera. No le desagradaba la idea, tenía que admitirlo.

Narina era la mujer más hermosa que él jamás haya visto.

Pero aunque Narina fuera muy hermosa y el, pese a sí mismo, admitiera que la deseaba, ante todo era un caballero y su padre le había inculcado unos solidos valores que podrían pasar por anticuados.

En resumen.

Peter no estaba dispuesto a tener una hija con Narina sin casarse antes. Una niña necesitaría de ambos padres juntos para crecer feliz, porque aunque la niña naciera para derrotar a la Bruja Blanca también debía de llevar una vida normal como cualquier otra persona.

Y ahí estaba una de sus más grandes preocupaciones.

Peter sabía que Aslan lo regresaría a su mundo cuando la niña naciera o se supiera con certeza su concepción, y Peter no quería eso.

El quería participar en la educación de su hija y verla crecer. Siempre había sido muy paternal después de todo. El quería formar una familia, y lo más que estaba dispuesto a ceder era a formar esa familia con Narina.

Después estaba la segunda opción. Si Peter, por algún milagro, lograba que Aslan lo dejara en Narnia, Narina viviría en Nayka, a miles de kilómetros de distancia, con su hija y lejos de él.

Por más que pensara Peter solo veía una solución. Casarse con Narina y así concebir a la niña de la profecía.

Esa noche un profundo silencio invadía el comedor mientras los Reyes de Narnia se encontraban cenando en compañía del Príncipe de Narnia, la Princesa de Nayka y sus amigos Eustance y Jill.

Lucy permanecía en silencio con la vista clavada en su plato mientras jugueteaba con la comida en el con su tenedor.

Estaba furiosa. Furiosa y triste.

Furiosa con Rilian por haberle robado un beso con una muy estúpida escusa. Y lo peor era que no fue cualquier beso, sino EL beso. Ósea su primer beso.

Era vergonzoso admitirlo, y Lucy no se lo había confesado a nadie, pero ella jamás había besado a nadie.

En sus primeros años de adolescencia cuando había comenzado a sentir la típica atracción hacia el sexo opuesto se había encontrado con la amarga realidad de que los chicos parecían encontrar a su hermana Susan más bonita que ella.

Y era lógico.

Susan era dos años mayor que ella y considerada por todos como la bonita, e inteligente, de la familia.

Todos la encontraban guapa, educada, inteligente e interesante y Lucy no había tenido mucho con lo que competir.

Además Lucy se había comenzado a apartar de sus compañeros después de su última visita a Narnia.

Nunca había sido muy sociable que digamos, y prefería estar sola para así poder pensar en sus aventuras en Narnia.

Le gustaba dibujar y pasaba mucho de su tiempo libre haciendo precisamente eso. No tenía amigas tampoco pues en realidad no tenía mucho en común con las demás chicas de su edad.

Y es que esas chicas no hablaban de más que de ropa, maquillaje, chicos y chismes, y ella no le encontraba atractivo al hablar de esos temas, al contrario de su hermana Susan.

Jamás le había importado que ponerse o verse bonita con la ropa que se ponía, ella prefería la comodidad antes que el verse atractiva.

Casi no se maquillaba, o más bien nunca lo hacía, aunque si bien si sabía cómo hacerlo pues su hermana Susan le había enseñado.

No se ponía caros perfumes o joyas hermosas, ni se hacía elaborados peinados.

Y criticar a otras personas nunca le había parecido algo bueno.

Por eso jamás había congeniado con sus compañeras o con las amigas de su hermana.

Recordaba perfectamente como antes de la muerte de sus padres, cuando Susan aun vivía con ellos, su hermana había reunido en su casa una tarde a varias de sus amigas para arreglarse para la fiesta de fin de año.

Susan se había dado cuenta de que Lucy no tenía amigas y había querido que conviviera con las suyas. La velada resulto ser un desastre.

Primero su madre había hecho galletas para ellas que se habían encerrado en la habitación que Susan y Lucy compartían, Lucy había terminado por comerse todas las galletas ante la mirada desaprobadora de las chicas que se habían negado a probar bocado con el fin de verse delgadas y estilizadas.

Lucy las veía esqueléticas.

Después Kimberly, una de las amigas de su hermana, había ayudado a su hermana a decidir entre dos vestidos azul turquesa y se había enfadado cuando Lucy les hizo ver que los vestidos eran exactamente iguales excepto por un pequeño detalle, uno tenía un moño en el cuello como adorno.

La tercera cosa que fue mal fue cuando Lucy se había negado a que Marianne, otra de las chicas, la maquillara después de ver como había dejado a Bonnie.

Vamos que la chica parecía un payaso.

Susan había terminado por maquillar a su hermana como sabía que le gustaba, un maquillaje sencillo y al natural.

Después Bonnie había comenzado a llorar como magdalena porque su novio la había dejado por otra, Lucy no veía sentido a llorar por un chico que le había sido infiel y mucho menos degradarse a "pedirle perdón" por un error que simplemente no había cometido solo para que el chico volviera con ella.

Lavander, la última amiga de su hermana que había ido a la reunión y la más cercana a Susan, la había llamado insensible.

Por ultimo Kimberly y Marianne se había puesto a criticar a quien sabe que compañera de ellas porque vestía como abuelita, según sus propias palabras, luego habían criticado a una chica por salir con un chico "muy feo para sus estándares" y habían terminado por reírse de la chica más inteligente de su clase por nunca haber tenido novio.

Lucy les había dicho que el criticar a otras era de pésimo gusto y que quizás lo que les pasaba era que les tenían envidia.

Cuando Lucy había bajado a la sala después de que su madre la llamara, estaba convencida de que esa reunión había sido una pésima idea.

Al subir de nuevo a su habitación escuchó una conversación que sabía no debería haber oído.

-es una total pérdida de tiempo, Susan- decía la voz de Kimberly- tu hermana jamás encajara entre nosotros.

-no digas tonterías Kim- respondió su hermana- Lucy no tiene nada de malo.

-no claro que no- comento Marianne sarcástica- solo nos dijo envidiosas.

-ella es especial- argumento Susan.

-más bien es extraña- rio Kimberly burlona.

-y gorda- rio Marianne- viste todas las galletas que se comió.

-no me extraña que me haya dicho que no le pidiera perdón a mi novio- murmuro Bonnie también riendo- se nota que nadie le hace caso.

-ya ni siquiera es tu novio Bon- comento Susan maliciosamente- y Lucy tiene razón, yo nunca me rebajaría a rogarle.

-acéptalo Lucy- volvió a hablar Marianne- tu hermana no encaja, es una antisocial y no muy bonita que digamos.

-no si la comparamos con Peter por ejemplo- rio coqueta Kimberly- que es un sueño de chico.

-lástima que él no piense lo mismo de ti- hablo Susan- y Lucy es muy hermosa, solo que tiene su propia manera de ver la vida.

-acéptalo Su- hablo por primera vez Lavander- tu hermana es demasiado sincera, impulsiva y temeraria para sobrevivir en esta sociedad sin salir gravemente herida.

-¿sincera, impulsiva y temeraria?- pregunto Kimberly riendo- más bien demasiado sosa y vulgar.

Lucy se quedó pegada a la puerta hasta que escucho pasos fuertes acercándose a la puerta, con rapidez se giró y entro a la vacía habitación de sus hermanos, frente a la suya propia.

-tranquilízate Su- susurro una voz que Lucy reconoció como la de Lavander.

-hay veces que no las soporto- respondió su hermana con enojo contenido- ¿cómo pueden decir eso de mi hermana?

-porque son unas tontas- murmuro Lavander- aunque la manera en que hizo callar a Bonnie cuando lloraba si fue insensible.

-Lucy no es insensible- exclamo Susan- solo que ve la vida de una manera que para ella esos problemas son estúpidos.

-más bien le falta experiencia- susurro Lavander- es demasiado romántica.

-o más bien demasiado expresiva- murmuro Susan- pero es mi hermana, es especial y no deberían de hablar así de ella.

-lo dices precisamente por eso, porque es tu hermana- contesto Lavander- por eso la defiendes, sino lo fuera no lo harías, quizás incluso las apoyarías.

Susan no respondió, luciendo levemente avergonzada.

-has cambiado Susan- volvió a hablar Lavender-¿jamás me dirás que te hizo cambiar?

-ya te dije que no fue nada- susurro Susan- ahora soy así y punto.

-fría como el hielo- murmuro Lavander frunciendo el ceño- me sorprende que controles tus emociones tan bien pero yo sé que todo esto es por un chico.

De nuevo se escucharon pasos y después nada.

Lucy entreabrió la puerta levemente y por el pequeño espacio entre la puerta y el marco pudo observar a su hermana Susan.

Estaba de pie frente a la puerta de su habitación, desde su posición Lucy podía ver a la perfección el perfil de su hermana.

Lucía un hermoso vestido azul celeste, había decidido escoger ese vestido después del comentario de Lucy sobre los dos vestidos color turquesa, que combinaba con sus ojos del mismo color con leves detalles en blanco. Llevaba el cabello castaño claro suelto adornado con un broche azul y plateado de una mariposa.

Estaba maquillada muy levemente y sus ojos habían sido realizados con delineador y unas leves sombras azules.

Se veía hermosa, Lucy lo reconocía.

Miraba ausentemente un punto fijo frente a ella, antes de que un suspiro escapara de sus labios adornados con un bonito brillo rosa pálido.

-Caspian- susurro Susan de pronto, sorprendiendo a Lucy. Una lagrima escapo de los ojos azul turquesa de su hermana mayor.

Susan la limpio con rapidez, suspiro de nuevo y coloco una brillante sonrisa, falsa al parecer de Lucy, en sus labios. Después se giró sobre si misma e ingreso a su habitación nuevamente.

Lucy recordaba ese día a la perfección, pues había sido un día de revelaciones.

Primero porque Lucy había descubierto que en verdad no encajaba allí y en realidad no quería hacerlo.

Después porque se había dado cuenta de que no importaba cuanto Susan aparentara ser superficial y vanidosa, ella sabía que no lo era, lo sabía desde antes por supuesto, pero esa era la prueba irrefutable para jamás dudar de su buen corazón y de lo mucho que la quería.

Después de todo ella era la Reina Susan, la Benévola.

Y por último, Lucy se había dado cuenta de que Susan aun recordaba, y amaba, a Caspian.

Lucy jamás estuvo más segura de que Susan había decidido olvidarse de Narnia para así olvidarse de Caspian.

Y ella no podía reprochárselo, después de todo Caspian era un gran hombre.

"Todo lo contrario a su hijo" pensó Lucy recuperando su enojo contra Rilian por haberle robado su primer beso.

Y esa era la razón por la que Lucy se encontraba triste.

Había pasado muchos años imaginando como seria su primer beso, Lavander había tenido razón, ella era muy romántica, y que su primer beso le hubiera sido robado de esa manera la entristecía.

Después de todo solo había un primer beso.

Lucy paso los siguientes 3 días deambulando por Cair Paravel como fantasma, esquivando a sus hermanos, cosa que no era muy difícil pues Peter se la pasaba encerrado en su habitación y Edmund con Kattherinn, y sobre todo esquivando a sus hermanos.

Lucy se levantaba temprano para desayunar antes que todos para no toparse con Rilian, quien nunca se despertaba precisamente temprano, pero ese día Lucy se había quedado dormida y cuando llego al comedor ya todos se encontraban allí desayunando.

Lucy resignada pensó en darse la media vuelta e irse a dar un paseo en los alrededores sin desayunar, sin embargo cuando se disponía a abandonar la habitación nota a un imponente león obstruyéndole el paso.

-ASLAN- grito Lucy con alegría, llamando la atención de todos, y corriendo a abrazar al león, quien después de darles a conocer la profecía de Zafira había desaparecido.

-Aslan- saludo Peter poniéndose de pie, cuando Lucy se hubiera separado del león y ambos caminaran hasta la mesa- ¿pasa algo?

-en realidad si, Gran Rey Peter- respondió Aslan- he venido a comunicarles una no muy agradable noticia.

Todos se pusieron de pie y rodearon al león en espera de que este hablara.

-¿qué sucede, Aslan?- pregunto Caspian, preocupado.

-desde hace seis días, la Bruja Blanca ha cruzado el portal hacia Nayka- comunico el león tranquilamente- y hace tres ha desembarcado en la Isla Maior.

-¿y mi madre?- se apresuró a preguntar Kattherinn preocupada- ¿ya lo sabe?

-sí, ya lo sabe- asintió el león con leve pesar- en breve desembarcara en Maior para intentar expulsar a Jadis de Nayka.

-está invadiendo, Nayka- murmuro Peter sorprendido- ¿pero porque hace eso?

-no lo sé- negó Aslan- solo hay que esperar que el ejército de Nayka pueda vencerla.

-debemos de ayudarla- hablo Edmund con firmeza- no podemos permitir que destrocé Nayka.

-no podemos hacer nada, Edmund- negó Peter tristemente- tardaríamos mucho en llegar hasta allá y una vez que llegáramos a Mágissa no sabríamos como entrar.

-con tu espada- murmuro Edmund rápidamente

-no sabemos cómo usarla para abrir el portal Edmund- hablo Caspian- y si enviamos a nuestro ejército a Nayka correremos el riesgo de que la Bruja Blanca nos ataque mientras estemos vulnerables.

-ellos tienen razón, Edmund- susurro Kattherinn- no podemos ayudar, solo podemos esperar.

Lucy, Edmund, Rilian, Eustance y Jill pasaron lo que restaba a esa semana y de la siguiente apoyando a Kattherinn que parecía sentirse culpable por no estar con su madre en esos momentos.

Peter y Caspian mientras reforzaban la seguridad por si la Bruja Blanca quería atacar Narnia también. Aslan se había ido el mismo día en que dio la noticia y no regreso sino 10 días después.

No dijo nada al presentarse en Cair Paravel pese a las constantes preguntas de Kattherinn, Lucy e incluso Peter, solo llego a la misma sala donde se encontraban los cuatro tronos de los Reyes de Antaño, y donde días atrás les comunicara la profecía, y permaneció allí sin moverse ni comer o beber agua por los dos días siguientes.

Cuando se cumplían 12 días de que les diera la noticia del ataque a Nayka el león los reunió a los ocho en la misma sala y no hablo por 2 horas.

-hace dos días el portal a Narnia desde Nayka se abrió- fue lo primero que dijo Aslan.

-¿y qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto Kattherinn ansiosa- ¿mi madre está bien?

Aslan no respondió.

Afuera la noche había caído en Narnia.

De pronto afuera de la sala comenzaron a escucharse gritos y ruidos de espadas chocando.

-¿que está pasando?- pregunto Caspian preocupado.

-no salgan- ordeno Aslan. Y por una u otra razón ninguno se movió hasta que Trumpkin entro agitado a la sala, acompañado con algunos otros guardias del castillo.

-REY CASPIAN, REY CASPIAN- gritaba el enano con voz ahogada- ATACAN CAIR PARAVEL.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Caspian.

-NOS ATACAN- repitió el enano alterado- NOS ATACAN.

-no se muevan de aquí- repitió Aslan, Caspian miro al león sorprendido.

-debemos ayudar- hablo Caspian con voz fuerte- la Bruja Blanca ataca el castillo.

-te equivocas, Rey Caspian- hablo el león- no es Jadis quien nos atacan.

De pronto se comenzaron a escuchar fuertes golpes a la gran puerta de madera recientemente cerrada por los guardias del castillo que habían entrado con Trumpkin.

-¿a qué te refieres con que no es Jadis quien nos ataca?- pregunto Peter frunciendo el ceño- ¿quién nos ataca entonces?

Aslan no respondió.

Los golpes en la puerta se escucharon de nuevo con gran fuerza hasta que la madera comenzó a ceder.

Edmund, Caspian y Peter se adelantaron con espadas en mano mientras Lucy, Kattherinn y Jill permanecían a lado de Aslan con Rilian y Eustance frente a ellas.

Los guardias y Trumpkin permanecían frente a la puerta esperando que esta callera.

Tras un golpe especialmente fuerte contra la madera la puerta cedió revelando a sus atacantes.

En efecto, no era la Bruja Blanca quien atacaba Cair Paravel.

Era Narina.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Como dice el título del capítulo esto es solo el antes de la tormenta que se avecina en Cair Paravel.**

**Lucy está furiosa con Rilian por haberle robado su primer beso.**

**A Peter no le desagrada tener una hija con Narina pero piensa que antes debe de haber una boda de por medio.**

**Mientras tanto Narina ha llegado a Narnia pero ¿a qué habrá ido? ¿Aceptara cumplir con la profecía?**

**Quién sabe. Averigüémoslo en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Dru: **gracias por tu Review, me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. No falta mucho para que Susan aparezca aunque aún falta para que regrese a Narnia. ¿Un elemento clave para que vuelva? Narina, el próximo capítulo, Aslan y algunos años jajaja.

**Akemiii:** Gracias por tu Review, espero este capítulo también sea de tu agrado. Como puedes ver Narina y Aslan han vuelto a aparecer. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Déjenme un Review por favor.**

**Fanny.**


	15. Las Condiciones De Narina

**LAS CRONICAS DE NARNIA: LA HIJA PÉRDIDA**

**Disclaimer: Las Crónicas de Narnia no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 15: Las Condiciones De Narina**

Narina iba vestida con el mismo estilo de ropa que llevaba mientras regresaban a la Isla de Mágissa.

Con pantalones de un color rojo muy oscuro, camisa blanca de manga larga con estas dobladas hasta poco antes del codo y botas negras. Tenía dos espadas cortas, una en cada mano y se veía furiosa, y cansada.

Con el cabello suelto mucho más revuelto y enmarañado que de costumbre, los pantalones rotos y la camisa también. Unas grandes ojeras adornaban sus ojos dorados, refulgiendo de furia, como si llevara noches sin dormir.

No dijo nada mientras comenzaba a caminar dentro de la sala, iba sola, sin ninguna compañía.

Los guardias del castillo que habían entrado a la sala no conocían a Narina, exceptuando a Trumpkin, y al verla avanzar se abalanzaron sobre ella.

Narina acabo con los 6 guardias en con extrema facilidad, dejándolos inconscientes en el suelo. Al ver eso Trumpkin se lanzó al ataque contra Narina quien también lo dejo inconsciente.

El siguiente en atacar a la mujer pelirroja fue Caspian.

Narina junto ambas manos con las pequeñas espadas y enseguida estas comenzaron a emitir un leve resplandor blanquecino, y donde antes había dos espadas ahora solo quedaba una mucho más larga.

A pesar de que Caspian era muy buen espadachín, sus habilidades con la espada no fueron suficientes y Narina pronto lo despojo de su espada y coloco la suya propia en el cuello de Caspian.

Al ver eso, Rilian se abalanzo furioso y ataco a Narina quien sin problemas se lo quitó de encima.

Edmund y Eustance se abalanzaron sobre ella inmediatamente después.

-EDMUND NO- grito Peter intentando detener a su hermano, pero Edmund no le hizo el menor caso.

Narina prácticamente arranco de las manos de Eustance su espada y enseguida fue el turno de Edmund de ser derrotado.

Narina tuvo un poco de dificultades para vencer a Edmund pero al final golpeó con fuerza su espada contra la de Edmund y al final le asestó un rodillazo en el abdomen haciendo que este callera arrodillado en el suelo y Narina coloco su espada en el cuello del chico dispuesta a degollarlo.

Kattherinn veía la escena con gran sorpresa, y miedo cuando fue Edmund quien se enfrentó a su madre.

Bien sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra ella.

Kattherinn busco en su cinturón su espada pero no la encontró y se maldijo al recordar que la había dejado en su habitación. Una de las primeras lecciones que su madre le había enseñado y a tan solo un mes de estar lejos de ella, ya la había olvidado.

Desesperada al ver como Edmund era derrotado y amenazado de muerte, Kattherinn se giró buscando como ayudar a su amado y sin pensarlo arranco del cinturón de Lucy la daga que esta poseía y acercándose a su madre tomo del suelo la espada de Edmund y separo la espada de Narina del cuello del chico.

Rápidamente Kattherinn y Narina se enfrascaron en un duelo, pero Kattherinn bien sabía que jamás había sido capaz de derrotar a su madre.

Esta vez no fue diferente y pronto la espada de Edmund empuñada por Kattherinn salió volando de las manos de la chica. Sin siquiera pararse a pensar y haciendo gala de esa impulsividad que su madre tanto le reprochaba tomo con fuerza la daga de Lucy en sus manos y aprovechando el descuido de Narina le clavo la daga en un costado del abdomen.

La herida no sangro, ella bien sabía que no lo haría, y fue entonces que reacciono y miro a su madre con el arrepentimiento y la sorpresa pintada en su rostro.

Su madre la miro con gran frialdad en sus ojos y saco la daga de su cuerpo aventándola antes de abofetearla con tanta fuerza que logro tumbarla en el suelo.

Pero para ese momento Edmund y Caspian ya se habían puesto de pie y recuperado sus espadas dispuestos a volver a atacar a Narina.

-YA BASTA- intervino Peter- DEJEN DE PELEAR.

-¿ACASO TE HAS VUELTO LOCO?- pregunto Caspian alterado- ELLA NOS ESTA ATACANDO.

-HE DICHO QUE YA BASTA- grito Peter con gran autoridad, y Caspian guardo silencio.

Edmund se acercó a Kattherinn, aun en el suelo he intento ayudarla a ponerse de pie, pero esta rechazo su ayuda y se puso de pie ella sola con la mirada baja, luciendo avergonzada.

-Narina- hablo Aslan con gran tranquilidad- hace días que espero tu llegada.

-he perdido una cuarta parte de mi ejército en la batalla contra Jadis- hablo por fin Narina acercándose al león- todos los civiles han sido hechos prisioneros junto con otra cuarta parte del ejército.

-algo muy lamentable- murmuro Aslan con pesar.

-no finjas que te importa- dijo Narina con amargura- sabes porque he venido.

-lo sé- asintió Aslan- y bien sabes que quiero a cambio.

-no puedo creer tu desfachatez- siseo con gran ira Narina- esto es tu culpa. La Bruja Blanca es tu problema, pero como siempre soy yo quien carga con tus problemas.

-también es tu problema- argumento el león- eres una Narniana, mi hija.

-a buena hora te bienes acordar- murmuro con acidez la pelirroja- exijo que me ayudes a expulsar a la Bruja Blanca de Nayka.

-solo hay una manera de derrotar a la Bruja Blanca para siempre- hablo Aslan- y tú sabes bien cual es.

-NO COMIENCES OTRA VEZ CON ESA ESTUPIDEZ- grito Narina completamente alterada- UNA PROFECIA NO MARCARA MI VIDA.

-no es una estupidez- hablo Peter con firmeza- se trata de la seguridad de Narnia, y ahora también de Nayka.

-ya les ha dicho la profecía ¿cierto?- afirmo Narina dirigiéndose a todos pero mirando solo a Peter- ¿acaso no piensas que es una tontería?

-no- negó Peter con tranquilidad- ya una vez Zafira acertó con una de sus profecías y prueba de ello es que mis hermanos y yo estemos aquí.

-pues a mí una vez me hizo una profecía- susurro Narina girándose a ver a Aslan- y aun no se cumple.

-ahora podría hacerlo- afirmo el león con seguridad.

-pues yo ya no quiero que lo haga- susurro Narina- solo quiero expulsar a Jadis de Nayka y no podré hacerlo sin ayuda de Narnia.

Aslan no hablo.

-me lo debes- hablo Narina con voz suplicante.

-quizás si- acepto el león- pero sabes que lo que te pido es justo.

Esta vez la que no hablo fue Narina.

-nos beneficiara a todos- siguió hablando Aslan- y al casarte con Peter también te convertirás en Reina de Narnia, como Zafira lo predigo.

-ahora no solo hablas de una hija sino también de matrimonio- dijo Narina riendo con una risa desquiciada- esto es absurdo.

-seria lo correcto- volvió a hablar Peter, llamando la atención de todos.

-¿acaso están locos?- pregunto Caspian sorprendido- no creo que casarse así sea la solución.

-vaya al fin algo de cordura- hablo Narina aliviada- acéptenlo esa no es la solución.

-perfecto- murmuro Peter poniéndose a lado de Narina- propón una mejor solución.

-no la tengo- negó Narina momentos después- Zafira hablo de que las estrellas han hecho nuevas profecías y que quizás pronto la Bruja Blanca será derrotada...

-pero no definitivamente- interrumpió Aslan.

-puede tardar años en volver después- argumento Narina con firmeza- y la profecía esa dice que ya sea Peter o yo la derrotaremos. Es más fácil.

-pueden tardar años- murmuro Rilian desde atrás- o quizás días, no se sabe.

-tenemos que aceptarlo- murmuro Aslan tranquilamente- la profecía hecha por Zafira es la mejor opción que tenemos.

-pero...- murmuro Narina dudando- la otra profecía...

-dará tiempo a que la niña nazca,- la interrumpió Aslan-crezca y esté lista para enfrentar su destino.

-no me ayudaras a menos que acceda a cumplir esa profecía- hablo Narina momentos después- ¿no es cierto?

-así es- asintió Aslan con pesar- Narnia solo te apoyara si existe una alianza irrompible entre ambas naciones.

-un matrimonio- susurro Narina con molestia.

El silencio reino.

Peter comenzaba a sentirse terriblemente culpable al ver que prácticamente la tendrían que obligar a que accediera a cumplir con la profecía.

-no puedo creer- susurro Narina tristemente- que me quieras quitar una de las únicas cosas que me quedan: mi libertad.

-es necesario- respondió Aslan también con tristeza.

-no- negó Narina- de nuevo todo te importa más que yo. Eres egoísta.

-no le hables así- intervino Lucy al ver la tristeza embargar los ojos del enorme felino al oír las palabras de su hija.

-es la verdad- murmuro Narina girándose para enfrentar a Lucy- le he servido fielmente desde que nací, cumpliendo con todo lo que me pedía, sometiéndome a exhaustivos entrenamientos para ser la mejor.

Narina apretó los puños con fuerza hasta enterrar las uñas en su piel.

-soportaba que me enviara lejos de Narnia por años para fortalecerme y cumplir con sus estúpidas misiones- continuo hablando la pelirroja con gran reproche- soporte que ni siquiera me nombrara Reina de Narnia siendo su hija. Jamás pase de ser solo la Princesa. La eterna Princesa.

Nadie hablo sorprendidos por la amargura que se filtraba en las palabras de Narina.

-me amargo la existencia- murmuro Narina con gran pesar- y ahora lo hará de nuevo. A mí y a Peter.

-no es así- negó Peter frunciendo el ceño

-CLARO QUE ES ASI- grito Narina furiosa- ERES UN NIÑO Y MIRA LO QUE TE OBLIGA A HACER.

-ni me obliga a nada ni soy un niño- respondió Peter comenzando a molestarse.

-si lo eres- asintió Narina- comparado conmigo, lo eres.

Peter no dijo nada más y Narina se giró a ver a Aslan, suspirando.

-jamás te pedí nada- susurro Narina con tristeza- solo 2 cosas en toda mi vida, y no me concediste ninguna de las dos cosas.

Aslan la miro apenado ante la obvia tristeza de la mujer.

-hoy te pido algo más- continuo hablando ella- no me obligues a hacer esto.

-no voy obligarte- negó Aslan- la decisión es tuya.

-pero si digo que no- murmuro Narina sin variar su tono de tristeza- no me ayudaras ¿cierto?

Aslan negó.

-bien- asintió Narina- acepto.

Peter sintió su corazón latir rápidamente. No sabía que era lo que sentía, si era miedo o alegría.

-pero- volvió a hablar Narina recuperando su típico tono de voz indiferente- tengo 5 condiciones para aceptar.

-intentare cumplirlas- dijo el León

-no quiero que lo intentes- siseo Narina enfadada- quiero que lo cumplas.

Aslan asintió después de pensar sus opciones por varios minutos.

-dime tus condiciones- pidió Aslan.

-accederé a tener a la niña de la profecía- dijo Narina frunciendo el ceño con desagrado- pero no pienso criar a esa niña yo sola, así que te exijo que no devuelvas a su mundo a Peter.

-¿quieres que deje en Narnia a Peter, a Edmund y a Lucy?- pregunto Aslan curioso. Narina pensó un poco antes de asentir.

-y a los dos niños indiscretos que entraron a Nayka con la ayuda de Zafira- Eustance y Jill se dirigieron una mirada sorprendida ante las palabras de Narina- permanecerán en Narnia hasta que la niña muera o en su defecto ellos, lo que suceda primero.

-si así lo quieres- accedió Aslan- los 5 se quedaran en Narnia.

Los cinco se miraron con emoción ante la perspectiva de quedarse en Narnia para siempre.

-la segunda condición que tengo es que a la niña la entreno yo para que venza a Jadis- volvió a hablar Narina- no permitiré que le hagas lo mismo que a mí y la envíes lejos de Narnia.

Aslan asintió accediendo a la segunda condición de Narina.

-bien como veo que pretendes que me case con Peter y ejerza como Reina de Narnia- murmuro Narina frunciendo el ceño- no puedo dejar a Nayka sin gobernante.

-Nayka cuenta con una princesa ¿no?- intervino Caspian- Kattherinn cuál es el problema.

-el problema es que ella no está lista para ascender al trono y menos en estos momentos- respondió Narina mirando a Caspian con gran enfado- por lo menos no sola.

-¿a qué te refieres con eso?- pregunto Peter extrañado.

-a que ya que tu hermano es el culpable de la nueva incompetencia de Kattherinn- hablo Narina cruzándose de brazos- exijo que Edmund se convierta en el nuevo Rey de Nayka.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron Kattherinn y Edmund sorprendidos.

-pero...pero- tartamudeo Kattherinn.

-pero nada- negó Narina- exijo que el mismo día de mi matrimonio se anuncie un compromiso matrimonial entre Kattherinn y Edmund.

-ellos son muy jóvenes- intervino Peter con desaprobación.

-a partir de que el compromiso sea anunciado- murmuro Narina tranquilamente- les daré 2 años para que se casen.

-no estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea- negó Peter inseguro.

-no eres tu quien debe decidirlo- refuto Narina enfadada- sino Edmund.

Las miradas se dirigieron hacia el nombrado.

-eh...- dudo Edmund entre sorprendido y nervioso.

-piénsalo bien, Edmund, serás Rey de dos naciones y tendrás una linda esposa- volvió a hablar Narina sonriéndole cínicamente- y si no te casas yo tampoco lo hare.

-ACASO TE HAS VUELTO LOCA, CASHMERE- grito Kattherinn alterada- NO PUEDES EXIGIRLE A EDMUND ALGO ASI.

-NO ME GRITES- dijo a gritos Narina con creciente furia- eso debiste de haber pensado antes de ignorar todas mis enseñanzas.

-como Narina ha dicho- intervino Aslan- esa es decisión de Edmund.

El chico dudo. Pero pensando en el gran sacrificio que su hermano Peter haría por el bien de Narnia se dio cuenta de que para él no lo seria, porque el si quería a Kattherinn y estaba seguro de que esta lo quería a él.

-está bien- acepto Edmund con firmeza.

-sabia decisión- susurro Narina sonriéndole al chico- si para el cumpleaños número 21 de Kattherinn ustedes no se han casado, exigiré tu corona.

-no será necesario- murmuro Edmund frunciendo el ceño- cumpliré mi palabra, no me es ningún sacrificio casarme con ella.

Edmund le sonrió levemente a Kattherinn asegurándole sus recientes palabras, ella le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente.

-mi cuarta condición es que nadie, absolutamente nadie- aclaro Narina mirando a cada uno de las personas en esa habitación, consientes- fuera de los aquí presentes debe de saber por qué se realizara esa boda.

-¿porque hacer algo así?- pregunto Peter extrañado.

-los habitantes de Nayka son orgullosos y jamás admitirían que yo me casara para obtener ayuda- explico Narina levemente apenada- así que esto nadie más que nosotros lo sabrá.

-¿cómo explicaras una boda tan repentina?- pregunto Kattherinn- los Naykianos tampoco son crédulos.

-inventare un cuento de hadas si es necesario- respondió Narina- si alguien de ustedes menciona esto a alguien más le cortare la lengua y hare que se la coma después ¿quedo claro?

-nadie dirá nada- dijo Caspian con firmeza.

-bien- asintió Narina- la última condición se la diré a Aslan a puerta cerrada, así que salgan.

Ellos intercambiaron una mirada antes de asentir y salir de la habitación.

Afuera se podían ver a todos los guardias Narnianos inconscientes en los pasillos, mas ninguno parecía muerto. Lucy se apresuró a darles a beber su poción sanadora.

Sin embargo por ningún lado se veía ningún soldado de Nayka.

Peter camino por el corredor sin hacerle caso a ninguno de los presentes ni a los heridos y se dirigió a una de las terrazas del castillo desde donde se podía observar el cielo oscurecido bañado de estrellas y la luna brillando con fuerza.

-¿estás seguro de lo que harás Peter?- pregunto Caspian tras el con preocupación.

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto Peter indiferente.

-hace semanas me dijiste que no debería de haberme casado sin amor- respondió Caspian recordando la conversación entre él y Peter cuando se dirigían a Mágissa por primera vez- y ahora estas a punto de cometer ese mismo error.

-lo sé- asintió Peter- pero de verdad no veo ninguna otra opción.

-pues yo no estoy de acuerdo- dijo Caspian frunciendo el ceño- podrías estar arruinando tu vida.

-quizás- asintió Peter de acuerdo- pero solo había dos cosas que me preocupaban y ya están solucionadas, esa niña nacerá en un matrimonio y crecerá a mi lado.

-lo entiendo- asintió Caspian sabiendo lo importante que era para un padre estar siempre a lado de su hija.

-ahora solo hay una cosa más que me preocupa- volvió a hablar Peter.

-Susan- susurro Caspian comprendiendo.

-aunque últimamente no éramos muy cercanos- hablo Peter preocupado- ahora Susan estará sola en nuestro mundo.

-solo espero- murmuro Caspian- que Susan pueda llegar a ser feliz allá.

Peter se preguntó si decirle o no a Caspian que en realidad Susan tenía una posibilidad de regresar a Narnia, pequeña en realidad, pero la tenía.

Al final decidió no decirle nada con el fin de no darle falsas esperanzas.

Momentos después ambos se dirigieron a la entrada de la sala de tronos a la espera de que Narina y Aslan salieran, no paso mucho tiempo para cuando ambos salieron de la sala.

-mañana Narina y una parte del ejercito Narniano partirán a Nayka- hablo Aslan apenas salir de la sala.

-Kattherinn, Edmund y el chico rubio que entro a Nayka con ayuda de Zafira- agrego Narina rápidamente- vienen conmigo.

-me llamo Eustance- murmuro el mencionado frunciendo el ceño.

-como sea- contesto Narina despreocupadamente.

-pero tardaremos mucho en llegar- comento Kattherinn preocupada- la Isla de Mágissa está a más de 30 días de aquí.

-la Isla Mágissa no es el único portal a Nayka, Kattherinn- explico Narina exasperada- hay uno cerca de aquí.

-la boda entre Narina y Peter será anunciada a su regreso- les comunico Aslan a pesar del evidente desagrado de la mujer pelirroja- ahora será mejor que descansen.

-pediré que te preparen una de las habitaciones- hablo Caspian dirigiéndose hacia Narina.

-no es necesario- negó la pelirroja- tengo mi propia habitación en Cair Paravel.

-puede que este ocupada- comento Rilian.

-no lo está- dijo Narina comenzando a caminar en la dirección donde se encontraba su habitación.

-¿y ella como sabe?- pregunto Lucy extrañada.

-ni idea- respondió Edmund.

-lo que yo no entiendo- murmuro Jill- es ¿porque Eustance tiene que ir con ella a Nayka?

-yo tampoco- negó Eustance- pero algo me dice que es mejor no desobedecerla.

-¿cuál fue la última condición que puso Narina, Aslan?- pregunto Peter al gran león.

-temo que no se las puedo revelar- respondió Aslan- así lo ha pedido ella.

-entiendo- asintió Peter- hay que irnos a dormir.

Sin perder tiempo cada uno se dirigió a su habitación, a penas Lucy había llegado a la suya cuando la puerta de su habitación fue tocada.

Extrañada Lucy se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

-hola- murmuro Rilian cuando Lucy abrió la puerta- quería hablar contigo.

-pues yo no- respondió Lucy frunciendo el ceño disgustada.

-escucha- suspiro Rilian- yo solo quería disculparme.

Lucy guardo silencio cruzándose de brazos dispuesta a escuchar al Príncipe.

-admito que no debí besarte- continuó hablando Rilian- pero sinceramente jamás creí que ibas a reaccionar así.

-¿entonces como querías que reaccionara?- pregunto Lucy sintiendo como el enojo volvía.

-pues no se- respondió Rilian encogiéndose de hombros- yo solo quería demostrarte que no debías hacer tanto escándalo por un beso y en lugar de entender hiciste otro escándalo.

-¿ahora es mi culpa?- exclamo Lucy indignada- es mi culpa cuando fuiste tú él aprovechado.

-maldita sea Lucy- hablo Rilian entrando a la habitación enfadado y cerrando la puerta- hablas como si hubiera abusado de ti.

-pues de cierta manera- murmuro Lucy enfadada- lo hiciste.

-esa no era mi intención- justifico el chico- solo no pensé que te molestara, jamás otra chica se había molestado porque la besara.

Lucy abrió la boca para decir algo pero al final termino por cerrar la boca mientras fruncía el ceño.

-no quería ofenderte con ese beso- volvió a decir Rilian apenado.

-¿sabes cuál es la diferencia entre todas esas otras chicas que besaste y no se enfadaron y yo?- pregunto Lucy mirando a Rilian quien negó a su pregunta- que a mí no me interesa tu título de Príncipe porque yo ya soy reina.

-claro ahora restriégamelo en la cara- murmuro Rilian frunciendo el ceño dolido.

-solo digo la verdad- susurro Lucy con voz un tanto a penada- no tenías que hacer eso.

-solo quería demostrarte un punto- argumento Rilian suspirando- y tú te pusiste histérica.

-YO NO ME PUSE HISTERICA- grito Lucy alterada- PERO NO TENIAS NINGUN DERECHO A BESARME.

-¿VEZ? ESTAS HACIENDOLO DE NUEVO- grito Rilian en respuesta, desesperado- GRITAS COMO LOCA.

-TU ME PONES ASI- respondió Lucy clavando su dedo en el pecho del chico, señalándolo.

-por Aslan- murmuro Rilian rodando los ojos- ¿podrías callarte?

-claro ahora bienes y me callas- hablo Lucy cruzando los brazos indignada- te reto a que me calles, a ver si puedes.

-no digas cosas de las que después te arrepientas, Lucy- murmuro en tono de advertencia Rilian, mirando fijamente a Lucy.

-ANDA CALLAME- volvió a gritar Lucy- CALL...

Pero el grito de Lucy quedo callado cuando Rilian estrello sus labios encontrar de la boca de la chica en un beso feroz que dejo a la chica paralizada.

Rilian separo los labios de la chica con su lengua y pronto invadió su boca con esta.

Lucy reacciono cuando sintió la lengua del chico tacar su propia lengua exigiendo una respuesta, pero resistiendo a la tentación de responder el beso, Lucy aparto a Rilian de un empujón y le estampo una fuerte cachetada que hizo que el rostro del chico girara 90 grados.

Rilian miro a la chica mientras colocaba una de sus manos en su mejilla adolorida por el golpe, en seguida decidió que esta vez no se quedaría así. La primera se la aguanto pero esa no.

Ella quiso que la callara y el la callo del único modo que encontró.

Y si tanto le molestaba que la besara pues en ello llevaría su castigo.

Nuevamente Rilian coloco ambas manos en la cintura de la chica y la jalo pegándola a su cuerpo y volviendo a unir sus labios con los de la chica.

Lucy coloco sus manos en los hombros del chico dispuesta a apartarlo nuevamente pero por alguna razón no lo hizo y en su lugar se pegó más al cuerpo del chico y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos respondiendo el beso.

Al sentir la respuesta de la chica, Rilian intensifico el beso e invadió con su lengua la boca de la chica. Lucy movió su lengua al ritmo que el chico marcaba mientras sentía una de las manos de el moverse por su espalda mientras la otra mano se situaba en sus caderas pegándola mas a su musculoso cuerpo.

Lucy gimió en medio del beso rompiéndolo en búsqueda de aire, en seguida Rilian busco sus labios de nuevo besándola nuevamente.

Sintiendo que las cosas podrían terminar en un punto al que Lucy no quería llegar comenzó a caminar haciendo que Rilian comenzara a retroceder, al notar que ya habían llegado a la puerta, Lucy abrió la puerta y empujo al chico hacia afuera.

-buenas noches Rilian- murmuro Lucy con la respiración agitada- nos vemos después.

Y mirando el rostro incrédulo del chico cerró la puerta y se recargo en ella sorprendida con sigo misma y con lo que acababa de pasar.

Riendo levemente ante la cara del chico al verla cerrar la puerta, Lucy se recostó en su cama y no tardo en quedarse dormida.

Rilian en cambio paso minutos enteros de pie y mirando fijamente la puerta de la habitación de Lucy mientras se preguntaba que demonios le había pasado.

Había ido a pedirle perdón por besarla y había terminado por besarla de nuevo, lo más sorprendente era que ella le hubiera correspondido y sobre todo que ese beso le hubiera encantado.

Rilian había sentido, como pocas veces en su vida, que el beso le nublaba la razón, cosa que no había pasado con ella al parecer pues de ser así no lo hubiera echado de la habitación tomando lo completamente poco sorpresa.

Claramente Lucy también había visto en que podría haber terminado esa noche y Rilian comenzaba a estarle agradecido mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación.

Rilian tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo y admitir que desde que conoció a Lucy la había encontrado atractiva, si bien no había gustado de ella al relacionarla con la mujer que más odiaba, la Reina Susan, pero al parecer eso había dejado de importarle al juzgar por el apasionado beso que habían compartido.

Pero aun así y a pesar de lo mucho que le hubiera gustado dormir con ella esa noche, y por supuesto hacer algo más que dormir, agradecía que no hubiera pasado.

Porque si hubiera pasado y Peter se enteraba, era capaz de degollarlo.

Rilian tenía que admitir que había comenzado a albergar un gran respeto hacia Peter, y sobre todo ahora que estaba dispuesto a casarse con Narina para tener a la llamada "Niña de la Profecía".

Por la mañana todos se encontraban desayunando con excepción de Narina, quien llego a mitad del desayuno con mejor aspecto que el día anterior.

-¿que se supone que hacen allí sentados?- pregunto cruzada de brazos mirando a Kattherinn, Edmund y Eustance.

-desayunamos- respondió Edmund extrañado.

-no hay tiempo para eso- dijo Narina con firmeza- es hora de irnos.

-¿ahora?- pregunto Eustance frunciendo el ceño.

-sí, ahora, no hay tiempo que perder- contesto Narina con enfado- vámonos.

-Narina- hablo Caspian de pronto- ¿viniste sola?

-así es- asintió Narina- todo mi ejército se quedó en Nayka vigilando los movimientos de la Bruja Blanca.

-¿y tú sola derrotaste a todos los guardias del castillo?- pregunto Rilian impresionado, Narina asintió- vaya, es sorprendente.

-como sea, no hay que perder más tiempo- hablo de nuevo Narina- ya vámonos.

Con un suspiro de resignación al ver su desayuno interrumpido Kattherinn, Eustance y Edmund se pusieron de pie.

-Peter debes venir con nosotros- dijo Narina mirando al nombrado- necesito a Rhindon para abrir el portal.

-bien- asintió Peter poniéndose de pie sin renegar- vamos.

Los 5 se despidieron de los demás y montando cada uno un caballo fueron guiados por Narina hasta la ubicación del portal junto con una buena parte del ejercito Narniano.

El portal resulto estar en la misma playa donde Peter y Edmund recordaban haber llegado en su segunda visita a Narnia desde donde habían visto las ruinas de Cair Paravel.

-dame la espada- pidió Narina a Peter, este se apresuró a entregarle a Rhindon a Narina.

La mujer pelirroja tomo la espada y miro las olas del mar chocar contra la arena dorada de la playa, pronto Rhindon comenzó a brillar y Narina la encajo en la arena, el brillo que surgía de la espada recorrió la playa y pronto lo que parecía una barrera que brillaba levemente apareció a lo largo de la playa.

-es hora- dijo Narina girándose para ver a todos los Narnianos.

-buena suerte- murmuro Peter abrazando a su hermano y a Eustance y estrechando la mano de Kattherinn, después se acercó a Narina.

Pronto sintió sobre el los ojos de todo el ejército Narniano.

Después de que Aslan anunciara a la salida de la sala de tronos el compromiso entre Narina y el, la noticia de su futura boda había comenzado a circular.

Nadie sabía si los rumores eran ciertos pero Peter comenzaba a incomodarse, y más aún al saber que debían de actuar como dos personas que se querían debido a la petición de Narina de que nadie supiera la verdadera razón de esa boda.

Estrecho la mano de Narina y mirando de reojo a todos los Narnianos que lo veían suspiro incómodo y jalo la mano de la chica acercándola a el hasta que solo los separaron un par de centímetros.

-vuelve pronto- murmuro Peter con tono bajo pero lo suficientemente alto para que los demás presentes lo escucharan y sosteniendo la mano de Narina con suavidad entre las suyas.

Narina lo miro desconcertada hasta que capto la mirada de el dirigiéndose a los Narnianos y comprendió lo que pasaba.

Suspirando con cansancio sonrió dulcemente a Peter sorprendiéndolo por ello.

-lo hare- respondió Narina con dulzura bien fingida y sorprendiéndolo aún mas lo abrazo.

Peter coloco sus dos manos en la cintura de Narina mientras esta envolvía sus brazos en su cuello.

-¿cómo lo saben?- pregunto Narina en el oído de Peter haciéndolo estremecer levemente.

-oyeron ayer cuando Aslan lo anuncio al salir de la sala de tronos- respondió Peter también en voz baja- no saben si es verdad.

Narina se separó de Peter segundos después y sonriéndole de nuevo depósito un pequeño beso en la mejilla de este.

Pronto Narina dio la orden para pasar el portal siendo los primeros en cruzarlo Edmund y Kattherinn y por ultimo Narina.

Cuando Narina cruzo el portal este desapareció y de nuevo Rhindon salió volando hasta los pies de Peter quien se quedó en la playa por varios momentos después de que el portal se cerrara.

-solo espero que todo salga bien- murmuro Peter mirando el basto mar frente a el- vuelvan pronto.

Y las palabras del Sumo Monarca de Narnia dichas como un deseo pedido a nadie fueron arrastradas por el viento lejos de la playa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno pues Narina ha aceptado casarse y tener a la Niña de la Profecía pero ha puesto sus condiciones. Por otro lado la relación entre Lucy y Rilian ha comenzado a avanzar.**

**¿Cuál fue la última condición que le habrá puesto Narina a Aslan para cumplir con la profecía?**

**¿Cómo les ira en Nayka? ¿Lograran expulsar a Jadis?**

**Akemiii: **bien pues aquí se responde tu duda sobre que hacia Narina en Cair Paravel. Bien pues aquí no hay momento EdxKat pero si uno muy importante entre Rilian y Lucy. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por tu Review.

**Melsol: **me alegra que te guste como va avanzando la historia. Cómo pudiste leer de nuevo Rilian y Lucy se han besado y esta vez ella le ha correspondido. Gracias por tu Review.

**Con tristeza les anuncio que solo quedan ****tres**** capítulos de esta historia, más un epilogo, donde por fin tendrán lo que tanto me piden algunos.**

**Veremos a Susan, aunque lamentablemente aun no volverá a Narnia.**

**Después de que esta historia termine me encantaría volver a leerlos en su secuela:**

**Las Crónicas De Narnia: La Mujer Del Corazón De Piedra.**

**Déjenme un Review**

**Fanny**


	16. Tension En El Aire

**LAS CRONICAS DE NARNIA: LA HIJA PÉRDIDA**

**Disclaimer: Las Crónicas de Narnia no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 16: Tensión En El Aire**

Tres días habían pasado desde que Narina, Edmund, Kattherinn y Eustance partieran hacia Nayka junto con el ejército Narniano.

Lucy había pasado los dos primeros días encerrada en su habitación mirando por la ventana a la espera de que su hermano y los demás regresaran sanos y salvos.

Tenía que admitir que estaba preocupada por lo que pudiera pasarles, sobre todo a Edmund, después de todo hablaba de un enfrentamiento contra la Bruja Blanca y aunque salieron a salvo de la Isla donde Jadis habitaba, Lucy lo veía mas como un golpe de suerte que como otra cosa.

Aunque Lucy no era ninguna tonta y sabía que no podrían volver tan pronto.

Pero la otra cosa que le impedía salir de su habitación era la vergüenza.

Si, la vergüenza, porque Lucy se encontraba completamente avergonzada de lo que había sucedido con Rilian.

La experiencia no había sido mala, más bien excitante, pero Lucy nunca había hecho nada como eso y no sabía que decirle a Rilian si lo veía.

Aun así ese día decidió salir de su habitación paso toda la mañana en la biblioteca y después salió para sentarse en las escalinatas que llevaban a la entrada de Cair Paravel, que era también la salida, y desde donde tenía una gran vista hacia la playa, lugar donde Peter les había dicho, se encontraba el portal a Nayka.

Con un cuaderno y un lápiz en sus manos, Lucy comenzó a dibujar la playa con gran detalle, siempre le había gustado el dibujo y se consideraba bueno en ello.

Se encontró tan concentrada en el dibujo que no noto a alguien acercarse desde atrás a ella.

-dibujas bien- comento Rilian sentándose a lado de la chica, sobresaltándola por su presencia.

-vaya- suspiro Lucy sorprendida- no te escuche llegar.

-lo note- murmuro Rilian sonriéndole- pensé que no saldrías nunca jamás de tu habitación.

-bueno la verdad estoy preocupada- confeso Lucy avergonzada- no quiero que nada le pase a mis hermanos.

-no te preocupes- dijo Rilian con gran confianza- Edmund estará bien.

-no lo sé- negó Lucy mordiéndose el labio inferior nerviosamente- Edmund se enfrentara a la Bruja Blanca, Peter se casara sin amor y Susan está sola en nuestro mundo.

-primero Edmund no estará solo y es probable que ni siquiera se enfrente con Jadis- murmuro Rilian frunciendo el ceño levemente- segundo creo que Peter sabe muy bien lo que hace y tercero Susan no creo que se sienta muy sola.

-tu dices eso de Susan porque no la conoces- respondió Lucy molesta- y porque no te agrada, cosa que no comprendo.

-no hay mucho que comprender- negó Rilian también comenzando a molestarse- simplemente no me pude agradar la causante de la infelicidad de mis padres.

-¿no te parece un poco injusto culpar a Susan del fracaso en el matrimonio de tus padres?- pregunto Lucy frunciendo el ceño.

-quizás si- admitió Rilian despreocupado- pero no puedo culpar a nadie más ¿entiendes? Necesito un responsable para mi infelicidad.

-pues no te entiendo- respondió Lucy indignada- no puedes culpar a Susan y a Caspian por amarse, en el corazón no se manda.

-lo sé- se encogió de hombros Rilian- mi padre me lo ha repetido hasta el cansancio, y no los culpo de eso.

-¿entonces?- pregunto Lucy extrañada.

-¿tienes idea de lo que es saber que tu madre vive infeliz? ¿Verla llorar y no poder hacer nada?- comenzó a cuestionarle Rilian entre molesto y dolido- ¿saber que paso los últimos años de su vida amargada?

Lucy no respondió, suavizando su expresión al ver el dolor reflejado en los profundos ojos azules del chico.

-no puedo guardarle rencor a mi padre, aunque le estoy un poco resentido, pues también lo vi sufrir a el- siguió hablando Rilian en voz muy baja, apenas siendo escuchada por la chica- entonces prefiero odiar a tu hermana.

-pues es injusto- repitió Lucy- si me dejara guiar por tus pensamientos yo tendría que odiar a tu padre.

-¿porque harías algo así?- pregunto Rilian confundido.

-por la infelicidad de Susan- respondió Lucy- no tienes idea de lo que es ver a tu hermana llorar todas las noches y cambiar de una manera tan drástica como lo hizo Susan.

-no puedes culpar a mi padre porque ella haya cambiado- dijo Rilian enfadado.

-claro que puedo, Susan era una gran chica, protectora, cariñosa e inteligente aunque seria y muy responsable- murmuro Lucy tristemente ante el recuerdo de su hermana- pero después de que volvimos a casa después de ayudar a tu padre a recuperar su trono comenzó a cambiar.

-¿cómo?- pregunto Rilian curioso.

-primero comenzó a cerrarse en sí misma, pasando cada vez más tiempo sola, alejándose de nosotros- le comenzó a explicar la chica- cuando Edmund y yo volvimos de nuestra tercera visita a Narnia, Peter y Susan se encontraban de viaje.

Rilian no hablo atento en escuchar el relato de Lucy.

-cuando Susan volvió y le contamos a detalle nuestra visita a Narnia, comenzó a juntarse con chicas vanidosas y superficiales y a comenzar a salir con muchos chicos- siguió contándole Lucy- se obsesiono con siempre estar hermosa, incluso descuidando sus estudios cuando antes eran muy importantes.

-¿y que si se volvió vanidosa y superficial?- pregunto Rilian bufando con molestia- mi padre no tiene la culpa.

-tu no entiendes como se sentía Susan- exclamo Lucy defendiendo a su hermana- Susan quería superar en belleza a tu madre pensando que Caspian comenzaba a olvidarla por no ser lo suficientemente bonita.

-ella ni siquiera conocía a mi madre- siseo Rilian enfadado.

-pero Edmund y Eustance le dijeron lo hermosa que era "la más hermosa que he visto" fueron las palabras de Edmund- refuto Lucy recordando el dolor en la mirada de su hermana- y además que tu padre había prometido volver a verla.

De nuevo Rilian no dijo nada.

Lucy guardo silencio mientras cerraba los ojos reteniendo las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos ante el recuerdo del dolor de su hermana.

-paso horas frente al espejo después de eso- susurro Lucy con voz ahogada- y comenzó a hacer dietas que la mataban de hambre para adelgazar.

-entiendo Lucy- murmuro Rilian al ver el sufrimiento de la chica- no digas más.

-no, no lo entiendes- exclamo Lucy poniéndose de pie- mi hermana comenzó a convertirse en una chica hipócrita que pocas veces demostraba lo que realmente sentía.

Rilian se impresiono al ver a Lucy tan enfadada pero al mismo tiempo con lágrimas deslizándose por sus blancas mejillas.

-mi hermana se convirtió en alguien irreconocible para mi- Rilian se puso de pie y quiso acercarse a la chica para consolarla pero esta retrocedió rechazando su contacto- y después se fue, dejándome sola.

Lucy se giró y comenzó a subir las escaleras mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas, Rilian se apresuró a seguirla.

Caspian había tenido unos días pesados después de la partida de una buena parte de su ejército a Nayka pues había tenido que reforzar la seguridad en Cair Paravel y calmar los nervios de los Narnianos ante el nuevo ataque de la Bruja Blanca.

Y como si fuera poco los rumores de la próxima boda entre Peter y Narina habían comenzado a circular con fuerza, ya no solo contándose entre ellos como Aslan había dicho que la bode seria anunciada al volver la Reina de Nayka, sino también contándose la despedida entre los dos futuros esposos a la orilla de la playa.

Se comenzaba a especular el porqué de la boda, la versión mas creída por todos era que se casaban para formar una alianza entre Nayka y Narnia contra la Bruja Blanca.

Lentamente también comenzaba a saberse que Narina era la hija de Aslan, aunque no muchos lo creían, primero por la obvia diferencia de especies y después porque no se había sabido de su existencia hasta ahora.

Ahora Caspian se disponía a ir y supervisar a una de las cuadrillas que vigilarían el castillo cuando al acercarse a la salida comenzó a escuchar una clara discusión y curioso se acercó a ver qué pasaba.

-He dicho que no, Rilian- decía la voz de una mujer que a Caspian le resulto conocida- no quiero hablar de ello más.

-Lucy por favor- se escuchó la voz de su hijo. Caspian se apresuró a llegar de donde venía la discusión.

Subiendo por las escaleras iban Lucy y Rilian discutiendo aun sin darse cuenta de su presencia.

-está bien, Lucy, fui un desconsiderado- dijo Rilian deteniendo a Lucy de seguir su camino tomándola por la muñeca y girándola para que la mirara a los ojos- no sabía eso de tu hermana Susan.

Caspian levanto una ceja curioso ante la mención de Susan en la discusión.

-¿cómo demonios ibas a saberlo he Rilian?- pregunto Lucy con tono agrio- pero aun así no creo que te interese.

Rilian retrocedió un paso al escuchar el tono con el que Lucy le hablaba.

-¿qué importa que mi hermana llorara todas las noches por tu padre?- pregunto Lucy sarcástica- ¿qué importa que ni siquiera quisiera comer por sentir que no era lo suficientemente bella para que Caspian la quisiera?

Caspian permaneció de pie escuchando las duras palabras de Lucy sobre lo que su hermana había sufrido por su culpa.

-¿qué importa que saliera con uno y otro chico buscando a tu padre en cada uno de ellos sin encontrarlo?- volvió a cuestionar Lucy- ¿qué importa que se volviera tan fría como el hielo para no mostrarnos lo que sufría?

Lucy comenzó a llorar de nuevo sin poderlo evitar.

-¿qué importa que se alejara de nosotros?- susurro Lucy con tono lastimero- ¿qué importa que se olvidara de Narnia por querer olvidarlo a él sin lograrlo?

Sin decir más Lucy se giró dispuesta a continuar su camino subiendo por las escaleras pero se quedó helada cuando vio a Caspian parado al final de estas con una expresión de profunda tristeza en su rostro.

-Caspian- susurro Lucy en un suspiro impresionado.

-lo siento Lucy- respondió Caspian antes de dar la media vuelta e irse.

-no puede ser- murmuro Lucy preocupada- ¿que hice?

Rilian no dijo nada solo salió de Cair Paravel de nuevo.

La tensión se podía sentir entre Rilian, Lucy y Caspian los días siguientes pero nadie sabía que era lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Ambos chicos miraban a Caspian atentamente todo el tiempo como si esperaran algo de él, pero Caspian actuaba normalmente, aunque Peter notaba como muchas veces se perdía en sus pensamientos por largos minutos.

Casi dos semanas después de que Narina los hubiera guiado hacia Nayka, al atardecer, todo Cair Paravel pudo ver como volvían con rostros cansados pero aparentemente sin ninguna baja.

Caspian, Peter, Lucy, Rilian y Jill se apresuraron a recibirles a las puertas del castillo, pero pronto los soldados comenzaron a esparcirse yendo con sus seres queridos y solo Narina, Kattherinn, Edmund y Eustance llegaron al castillo.

-¿cómo les fue?- pregunto Jill ansiosamente- ¿pudieron derrotar a la Bruja Blanca?

-hace dos días callo el último de sus soldados- respondió Kattherinn cansinamente- pero Jadis escapo hace como cuatro días.

-¿escapo?- pregunto extrañado Rilian.

-cuando vio que perdería- hablo Narina encogiéndose de hombros- dimitió, dejando una parte de su ejército atrás.

-era de esperarse- murmuro Peter- será mejor que se den un baño y descansen un poco, mandare a avisarles cuando la cena este lista.

Los cuatro asintieron y sin decir mucho mas se retiraron cada quien a su habitación para hacer lo que Peter les había sugerido.

Kattherinn se bañó con rapidez y se puso una ropa cómoda para después ver la cama de su habitación con expresión ceñuda.

No mentía cuando decía que esa habitación no le gustaba, así que sin pensarlo mucho salió de la habitación aun descalza y se dirigió a la habitación de Edmund, pensó en entrar sin tocar como hacia siempre pero en último momento decidió tocar.

-pase- se escuchó la voz del dueño de la habitación desde dentro de esta, sin tardar mucho Kattherinn abrió la puerta y entro cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Edmund estaba en medio de la habitación con solo unos pantalones puestos dejando su pecho desnudo, de su cabello negro escurrían gotas de agua que el chico secaba con una toalla blanca que tenía en sus manos.

Kattherinn se acercó a Edmund que aún no giraba a ver quién había entrado a su habitación, al llegar a lado del chico, Kattherinn lo toco suavemente en el hombro para llamar su atención.

Edmund giro su cabeza para mirarla y levanto una ceja mirándola inquisitivo, Kattherinn sonrió con lo que al chico le pareció una sonrisa muy sensual antes de posar ambas manos en las mejillas de él y besarlo suavemente al principio y más apasionadamente después.

Edmund rodeo la cintura de ella con sus manos y correspondió el beso invadiendo la boca de la chica con su lengua.

Kattherinn sonrió en medio del beso y jalo a Edmund más cerca de ella mientras bajaba sus manos, comenzando a acariciar su pecho desnudo lentamente, en respuesta el bajo sus manos hacia las caderas de la chica acercándola aún más a él.

Edmund rompió el beso en ese momento y la miro por unos momentos con la vista nublada por el deseo antes de negar suavemente con la cabeza, ella hizo un puchero con los labio de una manera que a Edmund le pareció adorable pero aun así este negó de nuevo.

-como quieras- murmuro Kattherinn encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente antes de caminar hacia la cama y acostarse en ella.

-tu habitación debe de ser realmente horrible- comento el chico yendo hacia su armario y sacando de este una camisa blanca que se puso aunque no la abrocho.

-algo- susurro Kattherinn divertida- esta habitación definitivamente me gusta más.

-pero si Peter se entera de que duermes aquí- murmuro Edmund recostándose en la cama junto a Kattherinn aun con la camisa sin abrochar- nos matara.

-no puedo creer que mi madre y Peter se vayan a casar- comento la chica mientras recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de Edmund- son tan diferentes.

-¿considerando que durante nuestra estancia en Nayka tu madre nos dejó dormir juntos?- preguntó Edmund rodeándola con uno de sus brazos.

-aunque yo creo que creía que hacíamos algo mas- rio Kattherinn con picardía, pero al ver la mirada seria de Edmund hablo de nuevo- era una broma, sabe que solo dormimos.

-eso espero- murmuro Edmund- no quiero que tenga una impresión equivocada de mí.

-por dios Edmund- dijo Kattherinn poniéndose de pie- se supone que vamos a casarnos ¿no?

-no lo entiendes ¿verdad?- pregunto Edmund también incorporándose, Kattherinn negó a su pregunta- no quiero que nadie ni siquiera tu piense que solo te quiero para acostarme contigo.

-yo no creo eso- respondió Kattherinn rápidamente- y nadie lo hace.

-pero no quiero darles la posibilidad de que lo piensen- argumento Edmund acercándose a la chica y acariciando suavemente su mejilla- yo realmente te quiero.

-yo también te quiero, Edmund- respondió Kattherinn sonriendo dulcemente antes de besarlo con ternura.

El beso no duro mucho más que unos cuantos segundos y después de eso se quedaron otros tantos mirándose fijamente.

-no creo que mi madre puede pensar eso de ti- volvió a decir Kattherinn sonriéndole- si lo hiciera no nos hubiera dejado dormir juntos ni me habría dejado en Narnia cuando ella volvió a Nayka.

-quizás tienes razón- murmuro el recostándose en la cama de nuevo, llevándose consigo a Kattherinn- aunque a mí me parece que Narina más que tu madre se comporta como tu hermana mayor.

-pues en realidad ya sabes que no es mi madre, aunque me acogió como si fuera su hija- contesto Kattherinn tranquilamente- y después de más de mil años teniendo casi la misma edad, supongo que es normal.

-¿acaso tu también la sientes así?- pregunto Edmund curioso- ¿más como tu hermana que como tu madre?

-a veces- respondió la chica encogiéndose de hombros- aunque siempre le he dicho madre he estado pensando en que ahora quizás debería llamarla de otra manera.

-¿y porque?- pregunto el extrañado.

-bueno sería raro que ambas estemos casadas con dos hermanos- contesto la Princesa de Nayka- y yo le diga madre, sobre todo porque no parece que me lleve más de 2 años ¿no crees?

-un poco- contesto Edmund sinceramente- pero si quieres seguir diciéndole madre no creo que haya ningún problema.

-no, creo que es mejor que ya no le diga así, no creo que le moleste- dijo Kattherinn pensativa- aunque será raro decirle Narina, jamás le he dicho así, pase de decirle Cashmere a decirle madre.

-quizás podrías decirle Cashmere- comento Edmund dudoso.

-no lo sé- negó Kattherinn también dudando.

Pronto se escuchó como los llamaban para la cena, cuando Edmund y Kattherinn llegaron al comedor solo faltaba por llegar Narina para comenzar a cenar.

-¿y que paso en Nayka?- pregunto Caspian cuando Kattherinn y Edmund se sentaron en sus lugares- ¿cómo les fue?

-Nayka es un lugar hermoso- dijo Edmund rápidamente- aunque no exploramos mucho, la mayoría de las peleas fue en la Isla Maior.

-aparecimos allí que era donde nos esperaba el ejército de Nayka- comenzó a hablar Eustance- la primera batalla fue allí, fue duro pero los pudimos expulsar de la isla.

-después lo que quedo del ejército se separó, algunos fueron directamente con Jadis que estaba en el castillo Reignis- hablo esta vez Kattherinn- pero la mayor parte se dividió entre la Isla Iacta y la Isla Prima.

-la Bruja Blanca huyo después de que derrotáramos a los que estaban en la Isla Prima con la parte del ejército que había regresado a Reignis- murmuro Edmund después- después derrotamos a los que estaban en Iacta y nos quedamos allí por 2 días para descansar.

-¿hubo bajas?- pregunto Lucy preocupada.

-no en realidad- negó Eustance- algunos de los heridos los curaba Narina y los otros los curamos con la poción de Edmund.

-que si funciono como debía esta vez- murmuro Edmund riendo- no como con Caspian que lo rejuveneció.

-bueno creo que ya comienzo a acostumbrarme a ser joven otra vez- hablo Caspian sonriéndole a Edmund.

En ese momento Narina entro en el comedor con paso tranquilo.

-en una semana anunciaremos el compromiso- dijo mientras se sentaba a lado de Kattherinn- y creo que una semana después iremos a Nayka.

-¿a Nayka?- pregunto Lucy curiosa.

-necesito anunciar la boda también haya, ver como están las cosas después de la invasión de Jadis- explico Narina de malagana- y como aplazare la coronación de Kattherinn porque necesito organizar la boda, tendré que nombrar a Edmund, Rey provisional.

-¿entonces cuando coronaras a Kattherinn como Reyna de Nayka?- pregunto Peter curioso.

-después de su boda con Edmund- respondió Narina encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente.

-creí que dijiste que lo aplazarías para organizar tu boda- comento Rilian extrañado.

-y así será- asintió Narina- pero como en la boda anunciaran su compromiso, aplazare la coronación para nombrarlos Reyes de Nayka juntos y en su boda.

-¿no se verá sospechoso?- pregunto Caspian curioso.

-no en realidad- negó Narina con seguridad.

-¿quiénes te acompañaran a Nayka?- pregunto Peter cuando la cena había acabado y esta se disponía a retirarse.

-todos ustedes- respondió Narina- necesito que todos los de Nayka comiencen a familiarizarse con todo lo que tiene que ver con Narnia.

-si así lo quieres- murmuro Peter despreocupadamente.

-y ustedes tres- volvió a hablar Narina señalando a Eustance, Edmund y Kattherinn- recuerden que los espero en el patio a primera hora de la mañana.

Los tres chicos asintieron inmediatamente.

-¿para que los quiere en el patio a primera hora de la mañana?- pregunto Jill curiosa.

-nos está entrenando con la espada- respondió Eustance rápidamente- dice que somos un fiasco defendiéndonos.

-aunque yo creo que nos defendemos muy bien- comento Edmund frunciendo el ceño- aunque hay que admitir que ella es mucho mejor que nosotros.

-pues como sea- se encogió de hombros Eustance- comenzó a entrenarnos hace como una semana después de que hirieran a Kattherinn.

-¿te hirieron?- pregunto Lucy, levemente preocupada.

-un poco, si- respondió Kattherinn algo avergonzada.

-¿un poco?- pregunto Eustance sorprendido- si casi te matan, Edmund te salvo con su poción.

-ya Eustance- intervino Edmund al captar la mirada de enojo que Kattherinn le dirigía a su prima- lo importante es que este bien.

-será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir- hablo Kattherinn poniéndose de pie- mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano.

Esa noche fue la primera en semanas en que Kattherinn no fue a la habitación de Edmund para dormir con él, y no porque no quisiera, sino porque quería respetar los deseos de él por más tontos que estos le parecieran.

Kattherinn no dudaba de los sentimientos de este hacia ella, solo había que recordar cómo se puso cuando había sido herida hacia unas semanas atrás.

Había sido gracias a un error de ella, aunque a su favor debía de decir que aún no estaba acostumbrada a ya no ser lo que se podría decir inmortal.

Había sido en la Isla Prima, cuando habían ido a combatir la parte del ejército de Jadis que se había refugiado allí, Kattherinn había estado peleando con un lobo y sin darse cuenta se había alejado un poco del lugar de la batalla.

Cuando menos se lo pensaba, y a punto de liquidar a su rival, este se había abalanzado sobre ella y la había rasguñado en un brazo, no había sido una gran herida, pero Kattherinn se había impresionado mucho al ver de nuevo sangre emanando de su cuerpo.

El lobo había aprovechado la estupefacción de la chica para hacerla perder su espada y después se había arrojado sobre ella, quien reaccionando intento protegerse con sus brazos, ambos fueron mordidos.

El lobo además le había rasguñado el abdomen y para rematar le había mordido el cuello, no lo suficiente para matarla al instante, pero si para que lentamente se fuera desangrando hasta la muerte.

Después había huido cobardemente.

Kattherinn había permanecido tendida en el suelo desangrándose por lo que le parecieron horas, aunque no fueron más que algunos minutos.

Eustance la había encontrado.

Después de que viera al lobo huir del lugar en el que habían peleado, Eustance había matado al lobo y vuelto al lugar de donde había parecido huir y la llevo de vuelta al campamento. La batalla había terminado.

Kattherinn no estaba muy consiente pero aun así había visto el dolor en los ojos de Edmund al verla bañada en sangre en brazos de Eustance, vio la desesperación escrita en su rostro y la alegría cuando su poción la sano después de dársela a beber.

Ella no podía ni quería dudar del amor de Edmund.

Un par de horas después de que Kattherinn se hubiera ido a dormir aun permanecía recostada boca arriba mirando el techo despierta, entonces suaves golpes se escucharon en su puerta.

-pase- murmuro Kattherinn y enseguida la puerta se abrió y por esta apareció Edmund con su ropa de dormir.

Edmund miro a la habitación tenuemente iluminada por una vela y después miro a Kattherinn con una ceja levantada.

-tu habitación es linda- dijo el chico, acercándose a la cama- no entiendo por qué no te gusta.

Kattherinn le sonrió y extendió su mano invitándolo a recostarse junto a ella, Edmund acepto la invitación un poco dudoso.

-ahora me gusta más- respondió Kattherinn apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Edmund, quien la abrazo inmediatamente sonriendo.

No tardaron mucho en dormirse ambos.

Un par de horas después del amanecer Peter se despertó y bajo a la terraza que daba al patio donde Narina entrenaba a Edmund, Eustance y Kattherinn a quienes se les había unido Jill.

Desde ahí Peter pudo apreciar que Edmund tenia razón, ninguno era realmente malo, aunque se notaba la inexperiencia de Jill, pero Narina tenía una gran habilidad que los superaba por mucho.

Después de un rato de practicar con la espada, Narina saco unos arcos y comenzaron a practicar con las dianas que había en el patio.

De pronto una de las flechas que Kattherinn había tirado con el arco se desvió hacia donde estaba Peter, quien apenas y pudo esquivar la flecha tirándose al suelo.

-HEY PETER- grito Edmund a la distancia- ¿ESTAS BIEN?

-SI, ESTOY BIEN- respondió Peter tomando la flecha del suelo y acercándose a ellos para devolverla a su dueña.

-¿de verdad estas bien?- pregunto de nuevo Edmund cuando Peter llego a su lado, este asintió.

-de verdad eres mala con el arco Kattherinn- hablo Narina reprobatoriamente- quiero decir, más que con la espada, pero en definitivamente la puntería no es lo tuyo.

Kattherinn se cruzó de brazos algo enfadada.

-ya lo sé- murmuro la chica refunfuñando.

-no creo que sean malos con la espada- intervino Peter- ninguno de los cuatro.

-tienes razón Peter, no son malos- negó Narina tristemente- son pésimos.

-no puedes compararlos contigo- refuto Peter frunciendo el ceño- una habilidad como la que tienes solo se puede ganar con la experiencia.

-quizás tengas razón- asintió Narina sonriendo perversamente- hay que enviarlos a mas guerras.

-no me refería a eso- negó Peter bufando- pero ninguno de ellos creo que haya estado en muchos combates reales.

-bueno entonces probemos tu habilidad Peter- murmuro Narina retadoramente alejándose un poco para obtener más espacio.

-si así lo quiere- sonrió el chico desenfundando a su espada Rhindon.

El combate que mantuvieron los dos futuros esposos solo se podía clasificar como sorprendente.

Claramente la habilidad de Narina era superior a la de Peter pero había cosas en las que el la superaba como en velocidad, aunque Narina lo superara en la fuerza que imprimía en cada uno de sus golpes pero sobre todo en que era más atlética. Peter en cambio parecía usar más la estrategia que la pasión que Narina transmitía al pelear.

Después de varios minutos de duelo, cansados, ambos decidieron acabar con la pelea.

-no eres tan malo- murmuro Narina mientras se encaminaba hacia el castillo.

La semana paso de manera rápida para todos.

Narina comenzó a entrenar también a Lucy y a Rilian acompañada por Peter, quien solo veía, divirtiéndose ante las muecas y reniegos de los alumnos por lo estricta que Narina era, e interviniendo de vez en cuando para darles algún consejo o para pelear con alguno de ellos, mayormente con Narina.

Aun así la tensión circulaba libremente en el aire pues nadie olvidaba que pronto Narina y Peter se casarían sin amor.

No hay plazo que no se cumpla y así el día en que se anunciara la boda llego y con él, la inesperada, o no tanto, visita de Aslan.

Caspian había reunido a todo Narniano cercano a Cair Paravel y cualquiera que quisiera asistir a las afueras del castillo solo diciéndoles que se daría un importante anuncio.

Cuando el atardecer llego Aslan les indico que era hora.

Peter y Narina acompañados por Aslan, Caspian, Edmund, Kattherinn, Lucy y Rilian salieron a un pequeño balcón desde donde podían ver a todos los Narnianos que habían asistido.

-Hace muchos años mi hija Narina se fue de Narnia para crear su propio reino- hablo Aslan, al instante el silencio se hizo presente- hoy está de vuelta como la Reina de Nayka.

Todos los Narnianos aplaudieron aunque sorprendidos por que Aslan confirmara que Narina era su hija.

-y hace más de mil años, el Gran Rey Peter llego a Narnia junto con sus hermanos cuando está más la necesitaba- volvió a hablar el león acallando los aplausos- estoy agradecido con él por todo lo que él y sus hermanos han hecho por Narnia, y sé que ustedes también lo están.

De nuevo los aplausos se hicieron escuchar apoyando lo dicho por el león.

-es por eso que sé que ustedes se alegraran tanto como yo con esta noticia- los Narnianos guardaron silencio esperando la ansiada noticia- hoy he de anunciarles el compromiso y próxima boda entre el Gran Rey Peter Sumo Monarca de Narnia y la Reina de Nayka, Narina, Princesa de Narnia.

Peter tomo de la mano a Narina suavemente y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el frente llevándola con sigo.

Los aplausos de nuevo retumbaron celebrando la noticia dada.

Los gritos de ovación, sobre todo para Peter, resonaron con alegría.

Narina observo a la multitud a los pies del castillo, la mayor parte se veía alegre pero había unos cuantos que se veían confundidos he incluso los miraban con sospecha.

Narina suspiro con fuerza y giro levemente tomando a Peter por las mejillas y sonriéndole con dulzura, aunque Peter se dio cuenta inmediatamente que fingía, se acercó más a él y lo beso.

Peter no fue tomado por sorpresa pues se dio cuenta enseguida de lo que ella haría y correspondiendo al beso le rodeo la cintura con las manos mientras sentía como ella lo abrazaba por el cuello.

Los labios de Narina sabían dulces y le hacían desear más pero pronto ella se separó del beso y lo miro fijamente sin expresión alguna.

Y sin saber porque, Peter se perdió en sus orbes dorados.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno este es el nuevo capítulo. El compromiso ya fue anunciado y pronto viajaran a Nayka para hacer el anuncio haya.**

**¿Cómo se tomaran los Naykianos la próxima boda?**

**LegendaryQueen:** me alegra mucho que te guste la historia y mi manera de escribir. Sobre Narina y Susan te diré que tienen mucho en común, más de lo que se puede ver a simple vista. Gracias por tu Review y no te preocupes falta poco para la secuela.

**Guest:** bueno aquí hay más Rilian y Lucy que aunque no muy visible hacen un gran avance en su relación. Claro que habrá una secuela nada más terminar esta historia. Gracias por tu Review.

**Lea97: **gracias por tu Review. Comprendo el sentimiento, no hay muchos fics de "Las Crónicas de Narnia" y algunos más de baja calidad y originalidad, por eso te agradezco el que te guste esta historia.

**Akemiii: **gracias por tu Review. Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado el capítulo, y el fic en general, y que estés dispuesta a leer la secuela.

**Dru: **sé que el fic da para más y por eso hare una secuela de esta historia. Una de las razones para finalizar esta historia y hacer una secuela es que no me gustan los fics muy largo, me agobian y al final terminan por aburrirme. Queriendo evitar que esto suceda con mis lectores y mantener la intriga es que he decidido hacer la secuela. Bueno sobre los clavos sueltos tienes razón y te pido que me expreses esas dudas que tengas. Gracias por tu Review.

**Flower: **gracias por tu Review. No te dejo esperar más y aquí te traigo el próximo capítulo, ojala lo hayas disfrutado.

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Déjenme un Review.**

**Fanny**


	17. Galma, Bridstone y Falis

**LAS CRONICAS DE NARNIA: LA HIJA PÉRDIDA**

**Disclaimer: Las Crónicas de Narnia no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 17: Galma, Bridstone y Falis**.

El día llego lentamente a Narnia. Había pasado una semana desde que el mismo Aslan anunciara a toda Narnia la próxima boda entre Narina y Peter que había sido acordado seria dentro de 2 meses.

Narina había pasado toda esa semana comenzando a organizar los primeros preparativos para la gran boda real que todo Narnia esperaba.

Ese día en cambio partirían a Nayka para anunciar allá la boda.

Dado que Narina había pedido que fueran todos Caspian dejaría al mando de Narnia a Trumpkin.

Caspian no se preocupaba por eso, había dejado al enano a cargo de su reino en más de una ocasión o dos, era otra cosa la que preocupaba al Rey Narniano.

Su preocupación tenía nombre y apeido. Susan Pavensie.

No había podido dejar de pensar en ella desde que escuchara aquella discusión entre su hijo y Lucy.

La idea de que Susan no se creyera hermosa o que pensara que él no la encontrara así le parecía absurda. Para el Susan era la mujer más hermosa que jamás hubiera conocido y mira que conocía a féminas hermosas.

Por ejemplo Lucy. No era una belleza despampanante como él consideraba a Susan, era más una belleza tímida.

Susan con su cabello castaño y sus ojos azules te provocaba admiración, Lucy con su cabello rojizo y ojos castaños te provocaba ternura.

Después estaba su difunta esposa, Liliandil, aunque su belleza se le podía atribuir a que era una estrella. Tenía cabellos dorados y ojos azules como el hielo, ella te encandilaba solo verla.

La Hechicera Zafira era otra gran belleza y aunque sus características podían ser similares a Liliandil, quizás por ambas ser estrellas, a Caspian le parecían totalmente diferentes.

Cierto, el cabello de Zafira también era rubio, pero el de Liliandil era de un rubio obscuro, como el oro, el de Zafira era de un rubio muy claro casi blanco.

Los ojos de ambas eran azules pero al contrario que los ojos de Liliandil que eran de un azul claro parecido al agua del mar, los de Zafira eran más obscuros y grisáceos como el cielo nocturno. Zafira era lo que Caspian llamaría una belleza misteriosa, de esas que ves y sabes que te ocultan algo, y que jamás te revelaran sus secretos.

Después estaba Kattherinn. Con el cabello de un negro muy profundo y ojos grises era una belleza seductora, de esas que te hacían perder la razón.

Narina en cambio, con su cabello rojo carmesí y sus ojos dorados era más una belleza exótica, de esas que solo ves una vez en tu vida y jamás olvidas.

También podía contar a Jill, con el cabello castaño claro y los ojos verde claro era una belleza muy dulce.

Aun así a Caspian le parecía que Susan era la más hermosa de todas ellas.

Además le estremecía la idea de que Susan ni siquiera quisiera comer, para adelgazar.

En momentos como esos, Caspian se odiaba y lamentaba el hecho de haberle hecho tanto daño a la mujer que amaba.

Pero Caspian no era tonto y por eso era consciente de que no podía culparse por no poder estar con Susan.

Cuando la hora llego Caspian junto con los demás que hoy partirían a Nayka subieron al Viajero del Alba.

Narina les había dicho que había un portal en Narnia para cada isla en Nayka y había planeado ir a una pequeña isla deshabitada cerca de la Isla de Bitia, desde donde cruzarían un portal.

El viaje duraría cerca de 6 días, al cruzar el portal llegarían a Bridstone, visitarían cada Isla hasta llegar a Reignis, pueblo donde se encontraba el castillo y donde se anunciaría la boda.

Después de un día de viaje decidieron desembarcar en Galma para visitar al gobernante de la isla.

El duque hizo una fiesta para celebrar la visita de los reyes y la próxima boda del Gran Rey Peter.

Partirían al amanecer, después de la fiesta, según lo que habían planeado.

-déjeme decirle que su prometida es una muy hermosa mujer, Rey Peter- murmuro uno de los lores de Galma con el que Peter estaba reunido en la fiesta junto con el duque, Caspian y dos lores más.

-absolutamente- lo apoyo otro de los lores.

-ciertamente- asintió Peter buscando con la mirada a Narina.

La encontró no muy lejos de allí hablando con varias señoras junto a Jill.

Ciertamente se veía hermosa.

Desde que la boda había sido anunciada había cambiado su vestuario, comenzando a vestirse con vestidos en lugar de pantalones y camisa como era su costumbre.

Esta vez llevaba un vestido azul claro con adornos plata que solo tenía un tirante, dejando desnudo uno de los hombros.

El cabello lo llevaba como siempre suelto y adornado con una pequeña tiara plateada.

Pero además de ver a Narina, Peter capto varias miradas dirigidas a él y a Narina que los veían con leve confusión.

Entonces Peter se maldijo internamente recordando que apenas llegar al salón se habían separado y cada quien tomo su rumbo. Eso ciertamente les parecía extraño a los presentes que habían notado eso.

-si me permiten- murmuro Peter dejando el grupo de hombres y acercándose a Narina.

Cuando llego junto a ella, pensó en hablarle o tocarle el hombro para hacerle notar su presencia, pero en su lugar mejor la rodeo con un brazo por la cintura abrazándola.

Ella no dio indicios de sorprenderse, aunque lo hizo, en cambio Peter sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba completamente.

-Narina- susurro Peter en el oído de la pelirroja, esta al escuchar su voz se relajó un poco y sonrió- ¿bailas conmigo?

-claro- asintió Narina, girándose y mirando a los ojos a Peter- compromiso.

Alejándose de las mujeres con las que antes platicaba, Narina camino hacia la pista de baile acompañada por Peter.

La música se sonaba en esos momentos era lenta prestándose a ese momento.

Peter volvió a tomar por la cintura a Narina y la acerco a él, mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con los brazos y recostaba su cabeza en su hombro, suspirando.

Pronto todas las miradas del lugar se dirigieron a ella.

Nadie en el salón podía negar que en apariencia parecían la pareja perfecta.

Ambos eran muy hermosos.

Ella con su cabello rojo como la sangre y ojos dorados como el oro, con una mirada fiera en ellos.

El con el cabello dorado como el sol y ojos azules como el cielo, tenía una mirada que reflejaba toda la sabiduría que había adquirido a lo largo de su vida, que no era muy larga.

Ambos eran reyes, y por lo que se decía de Narina, valientes.

Aun así se preguntaban la historia que había detrás de esa pareja.

Poco se imaginaban de cuál era la razón de su pronta boda.

Al amanecer partieron de Galma y 4 días después desembarcaron en la isla donde se encontraba el portal hacia Nayka.

El portal se encontraba en medio del pequeño bosque de la isla y fueron guiados a él por Narina.

Al llegar, esta repitió el mismo procedimiento que había hecho las dos veces anteriores y utilizo a Rhindon para abrir el portal. Fue la primera en cruzar, seguida por Kattherinn y por ultimo Jill.

La tripulación del Viajero del Alba iba a establecerse en la isla Bitia y en 3 semanas, tiempo que durarían en Nayka, regresarían para recogerlos y volver así a Cair Paravel.

Al cruzar el portal Peter se desconcertó en un momento, el sol le pegaba fuertemente en los ojos y cuando se acostumbró a la luz, pudo ver frente a él, el hermoso paisaje.

Parecían encontrarse sobre un gran puente de piedra que conectaba lo que parecía una isla con otra.

Frente a él un vasto mar se extendía por kilómetros.

-¿qué es este lugar?- pregunto Peter desconcertado.

-el puente de Bridstone- respondió Kattherinn rápidamente- mi ma..

De pronto Kattherinn se interrumpió y frunció el ceño levemente, pensativa.

-Narina- volvió a hablar la chica- lo construyo hace muchos años al explorar y establecer un poblado en estas islas.

Peter miro nuevamente las islas que comunicaba el puente, no eran muy grande, debían de ser cada una del tamaño de Mágissa.

-esa de allá la llaman Brid- señalo Kattherinn una de las islas- y la otra es Stone.

-iremos a Brid- hablo Narina de pronto- allí pediré un barco al conde.

-Brid es la isla principal y allí se encuentra el gobierno de ambas islas- explico Kattherinn- el Duque Morther y su hermano Ricku.

Narina no dijo nada más, en cambio miraba a la distancia un punto en el mar.

-¿qué pasa?- pregunto Caspian al mirar a la Reina de Nayka.

-voy a derribar la barrera que separa a Nayka de Narnia- murmuro Narina suspirando.

-¿qué?- pregunto Edmund desconcertado- ¿porque?

-el que te conviertas en Rey de Nayka no quitara que sigas siendo Rey de Narnia- respondió Narina mirando brevemente al chico- así que es hora de que quite esa barrera que impide el paso a los Narnianos.

-si así lo quieres- murmuro Peter tranquilamente- hazlo.

Narina volvió a mirar el mismo punto que miraba con anterioridad y enseguida levanto las manos que comenzaron a brillar levemente con una luz blanca.

La luz en las manos de Narina salió disparada hacia adelante, hasta chocar con una barrera invisible para todas ellas.

La luz se extendió por la barrera comenzando a hacerla visible, ligeras descargas eléctricas recorrieron la barrera por largos minutos.

De pronto la barrera comenzó a caer, hasta que hubo una explosión de luz que los cegó por varios segundos.

Cuando la luz desapareció miraron al frente donde un nuevo mar se extendía ante ellos.

A primera vista no se veía gran diferencia, pero si observabas con atención podías ver leves diferencias y a lo lejos un par de pequeñas islas que antes no estaban.

Pero el paisaje dejo de tener importancia cuando frente a ellos Narina se desplomo inconsciente, siendo atrapada por Peter antes de que chocara contra el suelo.

-¿qué le pasa?- pregunto Lucy preocupada.

-debió gastar mucha magia en desaparecer la barrera- explico Kattherinn- debemos llevarla a Brid, allí puede recuperarse en el castillo del conde.

-bien- asintió Peter cargando en sus brazos a la mujer pelirroja inconsciente- vayamos.

Cuando Narina despertó la noche ya había llegado a Bridstone.

Se despertó algo desconcertada al no saber dónde estaba pero enseguida dedujo que debió haber sido llevada al palacio de Bridstone después de quedar inconsciente por la gran cantidad de magia empleada en derribar la barrera. Después de todo era más fácil poner la barrera que quitarla.

-veo que al fin despertaste- murmuro Peter entrando en la habitación y mirando a Narina sentada en la cama.

-¿cuánto tiempo paso?- pregunto Narina curiosa.

-medio día- respondió Peter caminando hasta pararse frente a ella- ¿cuánto tiempo pasaremos aquí?

-espero partir pasado mañana a la Isla Falis- contesto Narina poniéndose de pie- solo debo de anunciar a los habitantes de Bridstone nuestro compromiso.

-bien- asintió Peter tranquilamente.

-¿ya conociste a Morther?- pregunto Narina mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y salía de la habitación.

-ya, es un hombre un poco...- respondió Peter dudoso, siguiendo a Narina- extravagante.

-dirás ridículo y estúpido- murmuro Narina irónica.

-algo- asintió Peter sonriendo ante el recuerdo del hombre no mucho mayor que el- pero si lo consideras así ¿porque es el Duque?

-es el hijo del anterior Duque, Parsh- contesto esta despreocupadamente- murió hace algunos años de vejez, pero antes nombro a Morther como su sucesor.

Peter guardo silencio.

-aunque no es un mal gobernante- siguió hablando la pelirroja- aunque es un idiota.

Justo en ese momento llegaron al comedor del palacio, donde la cena estaba por ser servida.

-Nari, querida, al fin despiertas- hablo el Duque poniéndose de pie apenas los vio entrar- me alegra tanto que me visites.

-no me digas Nari- siseo Narina enfadada- sabes que lo odio.

-yo sé que no es así- negó el hombre sonriendo empalagosamente.

Morther era un hombre de unos 25 años con el cabello negro como las alas de un cuervo y ojos verde azulados.

Sus dientes mortalmente blancos eran mostrados siempre que sonreía de esa manera que tanto odiaba Narina.

Cuando los recién llegados se sentaron a la mesa, la cena a fin fue servida.

-y dime, Nari hermosa- hablo Morther sonriéndole a la nombrada- ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita?

Narina apretó los dientes con fuerza. De verdad odiaba la manera empalagosa en que él hablaba.

-y además venir aquí con Narnianos, no lo esperaba- volvió a hablar Morther- aunque después del ataque de esa Bruja no es tan extraño en realidad.

-¿coma a estado la situación aquí?- pregunto Narina con seriedad.

-bueno pues tu sabes que nosotros no nos vimos tan afectados por la invasión de Jadis- respondió el Duque frunciendo el ceño levemente- no llego a invadirnos después de su primer intento y el fallo de este.

-lo sé- asintió Narina- entonces están bien.

-no exactamente querida, el pánico esta apareciendo- explico Morther en voz baja- y la desconfianza también después de lo de Ayla, es por eso que fue tan fácil que cayéramos ante Jadis.

-Ayla fue la estrella que dejo entrar a Jadis a Nayka ¿no?- pregunto Rilian curioso.

-así es Principito- asintió Morther sonriendo- todos sabíamos que Ayla tenía muchos desacuerdos con Narina, no estaba de acuerdo en su manera de gobernar, pero nadie se esperaba algo como lo que paso.

-¿y que fue exactamente lo que paso?- pregunto Peter intrigado.

-sinceramente Nayka no ha pasado por una buena racha- negó Morther tristemente- hay quienes dicen que hemos entrado en una segunda Era Sangrienta.

-¿Era Sangrienta?- pregunto Edmund confundido- ¿qué es eso?

-así se le llama a una época de 100 años por la que paso Nayka, Edmund- respondió Kattherinn algo incomoda- curiosamente coincide con la época en que los telmarinos invadieron Narnia.

-esperemos que no lo sea- intervino Morther sonriendo- Bridstone comienza a concentrarse en ayudar a Liff que fue una de las más afectadas.

Un largo silencio apareció extendiéndose hasta terminada la cena.

-¿dónde está Ricku?- pregunto Narina cuando había terminado la cena.

-oh esta en Stone, le he mandado un mensaje para que venga- respondió Morther con alegría- llegara en la mañana, y estará encantado de verte Katty, querida.

Kattherinn hizo una mueca al escuchar la manera en la que el Duque se dirigía a ella.

-como sea, Morther- llamo Narina al joven conde que volteo a mirarla rápidamente- he venido a hacer un comunicado en Nayka.

-claro- asintió Morther alegremente- ¿y qué quieres comunicar?

-que comunicaras tú, dirás- corrigió Narina sonriéndole con malicia a Morther- quiero que anuncies mi próxima boda con el Rey Peter.

Por un momento Morther lucio confundido, para después pasar a la sorpresa.

-por Aslan, Nari te vas a casar- murmuro el Duque con alegría parándose y abrazando a la pelirroja- pensé que jamás lo harías.

Narina se separó con rapidez del conde mirándolo seriamente.

-y sinceramente- rio Morther traviesamente- pensé que si algún día lo hacías seria con Zaccaria.

Peter frunció levemente el ceño ante las palaras del Duque, preguntándose por que el creía algo así.

-pero ya veo que me equivoque- negó Morther algo triste- pero no importa, mañana mismo hare el anuncio.

-te lo agradecería- murmuro Narina luciendo algo incomoda.

-supongo que iras a las demás islas para anunciarlo- comento Morther- ¿a dónde iras después de Bridstone?

-iré a Falis, después a Liff, Iacta, Prima y por ultimo a Maior- respondió Narina comenzando a retirarse.

A penas amanecer Morther anuncio el compromiso de Narina y Peter, lo que iba a ser celebrado con una fiesta en el castillo esa misma noche.

Esa misma mañana además llego a palacio Ricku, hermano de Morther.

Era un chico joven, aparentemente de la misma edad que Edmund y Kattherinn, de cabello rubio platinado y ojos del mismo color que los de su hermano mayor, además de muy coqueto y atractivo.

Y para mala suerte de Edmund la chica favorita Ricku para coquetear era Kattherinn, quien siempre rechazaba sus coqueteos y regalos e incluso se mostraba molesta, pero el chico nunca entendía la indirecta de que no le interesaba.

Para el atardecer Edmund había decidido encerrarse en su habitación y no salir de allí, si era preciso, hasta que fuera hora de irse de Bridstone.

El jamás se había considerado un chico celoso, pero definitivamente no soportaba ver las descaradas declaraciones de amor de Ricku y mucho menos la burla de Peter, Lucy y Rilian al verlo tan enfadado.

-Edmund- hablo Peter irrumpiendo en su habitación sin siquiera tocar- Narina me ha enviado para que te saque, si es preciso a golpes, de aquí.

-pues dile a Narina que estoy ocupado- respondió Edmund sin voltear a verlo.

-si no estás haciendo nada- murmuro Peter frunciendo el ceño algo molesto- Edmund, Narina no dejara de molestarme si no sales de aquí. Quiere mostrarte algo.

-puede esperar- susurro Edmund con sequedad.

-Edmund, vamos- volvió a hablar Peter sentándose frente a su hermanos- no puedes encerrarte aquí solo porque Ricku este enamorado de Kattherinn.

-no te burles- siseo Edmund enfadado- no es gracioso.

-si lo es Edmund- asintió su hermano mayor, riendo- no eres la persona más expresiva que conozco y además eres muy racional, no es normal verte enfadado por semejante tontería.

-ya lo sé- admitió Edmund a regañadientes- pero no puedo evitarlo.

-¿a qué le temes?- pregunto Peter con un poco de seriedad.

-supongo que a que ella llegue a interesarse en el- confeso Edmund avergonzado.

-lo que dices es muy irracional, Edmund- negó Peter riéndose de nueva cuenta- es que no ves cómo le rechaza.

En esos momentos la puerta se abrió de nuevo y Lucy entro a la habitación rápidamente.

-salgan de aquí inmediatamente- ordeno Lucy luciendo enfadada- Narina comienza a fastidiarme a mí y no voy a soportarla.

-Edmund no quiere salir de aquí- se excusó Peter.

-Edmund no seas infantil- murmuro Lucy cruzándose de brazos- no puedes encerrarte aquí solo porque Ricku coqueteé con tu novia, es estúpido.

Peter y Edmund miraron a Lucy fijamente por largos minutos.

-¿qué?- pregunto Lucy confundida por sus miradas y descruzando sus brazos.

-es que, sin ofender Lu, pero en estos temas del amor- murmuro Peter inseguro- eres una insensible.

-yo no soy insensible- refuto Lucy levemente indignada- es estúpido de verdad que se enfade por algo así.

-Edmund no está enfadado Lucy- negó Peter divertido- solo se siente inseguro y ya.

-quieren dejar de hablar de mi como si no estuviera aquí- interrumpió Edmund molesto.

-como sea- negó Lucy sentándose en la cama- no soy insensible.

-tienes razón, Lu- asintió Edmund seriamente- no eres insensible, solo inexperta.

-¿qué quieres decir?- pregunto Lucy enfadada nuevamente.

-Edmund no digas eso- intervino Peter- lo menos que necesitamos es que Lucy comience a salir con tantos chicos como Susan o a todas esas fiestas a las que nos obligaba a ir.

-ha pero tú te divertías mucho en esas fiestas ¿no Peter?- pregunto Edmund pícaramente- ¿cómo se llamaba esa última chica con la que saliste? ¿La rubia de piernas largas?

Peter se sonrojo levemente sintiéndose incómodo.

-Peter- murmuro Lucy sentándose del nombrado- tu jamás me dijiste que tuvieras novia.

-es que no eran sus novias, Lu- hablo Edmund sonriendo- eran chicas con...

-ya basta Edmund- lo interrumpió Peter nervioso- que yo no ando contando tus antecedentes.

-¿cuáles antecedentes?- pregunto Kattherinn desde la puerta, sorprendiéndolos por su presencia.

-Kattherinn- susurro Edmund palideciendo un poco- no te escuchamos entrar.

-ya lo note- murmuro la chica, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿te envió tu madre?- pregunto Peter curioso.

-no- negó Kattherinn caminando hacia ellos y recostándose a lado de Edmund- vine a esconderme de Ricku. Me tiene harta.

-si lo notamos- rio Lucy alegremente- es muy insistente.

-dímelo a mí- suspiro Kattherinn exasperada- no me deja en paz desde que tenía 8 años.

-¿lo conoces desde que tenía 8 años?- pregunto Edmund sorprendido.

-no, lo conozco desde que tenía un año- negó Kattherinn fastidiada- deje de verlo cuando cumplió 3 años y cuando lo volví a ver 5 años después se enamoró de mi o algo así.

-ahora comprendo tu rechazo- murmuro Lucy frunciendo el ceño.

-no lo rechazo por eso- murmuro Kattherinn, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿entonces porque?- pregunto Lucy curiosa.

-porque yo fui novia de su padre- respondió Kattherinn despreocupada, sorprendiendo a los 3 hermanos.

-¿fuiste novia de su padre?- pregunto Peter sorprendido, Kattherinn asintió.

-¿y porque no se casaron?- pregunto Lucy extrañada.

-porque no lo amaba- contesto la chica tranquilamente- después el conoció a su esposa y fue muy feliz hasta su muerte.

-vaya- susurro Edmund impresionado- eso no me lo esperaba.

-lo que tampoco te vais a esperar son los golpes que te voy a dar si no sales de esta habitación ya mismo- hablo Narina desde la puerta abierta, luciendo completamente enfadada.

Los 4 se pararon rápidamente al verla ahí de pie.

-¿a qué estáis esperando?- pregunto Narina mirándolos con rabia- muévete.

Edmund asintió saliendo de la habitación rápidamente, siguiendo a la mujer pelirroja.

Esa noche la fiesta en honor de Peter y Narina fue dada, y ambos procuraron no separarse en toda la noche para que no sucediera lo mismo que en Galma.

Lucy se había puesto un vestido rosa pálido que resaltaba la blancura de su piel y había dejado su cabello suelto levemente rizado.

Nadie podía negar que estaba hermosa. Y Rilian tampoco podía hacerlo.

Lucy bailo toda la noche con los invitados a la fiesta y a media noche llego a parar en brazos de Rilian bailando una canción lenta que a Lucy le encantaba.

Ninguno dijo nada, y cuando la canción finalizo Rilian jalo a la chica de la muñeca guiándola afuera del salón y por varios pasillos que no conocía, cuando creyó que estaban lo suficientemente lejos se paró.

-¿Rilian que sucede?- pregunto Lucy confundida.

Rilian no respondió, en cambio rodeo la cintura de la chica con sus manos y apoderándose de sus labios.

Lucy se sorprendió un poco al sentir los labios del Príncipe sobre los suyos, y después su lengua abriendo sus labios y acariciando su lengua apasionadamente.

Lucy correspondió el beso, colocando sus manos en los hombros del chico.

Rilian empujo a Lucy hacia atrás hasta que la espalda de la chica choco con la pared detrás de ella, apoyándola en la pared Rilian se pegó más a ella sintiendo como cada curva del femenino cuerpo se pegaba a él.

Lucy era en realidad una chica hermosa, razono Rilian.

Con los ojos castaños y su cabello rojizo, conocía a chicas más voluptuosas, era cierto, pero por alguna razón el cuerpo de Lucy llamaba a Rilian intensamente, pidiéndole que lo acariciara.

Lucy gimió levemente en medio del beso y Rilian separo sus labios de los de ella, apoyando su frente en la de ella y respirando agitadamente.

-Peter nos mataría- hablo Rilian entre jadeos por recuperar el aire perdido- si supiera que estamos haciendo.

-te mataría a ti- rio Lucy levemente.

Rilian rio con ella para después volver a besarla apasionadamente.

Kattherinn caminaba por el castillo completamente furiosa.

Ricku la ponía así.

No sabía de qué manera decirle al chico que no quería nada con él, y aparentemente no le interesaba el que tuviera una relación con Edmund, cosa que era muy evidente.

Vamos que incluso los había visto besándose y aun así seguía con sus coqueteos, que ella sabía, molestaban a Edmund.

Por eso cuando Narina había acaparado a Edmund para presentarle a los guardianes de Bridstone, Kattherinn había salido de la fiesta viendo que Ricku se acercaba a ella dispuesto a coquetearle nuevamente.

Ahora caminaba rumbo a la biblioteca del castillo pues sabía que Ricku nunca iba allí.

A tres pasillos de llegar a la biblioteca escucho unos leves ruidos provenientes de un pasillo que ella sabía iban hacia una sala de reuniones.

Curiosa, Kattherinn se acercó al pasillo. Al estar más cerca del lugar donde provenían los sonidos pudo distinguir bien que eran.

Y se extrañó al reconocerlos como gemidos, suspiros y la respiración agitada de alguien.

Se acercó un poco más y se escondió detrás de una armadura que adornaba el pasillo y sostenía una antorcha que lo iluminaba tenuemente.

Entonces distinguió a quien ocupaba al pasillo, y abrió los ojos sorprendida al reconocer a las dos figuras.

Eran Rilian y Lucy.

No le sorprendía eso, si no lo que estaban haciendo.

Una de las manos de Rilian estaba en las caderas de Lucy, mientras la otra acariciaba una de las piernas de la chica sobre la falda, mientras Rilian besaba el cuello de Lucy haciéndola gemir y suspirar levemente.

Lucy en cambio acariciaba el cabello de Rilian con una de sus manos y la otra mano se metía por debajo de la camisa del chico acariciando su espalda.

Justo en ese momento Rilian dejo de besar el cuello de Lucy para besar sus labios.

Kattherinn, aun sorprendida, salió del pasillo y se recostó en una de las paredes del pasillo adyacente.

Reponiéndose de la sorpresa corrió hacia la biblioteca procurando no hacer ruido y al llegar a ella busco entre los cajones del escritorio y saco de este varias monedas de oro.

Lucy se decía que debía de parar la situación ya, si no quería que las cosas pasaran a un nivel que no quería llegar.

Pero los pensamientos de Lucy fueron cortados por una serie de ruidos cerca de allí.

Rilian se separó de ella al escuchar también esos ruidos.

-¿que fue eso?- pregunto Lucy con la respiración entrecortada.

-no lo sé- negó Rilian caminando por el pasillo sin lograr ver nada cerca- será mejor que volvamos a la fiesta.

Lucy asintió pero de pronto capto por el rabillo de su ojo un brillo a la luz de la antorcha que la desconcertó. Al acercarse a investigar el lugar de donde provenía el brillo se encontró con una moneda de oro cerca de la armadura que sostenía la antorcha.

-¿Lucy?- pregunto Rilian mirando a la chica- ¿qué pasa?

-nada- negó Lucy aun con la moneda de oro en la mano- adelántate, necesito ir a mi habitación.

-está bien- asintió Rilian algo extrañando pero dirigiéndose al salón donde se llevaba a cambio la fiesta.

Lucy en cambio se dirigió a su habitación. Debía de peinar su cabello que se había enmarañado debido a lo que acababa de ocurrir, y además volver a maquillarse por que el maquillaje se había corrido también.

Pero al llegar a su habitación se encontró con que en esta se encontraba Kattherinn de pie y con los brazos cruzados en medio de la habitación.

-Kattherinn- murmuro Lucy confundida- ¿qué haces aquí? Me sorprendiste.

-más me sorprendí yo- comento Kattherinn con indiferencia- cuando te vi besándote con Rilian en medio de un pasillo oscuro.

-yo...- dudo Lucy palideciendo al instante- puedo explicarlo.

-no quiero que me expliques nada- murmuro Kattherinn rodando los ojos- pero a Edmund y Peter si tendrás que darle una cuando se enteren.

-¿se lo dirás?- pregunto Lucy angustiada.

-no- negó Kattherinn un momento después- considero que no es una asunto mío, pero si siguen siendo tan imprudentes se enteraran tarde o temprano.

-yo...- dudo Lucy- no sé qué decir.

-no digas nada- dijo Kattherinn sonriéndole levemente- solo no me gustaría que salieras lastimada.

-¿porque lo haría?- pregunto Lucy curiosa.

-porque no quiero que te enamores de la persona equivocada- respondió Kattherinn- no sé qué es lo que quieres tú de Rilian pero creo que es más importante lo que él quiere de ti.

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto Lucy confundida.

-bueno creo que Rilian es considerado un mujeriego o algo así- contesto Kattherinn ligeramente preocupada- además dicen que más de un padre furioso ha ido a reclamarle a Caspian que su hijo deshonraba a sus hijas.

Lucy suspiro caminando hasta sentarse a los pies de la cama. Por un momento había olvidado el historial de Rilian.

-no lo culpo, digo, siendo un Príncipe las chicas se le han de aventar encima- continuo hablando la pelinegra mirando a Lucy- y pues el siendo un hombre aceptaba lo que le ofrecían y después perdía el interés.

-pero yo no soy como esas chicas- se excusó Lucy levemente avergonzada al recordar como habían estado ella y Rilian momentos atrás en el pasillo.

-lo sé, pero Rilian está acostumbrado a que las chicas se le avienten encima- respondió Kattherinn sentándose a su lado- y podría darte el mismo trato que les da a ellas.

Lucy guardo silencio entristeciendo cada vez más al reconocer que Kattherinn tenía razón.

-no te digo esto para lastimarte o algo así- dijo Kattherinn preocupada ante la tristeza mal oculta de Lucy- sino para que sepas bien en donde estas parada.

Lucy asintió tristemente.

Kattherinn la ayudo a arreglarse nuevamente y juntas bajaron de nuevo a la fiesta donde se separaron cuando Lucy fue invitada a bailar por un amigo de Ricku.

-Kattherinn- le hablo Edmund llegando a lado de la chica pelinegra- ¿dónde estabas? Llevo tiempo buscándote.

-estaba con Lucy- respondió Kattherinn mirando a Edmund- descubrí algo de ella que no me esperaba.

-¿de verdad?- pregunto Edmund sorprendido- ¿y que descubriste?

-no puedo decírtelo- negó Kattherinn con seguridad- pero como sé que algún día lo sabrás, te lo digo para que luego no me reclames el que no te lo haya dicho.

-¿es grave?- pregunto Edmund preocupado, abrazando a Kattherinn por la cintura.

-no exactamente- negó Kattherinn dándole un breve beso en los labios al chico.

Edmund frunció el ceño aun preocupado pero dejo pasar el tema por ahora.

Pero Lucy no pudo olvidar el tema.

Al día siguiente partieron de Bridstone y se dirigieron a la Isla Falis.

Kattherinn les había dicho que no había un poblado en Falis, solo habitaba allí una estrella, que como a Zafira, los pobladores decían era un hechicero.

Falis era prácticamente un lugar turístico en Nayka donde las personas iban a ver al hechicero Stefano.

El hechicero les adivinaba el futuro, curaba sus enfermedades y les revelaba cosas que desconocían.

Kattherinn les dijo que tenía más de mil años.

Al desembarcar en la isla se dieron cuenta de que era incluso más pequeña que la Isla de Mágissa pero en el centro de la isla se observaba un majestuoso castillo donde habitaba Stefano.

-hacia allá- señalo Kattherinn un punto a la distancia- se encuentra la entrada al País de Aslan.

-me llamo la atención la otra vez cuando Morther menciono a Aslan- hablo Jill con extrañeza- ¿qué es lo que significa para los Naykianos, Aslan?

-Aslan fue quien creo este mundo así que es respetado por los Naykianos, si bien no lo ven como su Rey- respondió Kattherinn mientras caminaban hacia el castillo- además también lo respetan por ser el padre de su reina.

La conversación acabo cuando llegaron al castillo, las puertas estaban abiertas así que rápidamente entraron al castillo.

-Narina- murmuro un hombre bajando por las escaleras que había nada más entrar al castillo- no me esperaba tu visita.

-Stefano- hablo Narina acercándose al hombre y estrechándolo en un abrazo- necesito un favor.

Stefano era un hombre de unos 60 años con el cabello negro casi totalmente blanco debido a las canas, sus ojos eran de un negro muy profundo.

-lo que sea por ti- murmuro Stefano mirando enseguida a los demás presentes- Kattherinn, tiempo sin verte.

La nombrada se adelantó y abrazo a la anciana estrella brevemente.

-Stefano ellos son Eustance, Jill, Caspian, Rilian, Lucy- comenzó a presentarlos Narina- Edmund y mi prometido Peter.

Stefano dirigió sus oscuros ojos de Peter a Narina mirándola con cierta incertidumbre.

-¿es eso de lo que quieres hablarme?- pregunto al fin el hombre, Narina asintió- Lime, Fasha, Cirem.

Enseguida tres mujeres se presentaron en la sala sonriéndoles.

Las tres eran muy hermosas, dos de ellas rubias y la otra castaña.

-lleven a nuestros invitados a comer- ordeno el hombre a las tres mujeres- ¿cuánto tiempo se quedaran?

-partiremos al atardecer- respondió Narina mirando que ya era medio día.

El viaje de Bridstone a Falis no duraba mucho y ese día había muy buen viento, además habían usado los remos también llegando horas antes de lo que duraba en realidad el viaje.

Stefano guio a Narina por el castillo hacia su despacho y al llegar allí cerró la puerta y la miro seriamente.

-dime la verdad Narina- hablo Stefano primero- ¿tu próximo matrimonio con el Rey Peter tiene que ver con la ayuda que Narnia nos prestó recientemente contra Jadis?

-así es- asintió Narina sentándose mientras Stefano hacia lo mismo del otro lado del escritorio.

-¿es por la profecía de Zafira cierto?- nuevamente Narina asintió- Narina sabes que si tú lo pides todo Nayka estaría dispuesta a declararle la guerra a Narnia para evitarte el compromiso.

-lo sé- asintió Narina con pesar- pero no quiero eso, no quiero una nueva Era Sangrienta.

-tranquila Narina- murmuro Stefano sonriéndole- eso no pasara.

-eso espero- suspiro Narina preocupada- pero no salve a Nayka de una guerra para meterla en otra.

-entonces ¿qué favor quieres pedirme?- pregunto la anciana estrella curiosa.

-el primero es que necesito que hagas circular la noticia de que la barrera que separa a Nayka de Narnia- respondió Narina suspirando- necesito que todos sepan que este cambio es para bien y que no entren en pánico.

-note al instante que la barrera había caído- asintió Stefano sonriendo arrogante- supe siempre que habías sido tu ¿qué otra cosa necesitas pedirme?

-cómo has de suponer ahora que me case con Peter ejerceré como Reina de Narnia y ya no podre ser Reina de Nayka- Stefano asintió a las palabras de Narina- así que tendré que nombrar a mi sucesor.

-supongo que nombraras a Kattherinn Reina ¿no?- cuestiono la estrella más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

-no estoy segura de hacerlo- respondió Narina ante la mirada impresionada de el- al menos no sola.

-entonces vas a casarla- afirmo Stefano asintiendo- es una buena idea, ¿con quién? No me digas que con el idiota de Ricku.

-no, claro que no- negó Narina haciendo una mueca de fastidio- en mi boda anunciare el compromiso entre Kattherinn y Edmund.

-¿el Rey Edmund?- pregunto Stefano sorprendido- no me lo esperaba.

-no estoy segura de que los Naykianos acepten a un Rey Narniano así que necesito que conozcan bien a Edmund- comento Narina con gran seriedad- y para eso te necesito a ti, habla sobre lo mucho que ayudo a Nayka cuando nos enfrentamos al ejercito de Jadis.

-escuche que fue el quien dirigió el ejército Narniano- hablo Stefano asintiendo comprensivo.

-exacto- asintió Narina- habla también de como salvo a Kattherinn.

-vaya eso no lo sabía- murmuro la estrella haciendo una mueca extraña- ha vuelto a ser mortal ¿no es así?

-sí, pero como pocos en Nayka saben en que consiste exactamente el hechizo no necesitan saber más- dijo Narina despreocupada- después necesitare que hagas algo más por mí.

-claro- asintió Stefano sonriéndole- lo que necesites.

-no quiero que nadie sospeche que me caso prácticamente obligada- murmuro Narina incomoda.

-¿qué quieres que diga exactamente?- pregunto Stefano curioso.

Narina le sonrió maliciosamente por varios segundos.

Mientras tanto Lime, Fasha y Cirem guiaron a los demás visitantes a un magnifico comedor donde les sirvieron una gran comida.

-si aquí no hay población ¿para qué anunciara Narina la boda?- pregunto Rilian extrañado.

-esta isla sirve no solo como sitio turístico- respondió Kattherinn encogiéndose de hombros- sino también como un sitio de comunicación.

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto Lucy curiosa.

-pues a que Stefano le cuenta muchas cosas a todas las mujeres que le sirven- contesto Kattherinn bajando un poco la voz para que ni Lime ni Fasha ni Cirem la escucharan- y estas, que son muy chismosas, se las cuentan a todos los que visitan la isla.

Edmund dirigió una mirada a las tres mujeres cerca de ellos que los miraban curiosas.

Claramente deseaban saber de qué hablaban.

-por eso a Zaccaria no le gusta visitar a su padre- murmuro Kattherinn sonriendo- dice que todos en la isla son unos chismosos incluyéndolo a él.

-¿qué tiene que ver el padre de Zaccaria?- pregunto Lucy confundida.

-Stefano es el padre de Zaccaria- respondió Kattherinn ampliando sus sonrisa.

-vaya- suspiro Eustance sorprendido- no me lo hubiera esperado.

-bueno dejando eso de lado, entonces- murmuro Peter algo extrañado- ¿Narina quiere que circule rápido la noticia de la boda?

-yo no creo eso- negó Kattherinn insegura.

-¿entonces?- cuestiono Caspian

-¿recuerdan que Narina dijo que no quería que nadie supiera el porqué de la boda?- ellos asintieron recordando- ¿y dijo que se inventaría una historia para justificar el matrimonio?

Nuevamente asintieron, comenzando a sospechar lo mismo que la Princesa de Nayka.

-pues yo creo que Narina le contara una historia romántica sobre ella y Peter a Stefano- siguió contándoles Kattherinn en un susurro- historia que el contara a todo mundo y así nadie sospechara.

Poco sabía Kattherinn la razón que tenían sus palabras.

A penas comenzó a meterse el sol, el barco zarpo de la Isla Falis con dirección a la Isla Liff y esa misma noche Stefano se encontraba cenando con 5 de las más hermosas mujeres de la isla.

-¿entonces la Reina Narina se casara con el chico rubio guapo ese?- pregunto Fasha al anciano frente a ella.

-así es preciosa- asintió Stefano con alegría mirando a Fasha y acariciando ligeramente su cabellera castaña.

-¿no se les hace extraño que se casen tan rápido?- pregunto otra de las mujeres. Con una larga cabellera negra hasta sus caderas e impresionantes ojos verdes.

-Shimar tiene razón ¿y si tiene algo que ver con la ayuda que Narnia nos brindó contra la Bruja esa?- pregunto otra de ellas angustiada.

-por Aslan Dalila, no digas eso- negó Stefano casi ahogándose con su comida- no es así, preciosa, no es así.

-¿entonces, Stef?- pregunto Cirem, también presente.

-bueno, pues según se- murmuro Stefano acercándose a ellas como si les fuera a contar un gran secreto- el Rey Peter viajo a la Isla Mágissa a visitar a Zafira, porque esta sabía algo sobre como derrotar a Jadis.

-vaya- suspiro la quinta mujer presente- ¿y sabes qué es eso?

-no, no me dijeron Marshall, pero esa no es la cuestión- negó Stefano impaciente- allí el Rey Peter vio un cuadro de Narina y su belleza le impacto de sobre manera.

-¿se enamoró de ella por un cuadro?- pregunto impresionada Shimar peinando su larga cabellera negra.

-no exactamente-negó Stefano frunciendo ligeramente los labios- pero quiso conocerla y por eso mando a su primo y a una amiga suya a Nayka a pedirle a Narina conocerla.

-¿y que paso?- pregunto Fasha curiosa.

-pues que al llegar a Nayka se encontraron con Kattherinn y ya saben lo exagerada que es esa chica- suspiro el anciano con resignación- ellos fueron los dos intrusos que entraron a Nayka después del secuestro de Narina.

-¿y que paso?- pregunto Dalila sorprendida- porque después de eso la Princesa también desapareció.

-pues es que Kattherinn cruzo el portal hacia Mágissa sin querer junto con mi hijo- explico Stefano ligeramente divertido- ya haya Kattherinn conto la situación por la que Nayka pasaba a los Reyes de Narnia.

-¿y decidieron ayudarnos?- pregunto Marshall.

-el Rey Peter decidió ir a rescatar a Narina de Jadis para comprobar si era tan bella como en el cuadro- les dijo Stefano sonriéndoles pícaramente- dicen que se enfrentó a todo el ejército de Jadis, junto con sus hermanos, su primo, la amiga que cruzo a Nayka y el Rey Caspian y su hijo.

-¿y la rescataron?- pregunto Dalila emocionada.

-en efecto- asintió Stefano con alegría- la rescataron y según el pedido de Narina la llevaron de vuelta a Mágissa.

-¿y que paso después?- pregunto Cirem sorprendida.

-en el camino, Narina averiguo la traición de Ayla y como temía que todo un ejército la estuviera esperando- continuo la historia Stefano un poco más sombrío que antes- pidió a Peter que le diera refugio a Kattherinn, y este le dijo que si en un determinado tiempo no tenía noticias de ella, iría a buscarla.

-vaya- suspiro Shimar- que romántico.

-cuando Narina venció a Ayla mando un mensaje a Narnia avisándoles de su victoria- siguió narrándoles Stefano antes la alegría de las cinco mujeres- y cuando después caímos contra el ejército de Jadis, Narina fue a Narnia a pedir ayuda.

-pero- murmuro Fasha curiosa- ¿y la boda? Donde encaja.

-pues bueno, Peter decidió ayudar a Narina y le presto la mitad de su ejército- ignoro Stefano la pregunta de la castaña- liderado por su hermano Edmund y al volver a Narnia, Peter le pidió matrimonio.

-qué historia tan romántica- suspiro Dalila sonriente- ¿cuándo será la boda?

-en poco más de un mes- respondió Stefano- Narina vino a invitarme.

-no puedo creer que la Reina Narina se haya enamorado- suspiro Marshall.

-pero después de todo lo que el Rey Peter hizo- intervino Shimar emocionada- era lógico.

-quizás tienen razón- murmuro Stefano pensativamente- Narina se veía muy enamorada.

Ahora, pensaba Stefano preocupado, solo había que ver como se tomaba Nayka su próxima boda.

Y sobre todo, quien más le preocupaba, su hijo Zaccaria.

Solo esperaba que no hiciera una tontería.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aquí les dejo el capítulo 17, por mucho el capítulo más largo que he escrito para ese Fic.**

**Narina ha comenzado a anunciar su boda en Nayka y además ha comenzado a circular la "Historia de Amor" entre Peter y Narina.**

**Por otro lado, la relación entre Rilian y Lucy continua, pero han sido descubiertos por Kattherinn y las palabras de esta han puesto a pensar a Lucy.**

**¿Qué pasara con la relación entre Lucy y Rilian?**

**Además ¿A qué se refería Stefano con que Zaccaria no tomaría bien la noticia del matrimonio entre Peter y Narina?**

**Todo esto en el próximo capítulo.**

**Magdas: **gracias por tu Review y no te preocupes yo comprendo que a veces no se tiene tiempo para dejar un comentario. Me alegra que te guste la historia y que estés dispuesta a leer la secuela. Tengo un gran futuro para la pareja de Rilian y Lucy y pronto van a pasar por una gran prueba. La secuela de este fic se centrara mucho en estos dos.

** : **gracias por tu Review y me alegra que te guste mi manera de escribir. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

**Akemiii: **me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior y espero también te haya gustado este. Narina es mi personaje favorito de esta historia y aun esconde muchos secretos que espero revelar en la secuela, y como tú dices, es la pareja perfecta para Peter. Me alegra que te guste mi historia.

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, que prácticamente será el último, más un epilogo narrado desde el punto de vista de Susan Pavensie.**

**Déjenme un Review, por favor.**

**Fanny**


End file.
